The Diary
by Luna23
Summary: Snipits of Kimberly's diary about her life as a normal teenager, power ranger, gymnast, adult and more. For every diary entry there are scenes about what the diary entry was about. Yeah, I suck at Please R&R! New Chapter!
1. First Months of High School

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: This is something that I have been toying around with for a while. It consists of snip-its from Kimberly's diary about her life and her friends lives. I am still going to be working the story "Are We Over" but I wanted to throw this out to you all. It'll be a lengthy story, but I hope it will be worth it. It begins when the gang starts High School. Let me know what you think! Please R&R! It will be a T/K, because that's mainly what I write.

14 year old Kimberly Hart sat on her bed, the day before her first day of high school with her diary that she just bought. She has always kept a diary since she could write, and now it was time for a new one. This one is about High School and her new life as a ninth grader.

_September 5, 1992_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, this is the first page of a new chapter in my life. Tomorrow, I am going to be starting Angel Grove High School, but it will be a lot of fun. In all of my classes, I have one of my friends. Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy and I are in homeroom together, they are my best friends. You'll be hearing a lot about them. My first period is History. Jason and I have that class together. Next I have to go to Math, yuck, I hate math, but it won't be so bad because Billy and I have that class together. Then after Math, I have English, and all five of us are in that class together. Fourth period I have my health class with my best girlfriend Trini. Fifth period we all have an hour for lunch. Sixth Period I have Biology 1. I kind of like biology, but it sometimes can totally ruin my nails. Bio is with Zack, which should prove to be interesting. Seventh period is Phys. Ed, which I have it with everyone, and last period which is 8th period, I have study hall, once again with all my friends. I like 8th period study hall, because if you are an A student, you sometimes get to have that period off, so we will probably be hanging down at the youth center. That's where I practice gymnastics, and hang out with everyone. It is a pretty cool place, run by this guy Ernie, who is a totally cool guy. I get to practice while Jason, Trini, and Zack work on their Karate. They teach me sometimes, however, I'm not that good, but what am I going to need to use Karate for anyway? I'm never going to have to fight! _

_Anyway, I wonder what I am going to wear tomorrow. I have to look totally styling for the first day, and I think I have just the thing…_

"Kimberly!" She hears calling her from downstairs, tearing her away from her diary, "Come set the table honey!"

"Coming!" She calls back, before finishing her entry.

_Anyway, mom needs me to go set the table. Dad will be home soon, so we need to get moving. Until the next entry. _

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

"Kimberly! Now!" Sarah Hart calls to her daughter. She hears her running down the stairs, "What were you doing up there?"

"Trying to figure out what to wear tomorrow." She says, taking the dishes out of the cupboard and placing them on the table.

"Your father is going to be home any minute." She says, frowning.

Kimberly sighs as she sets the table. Her parent's haven't been getting along for quite sometime, but just recently the fights started to become more frequent and elevated in sound. She was kept up last Friday by them screaming at each other.

"I'm going to go over to Trini's later on, is that ok?"

"Sure, but don't be to late, you do have school tomorrow."

"I won't. She and I are going to go to the mall for a bit I think."

"I don't know why you like shopping so much."

"Duh, it's fun!" She smiles.

Her mom laughs, "Alright daughter of mine, finish setting the table."

"Kay." She says, and gets the last bit of silverware. Kim looks out the side door to the driveway, "Dad's home." She says as the black Lexus pulls into the driveway. Her father was an accountant, very smart with numbers, her mother worked as a landscape architect. Kimberly takes after her mom more than her dad, because she hates math, but loves to design. She also has a bit of artistic talent, especially when it comes to clothing.

"Hi dad." Kimberly says, as her father puts his briefcase by the door. He smiles at her, and bends down to kiss her cheek.

"You excited about tomorrow?" He asks his daughter.

"Totally! I mean, high school! This is way cool. I am totally psyched because Trini, Jason, Zack and Billy are in my classes! I have one of them in each, or sometimes more."

"Way cool Kim." He laughs, mocking his daughter, before turning his attention to his wife, "Hello."

"Hi. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Fine." Ken says, and walks into his den.

Kimberly slumps her shoulders. She loves both her parents very much, but it wasn't looking good for the two of them.

"Kimberly, go pour the drinks and tell your father dinner is ready."

"What are we having?"

"Chicken."

Kim smiles and goes into the den, "Dad? Dinner's ready."

"Thanks honey." He says, and stands up, "Let's go."

Dinner was quieter than normal. The only conversation that went on was about Kim and what she was doing, "You doing anything tonight Kimberly?"

"Just going to the mall with Trini." She says, looking at her dad, "I need to get a couple more pair of pants."

"And pink shirts none the less." Her dad jokes.

"Probably." She smiles. She doesn't know why she likes pink so much, but it has always been her color.

"I don't know why you like that color so much Kimberly." Her mom says, "You really should look into another color."

"She looks fine in it Sarah, leave the girl alone."

"I don't think I was talking to you."

"If she wants to wear pink, let her wear pink! I don't see why it is any concern of yours."

This is when Kimberly tunes out her parents. They always pick fights with one another, and she hates it. Sometimes she wishes they would just get divorced, but then she hates herself for thinking about it. She quickly finishes her food, and stands up un-noticed, taking her plate over to the sink. She gets her shoes on, grabs her purse, and calls over her shoulder, "I'm going out!"

Her mother waves her away, and she leaves. She walks down her street, Lilly Avenue, and a block away, she passes Jason's house. "Hi Mrs. Scott." Kimberly calls, to the woman who was busy digging in her garden.

"Well hi Kimberly. How are you honey?"

"Good, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks." She replies. Kimberly is like the daughter she never had. Mrs. Scott has two sons, Jason, the oldest, and Michael who was going to be eight this year. Mrs. Scott was like a second mother to Kimberly. Being an only child, Kimberly loves to be around Jason. They were like brother and sister. When Kimberly moved in 6th grade to Angel Grove, the two have been inseparable. He and his "group" took her under their wing, and from that point on everyone has stayed close.

"Where are you off to honey?"

"Trini's. We are going to the mall for a bit, and then we may stop up at the Youth Center."

"Well, that's where Jason and Zack are. Are you looking forward to high school tomorrow?"

"Totally." She smiles.

"Great! How are your parents doing?" She asks.

"Fine." She smiles sadly. 

"That's good. Tell them I was asking about them."

"I will, bye Mrs. Scott."

"Bye Kim."

Trini, like Kimberly was an only child as was Billy, but Zack, who lived the furthest away from the group, but still in walking distance, has four other siblings, a brother and three sisters.

Trini lives on Locus Drive, about a 5 minute walk away from Jason's house. Between the three houses, if you would draw a line to all three starting with Kim's, it would form a triangle. Billy's house was on Warren Road, which is three roads away in the opposite direction that Kim was walking from her house. Zack lives four blocks away from Billy on Lakeview Avenue. If you run, you can make it to Zack's house in about five minutes from Kim's house, but most of the time, they don't run. Kimberly walks to the Kwan's house and smiles, opening up the fence so she can enter. She walks up to the door and knocks.

"Kimberly! How are you sweetie?" Mrs. Kwan asks.

"Fine, thanks, how are you?"

"Great honey. Come on in. Trini is upstairs."

"I'll get her." Kim smiles, and quickly gets to the top of the steps, and opens her friends door, "Hi! You ready?"

"Almost." The pretty Asian smiles. She was 5'5, where Kimberly was only 5'0. They were completely different, but best friends. Kimberly sits on her friends bed until they are ready.

"We walking?"

"Yeah, I didn't bring my bike."

"Ok." She smiles, and they walk to the mall. They cut through Angel Grove Park to get to their destination. Kimberly and Trini shop for a few hours before they decide to head back to the Youth Center.

"Hey guys!" Kim calls to the boy in red and black on the gym floor.

"Hi!" Zack smiles, "I thought you girls were going shopping."

"We did." Trini smiles. "Now it's time to play."

"Who do you wanna take on?" Zack asks, smiling.

"I'll go with you first." She laughs.

Kim and Jason sat back watching the two spar. Trini has the ability to match Zack point for point and she really gives him a run for his money. Finally, Zack finishes her off with a roundhouse kick. "Good move." Trini smiles.

"Thanks! You're not too bad yourself." Zack grins, "You next Kimberly?"

"As if." She laughs.

"Come on, it's just like gymnastics!"

"I'll spar with you after I learn more." She smiles.

"I'm holding you to that."

"Yah, ok." She laughs, before looking at her watch, "Oh shoot!" It was 9:30. "I was suppose to be home early tonight! I'll see you all later!"

She grabs her bags and runs fool speed back to her house. Her mother was waiting for her at the door.

"I'm sorry." Kim says, hanging her head.

"Early Kimberly, in my book is 8:00, but now it is 9:30! Where were you!"

"At the Youth Center with everyone." She sighs.

"Unbelievable Kimberly. It's a school night…"

"9:30 isn't that late mom…"

"It is when yesterday you didn't sleep at all. Your father and I heard you downstairs half the night!"

"That wasn't my fault!" Kim says, beginning to raise her voice.

"Don't you raise your voice to me Kimberly Ann."

"If you and dad didn't fight all the time, I would be able to sleep! I hear you two every night! Why the hell can't you be like normal parents and get along!" She asks.

"THAT IS ENOUGH KIMBERLY! YOU DON'T EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Her mom shouts. Kim stays quiet, praying that the tears in her eyes won't fall, "Get up to your room this instant young lady."

Kimberly turns and storms up into her room. "It's not my fault that they don't get along anymore! It's only 9:30! My friends are allowed out till 10!" She says to herself, "I…" she begins, and then hears the yelling. She does what she always does, grabs her Discman, puts on her headphones, and turns up the music, trying to drown out the yelling. She sets her alarm and turns off her light, falling asleep. At 1:30, she is woken up again, but a different noise, a door being slammed. She sees her father get into his car and drive down the road. The next noise she hears is footsteps coming towards her room, so she jumps back in bed, puts her headphones back on and pretends to be sleeping. Her mother looks in on her, and says, "I don't know how much longer this is going to work." Kim hears the door close, and she takes off the Discman. She knows what that means. Her father didn't leave for good, yet. She curls up into a ball and tries to sleep, succeeding at 3:00.

She was meeting Jason and Trini at the corner to walk to school the next day. It was sunny and she was happy to be out of the house. Her father didn't return last night, but she expected that. She sees her friends and smiles, "Ready?"

"Yup!" Trini smiles.

"Yea. You ok?" Jason asks.

"Yeah." Kim sighs, "Just tired."

"Late night?" Trini asks.

"My father and mother were screaming again, and dad left around 1:00am, but I'm sure he'll be back. He always does."

"I'm sorry Kim." Jason says.

"Don't be. They'll be divorced soon enough." She says bluntly, toughing up on the outside, but that word breaks her heart on the inside.

School was Kim's safe haven right now. She was able to forget about her parents fighting for almost seven hours. She then got a chance to practice gymnastics almost every afternoon which she looks forward to. There she can hang out with her friends till almost dinner time, go home, eat, finish her homework, and go to bed. That is what she does every day.

_September 6, 1992_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, today went really well. I like my classes and my teachers. All our lockers are around the same area, and we are all walking to class together. Dad still isn't home. Mom says that he will be coming home tonight for dinner, but I don't know. One day he just isn't going to show up, and I don't know how I am going to handle that. I hate them both for not trying to work things out. They keep me up all the time with their fights, but last night, dad walked out for the first time. That scares me. I want us to be a family, but it seems that we are going to be split up. I can't think about that now, because I will begin to cry again. Inside, I feel like I am being ripped apart, and on the outside, tough as nails, to most, but to my friends, they see my true colors. I don't know what is going to happen, but I hope it all works out one way or another. I am sick of the fighting. Well, I have homework to do, can you believe that? Homework, on the first day, so this entry is short… I'm sure you don't mind though, because you are just paper and my thoughts. Haha._

_Love,_

_Kimberly _

_November 15, 1992_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what's wrong with me today, I just can't concentrate on anything. My head is spinning, I have a horrible headache, and I think that this cough I have is getting worse. I thought it was allergies, but this has lasted almost a week, and I don't even think my parents realize it. Mom asked me today for the first time if I was feeling alright, and I lied. I told her that I was fine. The truth is, I feel like shit. I just hope that I am ok for next week's competition. It is going to be great! I am expected to win, and I am looking forward to it. I love gymnastics. My one friend, Kelsey is trying to get me to try out for cheerleading, and I think I am going to do it. It would be fun cheering on Jason and Zack during football games. They made the football team! I am so proud of them. They found out today. They are psyched. OOH why won't this cough go away! Billy told me that I wasn't looking too hot today, in Billy logo, and I told him to lay off. I'll be fine if people stay off my back. Maybe I'll take a day off if I get worse, but then I have to deal with my mother and father screaming at each other… I don't know which is worse, going to school sick, or hearing those two. I think I'm going to go to bed now, even though it's only 8:00. _

_Love,_

Kimberly

_November 18, 1992_

_Dear Diary,_

_Not only do I have a cough now, I have a fever. Today was awful in school. Everything I did I couldn't concentrate on. I didn't eat lunch, and I'm not going to even bother with dinner. I feel awful. I have a Bio test tomorrow, and I hope I can make it to school. I guess I'll see. For now, I'm going to lay down, do my homework and then go to sleep. _

_Love,_

_  
Kimberly_

Kim wakes up the next day feeling awful. She doesn't even want to take her temperature because she was heading to school no matter what. That Bio test was worth 25 of her grade, and Zack and Kim studied hard for it.

"You don't look so hot Kim." Jason says.

"I'm fine." She lies. She stays quiet throughout the walk to school, but half way there she starts coughing.

"Kim?" Trini asks, in concern. 

Kim stops and holds onto Jason's arm. He supports her weight until her fit ends, "You ok?"

"Yeah." She gags.

"You should go home."

"I can't. I have to take the test." She says, shaking the fuzziness out of her head.

Jason puts a hand on her head, "You're burning up."

"I am not going home today. Both parents are off, and they are going to be fighting. That is all they do anymore!" She says, "Why should I stay home when I will be perfectly fine. I have a cold…"

"It sounds like more than a cold Kim." Trini says.

"Would you stop worrying about me! I'm fine."

Jason and Trini exchange glances but shut their mouths.

Kimberly couldn't stay focused throughout the entire day. She kept on coughing and it began to feel like she was drowning. By Lunch, she could barely stand she was so weak.

"Why don't you try to eat something Kim?" Zack asks.

"Because if I do, it will all be coming back up." She says, turning her head away from the food. The smell was making her gag. 

"Try water? Maybe it will help your throat…"

"My throat doesn't hurt."

"Maybe it will help you stop coughing."

"I am FINE! I just want EVERYONE to leave me alone. Let me be!"

"Alright." Trini says, giving up. Kim is stubborn and if she wants to stay in class, she'll stay in class. That's all there is to it.

Lunch was over by 12:45, and they went to their lockers. Once again Kim has a coughing fit, Jason was standing next to her, she looks at him, "I can't breath."

"What?" He says, more in shock, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't breath." She says again, coughing.

"Kimberly…" He says, "Trini, get some water."

She grabs her water bottle and hands it to her, but she knocks it away. Kim grabs onto Jason as she begins to fall to the ground. Jason helps her to the ground, slowly before she looses consciousness. She passes out cold, "Kimberly!" Jason says, "Kim! Someone get help!"

The ambulance came, and took her to the hospital. She was still unconscious when they put her on the ambulance. No one knew what was wrong with her. "She's sick. She has a fever, and she has a cough. That was it." Zack says, sighing as he watches them take their friend. "It's been for a while, but she wasn't that sick until yesterday. Well, that's when I noticed it. I thought it was allergies." And that was the last thing that was said.

Jason, Trini, Billy and Zack couldn't concentrate on the rest of their day. They wanted to get out of the school and over to the hospital to see how their friend is. When the bell rang, they ran to the hospital. Jason's mom was an ER nurse, so she would be able to tell them how Kim was.

"Where's my mom?" Jason asks.

"Let me get her." The other nurse says.

They only have to wait for a moment before Mrs. Scott comes in, "How is she?" Trini asks.

Mrs. Scott sighs, "She has advanced pneumonia. She has to have been sick for quite a while. Are any of you feeling sick?"

"No Mrs. Scott." They say.

"Alright."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know Trini, but I hope so. She is very sick."

TBC…

Well? What didcha think? I'm going to be taking it all throughout High School, snipits of the diary through out the entire story.

Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it.

Thanks!

LUNA


	2. Ninth Grade Ends, Rangers Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: This is something that I have been toying around with for a while. It consists of snip-its from Kimberly's diary about her life and her friends lives. I am still going to be working the story "Are We Over" but I wanted to throw this out to you all. It'll be a lengthy story, but I hope it will be worth it. It begins when the gang starts High School. Let me know what you think! Please R&R! It will be a T/K, because that's mainly what I write.

"Can we see her?" Jason asks his mom.

"Her parent's are in there right now, so you'll have to wait a while. I'll cover for you kids, because normally, you have to be 16 to enter a hospital room. When they leave, I'm going to go check on her, and then afterwards, if she's up for visitors, you can go in."

"How long is she going to be in here?" Zack asks.

"I'd say a week or two. She has a 104.2 fever…"

"Is that common mom?"

"For this stage of pneumonia, yes."

Billy sighs, he hates hospitals. The last time he was in one, his mother died. She died from cancer when he was 10. It's been four years, but he still hasn't gotten over the hospital.

An hour later, they still sat, but this time they heard arguing coming from Kim's room. Jason sighs, and looks over at Zack. Kim's parents come out of the room, "This is all your fault Ken." Sarah says, "If you hadn't always been arguing with me I would have noticed how sick she was!"

"MY FAULT? Its MY FAULT that Kim's in the hospital because of pneumonia! Of course it is, I forgot. I have the power to make anyone sick. I am able to snap my fingers and have my only child still unconscious in her room from pneumonia. If you were a better mother you would have seen this! You are with her more than I am and…" Ken stops when he sees his daughter's friends, "Hi kids."

"Hello Mr. Hart." Trini says.

"Hi." The boys say.

"How is she fairing?" Billy asks.

"She's still out of it. Her temperature is still very high." Sarah says.

"Can we see her?"

"I don't know if you kids should yet… she's not looking like herself."

"We wanna see her."

"That's up to the Doctors." Ken says, "We are going to go home for a while, but we'll be back."

Mrs. Scott comes back out, shaking her head, "I don't want you four going in today." She says, "She is far too sick. You don't need to see this."

"She's our friend."

"I know that Jason, but she isn't going to know if you are here today or not. They have her on oxygen and on an IV for fluids. Her temperature is 104. When she is awake, you can come see her ok?"

"Ok…" Trini sighs.

"I'd go home, do your homework, and then we'll see how she is tomorrow."

"Are you staying with her mom?"

"I'm only on until midnight, but I'll be back with her bright and early tomorrow."

"Ok."

"I'll see you tonight, and you all sometime tomorrow." Mrs. Scott says to the four nervous kids, "Don't worry too much. Kim's strong. She'll be fine."

That didn't put the kids minds at ease, but still, they left the hospital and went to the park, "I don't wanna go home yet." Trini says, sitting down at a picnic table, opening up her backpack. The others follow her actions, taking out their homework. Once their homework is complete, they head home. Jason can't sleep and was awake when his mother comes home.

"What are you still doing up?" She asks her oldest, "It's almost one AM.!"

"Is she any better?" He asks.

"No." She says, not wanting to lie to her son.

"Has she woken up yet mom?"

"Not yet, but hopefully by tomorrow she will."

"I knew she was sick…"

"It's not your fault Jason."

"But I knew she was and so did Trini. We should have gotten her to the hospital… we should have told her parents…"

"Jason, it is not your fault. You couldn't make Kimberly listen if she doesn't want too."

"I should have…"

"You need to go to sleep. You have school tomorrow." She says, kissing her oldest son, "I'll let you know how she is tomorrow, when you come by ok?"

"Ok. Is anyone with her?"

"Her mother is."

"Good." He says. "I don't want her being alone."

"You're a good friend to her Jason, now all you can do is pray."

Jason nods and heads upstairs. He doesn't sleep well, but gets up for school and meets Trini outside by 7:00. "You going to the hospital after school?"

"Yes." Trini replies, "How do you think she is today?"

"I hope she's awake." He says. 

She was the talk of the school today and the four friends just stay quiet. They don't want to hear anything about her, until they hear it from the hospital. Kimberly was sick, and they want to do everything they can for her.

School felt like it took forever, and when it was over, they ran to the hospital, "Is she any better?" Zack asks Mrs. Scott.

"Her temperature is down a bit, but nothing more." She says.

"Can we see her today mom, please!"

"Call your parents, and see if they can come in and sign the form so you can see her ok?"

"Ok." They say. Each parent comes in so their child can go see their sick friend. Jason was the first one to see her, "Is she even alive?"

"She's alive." She reassures her son. "You can talk to her Jason."

"Can she hear me?"

"It can't hurt. I talk to her every time I come in here."

"What do I say?"

"What do you want to say?"

Jason talks to her for a few minutes, before leaving her. When he leaves her he tells her that he loves her and that she has to get better soon. Each kid goes into the hospital room and then they leave. They were shocked to see their friend hooked up to machines helping her to breath easier and to get well. 

That night, while Kim's parents were taking a break, Linda Scott sits by her side, "Come on kiddo, pull through this." She says, looking over her chart. She doesn't want Kimberly to be alone, just like her son. She is like a daughter to her, and wants to make sure that she is safe. Around 11:30, Linda watches her eyes open, "Kimberly?" She says to the girl lying in front of her.

"Where am I?" She asks, opening her eyes.

"You're at the hospital honey." Linda says, "You have pneumonia and are quite sick."

"The last thing I remember is being in school." She says.

"You passed out there and you've been here for almost two days."

"My parents?"

"They will be back." She assures her, "They needed a break, so they went home, but your mom will be here around midnight."

"Ok." She says, looking at her friend's mother, "Am I going to be ok?"

Mrs. Scott smiles at the girl, brushing a piece of hair out of her face, "You'll be fine. We just have to get you healthy again ok?"

"Ok."

"You need to rest though honey, so try and get some sleep."

"You're not leaving me are you?"

"No, I'll stay here until your mom comes back ok?"

"Thank you."

She smiles and kisses her forehead, "You're welcome."

_November 24, 1992_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I haven't written in a few days because I have been in the hospital. Can you believe that? I had pneumonia, well, I still have it. It totally sucks. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, and I have to go over to my cousin's house, but I still feel so weak. I'm not contagious anymore which I am happy about, but still, I won't be able to eat much of anything. It was awful in the hospital. My friends came in, and my parents stayed, but all my parents did was fight. They thought I was sleeping, but I wasn't. I was awake. I still have a bit of a fever, and an awful cough, but I am starting to feel better. I am just glad that I am out of the hospital, and back home where I can get better. I am hoping to get back to school on Monday, but mom says we'll have to see. I can't go back to gymnastics till my lungs are completely cleared which the Doctors say it could be a month. I really need to practice! I miss it._

_Anyway, I should probably get some sleep, so I'll write more later._

_Love,  
_

_Kimberly_

_  
January 23, 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_This year is already starting out shitty. Last night, my parents were yelling so much, I couldn't sleep at all. I was glad that it was a weekend because I didn't necessarily need sleep. I can sleep in tomorrow. They are getting really bad, and I am sure that they won't last in the relationship for much longer. I wish they would just end it, because I am really getting stuck in the middle of things. Today, I heard mom yelling that custody of me would go to her, and I could only see my dad 2 weekends out of the month. I don't like the sound of this. I wish I could see him when ever I wanted, but it also depends on where he moves, once he moves out of the house. There they go again! My father got home two seconds ago, and he is already starting! This is awful. I can't deal with this. I need sleep tonight, and if they fight all night, Monday is going to be hell. Ugh, my head phones won't even cut the noise out. _

_  
Love,_

_Kimberly_

_  
January 24, 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_  
I can't take this anymore. It's Sunday, and my parents are fighting. I have school tomorrow! I am sick of being drug into the middle of things. Today, I got yelled at for not picking sides. It's now 1:30 Am, and I can't sleep… I'm going over to Jason's. At least there, I can sleep a few hours before I have to get up for school._

_Love,_

Kimberly

Kimberly grabs clothes for tomorrow and shoves them into her backpack. She grabs makeup and a toothbrush and walks down the stairs, and out the door, not even telling her parents where she was going. She was in tears as she runs down the street to the Scott house. Jason's window was on the back side of the house, and she could climb up the porch to get to his window quite easily. She didn't have to do this. She could have just as easily knocked on the front door and been allowed inside, but she didn't want to wake up the entire house. She taps on the glass, causing him to wake up instantly, opening the window up, "Are you ok?"

"I can't stay there Jason… not tonight." She says, climbing into the window.

"You don't have too." He says, hugging her, "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry… I am just so sick of this. Why won't they just divorce Jason? I am sick of being drug into the middle. Tonight, I got yelled at because I said hello to my father, and that was somehow disrespectful to my mother. It is almost 2:00am, and I have to get up for school at 6:30. How do they expect me to function when they are always screaming?"

This isn't the first time Kim has come over to his house late at night. She has done it several times, and for some reason his mother doesn't mind, "You can sleep in my bed ok?"

"I don't wanna take your bed Jason." She says, "I'll sleep on the floor."

Jason nods and pulls out the spare mattress under his bed. He grabs her a sleeping bag from his closet and puts it onto the bed, "Good night Kim."

"Good night Jason." She says, and closes her eyes.

2:00AM, the Scott's get a frantic phone call.

"Hello?" Linda says, picking up the phone in her room.

"Linda, its Sarah." She says frantically.

"Sarah, is everything ok!" She asks, instantly awake, her husband John wakes up too hearing his wife.

"What's the problem?" He asks his wife, turning on the light as she holds up a hand for him to hold on.

"We can't find Kimberly. I just went up to her room and she's gone. Her backpack is gone, toothbrush and some of her make-up. She was here around 11, but now, she's not. You are the only place that I could think of that she would be. Is she there!"

"Let me go check." She says, "Hold on."

"What's the problem?"

"Kimberly isn't at the Hart's house. They are wondering if she is here. I'm going to go check Jason's room, can you check the guest bedroom?"

"Yeah, sure." He says, standing up. They quickly cross the hallway to the two rooms. Linda peeks into Jason's room and sees him sleeping in his bedroom. She scans the room and finds Kimberly asleep on the pullout bed, "John, she's here." She whispers. 

"Thank god." He says, "I'm going to go tell Sarah."

Linda nods and walks into Jason's room. She covers Jason up and does the same with Kimberly, who wakes up instantly, "Are you alright?" She asks the girl, sleeping on the floor.

"They were fighting really bad." She says, starting to cry again, "I couldn't stay there."

"You know that you can stay here when ever you need to Kimberly. You just scared us today, because your mom called us frantic. Usually we call her, but we didn't know you were here."

"I didn't come till almost two." She yawns.

"Get some sleep." Linda says, hugging the girl, before closing the door and checking on Matt. Next she heads back into the bedroom, "What did Sarah say?"

"She thanked us, and wanted to come and get her, but I said don't worry about it. I wonder if she brought clothes for school tomorrow."

"If she didn't we still have a pair of her clothes here from the last time she came over."

"I wonder how bad it was there tonight." John says.

"Pretty bad if she ended up in Jason's room I assume."

"They probably won't last much longer."

"Kim's going to need all the support she can get… and I'm sure she'll be in Jason's room quite a few times in the next few weeks until they figure out what they are going to be doing."

"I don't mind her being here…"

"Neither do I." She smiles, "Good night."

"Night." He says, and they go to sleep.

The two teens wake up at 6:30, with Jason's alarm. Kim takes her clothes and changes in the spare bedroom, before going into the bathroom to do her makeup.

"You hungry Kim?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, a little."

"You want a waffle?"

"Sure, that sounds good." She says, brushing her hair.

By 7:00, they are ready to head out and meet Trini at the corner and head to school.

_February 12, 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_My birthday is coming up in two days, yup Valentines Day. I'll be 15. It's kind of a cool birthday to have, sometimes, but this birthday is going to suck. I just heard my parents screaming at each other, and my dad rummaging through drawers and closets. He then screams that he'll be back for his stuff. They are still yelling downstairs, but I think this is for good. Dad isn't coming back. It is almost 2:00 in the morning, Friday night, and they have been fighting since about 11:00. I have stayed out of the line of fire. I hate this. I thought I'd be happy when they aren't' together, but I'm not. I think I'm in shock right now, but tomorrow will be awful. I am suppose to go to the park with the gang, but I think I'm going to opt out. This is really difficult, and I just can't figure out how I feel. Maybe tomorrow I'll sort out my feelings._

_I hear footsteps, it's probably my mom. Until next time._

_Love,_

_  
Kimberly_

She quickly turns off her light, and pretends to be sleeping. Her mother quietly opens up the door to check in on her daughter. She sees her sleeping and prays that she didn't hear them fighting all night. She doesn't want her daughter to be in any emotional or physical pain, but her father did just leave her, two days before her birthday. She closes her door, and figures she'll talk to Kim tomorrow. 

Once the coast is clear, Kimberly gets out of bed and walks over to her window. She sits in the window seat and stares out into the darkness. She stares, her mind wandering back to a time where her parents got along, when her parents didn't fight, and then to what her friends were going to say.

_February 13, 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, it's official. Dad moved out today. He took all his things, and packed his car. He told me that he has an apartment over in Sand Cove, which is about 30 minutes away. He said that I can come and visit him when ever I want too, and I gave him a kiss goodbye. I watched him pack his car up as I sat down on the front step. He looked at me and apologized to me, and said Happy Birthday to me. I took that as he wasn't coming over tomorrow. He told me how sorry he was that he couldn't make it work between him and my mom, but I didn't care. He betrayed me. He left me. I don't have a father living in my house anymore and I hate both parents right now. I blame them for this, and I blame myself. I wish I could have gotten them to stay together, but I couldn't. Now, it is the 13, and my birthday is tomorrow. Happy Birthday to me._

_Love,_

Kimberly

Jason calls Kimberly, and wants her to meet him and the others at the park, but Kim declines. She's not feeling much like doing anything today. She tells Jason that, but he must not have believed her, because he was over there with Trini around noon. Kim has been crying all day.

"Come on out with us Kim…" Trini smiles at her friend.

"No, thank you, I really don't feel like it."

"Come on Kimberly!"

"I don't want too!" Kim yells, "So stop bugging me! My father moved out last night, this time for good, I know that everyone was expecting it, but it still really bothers me. My birthday is tomorrow and he isn't coming. I don't want to do ANYTHING!" She says, starting to cry.

"I'm sorry Kimberly…" Trini begins, "We didn't know."

"No, I'm sorry. It's just… I don't want to do anything today ok?"

"Alright." Trini says, understanding completely.

"You guys go and have fun… I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Right Kim." Jason says sighing. They leave their friend and head down to the park.

"Do you really think she's ok?" Zack asks as Jason and Trini tells them what happened.

"I don't know…" Trini sighs, "She was pretty upset."

"We just need to be there for her." Billy says, "She'll tell us when she needs us."

_February 25, 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_I couldn't take it anymore today. My friends all know what happened and are treating me like I am glass. It was awful. I yelled at all them and ran away. I am just so mad and jealous. They don't understand what I am going through. Their parent's didn't separate on purpose. They still have their parents, except Billy's who died. I wish they would all leave me alone._

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

"What do you want to do today?" Trini asks.

"I don't care." Zack says, as they sit by the lake at the park.

"What do you want to do Kimberly?"

"It doesn't matter." She says.

"We can go over to my house." Zack says, "My parents are…"

Kimberly doesn't know why the word parents bothers her so much anymore, but it does, and Zack must have seen that because he immediately clamped up his mouth, "What about your parents Zack?"

"Don't worry about it Kim." He says, looking away from her.

"You were going to say something."

"Yeah, I was, but I changed my mind."

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SAY IT!" She yells, "I am so sick of all of you treating me like I'm glass and if you step wrong I am going to break. You are suppose to be my friends! Stop treating me like I am going to crack at any moment! My parents split up, I am aware of that, but it happened and all I want to do is be treated like I use too!" She says, "Jeeze!" The tears roll down her face, and she runs back home. When she gets into her house, she slams the front door, storms up the stairs and slams her bedroom door. 

"Kimberly?" Her mom calls, knocking on her door, "Honey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She mumbles, with her head buried into her pillow.

"Honey, what happened?" She asks.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Her mom sits on her bed, "What happened today?" She asks, pulling her hair back away from her daughters face.

"This sucks mom." She says, crying, "Ever since Dad left, my friends haven't been treating me the same. They are acting like I am going to break. I am not going to break mom! I'm not! I know dad left, but what I want right now is for everything to go back like it was before, with my friends. I hate them treating me different."

"Did you tell them this?"

"I yelled at them about it."

"They are just trying to help you Kimberly."

"I know, but I don't want help. What I want is for everything to be like it was. I know dad isn't coming back, and I know that he won't be in my life as much, but I want my friends back."

"They aren't sure how to take you Kim, but everything will be normal soon honey. You just concentrate on school and gymnastics. You'll be fine honey."

"I hate this mom." She says.

"I'm sorry Kim, but it wasn't fair to you or your father or me to continue living this life. It's for the best, honestly." She says, as she hears the doorbell ring, "I'll get that."

Kimberly hears muffled voices and then her mother coming up stairs, "Kim, your friends are here. Do you want to talk to them?"

"Ok." She says, walking downstairs, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Hey." She says, looking down.

"We're really sorry Kim." Zack says, "We didn't mean…"

"So am I." Kim replies. "You just don't know how hard it is…" She sighs, beginning to cry again.

"Do you want me to stay and talk to you?" Trini asks. Kimberly nods.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." She says, and closes the door as Trini comes inside.

The guys don't know what Trini and Kim talked about that day, but what ever it was; Kimberly seemed to be coming back to normality after that day. It still took her a bit of time, but she was getting back to the Kimberly they knew and loved.

_June 17, 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I made it through ninth grade, and boy it was an adventurous year, first with my pneumonia, and then my father leaving. I really am glad that this school year is over. 10th grade is my next accomplishment. I became a cheerleader, which I really don't like too much, however, I get to do some tumbling so it evens out. _

_I'm getting use to the whole double household thing, though I don't like it. This summer, I am going to be heading over to the East Coast with my father for a week, and then flying back home to go away with my mother. I don't know how much I am going to see my friends in July, but that's alright, as long as I get to see them sometime soon. _

_I have really been spending a lot of time with Jason, which for me is not that big of a deal, except, now, I don't know how my feelings are for him. He is my best friend, but lately, I think that I have more feelings for him than I am letting on. I am so glad to have him as my friend, but who knows what time will bring for the two of us. Maybe we are meant for each other, but I don't know if I am ready to chance that and break up what we already have. Our parents use to joke around that we would end up married, but I don't want to think THAT far ahead. I mean, we are only 15. _

_Well anyway, that's Jason, so I better get going. We are heading down to the Youth Center to meet up with the others._

_  
Love,_

_  
Kimberly_

Kimberly runs down the stairs, calling a goodbye to her mom, before opening the door, "Hey Jase." She smiles.

"Hey Kim." He says hugging her, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." She smiles.

"Have you ever though about dating me?" Jason asks.

"I haven't really given it much though." Kim says, "I don't know. You are like a brother to me."

"Yeah, and you are like a sister to me, but I don't know, maybe it would work out. I mean, it could." Jason smiles.

"I was thinking about that today, but I am worried that our friendship wouldn't last through a breakup."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"We'll have to wait and see I guess." Kim smiles, kissing his cheek, "Come on, I'll race you to the Youth Center."

"Cheater!" He says as she runs off laughing.

_September 13, 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has to have been the WIERDEST day of my ENTIRE LIFE! I am sitting here looking at this thing in my hand and I still can't believe it. It all started out with this earth quake, and then suddenly we were totally taken out of the Youth Center and up to this high tech place, that Billy totally went mental over. The next thing I saw was this robot named Alpha 5, and after that, this floating head came to talk to us about how we were chosen to save the world. I am now a Power Ranger… yeah, I can't believe it either. I am the Pink Ranger, commander of the pterodactyl power coin. The weirdest thing is, all of our favorite colors are our colors as the Rangers. Jason is Red, Trini is Yellow, Billy is Blue, and Zack is Black. It's crazy!  
_

_So anyway, we were given these coins, and then we had to morph, which means we change into our fighting outfits. I am really glad that I paid attention to Jason when he was trying to teach me some Karate because it sure came in handy today. We faught these gray things and they were tough, but with our power coins, everything seems to just fit in. I really need to get some better skill though. Gymnastics only gets me so far. _

_So now, we are totally the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and we are the head's beckon call for the rest of our time serving. I don't know how in the hell I am going to be able to save the world, but who knows, maybe it could be fun._

_Anyway, I'm exhausted, and tomorrow, I'm sure will be another exciting day._

_Love,_

_  
Kimberly _

Kimberly goes to sleep thinking about everything that is going to be happening this school year. She wonders how she is ever going to live up to saving the world. She wasn't sure what the gigantic head named Zordon was thinking, but she figures she should trust him.

TBC…

Well? What didcha think? I'm going to be taking it all throughout High School, college and adulthood, snipits of the diary through out the entire story.

Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it.

Thanks!

LUNA


	3. Tommy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: This is something that I have been toying around with for a while. It consists of snip-its from Kimberly's diary about her life and her friends lives. I am still going to be working the story "Are We Over" but I wanted to throw this out to you all. It'll be a lengthy story, but I hope it will be worth it. It begins when the gang starts High School. Let me know what you think! Please R&R! It will be a T/K, because that's mainly what I write.

_October 15, 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a really tough fight. Its Zack's birthday and we were totally planning a surprise party for him. He honestly thought that we forgot his birthday! Can you believe that? Well, anyway, for the past two days I have been trying to stay away from Zack so I didn't blow the whole birthday surprise thingy, however, being superhero's and having to save the world all the time, you kind of have no choice but to see the person you are staying away from. So anyway… yeah… I lost my train of thought. Old scatter brain here. Um… maybe I'll just come back when I can remember what I was going to say._

_Love,_

_  
Scatterbrained Kimberly_

Kimberly laughs to herself as she closes her diary and puts it under her mattress. She looks outside and sees how nice it is. She can't wait till the weekend. Trini and Kim would be going down to the new store in the mall, then that night, the gang would be going camping. She smiles as she comes downstairs, "Mom?"

"Oh honey, you're father called."

"Oh? What did he want?"

"He'll be here to pick you up right after school."

"What!" She says alarmed.

"Yeah, he switched his weekend to get you. He has something next week to do so he'll be here tomorrow."

"I can't go!"

"Why not?" Her mother asks, confused.

Kimberly usually loves to go see her father, but today was different, "Mom, we are going camping this weekend! Trini and I are going to go to the mall tomorrow! I have plans!"

"Well, I'm sorry honey, but it is in the custody…"

"I am so SICK AND TIRED of hearing about custody mother!"

"Don't you yell at me Kimberly Ann! There is nothing I can do about this."

"You could have STAYED TOGETHER!" She shouts again at her, before running upstairs and slamming her door. "I don't BELIEVE THIS!" She yells.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ok so I haven't remembered what I wanted to say but I have something else to write! So you know how I was saying that we were gonna have a great weekend? Well, yeah, that got totally caned. My mother informed me that my father would be picking me up to take me over to his house for the weekend. Normally, I don't care, but I am sick of not having a say in this custody thing! It's my life too! My mother and father have NO idea how hard this is! Every other weekend, I get to go down to my fathers, but that is set in stone. If he can't pick me up one weekend, well that's fine but TELL ME! ASK ME if he can pick me up, don't just ASSUM it! What if I had a competition? What if I had to go cheer on my friends at one of theirs? This totally sucks! _

_Another thing that I am really nervous about is what if I am over at my dad's and my communicator goes off? It hasn't happened yet, but what if? If it's in the middle of dinner or something, and I just excuse myself… ugh, I don't know._

_My mom is screaming at me to get downstairs, maybe I'll walk right past her and go over to Jason's. Yeah, Kimberly, that would be the dumbest idea ever…_

_Anyway, I gotta go,_

_Love,_

_  
Kimberly_

Kim throws her diary under her mattress before heading back downstairs.

"I don't appreciate your attitude Kimberly."

"I don't appreciate you and dad always thinking that I can go over to his place when ever

I want! I'm 15 mom! I have a life! I am FINE when it is his weekend, but this was

suppose to be MY weekend with MY friends! Now, I have to go over to his house, which is an hour away almost, and stay there instead of going to the mall and camping."

Sarah pinches the bridge of her nose, "I know how hard this is for you honey…"

"No you don't! You have NO idea how hard this is mother! Your parents are still together and dad's parents are still together. You have no idea what it is like only being able to see your best friends one weekend and your father the next weekend.

"You see your friends all the time!"

"It's not the same! Weekends are when we really get the chance to hang out."

"Your father misses you…"

"And it is both of your fault that you aren't together."

"It wasn't fair to you Kimmy!"

"At least I had my parents together. I am sooooo looking forward to Christmas when I have to go to Dad's instead of spending it here with my friends. I'm leaving." She says, walking out of the house.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"Out!"

"Where?"

"Jason's." She says, scowling back at her mother.

"Loose the attitude Kimberly when you get back here."

She runs down to Jason's and knocks on the door. Matthew opens the door, "Hi Kim."

"Hi Matt, is your brother home?"

"Yeah." Smiles the nine year old, "Come on in. He's downstairs."

"Thanks. Hi Mrs. Scott."

"Hi Kim honey, how are you?"

"Ok you?"

"Fine honey."

Kim smiles and runs downstairs, "Jason?"

"Back here." He calls.

Kim follows the hallway to the workout room and sees Jason kicking the punching bag,

"Hi."

"Hey." He says, stopping, "What's wrong?"

"I can't go camping this weekend."

"What! You're bailing! Kimberly! You can't! We have had this planned for weeks!"

"I have no choice!" She shouts back at him.

"What do you have to do?"

"I have to go to my fathers this weekend!"

"It's not your week."

"Do you not think I don't know that! Jesus Jason! My father called tonight and says he wants me this weekend… I have no say in it." She says, borderline tears, "I wanted to come over and tell you, but now you're yelling at me for something that I can't do anything about!"

"I didn't mean to yell, it's just…" He sighs, hugging his best friend, "We were looking forward to all of us going out."

"I know that! There is just nothing I can do."

"What happens if Zordon needs us?" He asks.

"I'm worried about that too." She sighs, "I guess I'll have to make up some lies."

"I guess you'll have too."

"I hate my parents sometimes Jase… I really do."

He sighs and looks at his best friend, "Still not use to it?"

"I don't think I'll ever be use to it…"

"You wanna practice some karate?"

"Yeah, ok." She says, "I need all the practice I can get. I'm sick of being the damsel in distress."

"Yeah right, you love it." Jason snickers. "Alright, here's a new one, spinning heal kick." He shows her how on the bag. "Your turn."

"Ok." She smiles, completing the move."

"Awesome. Again!"

They work out till around nine when Kim decides to head home, "I better get going."

"Alright." He says.

"Don't wait for me tomorrow. I have to tell Trini our mall date is off too."

"Don't worry about it Kim, I mean, chances are, Rita will screw up our time anyway."

"Yeah, I know." She sighs, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kim."

"Bye." She says and walks home. "I'm home." She calls when she walks through the

front door.

"Ok." Her mother says, with little emotion. Kimberly sighs and walks upstairs, flopping down on her bed. "Kimberly!"

"What?"

"You need to be packed and ready to go right after you come home from school tomorrow. Your father will be here at 3:00."

"Ok." She sighs again, going to her closet and pulling out her duffel bag. "I'm always packing…" She groans throwing clothes in the bag. After she finishes packing she goes to sleep.

At 2:45, she leaves her school, walking with Zack home. The others were heading to the Youth Center.

"So you can't go with us?"

"No." She sighs.

"That sucks, we'll miss ya."

"I'll miss you guys too. This really sucks thought Zack, I mean, I shouldn't have to go to my fathers today. It isn't my weekend with him."

"I know. You'll have fun though."

"I sit there and watch TV."

"You don't do anything else?"

"Not really. We go out sometimes, but we really don't spend quality time with each other. It's just like we were before he left, only now I don't see him all the time… and it sucks."

"What time are you out of here?"

"Three, so I have just enough time to get in, say goodbye to my mother and get my bags."

"Your dad usually on time?"

"Always on time to pick me up and to drop me off." She sighs.

Zack knows how much the split is bothering her, and he feels bad for his friend, and when they get to her house he hugs her, "I'll see you on Monday then."

"Unless Rita calls us up, then you'll see me sooner." She replies, touching her communicator.

"Right. Late Kimberly."

"See ya later Zack." She smiles, walking into her house. 

"Kimberly, your fathers here." She hears her mother calling to her not five minutes after she gets in. Kim sighs and goes downstairs, "Have fun ok? I'll see you Sunday."

"Bye mom." She says, kissing her. She goes out the door to her fathers car and her eyes get wide, "What!"

"How do you like it Kimmy?" He asks as her daughter eyes the convertible.

"I love it." She smiles, throwing her bag in the red car. "When did you get it?"

"Tuesday."

"Cool." She says, hopping in the car.

"Listen Kim, I know you weren't planning on coming this week, but I have something to do next week."

She frowns, "I had stuff to do this week."

"I didn't want to cancel all together, so I switched."

"Dad, I was suppose to go camping with the guys this weekend… and it totally ruined my plans."

"Well I'm sorry Kimberly, but family takes priority…"

"Humph, sure it does." She says, crossing her arms.

"Besides, I want you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"A friend."

"What friend?"

"Her names Larissa."

"Where did you meet her?"

"Work. She is dying to meet you though. I've told her all about you."

"Great." She sighs.

"Kimberly, it's not what you're thinking honey."

"Just friends right?"

"Yes. Just friends."

"Alright." She says, looking out the side of the car. Her parents have been divorced for a year and a half, but she can't see either one of her parents dating yet.

"How's school going?"

"Fine, busy but fine."

"Gymnastics?"

"Great!" She says, giving him a smile, "I have a competition in two weeks, can you come?"

"I'll see what I can do."

That meant no, "Ok." She says.

"So tomorrow late afternoon Larissa will be over."

Kimberly sighs, and continues to stare. They get home around 4:15 with traffic and Kim goes up into her room. She stops and stares at what her father has done for her, "Dad!" She calls, as she walks into her newly painted room and new furniture.

"What do you think?" He asks his daughter. "I know it took a while to do, but it's done. You deserved this room."

"This is unbelievable. I mean, last week there was nothing in here."

"I worked on it during the week." He says, amused at his daughters smile. She looks at the pale pink walls and the white furniture. "I know you are only here a couple times a month, but you needed a room, and you have cable." He laughs.

"Thank you." She smiles, hugging him.

"You're welcome honey." He says, kissing her cheek, "This is home too."

"I know." She says. 

"Well, unpack, get settled, and I'll put dinner on. What are you hungry for Kimber?"

"Anything." She says smiling. Her father knows that she hates to be called Kimmy, though it slips sometimes, its usually Kimber if he uses a nickname for her.

The next day, Kimberly wakes up around eleven as the sun pours into her window. She putts around the house until around four when Larissa arrives. She brings all sorts of food over and her father helps her with them.

"Kimberly! Come on down." She hears her father call.

She sighs, "Well, here goes nothing." She walks downstairs and sees the woman standing next to her father, "Hi." She says to the strange woman.

"Well Hi there Kimberly! I'm Larissa. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Um yeah, ok." Kim says.

"Kimber, go and grab the last bag in Larissa's car please."

"Ok." She says, thinking, 'wow, I could really use an attack on Angel Grove right now.'

She walks out and hears, "She's a doll Ken, absolutely gorgeous."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"I'm assuming she looks like her mother?"

"Yeah, more like her mother than me." He smiles.

"Here dad." Kimberly says, coming back into the house.

"Thanks a lot Kimber." Larissa smiles.

Kimberly frowns, "Its Kimberly, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." She says.

Larissa cooks for the three of them and then they sit around and eat, "That's a very interesting watch you have on Kimberly."

"Oh this? All my friends have them." She says, looking down at it, "My friend Billy made them."

"Very high-tech."

Kim smirks, and thinks, 'You have no idea.'

While they were clearing the table Kimberly's communicator goes off and she smiles,

"Dad, do you mind if I cut out and go for a run?"

"No honey, go ahead." He says, "Just don't be out long."

"I won't." She says, starting for the outside, looking around before bringing her communicator to her lips, "Kimberly here."

"Kimberly, teleport to the command center immediately."

"You got it." She smiles, looking around and leaves in a pink flash. "What's up?"

"Observe the viewing globe." Zordon says.

They all look at the massive orb and Kimberly smiles, "Saved by the tone."

"May the power protect you." Zordon finishes.

"Let's do it guys! It's Morphin Time." Jason calls and they all morph into their fighting gear. In an hour they were finished and back at the command center.

"How'd you get out of it Kim?" Jason asks.

"Told my father I needed to go for a run… he had a girl over, so I figured he wanted to get rid of me." She sighs, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"That's not true."

"Her names Larissa, and I think he digs her." Kim sighs.

"Well, it's been almost two years since…"

"That's not the point." Kim says, "I don't know what to do. I don't like her already. What if…"

"You may be jumping the gun Kimberly." Zack says, "Relax,"

"How's camping?" 

"Great!" Trini smiles.

"Until someone ruined it by not coming." Zack nudges Kim, smiling.

"Yeah yeah, next time." She smiles, "In the mean time, I gotta get home. See you guys soon."

"Right, bye."

"Bye." She says and teleports out and back to her house. She enters her door and calls, "Hello?"

"Downstairs honey." Her father calls up. "How was your run?"

"Fine." She says, sitting across from her father and his 'friend'.

"Do you want desert?"

"No." '

"You sure? Larissa made it…"

"Actually, I think I'm gonna go upstairs and get a shower."

"Alright." He says, as Kimberly walks to the stairs.

"She hates me." She hears Larissa whisper.

"No she doesn't. This is just tough for her… you're the first woman I've brought home since the divorce."

Kimberly continues up the stairs and gets into the shower. She stays in her room the rest of the night and then Sunday she heads home.

_October 18, 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_  
Well, I just had an interesting weekend at my fathers. He brought a woman who I already can't stand. She was nice, but phony. It's almost like she's trying too hard to like me and they aren't even together, or so he says. I really hate feeling this way, but I can't help it. I don't want my father dating anyone else. It's so childish of me, but I don't care about that either. The one good thing that came out of my stay is that I have a new room. He painted it and got me furniture and everything! It was GREAT! He got me a TV and everything! I can't wait to see my friends again. I saw them yesterday, but we were just fighting one of Rita's totally gross monsters. _

_Anyway, I'm going to sleep._

_Love,_

_  
Kimberly_

_November 27, 1993_

_Dear Diary, _

_Wow, today I met this guy, well, I didn't actually meet him, but wow. He is absolutely gorgeous. He was fighting against Jason today in a match. He was amazing, oh and Jason wasn't too bad either. They ended up in a tie, but WOW! He has longer black hair and a body to die for. Trini laughed at me, even though she thought he was cute too. She told me that I may see him tomorrow in school, god I hope so. I better look extra nice tomorrow, just incase. He's new so he may need someone to show him the ropes._

_Anyway, more tomorrow about him,_

_Love,_

Kimberly

Kimberly wakes up for school at the usual time and pulls on a dress, fixes her make-up and does her hair. She smiles as she looks in the mirror, and walk outside and down the street to meet up with Jason and Trini.

"Hey guys." Kim smiles as her friends walk closer.

"Hey Kimberly." Jason smiles.

"Hey Kim. Looking forward to looking for Tommy?"

"Oh shut up!" Kim smiles.

"Tommy, the guy I almost lost too?"

"Yeah, it seems like our friend here has fallen for him." Trini laughs.

"I don't even know him. He's probably a total ass who won't pay an ounce of attention to me, or give me the time of day."

"I'll remember you said that." Trini laughs.

In school, Kimberly is standing by her locker, getting her books out when the two bullies of the school walk up to her,

"Hey babe, what time should I pick you up?" Skull asks, leaning against the lockers.

"Excuse me?" She says, with a really grossed out expression on her face.

"Our date tonight, what time?"

"Eww gross, I don't think so. Get away from me Skull." She says, turning her back on him.

"Well then if you won't date him, then it's me. You have your choices."

"Bulk, get away from me." She groans, "I am soooo not in the mood for your stuff today."

"Nobody tells me to get away… not even a prissy little girl." He says, getting in her face.

"Hey, didn't you hear the lady? She told you to leave." Tommy says, coming up behind them.

"I think it's time we taught preppy boy here a lesson." Bulk says. Before anything happened, Tommy does a few moves with his Karate to show the bullies that he was not someone to mess with, "Well… maybe we'll teach preppy boy a lesson some other time." He says, to Skull, as they make a hasty retreat.

"Thanks a lot." Kim smiles at him.

"No problem." He says, smiling back at her, "I'll see you around."

"Um…" Kimberly says, at a sudden loss of words, "You're new around here, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Kimberly." She smiles.

"Tommy." He says, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"

Same here." He says.

"Do you wanna come to the Youth Center with my friends and I after school today? We all just go there and hang out, do whatever."

"Yeah, that sounds cool. I'll see you then." He says, smiling back at her.  
"See you then." She says, smiling back at him. She watches him walk away to his next class and turn back to give her one last smile. She closes her locker and hurries off to talk to Trini in her next class, "His name is Tommy."

"We knew that." The pretty Asian smiles.

"He totally scared Bulk and Skull. They were messing with me and he came up to me and totally got rid of them."

Trini smiles at her friend, "Well, I'm glad you got to meet him."

"Me too." She smiles, ear to ear. "He'll be coming to the youth center after school to hang out with us."

_September 28, 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_I got stood up by that new guy, Tommy. He didn't show up after school. I was pretty bummed about the whole deal. Then, we get called to battle a new ranger! I couldn't believe it… none of us could. The new ranger is green and he is tough. I still hurt. I hope we don't meet up with him again, but I know we will. He grabbed my ankle and turned it. It is KILLING me now. I told my mother I fell in gymnastics and that's why I'm limping. She bought it, for now, but she'll catch on if I have too many more of these fights because I almost never fall in gymnastics. Oh well, maybe I'll just head to the youth center for a while and see if I can find Tommy._

_Love,_

_  
Kimberly_

_September 30, 1993_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was AWFUL! We found out the Green Ranger will continue to gain strength which is bad news for us five. Why was today so awful? Well not only did the Green Ranger really hurt us today, I saw Tommy and he was totally rude to me. I asked him where he got to yesterday and he blew up at me! He told me that he had things to do and that I'm not the center of the universe. He really hurt my feelings today, and not that many people can do that to me. I guess he is an asshole, just like I thought._

_Anyway, it's time to hit the hay,_

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

_October 1,1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't believe it… I just don't believe it. Tommy is the Green Ranger. That explains why he's been so weird lately. He is under Rita's spell, and for a long time he had Jason with him. We have to try and get him to see the good, but I don't know how we can do that. I guess we'll find a way._

_October 4, 1993_

_Well it's over. Tommy's one of us now. He joined forces with us to defeat all that is Evil. We are now have Green, Black, Blue, Pink, Yellow and Red fighting together. I love it. Anyway, today Tommy asked me if I'd show him around Angel Grove. I of course accepted. We'll walk around and then head to the Youth Center to hang out with everyone… well there he is!_

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

"Hey." Tommy says as she opens the door.

"Hi." Kimberly smiles.

"You ready to go Kimberly?"

"You bet. Where to first?"

"You tell me." He grins.

"I'll take you to all the hot spots. Let's go."

"Right."

They walk down Kimberly's street and pass Jason's house, "That's where Jason lives."

"Wow, you live pretty close."

"One block away. Trini is on the next street."

"Cool. What about Zack and Billy?"

"They live the other way. Zack's about five streets away and Billy's around four from my house."

"You all live relatively close."

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm on Logan Drive… pretty much right behind you."

"Cool." She smiles as they continue to walk, "We have four major hangouts. We go to the park, the youth center, the mall, and the lake when it is warm out.'

"Of course." He smiles.

"That cream house down there is Trini's."

"Oh, alright."

"So, where did you live before?"

"Seattle."

"Why did you move?"

"My father's work. He was transferred out to Angel Grove."

"Oh." She says, remembering her own move, "Do you miss it?"

"Yeah, but this place will be alright, especially now since I'm a ranger and all… who knew?" He smiles.

"Yeah, we like it." She giggles.

"So, have you lived here all your life?"

"No, only since fifth grade."

"Where did you move from?"

"I was use to moving. I was born in Connecticut, but I don't remember much about it, then when I was like five, we moved to San Francisco, and I lived there for a while before moving to Angel Grove."

"And now?"

"I doubt I'll be moving any time soon." She smiles.

"Well good, because we'd be pretty weak without a pink ranger." He whispers to her.

"As if. I am so not an asset to the team. I'm weak."

"You gave me a run for my money."

"I know like nothing about Karate. Jason tries to teach me, but I've just always been a gymnast."

"Oh come on, you know a lot. I saw you battling the putties."

"I know enough to get by… but I'm still not that great."

"I'll teach you some things if you'd like."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That would be great." She smiles brightly.

"No problem." He grins, "So where are we heading?"

"To the park. I'll show you the lake and all, and then we can head up to the Youth Center."

"Thanks Kimberly, I really appreciate this."

"No problem. What are teammates for?"

"What are friends for?" He smiles.

The two walk and talk about anything they can think about. They really take the time to get to know each other. Kimberly points out the many different sites and then they head over to the Youth Center. Jason was sparing with Zack. Tommy joins them on the mats and practices a bit. Kimberly should be practicing, but she decided not to tonight. She'd double time it tomorrow.

_October 20, 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow, Tommy is amazing. I am really beginning to fall for him. Today was an awful day for me, my favorite dress got burned, it poured and my umbrella broke, my homework was ruined, my pep-meet plans were destroyed, I was a total mess. Well Tommy walked me home, helped me when I tripped and fell outside. He caught me before I hit the ground. Then this sandman guy captures me, puts me in a jar and I was stuck there till the others rescued me. Then, I go over to Billy's and blow up the TV… ugh! The day from hell, but it was tuned around by one Tommy Oliver._

_Love,  
Kimberly_

TBC…

Well? What didcha think? I'm going to be taking it all throughout High School, college and adulthood, snipits of the diary through out the entire story.

Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it.

Thanks!

LUNA


	4. Will You

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: This is something that I have been toying around with for a while. It consists of snip-its from Kimberly's diary about her life and her friends lives. I am still going to be working the story "Are We Over" but I wanted to throw this out to you all. It'll be a lengthy story, but I hope it will be worth it. It begins when the gang starts High School. Let me know what you think! Please R&R! It will be a T/K, because that's mainly what I write.

_November 3, 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ya know, I am really getting pretty annoyed at Tommy. He didn't do anything, and that's the problem. I can tell that he likes me, and I sure as hell like him, but he won't ask me out. Jason keeps on telling me how he stares longingly at me, but he won't do anything about it! I don't get it! I just don't get guys. Ugh! They are enough to make me go CRAZY! The dance is in about three weeks, and I'd LIKE to go with him, but there is no way in heck I am asking him out. That's his job. He will do anything for me, EXCEPT ask me out! _

_Anyway, Trini and I are heading out to the mall today for a bit of shopping. I need to get a dress for the dance. I have plenty of old dresses, but I need a new one, and Tri says she does too. So, it's off to search. We'll probably end up getting dinner together too. It's been a while since the girls have hung out, and I miss it a lot. _

_Anyway, I'm heading over to her house now, so until next time._

_Love,_

Kimberly

"Mom! I'm going out with Trini!"

"Alright honey, just be back by nine ok?"

"Yeah, alright." Kimberly smiles, as she grabs her pocketbook and walks out the door. She quickly makes it down to the Kwan's house and sees Trini waiting for her. "Hey Tri!"

"Hey Kim." She smiles as she walks over to her best friend, "You ready?"

"Of course."

"So has Tommy asked you to the dance yet?"

"No." Kimberly groans, "He's gonna miss his chance soon. I'll have to just go with Jason or someone…"

"You could have any guy in the world Kimberly." Trini says, rolling her eyes.

"whatever." Kim says, in shock, "Trini, I'm average…"

"You're perfect, and you know it."

"Yeah, right." Kim sighs, "So what color you getting?" She jokes.

Trini laughs, "How about we switch for the day?"

"Haha, you hate pink." She smiles.

"I don't HATE it. It just doesn't look right on me." She grins at her friend.

"Anyway, let's go check out some dresses."

"You got it Kim."

Trini and Kim shop till almost eight. They each get a dress and shoes, before heading back to their houses. Kimberly walks past the Scott's house and sees Tommy and Jason standing by the gate talking.

"Hey Kimberly." Jason say, as Tommy quickly whips his head around to look at her.

"Hey Kim." He smiles brightly at her.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" She asks, standing next to Tommy, and leans on the gate.

"Nothing." Tommy answers, "We were just working out a bit. Where were you heading from?"

"The mall with Trini. She and I needed to get dresses for the dance coming up."

"Oh yeah? Can we see it?" He asks.

"Nope, not until the dance." She sneers.

Jason laughs, "That's the one thing about Kim. If you're a guy and there's a dance, you won't see the dress any earlier then when you see her at the dance."

"Trini's the same way." Kim pouts.

"Not as bad." Jason says, rubbing her hair firmly.

"Jason!" She says, ducking away from his hand, smoothing out her hair.

"It still looks fine." He says, laughing, "Tell her Tommy."

"It looks great still Kimberly, honestly."

She smiles up at him, still smoothing out her hair, "Thanks."

"Any time."

Jason rolls his eyes at the pair. They have been flirting for months now, and nothing has become of it. He was really getting annoyed. Tommy would do anything for Kim, and vice versa.

"Anyway, I have to get going." She says, "I told my mother I'd be home early. I'll see you guys later?"

"I'm heading home too. How about I walk you?"

"Sounds great." She smiles.

"Alright you two, I'll see you for school tomorrow ok?"

"Right." Kim says, hugging her best friend. "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye Jase." Tommy says as they clasp hands.

Jason holds his hand tighter and gives him a look as if to say, you better ask her out soon, "You get it?" He asks smiling.

"Yeah, I get it." Tommy says before he takes on of Kimberly's bags and they head the short distance down the street.

Jason shakes his head. That night, they talked a lot about Kimberly. He knows that Tommy is scared to ask Kimberly out, because he likes her so much and doesn't want to be rejected. Jason talked to him about what Kim was like. He gives her incite on what she does. Jason and Tommy were beginning to become best friends.

_September 9, 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_My father did it again to me! Only this time I had about twenty minutes to pack up before he came. I can't believe him! I was suppose to go out with the gang to the movies, and he totally blew it for me. I called Jason really fast and told him. This sucks. Mom agreed to it because he wanted me to meet Larissa's family. I don't want to meet Larissa's family. Dad still insists that they are only friends, but come on, why would he take his daughter to meet family of a woman whom he isn't even dating! I am so pissed off! In two weeks is the dance, and he BETTER not do anything like this. He BETTER not. _

_ANYWAY, my father's at the door, and Larissa's in the car with him. I'm sure I'll have lots to write about after this weekend._

_  
Love,_

_Kimberly._

"Hey Kimber." Her father says, hugging her.

"Hi." She mumbles. "Bye mom."

"Bye honey." She says, kissing her daughter. She jumps right into the back seat of the convertible and folds her arms, ignoring Larissa.

"Kimberly, Larissa was speaking to you."

"What?" She asks, not looking at her.

"My family is very excited to meet you sweetheart."

"Wonderful." She says, sighing.

"Kimberly…" Her father warns her.

"I'm so glad you could come with us this weekend."

"I didn't have a choice."

"Two weekends in a row is wonderful having you." She continues.

"This doesn't mean that in two weeks you are going to have me again though." Kim says, warning her father, "Because I'm not coming."

"You have no choice."

"I am NOT coming when I have a dance at school to go to."

"Oh…" Ken says, "That… well then you should come out next week then…"

"NO!" Kimberly shouts.

"What!"

"No. I am coming today, this would have been next week, which is right on target. I am sick of missing out on my friends to…"

"Kimberly! That is enough." Her father shouts at her, causing her to shrink down in her chair. She was silent for the rest of the ride. Around 4:15, like usual they end up back at her father's house. She heads upstairs and puts her things down, before flopping on her bed and turning on the TV. Larissa comes up and knocks on her door, "Yeah?" Kim calls, turning her head as the door opens.

"Honey, you father says to get ready. We are leaving in about an hour."

"Fine." Kim says, turning her head.

"Kim?"

"What?"

"Would you like to go shopping with me tomorrow? I mean, we really haven't had a chance to get to know each other, and your father tells me that you love shopping…"

"I think I'm going to have to pass. I have a lot of homework to do." The pink ranger cuts her fathers girlfriend off.

"Oh, well, maybe next time then."

"We'll see." She says, not looking up from her TV. 'Who does this woman think she is!' She thinks to herself, 'She wants to get to know me! I don't want to get to know her. Ugh, it's bad enough that I already have to meet her family, let alone spend time with them. This totally sucks!' She screams in he head.

"We're leaving in twenty Kimber!" Her father calls up the stairs to her.

"Ok." She calls back, reluctantly getting dressed. She pulls on a knee length jean skirt and a pink, quarter length shirt with a v-neck cut. She quickly does her hair, puts on make-up and her jewelry, and pulls on shoes that enhance her height by about three inches. She then goes down with her father and sits on the kitchen chair, awaiting her father and Larissa. They all drive over to her parent's house, which was only about ten minutes away, and walk inside.

"Hello?" Larissa calls.

"Hi." Her mother says, hugging her daughter and Ken, "And you must be Kim."

"Hi." Kimberly says, shaking the older woman's hand.

"It is so nice to meet you. Your father has told us all about you."

"Nice to meet you too." She says, flatly.

"Where's Angela and Melissa?" Larissa asks.

"In the family room. Come on." She smiles.

Kimberly is forced to do small talk with Larissa's sisters and significant others. She meets Larissa's nieces who are 10 and 14, and her nephews who are 9, 6, and 14. Kimberly was the oldest out of all the kids in the family. 

"So, when do you turn sixteen Kimberly?"

"February 14." She says, looking at one of the sisters sitting in front of her.

"Valentines day! Oh what a lovely birthday." Melissa the oldest of the girls exclaims.

"Yeah."

"Are you looking forward to driving?"

"Totally. I'm the youngest out of my friends, so it will be nice. Most of them are just getting their licenses."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be a great driver." Larissa's mom smiles at her.

Kimberly nods and looks back at the ground. She was bored. Her friends right now were at the movies having fun, and she is sitting at the most boring party there is with people she doesn't even know. The kids tried to talk to her, and she did her best to make conversation, but the whole time she was wishing that a monster would attack Angel Grove, so she could get away from everyone. That may not be a good idea since she is unfamiliar with the location she is in, and may have a difficult time getting away, but it would still be better than staying around these people.

"Would you all like to come over tomorrow for dinner around five?" Angela asks Ken.

"I would love to, but I have to get Kimberly back to her mothers house… unless…"

"I have practice tomorrow." Kimberly says flatly, "I can't afford to miss another one."

"Ok. No, we'll have to do it another time."

"What do you do Kimberly?" Melissa asks.

"What do I do?" Kim asks, confused.

"Yeah, what do you do that makes you have to practice?"

"Gymnastics. I'm a gymnast." She smiles.

"Wonderful!" The mother says to her, "I bet you are pretty good."

"I'm alright." She shrugs.

"Alright! Kimberly is an excellent gymnast." Ken says about his daughter.

Kim clenches her teeth, 'How would you know? You never come to my competitions.' She wants to say, but holds it in.

"Maybe we'll come to one of your competitions one day." The mother says.

"Whatever." She replies, getting nudged by her father.

They stay till almost ten and then head home. Kimberly was glad to be out of that house. As soon as she gets home she gets a shower so she doesn't have to spend anymore time with her father's girlfriend. Around eleven, she hears her father talking to Larissa.

"Do you think she knows that we are dating?"

"Kimberly? Yeah, she's pretty smart."

"Don't you think we should tell her officially?"

"She knows Larissa."

"She hates me…"

"No she doesn't. She was just mad that I got her when it wasn't the weekend she usually has. It's hard for her too, to see me with another woman."

"I don't blame her." Larissa sighs.

"She'll get use to it… she doesn't have a choice."

Kimberly clenches her teeth at this remark. She doesn't have a choice and she knows it. She is sick and tired of everything that is affecting her life that she has no control over. "Good night." Kim calls and heads back to her room. She was eager to leave tomorrow, though she does miss her father, she wants to be home with her friends.

Earlier that night….

"Where's Kim?" Tommy asks Jason as they drive over to the movies.

"At her dad's."

"At her dad's?" He asks, a bit confused. He knows that her parents are divorced, but he didn't think she would be heading there this week.

"Yeah, they are divorced, her parents that is and her dad wanted her this weekend."

"I thought that she wasn't going over till next weekend. Didn't she go there last weekend?"

"Yeah, but he had some family stuff with his new girlfriend. Kim was pissed."

"I would be too."

"So what is up with you two?" Jason asks point blank.

"What do you mean?" He sputters.

"I mean, you two are always flirting. Do you like her?"

Tommy is quiet for a bit, "Yeah, I really do…"

"So why not ask her to the dance?"

"Oh come on, she can have any guy she wants. She doesn't want to go with me."

"Are you that dense! I mean come on Tommy. I don't think I have ever seen her this into a guy, and the guy is you."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Ask her…"

"But…"

"What's the worse that could happen?"

"That's what I'm afraid of." He sighs.

"Just ask her… I'm sure she'll say yes."

"But how do you know!"

"She's my best friend… I know these things." Jason smiles, "Trust me."

Tommy sighs and runs his hands nervously through his hair, smiling, "Alright." He says.

_November 18, 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tommy lost his green powers today. Rita stole them, and I don't think we can get it back any time soon, if ever. He is really bummed out about it, and I can't blame him. It's awful. He has to conserve what powers he has left, so he really isn't out on the fighting field with us anymore. He takes his powers from us, but he knows that it will only last him for so long. _

_Jason is really feeling guilty about the whole power thing, because he couldn't get his coin back in time. It's been a really awful week for him. I have never seen him so upset before. I wish there was something I could do for him. I think I'm gonna go out and see if I can find him, and maybe cheer him up a bit. I don't know what I'm going to do, but it has to be something, because I hate seeing him this bummed out. _

_The long story short, there was this candle that Rita made, and it burned almost completely out, taking almost all his powers with it. It totally sucks. _

_Oh, and no he still hasn't asked me to the dance yet, and I don't think he will, especially now that he is down about his powers. Oh well, there will always be other dances. I just hope he's ok. I really don't know what I am going to say to him when I find him, but I have to say something._

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

Kimberly walks to the park and heads over to the pond where she sees Tommy working on his karate. She stands back and watches him for a few seconds, before he stops and turns towards her.

"Hey." He smiles, as they both walk towards each other.

"Hey." Kimberly smiles, "Ernie said that I would probably find you out here."

"Yeah, I like to practice outside sometimes, you know, clear my head."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing alright… I mean, it's tough, but hey, it was meant to be."

"We miss you." She says.

"Yeah, well, you were a team long before I showed up."

Kimberly shakes his head, looking deep into his eyes, "I miss you."

He looks at her, and slowly dips his head down to meet her lips, kissing her slowly and tenderly, "Oh man, I've been waiting to do that for a long time." He smiles ear to ear.

Kimberly smiles, brushing a piece of hair behind her ears, looking at him, "Well, since that is over, I guess this next question will be easy. Kimberly, would you like to go to the dance with me?" Kimberly opens her mouth in a wide 'O' shape and turns her back on him, "Kim! Kimberly!"

She giggles turning back to her, "I didn't want to make it too easy on you Tommy. Of course I'll go to the dance with you."

"Yes! Alright!" He says, picking her up and swinging her around, before putting her on the ground and kissing her again."

She smiles at him as they break, "I've been waiting for you to ask."

"I've been waiting to ask you." He laughs. "You aren't at your dad's next weekend are you?"

"No, thank god. I have to go the week after the dance though."

"Ugh, some fun."

"Seriously." She smiles, "Well, I'll let you get back to practicing…"

"Ya know what, I think I'm done. What do you say we go take a walk?"

She smiles, "That sounds great." She says, as he grabs his bags and takes her hand for the first time, affectionately.

"So, what time shall I pick you up on Saturday?"

"Seven?"

"Sounds good." He smiles.

"Try not to be late." She giggles.

"I'm not always late!"

"Tommy…." She giggles some more.

"Ok, I'll try not to be late."

"Try not to be forgetful either."

"Now that's pushing it." He says squeezing her hand a bit.

She laughs, "yeah, sure."

"Whatever." He laughs. "What are the others up too?"

"I have no idea. I came here as soon as I found out where you were. You really are doing alright?"

"Don't worry about me Kimberly, I'll be fine."

"I'm gonna hate not going into battle with you…"

"I'm gonna hate not going into battle with you guys… besides, you need someone to protect you out there." He says, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey buster, I can take care of myself." She smiles.

"I know you can."

They walk for a bit longer talking before they hear, "Oh my god, would you look at those two!" They spin around to see Zack smiling and Jason standing next to them.

"We were wondering where you two go to, but we didn't expect to see you two holding hands." Jason grins, "Does this mean Thomas Oliver actually asked Kimberly to the dance?"

Tommy smiles at his friend, "Yeah, we're going together."

"Awesome." Zack says, patting Tommy on the back, "Good choice, and a good thing you nabbed her before someone else did. Our little Miss Kimberly here is a very popular person to ask out on a date, and you won her over."

By this time Kimberly was blushing, and Tommy just looks down at her, "I didn't win her, she chose to go with me."

She looks up and smiles at him brightly, "Yeah, I did. Who are you going with Jase?"

"Jenna."

"And you Zack?"

"I got Angela.'

"You're kidding me!" Kim says, shocked.

"Oh yeah, the Zack-man weaved his magical ways and got the babe."

"Well that's great. Who's Trini going with?"

"Ricky, and Billy's going with Marge."

"Cool." Tommy replies.

"Anyway, you guys hungry?" Jason asks.

"A little." Kim says.

"You wanna grab something to eat?"

Kimberly and Tommy look at each other for and answer before Tommy replies, "Actually, what do you think about hanging out here for a while still Kim?"

"Sounds great!" She says a bit too eager.

"Alright you two, we'll see you later." Jason replies.

"Bye Jase." Kim smiles, "Bye Zack."

Tommy smiles at says, "See ya later guys.

"Later." Zack says, giving Tommy a thumbs up.

"I can't believe he asked her!" Jason says, walking away from the pair, "This is GREAT! Now he won't be moping around, because he doesn't know how to ask Kimberly to the dance."

"I agree. This is going to be easier on him and her." Zack smiles.

"Let's go eat."

"Right."

_September 21, 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well tonight's the night. It's dance night, and Tommy asked me to it! I am so excited! I really like him. It feels different this time, than the other guys that I have dated. Jason and Zack are giving him a hard time since he is not technically my boyfriend. That's kind of cool to say, especially when I have the nicest, hottest, and greatest guy in the entire school. _

_So my hair is going up. I learned to do this new braid with a twist. My dress is of course pink, but it is really pretty. It is knee length with a low cut, v-neck collar. The dress has slight straps and I have a pink sweater to match. I am so excited! He's picking me up in less than 10 minutes… that is, if he isn't late._

_Anyway, more coming up!_

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

Tommy comes right on time and picks Kim up, "Wow, you look…" He says, trying to get the words out as he stares at his new girlfriend, "Amazing."

"Thanks, you look really great yourself." She smiles, kissing his cheek.

"Are you all ready?"

"Yeah." She smiles, heading out the door to Tommy's white jeep. She thanks him as he opens the door for her.

They all meet up at the youth center and dance the night away. After the dance was over at around 11:30, Tommy and Kimberly went back down to the river, for a walk in the moonlight. They don't say much, but walk and hold hand, enjoying the company. They stop by the place where they first kissed only three days ago and sit on the picnic benches. They watch the stars for a while, as Tommy drapes his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him, "Thank you for tonight Tommy."

"Oh no, thank you." He smiles at the girl next to him, "I had fun."

"Me too." She says, "Me too."

He kisses the side of her head, and she smiles up at him, causing him to kiss her on the lips. They then head back to his car and head home for the night.

_December 1, 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, Tommy and I are still going strong, and this weekend I get to go with my father. I am not looking forward to this because I really want to spend time getting to know Tommy and working on my gymnastics. I don't think my parents understand that I don't have time all the time to go over to my fathers. My life is in Angel Grove, and that is where it is going to stay for now._

_This weekend is Jason and Tommy's match. They are fighting as a team instead as opponents, and I am going to miss it all because of my parents. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind going to my fathers and I adore seeing him, but I wish I could do everything and I just can't._

_I have a competition next weekend, at Stone Canyon and I think that everyone is going to be going to cheer me on. I know Tommy said he'll be there, and Jason and Trini always go, but the other two I'm not 100 sure. I guess I'll see. I am going up against this really tough girl named Shana. I think I can beat her, but I really have to work hard next week. _

_Anyway, it's off to dad's._

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

TBC…

Well? What didcha think? I'm going to be taking it all throughout High School, college and adulthood, snipits of the diary through out the entire story.

Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it. It helps me to know what you all want or don't want 

Thanks!

LUNA


	5. Out with the Old in with the New

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: This is something that I have been toying around with for a while. It consists of snip-its from Kimberly's diary about her life and her friends lives. I am still going to be working the story "Are We Over" but I wanted to throw this out to you all. It'll be a lengthy story, but I hope it will be worth it. It begins when the gang starts High School. Let me know what you think! Please R&R! It will be a T/K, because that's mainly what I write.

Also, I have heard that Kim had a brother and didn't have a brother, so in my story I am having her as an only child. I have never seen her brother, therefore I am making her an only child.

Also, the whole custody battle thing only goes so far. I know that the court decides when they see the kids, however, they can switch weeks if things come up. My parents are still together as well, but my friends and cousins parents have split.

_January 1, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, another year is here, and last night was absolutely awesome! We all went over to Jason's for a little New Years Eve party and stayed the night. It was so much fun! We just sat around, ate and watched TV. Jason's parents went out earlier and took Matt with them, so we had the house to ourselves till around 1:00. Jason's parents just got a pool table downstairs so I learned how to shoot pretty well, except for the fact that the pool table was almost too tall for me. I really have to get a couple inches taller, but I don't know if that is possible anymore. I'm only 5', but it would be nice to get up to 5'2 or even 5'5 if I really wanted to push my luck._

_Anyway, It was awesome, and today I'm going with my mother to dinner at my grandparents house. I haven't seen them in a while, so I'm looking forward to it. _

_Mom's calling, so I gotta go._

_  
Love,_

_  
Kimberly_

New Years Eve, 7:00.

"Hey Kimberly, you ready?" Tommy asks as he picks her up at the door.

"Hi Tommy, yeah, let's get going." She smiles. She pulls on her leather jacket and heads out the door. Tommy opens the door for her and she smiles, kissing his cheek.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Kim giggles.

"Yeah, I am looking forward to it." He smiles.

"Hey, can we stop by the video store? I have to grab three movies that Jason couldn't find earlier."

"What makes you think they will be there now?"

"I dunno, but I told him I'd try."

"Yeah, ok then." He smiles brightly at her.

They head to the movie store, pick up the movies at Jason's request and then head over to Jason's. Kimberly walks right up to the door and opens it, calling out her usual "Hello?"

"Down here!" She hears Zack call. "Did you get the flicks?"

"Yeah, I got'em." She smiles.

"How much do I owe ya Kim?" Jason asks.

"Nothing. I got it this time." She smiles.

"Alright, thanks.' He smiles.

"Trini, let's go grab some food." Kim smiles, as her best friend stands up.

"Ok."

"There is food in the…"

"Pantry, I know Jason." She giggles.

Jason rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to his friends, "What movie do you want first?"

"Anything." Billy shrugs.

"Put something funny in first." Zack replies, "It's more fun to scare the girls at night."

The guys laugh.

Kimberly and Trini come down with drinks and food, "What channel are we watching?"

"I have it on channel six Kim." Zack replies, "For now."

"What time are your parents coming home?"

"Well after midnight now. I thought it was going to be earlier, but they want to stay till the New Year."

"Cool." Trini smiles, "What are we watching?" She asks, sitting next to Billy.

"We are trying to figure that out as we speak." Billy says, smiling.

They pick a comedy, shoot some pool, play darts, and hang out. "I'm glad that Rita hasn't attacked yet." Jason says.

"Me too." Zack replies, "That would have totally sucked."

They stay up till around three and then go to sleep. At 10:30, Mrs. Scott comes downstairs and wakes Kimberly up, "Kim." She says, gently shaking the girl, "Kimberly."

"Huh?" She asks, opening her eyes.

"Your mom needs you home now honey. She says that you need to go with her to Dave's family."

"Ugh…" She groans, but gets up off the pull out bed she and Trini were sharing for the night, "When did she call?"

"About five minutes ago."

"Ok, thanks."

"You are more than welcome to stay here if you want too." Mrs. Scott says to the girl.

"I wish I could, but she wants me to get to know Dave's family." She shrugs her shoulders.

Mrs. Scott knows how hard this is for her. She hates seeing her parents dating someone, but she deals with it. She does what she is told and nothing more is said, "Do you like him?"

"Dave?"

"Yes."

"He's ok I guess. I mean, he treats me pretty good, but you know."

"Well, the offer still stands honey, if you can get out of it."

"Thanks Mrs. Scott." She smiles.

"Any time honey." She says, kissing the girl who was like a daughter to hers cheek, "Happy New Year."

"You too. Tell them all I said goodbye."

"I will. Bye honey."

"Bye Mrs. Scott and Thank you."

She nods and watches the girl quickly head up the street to her own house.

"Mom!" Kimberly calls as she enters her house.

"Hurry up Kim, you need to get dressed and ready to go to Dave's parent's house." She says, a bit frantic.

Kim sighs, "Alright." She goes into her room and picks out what she is going to wear. She chooses a pair of black pants and a pink, quarter-length sleeve sweater. She puts on her makeup and within a half an hour they are off to Dave's family's house. Dave was driving them.

"Did you have fun yesterday Kimberly?" He asks.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." She says, a bit on the cold side. She just can't warm up to her parents significant others yet.

"What did you do?"

"Just hung out." She replies, shrugging.

"Well, I think you are gonna have a good time today. My niece is about your age, she's 16, and my nephew is 15."

She answers with a nod and turns her attention to the earth flying by them at 50mph. They get to the Henderson household and go inside. Kimberly was introduced and they were very impressed with the young girl.

"So, this is the Kimberly I have heard so much about." Mrs. Henderson smiles, hugging the girl, "Happy New Year sweetheart."

"Thanks Mrs. Henderson, you too." Kim replies.

"My grandchildren will be arriving shortly. Two are your age…"

"Dave was telling me."

"Well, I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun."

Kimberly favors them with a smile but inside is thinking 'I highly doubt it.'

She answers questions that are asked of her, but says little other than that. The two grandchildren, Sasha and Jake were ok, but she was bored with them. All they do was go to school and play softball/baseball and that was also all they talked about. She was really into gymnastics, but she doesn't sit around and talk about it all day.

The day ended after what felt like an eternity and Dave brought Kim and her mom back to the house around 10:30. They would have stayed later, but school started up again tomorrow as did Rita and her attack on earth. All she wanted to do was go upstairs, take a shower, and go to bed, which is exactly what she did.

_April 10, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I know it's been about a month since I have written anything, but its' been a crazy month. First of all, Tommy lost all his powers. He left to stay at his Uncle's cabin in the woods and I hadn't seen him in about two weeks, but he wrote and called. I missed him so much! Then, Billy went to the Command Center and Zordon totally disappeared, along with Alpha. It turned out that Zordon and Alpha were creating a new ranger! A white one! I wasn't too happy, neither were any of the others because it didn't seem fair that Tommy wasn't on the team anymore, and they were replacing him, but that all changed when the new ranger took off his helmet. It was TOMMY! I was so stunned I fainted, but he woke me up, called me beautiful and all was forgotten. He is so happy to be a part of the team again, and so am I. It just didn't seem right for us to go into battle without him. Oh and get this, he is the NEW LEADER of the Power Rangers!_

_Three days ago we met these new kids. They are total karate nuts, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam. They are from Stone Canyon. Our teacher's baby ended up rolling down to the cliffs of the Bluff and Aisha and I got to the carriage first. We realized that they were the fighters that Tommy, Jason, and Zack were going up against that afternoon. Well, they found out we were Power Rangers. We couldn't do anything about it, Billy was choking. He had to get his helmet off, but I think we can trust them. _

_Anyway, earlier today Jason, Trini, and Zack were picked to go to the World Peace Conference in Geneva. That's in Switzerland. They are leaving. I'm not too sure how I feel about this, I mean I am happy that they are going to be helping promote peace, but I really don't want them to leave. They are my best friends, Trini is my best Girlfriend. I don't know what I am going to do without my 'big brother' either. Ever since sixth grade we have been a team, and now they are leaving the rangers, leaving the country, and leaving us. I want to be happy for them, but it is killing me. Billy, Tommy, and I told them because they were off bike riding. They leave in a week. I have NO idea who we are going to have as the new yellow, black, and red ranger. I am really inbetween on my feelings. I feel guilty, sad, happy, and selfish all at the same time. I really wish they were staying._

_Anyway, that's catching you up on my life for right now, except for the fact that Mom broke up with Dave, which I am happy about, but Dad and Larissa are still together. Oh well._

_I'm off to meet Tommy, I'll write more later._

_Love,_

_  
Kimberly._

She puts her diary and pen in her normal hiding spot for it, grabs her sunglasses and heads over to the Oliver Residence. She knocks on the door and Mrs. Oliver answers, "Hi Kimberly, how are you honey?"

"Fine." She lies, "How are you?"

"Just wonderful. Tommy's downstairs, let me call for him."

"Thanks a lot." She says, walking into the house.

"Tommy! Kimberly's here." She says, opening the basement door.

"I'll be right up." He calls, as he turns off the music in the basement and heads upstairs. "Hey Kim, you ready?"

"Yeah." She smiles.

"Where are you two off too?"

"Lunch." Tommy smiles, "Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere is fine with me."

"Well, you two have fun. I'll see you soon Kim."

"Bye Mrs. Oliver."

"Bye mom." Tommy says as he takes her hand and they walk outside to his car. He opens the door for her and she thanks him. "What do you feel like? Italian? Fast Food? Chinese? Mexican?"

"Italian sounds great." She smiles.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She smiles, "Really."

"Thinking about the Rangers?"

"Yeah…" She sighs, "Who's gonna take over the powers?"

"I have no idea. I mean, it's kind of up to Jason, Trini and Zack."

"What do you think about the new kids?"

"Who?"

"Rocky, Aisha, and Adam?"

"They are good fighters, and we already trusted them with our identity…"

"Maybe they would make good power rangers."

"Maybe." Tommy thinks thoughtfully, "I guess we'll find out all in good time."

"Yeah." She says, changing the subject, "Get a move on it, I'm starving."

"Yes Ma'am." He says, moving the car into drive. They head over to get some pizza.

The night before Jason, Trini and Zack leave, they all get together, new and old to hang out one last time. It was a difficult time for all of them though they try to make it as normal as possible. They go to the park and hang out, shooting some hoops, playing volleyball, and just talking. They stay out until almost nine, when they all head home. Their flight was 12:00 pm, which means it would be 7:00 AM when they hit Switzerland.

Kimberly couldn't sleep. She was extremely upset over losing her three best friends. She heads over to Jason's around midnight and climbs up his window, something that she wouldn't do again for a long time. He was watching TV when he heard the taping on his glass, "What are you doing here?" He asks his best friend, letting her in the house.

"I couldn't sleep." She shrugs.

"What's up Kimberly?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Kimberly…"

"I'm just going to miss you guys."

"I'll miss you too. We all will."

"I just hate saying goodbye. I hate you guys leaving."

"We'll be back as soon as it's over."

"I feel guilty."

"What! Why!"

"The new rangers, our new friends…"

"Our replacements." Jason says, finally understanding, "Kimberly, it was gonna happen to us all sooner or later. What about college? We can't be fighting Rita during classes…"

"You're my best friend." She says, a tear falling from her eye. He pulls her into a tight hug, "I'm not trying to make you stay Jason, please don't think that, it's just, I didn't realize how much I was going to miss you guys until you are leaving. This evening was so tough."

"Do you wanna stay here tonight?" He asks, getting a nod from her. He pulls out the pull out mattress, because she would never take his bed from him and throws a sleeping bag on it. "I love ya Kim."

"I love you too. I just hate losing my big brother." She sighs, laying down on the bed he made for her.

"We'll write, call, visit. You guys can come out to visit us!"

She smiles, "We'll see you. I know we will."

"I have the utmost confidence in Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. I know that Zack and Trini feel the same, or we wouldn't have given them our powers."

"We've been through a lot together Jason…"

"And we'll go through a lot more." He smiles, hugging her, and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Good night."

"Night." She says, rolling over and falling asleep.

The next day, at the airport, they say their final goodbyes. Kim and Trini hugged each other with tears in their eyes, "Call me when you get there ok?"

"I will." Trini smiles at her friend, "We'll call, write, and visit. I'll see you soon."

"Alright." Kim says, wiping a tear away, "I'll miss you.'

"You too, bye."

Kimberly gives Zack a hug, and does the same with Jason. They kiss her cheek and say goodbye. The guys hug their departing teammates.

"Tommy…" Jason says, whispering in his ear, "Take care of her ok?"

Tommy smiles at his best friend, "I will. I promise."

Jason nods, "See ya soon Bro."

"See ya soon." Tommy says. With a final wave from the gates, the three turn and get onto the plane. Tommy wraps his arm around Kimberly as she turn to him and hugs him, "I'm gonna miss them so much."

"Me too." Billy replies.

"Same here. Come on gang, let's head home." The three pile into Tommy's jeep and head back to their houses. Tommy drops Billy off, and then Kimberly, "You alright?"

"Yeah. I am just really going to miss them."

"I know…"

"Jason was always there for me, same with Trini and Zack. It's kind of hard thinking of them not here."

"Yeah, I don't blame you."

"I ended up staying at Jason's last night."

"Oh?"

'Yeah. I couldn't sleep so I went over. I've done that so many times in the past, it's weird not having it anymore."

Tommy laughs, he knows how close they were, "Well, at least Mrs. Scott won't be woken up at all hours of the night."

"She usually isn't. I can climb in his window. I started doing that in sixth grade, when my parents fought." She giggles.

"You could get up to his bedroom?"

"Gymnastics kind of comes in handy sometimes." She says, "I just pull myself up. It's not that hard."

"Alright, well, what are you up too tonight?"

"I dunno… I was thinking about calling Aisha and seeing if she wants to do anything. I have to get to know her. What about you?"

"Hang out for the day." He says.

"Well, I'll call you later then ok?" She says.

"Yeah, call me when you're done with Aisha."

"Alright." She smiles, giving him a kiss, "See you soon."

"See ya soon." He smiles, watching her go inside. He drives home, and Kimberly goes up to her room, looking for the small piece of paper that holds Aisha's number.

"Where the hell is it?" She groans, searching through her white desk, "Ah!" She dials the unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" Aisha's voice flows over the phone.

"Aisha?"

"Yes?"

"Hey, it's Kimberly."

"Oh, hi Kimberly how are you?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Can't complain."

"Listen, I was thinking about heading to the mall. Do you wanna come?"

"Yeah sure! That sounds like fun! Do you want me to drive, or do you wanna drive?"

"I'll pick you up. Give me like ten minutes ok? I just got in from saying goodbye to everyone."

"Yeah, sure, ten minutes is fine. How did saying goodbye go?"

"It sucked, but it's part of life. It's not forever." She smiles, "So ten minutes?"

"Yeah, you remember where I live?"

"Floral Drive right?"

"Yeah, 312."

"Got it. See you in a bit."

"See ya soon Kim."

Kimberly gets dressed, pulls on blue jeans and a short sleeved t-shirt. She runs a brush through her hair and heads out the door after one final glance in the mirror.

She jumps into her car and pulls up to the front of Aisha's house. She was never one to just beep the horn, so she gets out of the car and knocks on her door. Aisha's mom answers, "Hi, is Aisha ready?"

"You must be Kimberly."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Mrs."

"Campbell."

Kimberly smiles warmly at the woman, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Campbell."

"You too honey, hold on, let me get her." She smile at the girl, "Aisha! Kimberly's here."

"I'll be right down."

"You have a lovely house."

"Thank you honey. Do you live around here?"

"Yes, three streets over actually. I'm on Lilly avenue."

"Oh, alright. Have you lived here long?"

"Since I was in sixth grade."

"Where did you live before?"

"All over." She smiles, "I was born in Connecticut, but I don't remember much about it, then when I was like five, we moved to San Francisco, and I lived there for a while before moving to Angel Grove."

"Wow." She smiles.

"Yeah."

"Hey Kimberly, you ready?" Aisha smiles.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"It was nice to meet you Kim."

"You too Mrs. Campbell." She smiles.

"I'll see you later on tonight mom." She smiles.

"Alright honey, have fun."

"Bye!" She smiles and the two girls head out.

"So I am assuming you like shopping." Kim laughs.

"Like it! If it was an Olympic sport, I'd totally be a gold medallist."

Kim laughs as they get into her car, "We'd be a team then, because girl, I know almost every shop there is inside and out. Have you had the chance to come to Angel Grove's mall?"

"Once or twice, but not too much."

"Well I'll have to show you around." She laughs. Kim parks on her usual side of the mall and the girls head in. "What do you wanna do first, eat or shop?"

"Let's shop for a while. We have a lot of stores to cover."

"My thoughts exactly." Kim laughs. They walk and talk on Kimberly's normal route. They stop in the shops and try clothes on, "What do you think about this Aisha?" She asks pulling out a pink and white top spaghetti strapped shirt."

"If they had one in yellow, I'd be buying it." She laughs, "Go try it on. I have my load." She says.

"Alright, but I want to see the clothes on you when you are done." Kim smiles.

"Likewise."

The girls pick and choose what they want from the stores and then head over to the food court. They grab food and sit down to talk and eat, "So, do you have a boyfriend?" Kim asks Aisha.

"I had one, but he was treating me like shit so I dumped his ass."

"Good for you. I wouldn't take any crap from a guy."

"So what's up with you and Tommy? How long have you two been dating?"

"Six months." She smiles.

"Awesome." She says, "You two really look like a cute couple."

Kim blushes, "We use to drive the guys crazy. Jason and Zack would be so mad at us before we started dating. We were just to dumb to realize that we liked each other the same. Tommy told me that Jason practically forced him to ask me out, and we've been together since."

"That's so great! I tell you what, he is really good looking, if you don't mind me saying."

"Yeah, he is." Kim smiles dreamily. "You know what Aisha, I think we are gonna get along just fine."

"I agree. It's gonna be a hell of a ride, but it will be great."

"So, how long have you been friends with Adam and Rocky?"

"Oh god, forever it seems. We went through elementary school together, and have been friends ever since. My other best friend, Shauna kind of completed the group. Adam and Rocky's fathers transferred too, which was really nice. I don't know what I would do without them." She says, seeing Kim's face… "I didn't mean…"

"It's fine. I feel the same way with Zack, Trini and Jason, but when they left, we got three new teammates, and three new friends."

"And so did we." Aisha winks at her.

"So what do you say we finish shopping? I need to stop at the gym store so I can get a few new leotards and workout clothes."

"I say, lets go." She laughs.

The girls spend the day shopping and getting to know each other. They stay out until almost 9:00, before heading back home, "Aisha, if you want too, we are all heading to the park tomorrow to shoot some hoops. Call up Adam and Rocky and we can play a little three on three."

"Sounds great girl. Count me in, and I'll let the others know too. What time?"

"Noon."

"Alright. Thanks a lot Kim, I had fun."

"Me too." She smiles.

Kimberly waves and drives home. Her mother calls down to her, "Kimberly?"

"Yeah mom."

"Trini called honey."

"What! When!"

"About fifteen minutes ago. They got there fine and they miss you all. She left her number, but she says don't call tonight. They were all exhausted. She left her number as well as Jason's and Zack's number."

"Alright." She sighs, "can I call her tomorrow?"

"That's fine. Just don't stay on too long. It's expensive honey."

"I know mom. Thanks."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, a lot of fun. I think Aisha and I are going to become great friends."

"Good." She grins. "You are at your father's this weekend…"

"I know mom." She says.

"Your grandmother is coming that weekend."

"Really!" She asks, excitement in her voice.

"Yeah. She may be the one driving you home so she can say hello to me."

"GREAT!" Kim smiles. Her grandmother was awesome. Kim loved spending time with her. She lived in Florida, so it was rare that she saw her, but when she comes home, she makes time for all the family, including Caroline, her mother.

"She heard about Tommy, so you may have to introduce him to her too."

Kimberly blushes, "I haven't even had dad meet him."

"Well, I'm just warning you." She grins.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go call Tommy."

"Alright honey." She smiles.

Kim runs up the stairs and jumps on her bed, dialing the familiar number, "Hey Handsome." She says as she hears his voice.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?"

"Good how are you?"

"Fine. Did you have fun at the mall?"

"Yeah, I really did. Aisha is really cool. I think we are gonna get along just fine."

"Great!" Tommy says, smiling.

"What did you end up doing?"

"Billy and I drug Rocky and Adam around for a bit. It was fun. We spared a bit at the youth center and such. They seem pretty good." He says, shrugging. "It may be tough on them at first fighting, but they'll get the hang of it."

"I'm still trying." Kim laughs.

"You've come a long way, and besides, with your gymnastics skills, I'd have you fighting next to me any day. Did Trini, Jason or Zack call you?"

"Trini did, but I was out shopping with Aisha. I'm gonna call them tomorrow. I have both of their numbers. Do you want them?"

"Yeah sure, do you have them handy?"

"Yeah." She says, "Do you have paper and a pen?"

"Yup."

"Ok." She says, reading off the boys number first and then Trini's.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey, are we still on for Sunday?"

"I have to see. My grandmother is coming up to my fathers for the week and I am gonna be spending time with her. I should be back by around 6:00, but I can't guarantee it."

"Oh, ok, no problem."

"I'm sorry Tommy."

"Hey, don't be. Family comes first." He says, smiling.

"I'll try and make it."

"You haven't seen your Grandmom in a while. Spend time with her."

"You could come and meet her."

"We'll see.' He smiles.

"That's a no."

"No, that's not a no, it's a we'll see."

Kim laughs, "I don't blame you."

"Well, listen, I have some homework to finish up, so I'll catch you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I'll meet you at the end of your street at seven ok?"

"See you at seven." She smiles. They cut through the park when they go to school, and it was nice to walk on warm spring days.

"Night Kimberly."

"Night Tommy." And with that, they hang up.

_April 30, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, about two weeks since our new teammates came, and I love them to death. Each of them bring a certain pizzazz to the group and to the Rangers. Take Adam for example, he is shy, but absolutely hilarious, and he will give you the shirt off his back. He will also risk his own life to save his friends. Aisha, is the same as Adam when it comes to saving your friends. She is really becoming my best friend. We have so much in common and we enjoy hanging out. I really feel that I can talk to her. She is trustworthy, and she is an outstanding fighter. Then there is Rocky, our comic relief. He can be off the wall one second, and completely serious the next. He is an outstanding second in command. He is a really great guy, but Tommy feels differently I feel. He has been really hard on Rocko recently, and it is ticking me off. I don't know what his problem is. I love Rocky and so does everyone else, but Tommy, I don't know what is going on with those two._

_Anyway, there's my communicator. Time to morph! I'll write later._

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

"Mom! I'm going out!" Kim calls down the stairs and walks out the door. She looks around and teleports to the Command Center. The fight was long and hard, but they managed to succeed.

The fight that occurred at Billy's after they de-morphed was far worse.

"Wait-a-go Rocky!" Tommy shouts at him after they are de-morphed. "You nearly got us killed!"

"We won Tommy, that's all that matters." Rocky shouts back at him.

"Tommy, Rocky quit it ok?" Adam says. "It's over and done with! Let it go."

"No I am not letting it go. You are supposed to be following MY orders Rocky, not going off on your own! You aren't experienced enough to do that dammit and because of that you almost killed us!" Tommy shouts, poking him in the chest.

"Don't touch me Tommy. It's not all my fault fearless leader!" He yells just as loud at him.

"Tommy and Rocky, that is ENOUGH! Grow the hell up!" Adam says.

Rocky looks at the girls, and sees that Kimberly is absolutely beside herself. She has her arms crossed scowling at them.

"You have to learn to work as a team Rocky. You are NOT running this show!"

"He wasn't Tommy!" Kimberly finally exploded. "He made ONE bad call, just one! I know you haven't been perfect all those times, but none of us have every criticized YOU and told YOU that YOU almost got us killed!"

"You better shape up Rocky, otherwise the next time you may kill one of us."

"Like you have never made one bad call, oh wait you haven't right? You are absolutely perfect. I forgot. I am so sorry your Hines!"

"Shape up or ship out Rocky." HE says and walks away.

"Tommy!" Kimberly calls to him. "Dammit!"

"Maybe you should go talk to him Kim." Billy says.

"Duh I was just about too." She replies, but before leaving to go after him she looks at Rocky and says, "Everyone makes mistakes Rocky. Don't take this too personally ok?" And with that she walks out after Tommy.

"I would have made the same call if it was any consolation Rocky." Billy replies to him.

"But you didn't. I did." He punches the wall lightly. "He's right. I almost did kill you guys."

"We put our lives in danger every day we fight, its our choice, and when one person makes a mistake everyone does, but we can't be perfect. None of us are." He tells me. "You know this Rocky!"

"I know, but it was a stupid call."

"It isn't the first one and it won't be the last one." Billy says, putting his hand on my shoulder. I look back at him and then say, "I better get going. I have to practice." H says and walk out of the house. Right before he gets to the driveway I hear Kimberly and Tommy talking, so he decides to hang back a bit.

"Can I ask you what the hell that was all about?" Kim asks her boyfriend.

"I can't stand the guy Kimberly!" Tommy say. Kimberly sighs, they have been arguing about everything recently, but this day was the icing on the cake. "He is so cocky! Hell it even works with his name! Cocky Rocky!"

"Tommy, just knock it off! He is a great guy!" She says to him. "He's a great aspect for the team also Tommy! You know he is. Just because he made one mistake you are jumping down his throat! I have made plenty of mistakes before and so has everyone else and all you have done was tell us that its ok and everything will be alright, but the second Rocky makes one you are jumping all over him! He is a great Ranger Tommy!"

"He isn't half the ranger Jason was." Tommy says.

"Oh, I see it now." Kimberly says.

"You see what?" He asks looking her dead in the eyes.

"You are pissed at him because Jason left. You don't like him because he isn't Jason!" Kimberly says.

"That is a load of bullshit Kimberly. I told you I don't like him because he is cocky and he is never serious!" Tommy shouts.

"He is serious when he has to be Tommy and that is all that matters! We are a team! We can't have these petty differences because you miss your old partners." She shouts just as loud. "I accept the fact that Jason, Trini and Zack decided to leave, sure I miss them, but I also know that Rocky, Adam and Aisha are all capable of being Rangers!"

"I have all the faith in the world with the other two, but Rocky? Come on Kim." He says.

"Jason chose him Tommy, and for good reasons. Do you honestly think that he would choose someone not worthy?"

"That's not the point. He had to choose someone!"

"Tommy, stop and listen to yourself. You sound so dumb! Do you actually listen when you talk?"

"Why are you taking his side Kim? You're my girlfriend, not his." Tommy shouts.

"Because what you are doing is wrong. You are criticizing him for no reason other than he is not Jason. I miss them too Tommy, but like I said, I know they will do a great job if you give them a chance. Fighting is just hurting the team!" Kimberly yells at him. "You are hurting the team more than he was today by fighting. We have to work together and you know this Tommy! So just get over yourself, grow up, and get to know the new rangers before you judge them. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go back into Billy's house with my friends. You come back when you grow the hell up ok?" She says and walks up to the door, and smack into me. "Rocky, I'm sorry."

"Thanks Kim." He says to her.

"How much did you hear?" She asks me.

"Almost all of the conversation."

"Rocky, I'm sorry he's acting this way…"

"I know; he's just annoyed that I took over Jason's spot but you know what, I would probably be the exact same way if you guys had to be replaced." Rocky tells her, but she just stays silent. "Listen, I think its best if I just leave. I'll talk to you soon ok?"

"Rocky, please don't go because of Tommy…"

"I'm not leaving because of him Kimberly; I'm leaving because I have things to think about."

"Rocky, you did good today. Don't forget that. Everyone messes up and makes a bad decision sometimes." She tells me.

"Thanks Kimberly." He says sticking his hands into his pockets and walk down the pathway to my car. He drives around for about an hour thinking about what his decision did to the team, and then decided to go home. No sooner did he walk in the door did the phone ring.

"Talk to me." His voice flows over the receiver.

"Rocky, it's Tommy." His voice comes over the receiver.

"Oh, um hey Tommy." Rocky replies, not too enthusiastic.

"Listen, I've been thinking about what happened this afternoon, and well…"He was silent for a half a second then came back in, "I think we need to talk."

"I think your right."

"Can you meet me in the park in about 20 minutes?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Where?"

"By the picnic tables." He tells me.

"Alright. I'll be there. Bye."

"Bye." He says, and we hang up.

20 minutes later Rocky is down at the park waiting for their fearless leader.

"Thanks for coming." He says as he takes a seat across from me on the picnic table.

"Yup." He replies in a short tone.

"Look, I want to apologize to you first of all for acting like such an asshole today." Tommy says to me.

"Don't mention it. Are we done?"

"No. Rocky listen, I know we got off to a rocky start… no pun intended… but I think it is in the team's best interest that we put or differences behind us and try and get along…."

Rocky cuts him off, "Tommy I have never had differences against you until you started criticizing my every move with the team! Ever since I even tried stepping up and taking charge of the team a bit, you are always putting me down! Everything I do is wrong in your eyes Tommy! That's when I started getting pissed off! I know that I am not Jason, Tommy, and I know that I will probably never be as good as a ranger as he was, but I am trying."

"I know you are Rocky."

"I know that I am not the most serious person, hell I even asked Jason why he picked me over all the other people in the world, but I care about the team just as much as you do."

"It's just going to take me a while to get use to the fact that I am not fighting with Jason anymore. We were a team the 6 of us, now we have to start all over again. It's scary because I don't know your fighting styles or how you guys think yet."

"And we don't know yours, but we have to learn Tommy. Us fighting all the time isn't good for the team! We can't keep doing this otherwise someone could most likely get killed, and it would be our faults!"

"I know Rocky… I know." Tommy says, running his hands through his hair. "It's just going to take time, and I am sorry for flipping out on you today. You really didn't do that bad of a job, and I honestly would have probably also made the exact same call you did when it came to the fight today, but you called it first and I was easily able to blame you for it."

"I know, but it isn't your entire fault though. I should be backing your plans up more anyway. We are a team."

"That we are." Tommy pats my pack. "So we cool now?"

"For now." He replies, smiling.

"Do you think we can start over again?"

"I think it's a good idea. I'm Rocky De Santos, and you are?"

Tommy rolls his eyes at him but smiles, "I'm Tommy Oliver."

"Nice to meet you."

"I told Kimberly I'd stop over before 6, and since its 5:30, I best be on my way." Tommy says.

"Alright Tommy. I'll see you around." He replies to him.

"Yeah. Later Rocky." He says standing up and starting to walk away. When he gets about 5 feet away, he turns around and says, "I'm glad to have you on the team, and I am glad that you are my second in command."

"Thanks Tommy, that means a lot to me."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He calls over his shoulder.

"Bye." He says, and walks the direction toward his house.

Tommy stops at Kimberly's and knocks on the door, "Hi Mrs. Hart."

'Hi Tommy, how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"I'm fine."

"Is Kim here?"

"Yes, she's down in the basement. Come on in." She smiles, walking to the basement door, "Kimberly! Tommy's here."

"Tell him to come down." She calls back up.

"Go ahead." She says, as he heads downstairs.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi." She says, not looking up from her work. She was still furious at him.

"I talked to him." He says, after having her give him the silent treatment.

"You did!"

"Yeah."

"How'd it go?"

"Ok, I guess."

"Oh Tommy, I'm so happy." She smiles, "I like Rocky a lot."

"I know you do, and I'll learn. It's just so soon. Jason, Zack and Trini move out, Rocky, Adam and Aisha move in…"

"I know, I feel the same way with Aisha."

"What!" He asks almost shocked, "You two get along so well."

"I know, that's why."

"I don't follow you…"

"Because Aisha and I get along so well, I feel like I am losing my relationship with Trini. Aisha is already becoming one of my best friends. We do everything together, and it's only been three weeks or so."

"Kim, just because you and Aisha are becoming good friends, doesn't mean you are loosing Trini…" He says.

"And just because Rocky is the second in command doesn't mean that you are losing Jason. It's hard, but we'll make it through this. They'll be back in a few months… or, we'll go out and visit them."

"That sounds good." He says, kissing the side of her head, pulling her close to him. She looks up and smiles at him, her eyes shining, "I love you Kimberly."

Her eyes get wide, "What?"

He smiles and nods, "I love you. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

She smiles, "I love you too Tommy." This was the first time either one of them had admitted they loved each other.

"I have to get going though ok?"

"Yeah." She smiles, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's suppose to rain, so I'll pick you up."

"Ok." She says, kissing him. "Bye."

"Good night." He says, "Love you."

"You too." She smiles.

"Bye Mrs. Hart."

"Bye Tommy." She calls to him from the den.

Kimberly walks him out to the car and waves as he pulls out the driveway. She walks back upstairs and pulls out her diary.

_May 1, 1994_

_  
Dear Diary,_

_Tommy and Rocky had it out today. It was awful. They were in each others faces, and I blame Tommy because he started it all. Rocky made a bad call while fighting, and we got hit hard, but it was only one mistake. I would have made the same call, but Tommy flipped out and told him how awful of a Ranger he was. Well, I flipped at Tommy because he was being a complete ass, and it turns out all of this is because of Jason. Rocky took Jason's place, and he hates it. He talked to Rocky this evening and they are ok for now._

_Guess what, he told me he loved me! I don't know what it is about Tommy, but I love him so much. He told me today and it was awesome. I have never felt this way about a guy before. I mean, I actually love him, and this isn't some puppy love, this is the full blown thing. We are only in 10th grade, but I love him. _

_Anyway, I'm tired, so I am heading to bed. _

_Good Night!_

_  
Love,_

_  
Kimberly_

_May 15, 1994_

_Dear Diary, _

_My father is marrying Larissa. I am happy for him, I guess. I mean, it really hurts, but he told me last night at dinner. He got her a really nice ring. He tells me that they will be waiting till the end of the summer to marry, but it's coming up. Larissa wants me as one of the bridesmaids. I guess I kind of knew it was coming, but still. I'm repeating myself. Anyway, I told him I'd stand in the wedding. They aren't having a large one, it's going to be a family oriented wedding. _

_School is almost over, and I'm going to the beach with the gang after school tomorrow. I haven't told them about my father, and I don't know if I will. I mean it's really bothering me, but I can deal with it. It's just a wedding._

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

She puts the diary back and looks at the time. Tommy would be at her house in about five second, so she grabs her bag and waits outside.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hi Tommy." She says, kissing him, "What's up?"

"Nothing. You looking forward to swimming today?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun. I haven't gone at all since they opened the beach the first weekend in May…"

"The waters pretty nice." He smiles.

"Did you finish your report?"

"Yeah, last night about midnight, what about you?"

"1:30." She sighs.

"That's not like you." He says, looking down at her, "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe that. Come on Kimberly, talk to me, what's going on?"

"It's my dad." She says, looking up at him. He takes her hand, "He's marrying Larissa. He has known for a while, but just told me this past weekend."

"Well, that's a good thing isn't it?" He asks.

"It is, but…"

"But what?" He asks, as she stalls.

"I just didn't expect him to get married just two years after the divorce."

"Oh." He sighs, "Well, if he's happy, that should be the only thing that matters. You've know Larissa for a while."

"I know, but it's still really soon… I mean, I don't like her that much. I try to, but I can't."

"Do you think it's because you don't want to like her? Because she's not your mother?"

"I think… I don't want to talk about this anymore before school." She stalls.

"Kimberly…"

"I'm serious. I am going to get too upset and I don't wanna look like I've been crying at school."

"Understandable, but you aren't getting out of this."

"Just not before school." She sighs, as he wraps his arms around her.

"Ok, ok." He smiles.

After school, Tommy and Kim continue the previous conversation, "It won't be so bad Kimberly, having a step-mom. I mean, it seems like she has tried to be a part of your life…"

"Too hard." She sighs, "I don't want a new mother."

"It's not a new mother, it's a stepmother. That's it." He says.

"You don't get it. Your parents are still together!" She says a bit angry at him.

"So? That doesn't mean I don't understand stepmothers and stepfathers. I'm in a similar situation."

"Yeah right." She groans.

"My parents aren't my real parents."

"What?" Kim asks, looking at him.

"I was adopted." He shrugs. "I never met my real parents… well, I did, but I don't remember them. When I learned that I was adopted around five years old, I was angry because my parents weren't my real ones. Its not bad."

"I didn't know."

"Yeah, no one except for my family knows."

"You resemble your father."

Tommy laughs, "Yeah, that's the weird part… but no, I was adopted."

"Wow." She says. She was shocked that he trusted her with that information.

"No one knows, except for you and my family."

"I won't say anything." She smiles. He kisses her cheek.

"Don't worry about the marriage. It will all work out. I promise."

She smiles at him, "Thanks Tommy."

"No problem. Let's go swim." He smiles, as they walk hand in hand down to the waters edge.

"Lets go you two!" Adam calls, smiling, "It's time to swim!"

"Yeah slow pokes!" Aisha giggles.

"How's the water?" Kim asks.

"Fine!" All four in the water call.

"Get in the water Kimberly!" Rocky says when Tommy jumps in.

Kimberly takes a running leap and lands right in front of Rocky, splashing him, "Got ya."

She giggles, getting promptly dunked.

They spend the Friday swimming and having fun. They enjoy each others company for a whole afternoon and evening.

_June 14, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I am heading out with Tommy to his relatives house. He hasn't seen them in a few years and begged me to go because he would be bored. I'm a bit nervous going to meet his entire family, especially when he has only met my mother and father. I have to look extra good, because he tells me he has a lot of cousins. I'm kind of excited too, but nervous, very nervous. Oh well, anyway, I have to go finish getting ready. I'll write down everything that happens tomorrow night._

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

Kim quickly finishes getting ready and hears Tommy's car pull up. She takes a deep breath and walks outside and into his car, "You ready?" He asks.

"Yeah, I guess." She grins, looking at him.

"Don't be nervous…"

"You neither." She smiles as they drive the hour and a half to the reunion. Kimberly nervously chews on her bottom lip as Tommy takes her hand. She relaxes a bit and awaits the Oliver Reunion.

TBC…

Well? What didcha think? I'm going to be taking it all throughout High School, college and adulthood, snip-its of the diary through out the entire story.

Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it. It helps me to know what you all want or don't want 

Don't forget about my other story "Are We Over!"

Thanks!

LUNA


	6. Goodtimes and the Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: This is something that I have been toying around with for a while. It consists of snip-its from Kimberly's diary about her life and her friends lives. I am still going to be working the story "Are We Over" but I wanted to throw this out to you all. It'll be a lengthy story, but I hope it will be worth it. It begins when the gang starts High School. Let me know what you think! Please R&R! It will be a T/K, because that's mainly what I write.

"So, how many cousins do you have?" Kim asks nervously.

"More than you do." He grins.

"How many?"

"Fourteen."

"And they will all be there?"

"Yeah, I'm assuming. Don't worry so much Kimberly." He laughs.

"I'm not…" She sighs, looking out the window.

"They are going to love you."

Kim smiles at him, relaxing a bit. They get to where the reunion is being held and pull into a parking spot. "Are your parents here already?"

"Yeah. There car is right over there." He smiles. "Come on."

"Ok." She says, taking a deep breath and letting it out before she opens the door. Tommy takes her hand as she gets out of the car and squeezes it reassuring her.

"Let's head over."

Kim smiles and nods as he lead her to his family. He stops by his parents first before introducing Kimberly to every one of his family members. They were very anxious to learn about the girl Tommy brought so the questions were plentiful. Kim smiles through them and actually has a good time.

"So Kimberly, how did you and my grandson meet?" His grandmother asks.

"Grandmom." Tommy groans.

Kim giggles, "He and my best friend were competing against one another. That's when I first saw him, I met him the next day in school. He came up to me after a couple of pains were bugging me for a date, and got rid of them. Then he became almost instant friends with my friends and we have all spent almost every day together." She smiles.

"Well that's wonderful. It's great to finally put a face with a name, because I have heard so much about you already, from my son and grandson." She smiles sweetly.

"I've heard a lot about you all too." Kim smiles.

"You hungry Kim?" Tommy asks.

"I can eat." She says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok, let's go get some food. Mom and Dad want us sitting over there." He laughs.

"Ok." Kim grins.

"Go on kids." Grandmom Oliver smiles.

Tommy takes her hand and smiles down at her, "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." She smiles adding on, "Just remember this next time I ask you to go to a family event with me."

"I will." He laughs, kissing the side of her head gently.

"You kids having fun?" Mrs. Oliver asks.

"Loads." Tommy says sarcastically. 

Kim slaps his arm, "Its fine" She says.

"Good." She laughs.

"How long do we have to stay mom?"

"You two just got here an hour ago…"

"I know, but how long? We are supposed to meet up with the gang if we get back in time."

"You can stay until 4:00, it won't kill you."

Tommy groans, as one of his little cousin's runs up to him and begs him to play basketball with him. Tommy consents and walks over to the court as Kim proceeds to stay and talk with his parents.

"I think Tommy is actually enjoying himself." Kimberly giggles, looking over at her boyfriend playing with his cousins.

"Yeah, he usually does after a bit of complaining first." Mr. Oliver says, smiling.

"So, your father is getting re-married I hear?"

"Yeah." Kim sighs.

"Don't you like her?" Mrs. Oliver asks.

"She's alright, but, I don't know, she tries too hard to have me like her. I'm not up for the whole step-mom, step-daughter thing."

"When's the wedding?"

"August." Kim smiles, hearing her communicator go off. She quickly covers it, and looks over to Tommy who nods and turns to his cousins to tell them something.

"What was that?"

"My alarm." She smiles, "I had it set to remind Tommy that he has to show me around this park. He told me an hour, so I set it."

"Alright, well, you two have fun." Mr. Oliver smiles.

"We will." She says, quickly running over to Tommy, who points to a bunch of trees. They look around before answering the call, "We read you Zordon."

"Tommy, Kimberly, you must report to the command center immediately."

"We're on our way." Kim smiles.

"Are we clear?" Tommy asks, looking around.

"Yeah." She replies as they teleport in a pink and white light out of the park.

"What's going on Zordon?" Kimberly asks, as she steps over to the viewing globe, next to Aisha and Adam.

"This is Rita and Zedd's newest creation…" Zordon begins, and within minutes they are fighting the monster.

Once the fighting is over, they rematerialize in the park.

"Where were you two!" Mrs. Oliver asks, calling to the pair who are walking up the path.

"We went for a walk."

"You've been gone almost two hours."

"Well, we went for a long walk." Tommy replies smiling, as Kim nods in agreement.

"Did you have fun?" Mr. Oliver asks.

"Always." Kim smiles.

_June 15, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, yesterday wasn't as nerve-racking as I had originally thought it to be. I met a lot of his cousins and such, but it wasn't that bad. They all seemed really nice, and I didn't feel too out of place, which was a real thriller for me. In the middle of the picnic, Zedd came and totally trashed Angel Grove again. We had to escape from the picnic to battle him. We won, of course, and the world was peaceful yet again._

_Anyway, everything is going great! I am heading down to Florida with my father in a couple of weeks, with Larissa, and hang out. I'll miss the guys, but I'll see them. Zedd and Rita won't let me alone anytime soon. I can guarantee it.  
_

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

_July 6, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Aisha and I are heading to the bridal shop in Sand Cove to pick out my bridesmaid dress. I am actually looking forward to it. Larissa told me that I was going to be wearing pink, and I was thrilled. This is her first marriage, so she is going all out for the wedding. I don't blame her. When I get married, I want a BIG event. I asked Aisha yesterday if she would like to go with me, because I can choose what ever pink dress I want, and she jumped at the opportunity. We haven't really had a chance to go out, just the girls, in a while, so it will be fun. Larissa is gonna take us to lunch also, so that should be fun. I'm gonna go pick Aisha up at 10, and we'll be meeting Larissa at my father's house by 11:00. I'm just hoping I can find a dress before Zedd and Rita decide to mess up our day._

_Well, anyway, I have to go and finish up my hair and make-up. I don't wanna be late picking Aisha up today!_

_Love,_

Kimberly

Kimberly goes into her bathroom and does her makeup and hair. She ties her hair up into a twist and puts a clip in it. She knew that her hair will be up for the wedding, so twisting it up was the easiest and most convenient way she could do. She pulls on a pink button down shirt and a pair of white shorts. She pulls on a pair of white and pink sandals, so she could easily slip them on and off during the dress trials.

"That should do." She says, looking in the mirror. She bounds downstairs and grabs her purse and keys off the table, "Bye mom." She says, kissing her cheek.

"Bye honey. Drive carefully and have fun ok?"

"I will. I'll see you later on tonight."

"Remember, I have a date tonight." She says.

"That's right." Kim sighs, "With who?"

"A man from France, his name's Peter."

"Well, have fun mom." She says, putting a fake smile on her face.

"Thanks honey." She smiles, kissing her daughter, "See you soon."

"Alright, bye mom."

"Bye."

Kim jumps into her car and drives over to Aisha's house. She knocks on the door and is greeted by her mother, "Hi Mrs. Campbell."

"Hi Kimberly, how are you?"

"Great, you?"

"I'm fine sweetie. Aisha's upstairs, go on up and get her."

"Thanks!" She smiles, bounding up the stairs, "Hey girl, you ready?"

"Almost." Aisha says, pulling on her shoes. "Now I am."

"Great. Thanks for going with me Aisha." Kim smiles.

"Any time Kimberly. Hey, what are best friends for?" She says, as the girls smile.

"Lets jet."

They head down the stairs, "Bye Mom!"

"Bye Mrs. Campbell." 

"Bye girls. Have fun!"

"We will." They smile and head out.

"Ok, I have to stop for gas first, and then we'll be on our way. It takes about thirty minutes to get there."

"That's fine. My schedule is free all day." Aisha smiles.

"Good."

"And besides, I wanna meet Larissa. I've met your father, but not her."

"Yeah, they really don't get to many of my gymnastics competitions." She sighs.

"Yeah, so I figured." Aisha says.

They talk the entire way until the reach her father's house at 10:45. Kimberly and Aisha walk into the house, "Hello?" She calls.

"Hi Kimberly."

"Hi Angela, where's Larissa?" Kimberly asks.

"She's upstairs."

"I didn't know you were coming too."

"Larissa called me and asked me to come so I can find my dress also."

"Fun." She sighs.

"Melissa will be there too." She smiles, turning her attention to Aisha, "Hi, and you are?"

"Hi, I'm Aisha." She says, shaking her hand.

"She's my best friend, and fashion coordinator." Kim smiles.

"Nice to meet you Aisha."

"You too."

"Let me go see if Larissa's ready."

"Ok." Kim smiles, looking at Aisha.

"Larissa, Melissa, Angela?"

"Yeah, all end in A's, and Marissa is the mother's name."

"That's just horrid."

Kim and Aisha giggle, "What's so funny?" Larissa asks coming down the steps.

"Nothing." The girls smile.

"Larissa, this is my best friend Aisha."

"Hi Aisha, nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you."

"You too." Aisha smiles.

"Well, are you girls ready?"

"You bet!" Kim smiles, as the girls head out.

Aisha and Kimberly walk around the dress shop, looking at different dresses, "Here girl, try this one on." Aisha says, handing a long, flowing, strapless pink gown.

"Thanks." Kim smiles, looking over the dress.

"Kimberly honey, what size are you?" Larissa asks.

"That depends on the style." Kimberly replies.

"What do you think about this one?" Angela asks, holding up a two piece bright pink outfit.

Kim looks it over, "I don't like the two pieces."

"Ok." Angela says, putting the two piece back.

"What size Kim, a four?" She asks, holding up a pink and white dress.

"Yeah, probably."

"Get a two just incase." Aisha laughs.

"I doubt I am THAT small."

"I know you have two's." Aisha says.

"Yeah, you're right." Kim says, thumbing through dresses, "What about this one Aisha?" She asks, holding up a black strapless flowing dress, with pink flowers embroidered into it, and a strip of pink showing half way down the bottom where the split was.

"I like that one a lot." She says, "Go try these on."

"Ok, come with me, I need someone to zip me up."

"Ok."

"Larissa, I'm going to try these on." She calls to her.

"Ok Kim." She says, following the girls.

"So is Tommy going?"

"He's not sure. He thinks that's the day that Adam, Rocky and he have a match."

"Oh yeah, that trio thing." Aisha nods, "I forgot about that."

"Yeah, and I think he's hoping that it's on that day." Kim giggles.

"I don't think he's too comfortable in suits."

"None of the guys are."

Kimberly heads in and tries on the different dresses. Aisha zips her up and gives incite on the different dresses. "Larissa, what about the black and pink one?"

"I like that one Kim, but it's what ever you like."

"I think I like it."

"Well, it matches my sister's dresses, so I think it would be a great choice."

"What do you think Aisha?"

"I like that one the best on ya. The question is, pink or black shoes?"

"Black, I think."

"Me too. What about the pair that I have? The black strappy ones."

"The three inch heals or the four?"

"Hmm, probably the four."

"Could I borrow them?"

"Of course. I mean, you have the black ones, but I think mine would go better." Aisha smiles.

"You two are the same size?" Angela asks.

"Yeah, we can wear each others clothes no problem, for the most part." Aisha smiles,

"Pants are a bit tough sometimes."

"Yeah." Kim smiles, "It comes in handy at times."

"Yeah." Aisha agrees.

"Ok, let's go buy this dress and head out to lunch." Larissa smiles.

They have a good lunch and get back to Kim's father's house. "Hi girls, how did you make out?" Ken asks, looking at his daughter.

"Good dad. I found a dress that fits perfectly. I just have to make sure that the four inch heels will be high enough to take the dress off the ground."

"How does it look, really Aisha." He asks his daughters best friend.

"Great Mr. Hart." She says, smiling.

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah, but not on me. You'll see that at the wedding." She smiles.

"It looks nice." He says as she shows it to him, "I can't wait to see it on ya Kimber."

"You will in September." She grins.

"What are you girls doing tonight?"

"Well, we are probably gonna be hanging out with the guys, once we get back there." Aisha says, "I know they are all at the Youth Center, so we'll head there too."

"Yeah." Kim smiles, "I have a competition coming up in the next two weeks, so I have to practice. I really don't feel prepared."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Ken smiles.

"You should come Dad. I'd love for you to see me."

"You know I'd love to Kim, I just have to see if my schedule is clear or not."

"Yeah, ok." She sighs. "Well, we better get out of sight for a while. I'll see you next weekend ok dad?"

"Yeah Kimber, see you next weekend." He smiles, kissing his daughter, "Aisha, it was good seeing you honey."

"You too Mr. Hart. Bye!"

"Thanks for the dress and lunch Larissa."

"Yeah thanks again!"

"No problem girls, bye."

"Bye." And with that, the two girls head home.

Kimberly and Aisha get into the car and drive home. They go into the youth center and see the guys sparing. "I think I'm getting in on some of this." Aisha smiles, heading down to the mats, as Kimberly heads over to the beam.

"Can I join in?" Aisha asks.

"Hey." Rocky smiles, "When did you guys get back?"

"About three minutes ago." She giggles.

"You go ahead and take my place." Tommy smiles, "I'm gonna go say hi to Kim."

"Alright." Aisha says, bowing to Rocky.

Tommy stands by the end of the beam and watches Kimberly. She is well aware that he is there, but won't stop her routine until she has dismounted. When that occurs she turns to him and smiles, "Hey." She says, as he kisses her.

"Hey. How was shopping? Did you get a dress?"

"It was great, and yeah, I did."

"What's it look like?"

"Black and Pink. It's really cute. Do you know if you can come yet or not?"

"I don't think I can." He says, sighing.

"That's ok." She says.

"I would Kim, it's just…"

"I understand. I'd rather go to your competition than the wedding." She smiles, kissing his cheek, "Don't worry about it."

"Now, we are down to a duo instead of a trio." He says.

"Who can't go?"

"Rocky."

"Why?"

"He's away with the family that weekend. Some family event."

"Oh well, you'll be fine with two."

"Yeah.' He says, shrugging. "You'll have fun at the wedding."

"Yeah, I know I will." She smiles as Tommy gently brushes a stray piece of hair away from her face.

"Hey Tommy, stop ogling your girlfriend and get back over here. You and Adam need to practice!" Rocky calls.

Tommy blushes a bit along with Kimberly, "I think I'm gonna go kick his ass first. Excuse me." He says, turning and heading over to Rocky, easily defeating him within a few minutes.

"Yeah, yeah, show off infront of your girlfriend." Rocky sneers.

"I was beating you even before my girlfriend came along." He smiles, helping his friend up, smiling at his girlfriend's footwork on the beam.

_August 15, 1994_

_Dear Diary, _

_Well, I was at my father's this weekend, and he and Larissa dropped a bomb on me. It seems that I am going to be a big sister in February. Yeah, you do the math. They have been hiding it from me for almost four months. I now know the reason they wanted to get married so fast. I mean, it doesn't surprise me, because she doesn't have any kids. My father isn't that much older than her, but he is older. She is 32 and he is 39. So, yeah, I am going to be a sister at the age of 16, almost 17. The baby is 17 years younger than me! I don't know what he is thinking._

_Oh and the other bomb they dropped on me was that they are moving to Boston. What the hell is in Boston you ask? Well, her family and my father's family. I guess I just don't matter anymore. They aren't moving until next summer, which I am glad about. At least I'll get to know my little brother or sister a bit before they move. That's gonna be a pain because I'll have to do every other Christmas down there, which I don't mind. I guess it will work out. _

_Anyway, I'm heading over to the Youth Center to see everyone. More later._

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

It was a warm day so Kimberly walks over to the Youth Center. She didn't feel like driving. It was only a ten minute walk, if that. On her way there, she sees Tommy.

"Hey Tommy." She calls to him, smiling.

"Hey Kimberly." He says, quickly walking over to her, kissing her cheek, "Heading to the Youth Center?"

"Yeah. I thought you would already be there."

"Nah, I had to help dad with some projects around the house, like painting."

"Painting what?"

"The guest bedroom."

"Fun." She laughs.

"How was your weekend with your dad?"

"It was interesting."

"Interesting? How?"

"Well, I found out all in the same conversation that I am going to be a sister and that they are moving to Boston come May, which is subject to change if they feel like it."

"Wow… that's a lot to hear."

"Yeah, and the baby is due around my birthday. It's crazy."

"Well, congratulations I guess."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to having a sibling, but it's more like it will be my daughter or son, rather than my sister or brother." She laughs.

"I don't think so." Tommy replies, taking her hand, laughing.

"You know what I mean." She smiles.

"Is Aisha coming?"

"As far as I know, why?"

"She wasn't looking too great yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, she looked really run-down and kind of on the sick side, but she kept telling us that she was fine."

"Well, maybe she was tired. That monster was a tough one."

"Yeah, it was." He says.

"I guess we'll see." Kim replies as they head into the Youth Center.

"Come on Aisha, concentrate!" Adam says, showing her the move for the sixth time.

Aisha looks at him, "I can't do this today Adam." She replies.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't feel well." She sighs, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah, you don't look well." He says, "Let's go sit down, we can work more later."

"Thanks." She sighs, sitting at the table.

"Kim and Tommy are here." Rocky says.

"So Kim, what was your father's big news?" Aisha asks, as she sees the two walk in.

"Well, he actually has two things that were big." She says, sitting next to Aisha, "First is that Larissa is pregnant."

"WHAT!" Aisha says, with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Yeah, and secondly, they are moving to Boston in the summer some time, I think like May."

"Well Kim, if you ever need any hints on being a big sister, let me know." Rocky smiles, "Hell, I'll even rent the youngest out for you." He smiles. Rocky is one of six kids.

"Or you can choose your own." Adam smiles, "Pick from all five of his siblings."

"Yeah, choose, Michael, Sasha, Samuel, Dina, or Jackie."

"Yeah, I think I'll take my chances with my sister or brother, without the help of the DeSantos family." She laughs.

"Serve yourself." Rocky smiles.

"You aren't looking your normal peppy self Aisha." Tommy says.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling that great. I think I'm gonna head home in a bit."

"What's wrong?" Kim asks.

"I don't know, I just ache and am exhausted. I feel all around sick. My head is killing me."

Kimberly puts a hand on her forehead, "You feel a bit warm."

"I wouldn't doubt it." She sighs, as she stands up, "I'm gonna head home."

"Do you need a ride?" Rocky asks.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." He smiles, "I'll be back."

"Feel better Aisha." They say.

"So are you ready for the wedding Kim?"

"Yeah, I am. I have my hair and nails done on Saturday. I just have to figure out what I want my hair to look like. So, are you two ready for the Ninja Match on Saturday?"

"Yeah. We're gonna work a bit more on our skills and then take off Friday." Adam replies.

"Yeah, speaking of working on our skills, let's hit the mats Adam."

"Ok." He says as the two head down to the mats to spar a bit.

Kimberly looks through her magazine as Billy comes over, "What are you looking at?" He asks her.

"Hair styles for my father's wedding. I don't know what to get done." She sighs, "How are you?"

"I'm well." He smiles at his friend.

"So, my father tells me today that Larissa is pregnant, they will have the baby by February and they are moving by May."

"Wow, that's a lot to handle all at once."

"Yeah, tell me about it." She sighs, looking up at Billy.

"Where's Aisha?"

"Rocky took her home, she's not feeling well." She says, watching Billy's face, "What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you look so happy?"

"Well, I happened to talk to Trini last evening and she told me that they are going to be vacationing in Angel Grove for approximately one week in October.

"NO WAY!" Kimberly says, jumping up. "All of them!"

"That is what she said. She is going to be conversing with you tonight, that is if she can get a hold of you."

"YES!" She smiles, jumping up, "TOMMY!"

"What?" he asks, stopping to look up at Kim.

"Jason, Zack and Trini are coming back for a visit!"

"That's awesome! When!"

"Billy says Trini told him in October."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah!" She smiles, "I can't wait! Billy, you just made my day."

"I'm glad." He smiles, "It made my day too."

_August 20, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is my father and Larissa's wedding. I am going alone, because Tommy has a Karate Competition today. He and Adam are doing a double ninja routine, that they have been working on. It was going to be a triple routine, however, Rocky had to go away this weekend. _

I have not been feeling that great recently, but I am hoping that tomorrow will be better. It seems like when ever something big happens, I am sick for it, well, that's not true. I haven't been sick in over two years, the last time being when I had pneumonia and ended up in the hospital. This time it isn't that bad. I have a fever, and can't eat. My stomach's off, but I am not Lying in bed. I don't know what is wrong with me. It's almost like the flu, but it's not, yet that is. Aisha was sick for a few days, and I am hoping I don't have what she has. I'm not usually the one to worry about getting sick, but tomorrow is a pretty big day. Ugh, I think I am going to go to bed, so I can hopefully feel better tomorrow. 

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

Kim's dad wakes her up at 7:30 the next morning, which was proving to be quite difficult. "Kimberly, wake up." He says, shaking his daughter.

She groans and opens her eyes, "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty. You need to get a shower and get dressed kiddo. What time did you go to sleep last night?"

"Nine." She says, sitting up regretting that.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'll be ok." She groans.

"Alright. Hurry up kiddo. The limo will be here soon to take you girls to the hair dresser.

"Ok dad." She says, hoping the warm shower will make her feel better. It doesn't. Her head was swimming, her body hurt, her head felt like it was going to pop, and her stomach was bothering her. She was cold and hot at the same time. Kimberly sighs and gets out of the shower, dresses and heads downstairs.

"Larissa, the limo's here." Kim says, seeing the black limo pull into the driveway.

"Alright, let's go." She says, as the five girls head out of the house to the hair dressers.

She was fairly quiet during the entire hair styling event. She only talked when she was asked questions or talked to first. They head to the church and get dressed. Larissa was catholic, stricter than the Harts are. Kimberly finishes dressing quickly and heads to see her father.

"Dad!" She calls looking for him.

"In here Kimber, come on in."

"Hi." She smiles.

"Hi honey. My god, that dress is gorgeous on you. You look lovely." He smiles, bending down to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks." She smiles, hoping he was too into the wedding to realize she was sick.

"How's Larissa?"

"She's looking good. Her sisters and her friend are getting her dressed."

"Good." He smiles "Kimberly, this is Steven. He's Larissa's nephew. You'll be walking down with him.

"Hi Steven." Kim says, smiling.

"Hello Kim." He smiles. He was about Kimberly's age, maybe a year older and quite a bit taller than her. "Did you bring anyone today?"

"No." Kim says, not thinking much about the question.

"So does that mean you are single?"

"You are blunt aren't you?" She laughs.

"Yes, I am." Steven smiles.

"No, I am not single. I have a boyfriend. He is at a Karate Match today and couldn't make it."

"Oh." He smiles, "Long time dating?"

"Almost a year." She smiles.

"Are you from around here?"

"About thirty minutes away. I live in Angel Grove."

"Cool. Well, I am glad I have someone to walk down the isle with my age."

"Same here." She says, with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. "Anyway, I should go see if I can be of some help to Larissa. I'll see you soon. Bye dad." She says, and heads out of the guys area and back to the girls. She was feeling awful now.

"Oh Kimberly, honey." Larissa says, when she sees her step-daughter walk through the room, "We were looking for you, we have to get some pictures of the bridesmaids."

"Ok." She sighs.

Pictures were dizzying for her. Every flash seemed to stay right in her eye. She couldn't shake the sick feeling she has, "I wonder if Aisha felt this bad." She says to herself as yet another flash goes off.

"Ok, let's get a picture of the bride and her new step-daughter." The photographer says. Kimberly cringes at the term, but is positioned by the photographer who makes the two look like they are best friends. When they are finished Kimberly goes outside for some fresh air. "Kimberly?" Steven asks seeing her outside. 

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." She says, taking a deep breath.

"You just look a bit pale…"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." She says, smiling.

"You are wearing a very interesting watch." Steven says, looking at her wrist.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to take it off."

"Well, it kind of matches, with the pink that is."

"I guess you're right." She says, shrugging.

"Well, I guess we should take our places. It's almost time."

"Right, I'll see ya in there." Kim says, as she walks to the back of the church and Steve walks to the front.

"Ok Kimberly, you are the first to walk in." Larissa says. She nods and takes her place.

Everything in the wedding was a blur, as well as the pictures. They took a lot of pictures of her and her father, and some with the three of them. She did what she was told and not much more. Every chance she got, she was sitting down. The entire day was a huge haze.

The reception was at the Stone Cove Country Club. It was a beautiful location, set right on the beach. Kimberly was sitting at the table, drinking water when her father comes up.

"Are you having fun honey?"

"Huh!" She says, before his comment registries.

"Are you having fun?"

"Oh, yeah dad it's really nice." She smiles.

"I know you'd be having a better time if Tommy were here, but…"

"It's not that dad." Kim sighs.

"Honey, what is it? Is it that I married her?"

"NO!" She says, "Not at all. I kind of am starting to like Larissa, as long as you and she don't expect me to be calling her mom."

"Of course not." He smiles kissing her cheek, frowning, "You feel a bit warm."

"I'm fine dad, really." She says, "Go mingle. It's your wedding."

"I'm going." He says, walking away from his daughter.

Back in Angel Grove…

"I really feel bad about missing Kim's father's wedding." Tommy says, sighing as he and Adam finish up their match."

"She understands." Adam says.

"I know, it's just…"

"You could always head out there now." Aisha says, taking a sip of her drink. "You guys are finished."

"I can't just show up, I mean, I told her that I couldn't go." He says, fixing his green and white bandana.

"People don't show up for weddings after giving their invitation all the time and you probably will only catch the last three hours of the wedding or so, if you leave soon. I know Kim says that she'll be there until around eight at night."

"Yeah, ya know, I think I will." He says, looking at his watch, seeing it was 4:00. "I'll catch you guys later."

"See you. Have fun." Adam says, smiling.

He nods and heads out of the Youth Center, and to his house to shower and change and quickly make his way to the reception.

"That boy has it bad." Aisha laughs.

"He's devoted, that's for sure." Adam says, shaking his head.

"He has been since they have known each other," Billy replies.

"He'll be in for a surprise, because Kimberly looked awesome in the dress she chose. Wait till you guys see pictures." Aisha smiles, "That dress was made for Kimberly."

Back at the reception, Kimberly was picking at the food on her plate. She really wasn't feeling well, but she was forcing herself to eat. "Do you want to dance Kim?" Steven asks his new cousin.

Kim looks up at him, "Yeah, sure." She says. She is willing to do anything that will keep her from having to eat anymore. Steve takes her hand and they walk to the dance floor. 

"You look as bored as I am." Steve says.

"I'm not bored, I just am not feeling the greatest." She says, sighing as they dance. "I'm trying to be a good sport though. My dad and Larissa don't need to know that I am not feeling well today."

The next slow song, her father comes up to her, "Come on Kimber, let's dance."

Kim smiles at him and allows him to escort her onto the dance floor, "I am really happy for you Dad."

"Thanks Kimmy, that mean's a lot." He says, smiling at his daughter. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." She smiles.

"When is your next gymnastics competition?"

"Three weeks."

"Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"I promise I'll be there."

Kim beams, "Really!"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I haven't gotten to more."

"I understand. It's quite a drive."

"It's not far enough for me not to have gotten to more than one this year."

The camera flashes around the two of them as they dance. The photographer tells them to look towards the camera and smile, which they gladly do. "I love you baby." He says as the song ends, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Dad." She smiles.

"Thanks for the dance."

"Any time." Kim says, as she heads away from her father and back to the table where her food is still waiting for her. "Ugh." She groan, pushing the food around with her fork.

"Not hungry Kimberly?" Larissa asks.

"Not especially." She says.

"Well, that's ok. Don't eat if you don't want too."

Kim laughs a bit, "You are the first person to ever say that to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I only weigh about 105 pounds. Most people force me to eat."

Larissa smiles, "I use to swim, I know what it is like to be thin and people forcing me to eat. Don't eat if you don't want too."

"I won't." She smiles, putting her fork down, and taking another sip of her water.

"Come on down, I want you to meet my cousins." Larissa smiles.

"Ok." She says, following her step-mom to a table.

"This is my step-daughter Kimberly." Larissa smiles at her cousins.

Step-daughter… Kimberly thinks. She wasn't sure if she liked the sound of that or not. It would probably have to grow on her, and she'll have to accept it, especially now that she has a little brother or sister on the way. They share a father now. She couldn't help but think where that would leave her, once it was born. She was the product of a failed marriage, and this baby was the product of love. She didn't want to think about it, but couldn't help it. She pushes the idea out of her head and talks with her new step-cousins. She is asked to dance again by her escort for the night.

Tommy comes into the Country Club and scans the banquet hall for his girlfriend. He has no trouble spotting her on the dance floor and makes his way over to the edge. He smiles as he sees her dancing with a guy. Kimberly had told him that she was walking down with her step-cousin so he thinks nothing of the pair dancing. He decides to try and cut in though.

He walks up to her and taps her partner on his shoulder, "Do you mind if I cut in?"

Kimberly beams when she sees him, and drops her dance partner's hands, "I'm ok with it, as long as Kimberly is." Steven says.

"What are you doing here?" She smiles, as she practically jumps into his arms.

"My match got over, and I didn't want to leave you hanging." He smiles, taking her into his arms, "I hope your father doesn't mind."

"No. He told me he still held a place for you, incase you could come. Steve, this is Tommy, my boyfriend." She says, as they dance.

"Nice to meet you." He says smiling.

"You too man." Tommy replies, and with that Steven walks away from the couple.

Tommy and Kimberly finish up the song, and he kisses her cheek, frowning as he does, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Why?" She asks. He always could tell when something was bothering her.

"You feel warm, and you aren't your normal self."

She sighs, "No, not really. I think I have Aisha's flu, or I'm coming down with it."

"Let's go sit down." He says, as they walk to the head table. He stands behind her as she sits. He is greeted by Kimberly's father and step-mother.

"How do you think my daughter looks?" Ken asks the boy.

"Absolutely beautiful." Tommy smiles down at her, "I mean, she always looks beautiful, but today she looks amazing." Kimberly blushes as the two men talk.

Around six, Kim really starts to feel the affects of the flu. "I'm gonna go out for some fresh air." Kim tells her boyfriend.

"I'll go with you." He says, as she stands up he wraps his arm around her shoulders. They go out to the terrace and she sits on the bench, "Are you ok?"

"I just have to make it another two hours." She says, "I am so cold, then I am hot." 

She shivers and Tommy rubs her arms up and down, "You should really go back to your dad's and sleep, or come back home with me."

"No, I can't. I have my car up here, and I want to stay the entire reception. I owe it to them."

"Alright." He says.

"The room just started to spin, and I needed to get out of there."

"So stay out here for a while."

"I am going to." She says, leaning against his shoulder. "I am really glad you came Tommy. Thank you."

"I'm glad I could come." He smiles.

"Oh my gosh. I didn't ask how your match went… I'm sorry."

He laughs, "Don't be. I understand. It went great. Adam and I took first in the doubles match."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." He smiles, kissing her head.

She yawns, "God, all I want to do is go home and sleep."

"Soon enough." He smiles.

Kim leans as close to him as she possibly can, feeling his arms around her. They sat like that for a good thirty minutes until her father came looking for her. The rest of the night was spent inside. Tommy drives Kimberly back to her father's house. She and Tommy walk into the house and head up to her room. She goes into the bathroom and changes out of the dress, leaving Tommy to wait for her in her room. When she emerged, she was dressed in gray sweatpants and a pink top.

"I'm glad that's over." She sighs, sitting down on her bed, next to him.

"Well, you looked gorgeous." He smiles, "And I mean that."

Kim blushes, "Thanks Tommy." She smiles, lying down, "Will you stay with me?"

"Yeah." He says, "For a while."

He lies down next to her, and Kim curls up against him, lying her head on his chest. She has done this with him so many times before, and it just felt right for the both of them. He lies with her for about an hour, and then wakes her up to say he's leaving.

"Hey, It's almost ten, I'm gonna get a move on it ok?"

"Yeah." She says, rolling off him.

"I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok." She mumbles.

"I love you."

'I love you too." She says, and he kisses her forehead frowning at the temperature of it.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He says, getting a groan from her, he turns off her light and closes her door, heading downstairs and out to his car.

The next morning Kimberly's father wakes her up, "Hey honey, time to get up."

"Mmmh." She says, burying her face in her pillow.

"Come on kiddo, it's 2:00."

"Two?" Kim says, as the voice finally registrars.

"Yeah, you have to get up and eat something. You've slept the whole morning away."

"I don't feel well dad." She says, looking at him.

"What's wrong?" He says, placing his hand on her forehead.

"Everything. I feel awful."

"You feel really warm. I don't want you driving home today."

"I have to dad. I have to get home." She sighs.

"Well, you aren't driving."

"I brought my car though."

"I'll drive you home."

"What about my car?"

"I'll drive your car home, and Larissa can follow in ours. Ok?"

"Ok." She says, closing her eyes.

"Let's get going then honey. Are you hungry?"

"Ugh, no." Kim replies, standing up slowly. She was thinking about getting a shower but didn't have the energy, so she threw on clothes and headed home with her father. She slept the entire way home. It seemed like she just closed her eyes when they were pulling into the Hart home. She was getting nudged by her father. "Here are your key's. You're home."

"Thanks dad." She says, as he kisses her cheek.

"Feel better ok?"

"I will." She agrees and thanks him for the weekend. She says goodbye to Larissa and with a final 'I'll call you' from her father she goes inside, drops her things off in the kitchen and heads up to her bedroom with a quick hello to her mother.

As she flops onto her bed her mother comes in, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sick."

"With what!" She asks with concern.

"The flu. Aisha had it." She mumbles, "I just wanna sleep."

"Do you have a fever?"

"I'm assuming I do." She sighs.

"Here, I want you to take your temperature."

"Mom, quit babying me." She groans.

"Take it!" She says forcefully and pushes it into her daughters mouth. It beeps after almost two minutes and she takes it out, "103.6, you aren't going anywhere today do you hear me?"

"Yes mom."

"Take these." She says, forcing Advil down her throat. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Thirsty?"

"No."

"Well I'm bringing you up something to eat and drink, and you better."

Kim was too tired to fight. She was asleep by the time her mother comes back into the room. That was the last thing she remembers for three days.

The next two days, Kimberly continued getting worse. Her fever spiked, and her mother called Linda Scott to see what could be done for her. Linda says that if her fever goes past 104.4 get her to the hospital. It was 104.0 now, and she was still coherent. Tommy called her every day.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Like hell." She groans. 

"Fever?"

"It's still really high." She says, yawning. "I'm so tired Tommy, I am tired of being sick."

He smiles, "It shouldn't last too much longer. Do you want me to come over and keep you company?"

"Don't you dare Tommy Oliver. I don't want you anywhere around me. I don't want you getting sick with this. It really sucks."

"Well, you can't keep me away from you forever. I miss you."

"I miss you too, but not enough to risk your health."

"Alright, well, I can hear you are about ready to fall asleep on me, so I'm gonna go. I love you Kimberly."

"I love you too Tommy. Thanks for calling."

"No problem, you just start to feel better."

"Thanks, good night."

"Night." Tommy says, hanging up the phone. Every time he calls she sounds sicker than the first time. He knows that the flu gets worse before it gets better, but this is beginning to get ridiculous.

Kimberly looks at her bedside clock, that read 9:30pm. She turns over on her side to watch some TV, and that was the last thing she remembers for three days.

"Kimberly? Kim, can you hear me?" The voice says, as she strains to open her eyes, "Open your eyes Kimberly. Please Kim, open them."

"Mmmh." She groans as she opens her eyes, her vision seems a bit blurry. She blinks a few times to clear out her vision and sees her mother looking down at her. "Mom?"

"Yes, oh thank goodness you are awake." She smiles, kissing her forehead.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital." She says, "You've been quite sick the past few days."

"I have?"

"Yes." She nods, kissing her daughters forehead.

"Where's my watch!" She says, a bit frantic, noticing her communicator wasn't on her wrist.

"Tommy has it. It's in good hands. I was going to keep it, but he said that Billy needed to work on it a bit."

She relaxes a bit, "Ok."

"He's been here every day."

"Who?"

"Tommy." She smiles, "He went home for a bit, but I am sure he will be back."

"I don't want him to get sick mom…"

"I don't think he really cares." She smiles, "We were worried about you honey. Adam, Aisha, Billy and Rocky came in to see you for an hour each day too. They are going to be happy to hear that you are awake."

"When can I go home?"

"As soon as your fever goes down. It's still high honey. You were at 105.1 when they brought you in, now it's down to 103.9."

Kimberly yawns, "Ok."

"Anyway, get some sleep ok? I'm gonna go home tonight for a little while if that's ok with you."

"It's ok." Kimberly replies. "You don't have to stay mom."

"I'm going to because I want too. Get some sleep."

Kimberly nods, and closes her eyes. She sleeps for a while, before she feels someone's lips touch her face. She opens her eyes and focuses on Tommy, "Hey there sleeping beauty."

"Hi Tommy." She smiles.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." She groans, "But a bit better."

"You gave us quite a scare."

"So I heard." She says. He puts a small white tiger stuffed animal next to her and she smiles when she sees it. "He is so cute."

"I figured with you out of commission, and I couldn't find a pterodactyl that was cuddly, this would have to do." The winks at her.

She laughs, "I'd rather have the white tiger." He leans down to kiss her cheek and she pulls away, "Tommy, don't. I really don't want you getting sick."

"I've been around you since you were first sick. I am not worried about it…"

"Please." She says, looking at him, "I don't want anyone to get this. It's awful, and school is starting, and…"

He looks down at her, "Kimberly, stop it. I'm not going to get sick. I would have gotten it by now. Relax. I'm not going anywhere… ever." He says, wiping a tear away from her eye.

She looks up at him, "Thanks for being here Tommy."

He smiles and sits next to her.

TBC…

Well? What didcha think? I'm going to be taking it all throughout High School, college and adulthood, snip-its of the diary through out the entire story.

Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it. It helps me to know what you all want or don't want 

Don't forget about my other story "Are We Over!"

Thanks!

LUNA


	7. Jealousy and Situations

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: This is something that I have been toying around with for a while. It consists of snip-its from Kimberly's diary about her life and her friends lives. I am still going to be working the story "Are We Over" but I wanted to throw this out to you all. It'll be a lengthy story, but I hope it will be worth it. It begins when the gang starts High School. Let me know what you think! Please R&R! It will be a T/K, because that's mainly what I write.

_September 3, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_I know it's been a while since I have last written, but I have been sick, and yup, you guessed it, ended up back in the hospital this time. As opposed from the last time, this time wasn't my fault. I told everyone that I didn't feel well, and I didn't deny how sick I was. I went to sleep one night, and ended up waking up three days later in the hospital. I had Aisha's flu, but for some reason I couldn't shake it. The doctor's think it was because I was running around a lot when it first attacked me, but I don't care. I'm just glad that I am home. I was in the hospital for about four days, and then resting the rest. I am finally feeling 100 myself._

_I start my eleventh grade year soon in three days, actually. This is the year that Tommy and I celebrate our first anniversary too, oh and Jason, Trini and Zack are coming home for a visit in October! I am THRILLED. I can't wait for them to really have a chance to get to know the new rangers. I know they will love them as much as we do. I can't believe I haven't seen them in over five months! I miss them so much._

_Anyway, I have to get going. Aisha and I have a shopping date. We need to continue adding to our wardrobe, while the Labor Day Sales are continuing. It was great; yesterday I got 5 pairs of jeans for 10 bucks each. What a bargain! I also managed to pick up Tommy a few things too that were on sale. Anyway, I'm off._

_Love,_

_Kimberly _

The first day of school was occurring tomorrow, and Kimberly was looking through her selection of her new wardrobe when her phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey girl."

"Hey Aisha, what's up?"

"I am wondering what you are going to be wearing tomorrow."

"I have no idea, I'm trying to figure that out now."

"Yeah, me too. God any ideas?"

"I really liked that yellow and white sundress you bought, maybe with a pair of the yellow sandals. That's not too dressy for school."

"I was thinking that too. If I wear that, you have to wear your pink dress."

"Ok." Kim smiles, "That was easy."

"That shows how good we are." Aisha giggles.

"What shoes though?"

"The white ones."

"Sounds good."

"Alright, well look, mom's calling me. Do you want me to pick you up, or do you wanna pick me up tomorrow?"

"I'll pick you up at 7:00, ok?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow Kimberly."

"Bye Sha." Kimberly says, hanging up the phone. She goes over to her closet and pulls out a pink and blue sundress.

The next morning, Kimberly heads to pick up Aisha and then the two go to school. "You look great!" Kim smiles at her best friend.

"Thanks, so do you. I'm glad we have a couple of the same classes."

"Yeah, all of us in English class is gonna be fun too."

"Defiantly. What period do you have math?" Aisha asks.

"Ugh, first." She groans, "But that's ok, at least I have it with Tommy."

"Yeah, you usually catch rides with him anyway, so you can force him to be on time."

"I resent that remark." Tommy says, coming up behind the girls.

"No, you resemble that remark." Aisha laughs.

Tommy bends down and gives Kim a quick peck on the lips, "Oh come on, do you have to do that!" Rocky says, slapping his friend on the back, "Single people here."

"I'll remember that when… no IF you ever get a girl." Tommy says, punching his arm.

"That hurts, really Tommy." He says, in mock defense.

"Well, I think we better head over to Math." Kim says, as Tommy takes her hand. 

"I'll see you guys for History." Tommy says.

"Are we all in history together?" Adam asks.

"If we all have it fifth period we are." Rocky smiles.

"Then it's lunch, and then we all aren't together till ninth period." Kim smiles, "See ya guys soon."

"Bye guys." Billy smiles, heading with Adam to Chemistry, and Aisha and Rocky head to Economics.

_October 1, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so excited! Tomorrow Jason, Trini and Zack are home for a week! The best part is Angel Grove is off the same week. It was just sheer luck, unless they planned it that way, Jason, Zack and Trini, not the school. Anyway, I'm thrilled. A week with my best friends back in the area! We are all going to pick them up tomorrow, and I am one of the ones driving, because if I left it up to Tommy, he'd probably be late, haha, but, don't tell him I said that. _

_I can't wait to have my best friends back. I really didn't realize how much I missed them until all of my best friends are together._

_Anyway, I really should try and get to sleep, because it's already 2:00 in the morning. I am just so excited. 12:00 tomorrow they will be home! YAY!_

_Love,_

Kimberly

After sitting in bed awake for an hour, she finally falls asleep, waking up at 10:00 to her alarm clock. She jumps out of bed, grabs a shower, and rushes over to Tommy's house, to pick him up. He was surprisingly ready by 11:30, when she told him to be.

"You ready?" She smiles.

"Oh you bet. What about you?"

"I can't wait!" Kimberly smiles. "I've missed them so much."

"Oh, and hello to you too Kimberly." He smiles, kissing her cheek as she drives.

"Hi." She giggles. "I'm sorry."

"I know, I don't mean anything when your best friend comes back."

Kim laughs, "yeah, that's exactly it."

"Is Billy meeting us there?"

"Yeah, along with the Kwan's, Taylor's, and Scott's."

"Do you think we can steal them away today?"

"I think they will make an appearance at the Youth Center." Kim smiles.

They pull into the airport fifteen minutes later, and park the car. Kimberly sees Billy waiting for them at the front door. 

"Let's go get our friends." Kimberly smiles.

"I can't wait to see them!" Billy smiles.

They go to the gate they are suppose to be at and see the Scott's.

"Hi Mrs. Scott, Hi Mr. Scott."

"Hi Kimberly honey, how are you?" Linda asks.

"I'm great! How are you?"

"I can't wait to see my son." She smiles.

"Our son." Mr. Scott smiles.

"My brother!" Matt says.

"How are you two doing?" Mr. Scott asks the boys sanding at close watch.

"Good." The boys answer.

"There are the Taylor's." Tommy says.

"Michael, Deanna." Linda calls, as they come over and in for a hug.

"Can you believe they are coming home for a while! It's been six months." Deanna says.

"It's wonderful." She smiles.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kwan." Kim says, as they come over.

"Hi kids, hi everyone."

"When do they get in!" Kimberly says, looking at her watch."

"12:15." Mrs. Scott says.

Finally, their flight comes in and the kids get off the flight. Kimberly as smiling ear to ear, watching her best friends come off the plane. After they hug their family, Jason quickly makes his way over to Kimberly and hugs her, picking her up off the ground spinning her around, "I've missed you Kimberly."

"I've missed you too." She says, as he kisses her cheek, turning his attention to Tommy and Billy.

"Trini!" Kimberly squeaks. 

"Kim!" She smiles, hugging her best friend, "I've missed you so much!"

"You too." Kim smiles, "Oh my gosh, we have so much to catch up on! Wait until you meet Aisha…"

"I've met her." Trini says.

"No, I mean really meet her. You are going to LOVE her." She smiles.

"I know, I can't wait to get reacquainted with all of them." She smiles, turning to Billy and Tommy, hugging the two of them.

Zack hugs Kimberly, spinning her around like Jason had done, "I couldn't have been out done by Jason." He says smiling.

"It's good to see all of you." Tommy says, smiling. 

"Yeah, we have definitely missed you." Billy says.

"And Boy blue, you have definitely been hanging out with Kimberly a bit too much." Zack says, laughing.

"Alright, well, let's get you guys home." Mrs. Scott smiles.

"Youth Center later on guys?" Jason asks.

"We'll be there at 2:00." Kim smiles.

"Alright, we'll see you there." Trini smiles.

"You bet!" Kim says, as they part their ways and head back home. "I am so glad to see them!" Tommy laughs at her. "What!"

"Nothing." He says.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me!"

"Yeah you. I haven't seen you this excited since that one blow out sale at the mall."

"Oh you." Kim says, smiling.

"You practicing today?"

"Yeah, I have to go back and change first. Do you want to come, or do you want me to drop you off?"

"I'll come. I need to work out anyway." He smiles.

"Alright." She says, "I won't be too long changing. I just need shorts and a shirt."

"Sounds good."

Kimberly was working out on the floor a while, when Billy, Aisha, Adam and Rocky come into the center. Aisha stands by the stairs and watches Kimberly, while Adam and Billy work out a bit, and Rocky and Tommy spar.

"Looking good Kim." Aisha smiles as her friend finishes her routine.

"Thanks Aisha." Kimberly smiles, "Hey Adam!"

"Yeah?" He says, taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Toss me your water bottle." She smiles, as he nods, putting the lid on the water and throws it at her. She takes a sip of it and sends it back, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Ok, I think I need to work on the beam a bit." She smiles.

"Need a spotter?"

"Um, no I think I'm ok." She smiles, "Thanks though."

At 2:15, the others arrive. Ernie was thrilled to see the two and gave them all hugs. Trini heads over to where Kimberly is practicing and stands at the bottom of the steps.

"Trini, it's good to see you again." Aisha smiles.

"You too Aisha." Trini says, grinning. "How is… everything?"

"Great. Thanks a lot Trini." She smiles, "I have never felt anything quite like it." Aisha says being as discrete as she could.

"I know what you mean." Trini says, sighing. "Wow, I haven't seen Kim do that move before." She says, watching her best friend mounting the beam.

"Oh that! She's been working on that for MONTHS, since I knew her. She really doesn't have any new moves."

"Oh, well, yeah." Trini says, watching Kimberly.

"What do you think!" Kimberly asks her girlfriends.

"It was…" Trini begins.

"Great! God Kim, you have gotten so much better over the past few weeks. I can't believe it! You are going to definitely win that competition next week."

"Thanks." Kimberly smiles, "Let's go get a drink."

Trini sighs, and follows the two up to the juice bar. She orders her drink and sits down at the table. The girls all talk, but Trini felt a bit left out of the conversation at times. What she doesn't know is that the feeling was mutual between the Rangers when the original three talked.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, the guys came home today, and I am so happy! It is so good to see them. I don't know what is up with Trini though. She seems to be keeping her distance from me and Aisha. I don't know what to make of it. I treat her exactly like I have in the past. I don't know what is going on. Oh well, I guess it will be ok._

_Love,_

Kimberly

After two days, Trini was becoming quite jealous of Aisha. It seems that she had moved in on her best friend, and Trini was almost forgotten, at least, that was what she felt. She wanted to do something with Kimberly, just the two of them, but it seems that Aisha was always around. She wasn't use to not having Kimberly, and it was wearing on her.

"So Aisha, are we heading out shopping tonight?" Kim asks her.

"Of course, if you want too." She replies.

"Do you girls ever do anything else but go shopping on the weekends?" Rocky say laughing.

"Nope!" They both say at the same time and break down into peels of giggles.

Jason and Rocky both roll their eyes. Just then Trini walks in.

"Hey Kim, I have a question for you." She asks.

"Ok shoot." She says.

"Do you want to go see a movie tonight?" She asks.

"Actually, I cant tonight. Aisha and I are gonna go shopping, but you…" She says, getting cut off by Trini,

"Oh ok, never mind then, I'll catch you later." She says turning around to leave the Youth Center.

"Trini, you didn't let me finish. You can come with us."

"No think you Kimberly, I don't take charity offers." She says in an extremely angry tone.

"Charity offers? Trini what are you talking about?" Kimberly says, getting up and walking over to her.

"You know exactly what I mean Kimberly. Just go on and have fun with Aisha. I'll talk to you whenever you have time for me ok?" She says.

"I don't…"

"I think you do understand it Kim. I'll see you around." Trini says, leaving Kimberly with a look of shock and hurt. The tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Kim, you ok?" Aisha asks, as Tommy puts his arm around his girlfriend.

"I don't understand what the hell she is talking about Aisha!" She says.

"She's just jealous. Let her be."

"No, I can't because Trini has not been jealous of me and her friendships a day in her life."

"I'll be right back." Jason says as he goes after Trini. He didn't really know what brought this outburst on Trini, but he was going to find out. "Hey Trini? Wait up!"

"Leave me alone Jason." She says, picking up the pace.

"Come on Trin, hold up." He says again. Surprisingly she stops and turns around to face him; her eyes are brimmed with tears. "Are you ok?" Jason asks, not expecting her to be crying.

"I don't understand what came over me." She says as she sits down on the bench outside. He walks over to her and sits next to her. "I just got so jealous." She says, sounding almost ashamed.

"What brought this on?"

"I don't quite know Jase." She says. "Ever since I came back here, I have just felt…"

He cuts her off, "Replaced?"

"Yeah, I guess I have been." She says.

"You know what; I feel the exact same way." Jason starts.

"You do? She asks him.

"Yeah. Trini, we've been gone for months, we aren't rangers, and our friends have changed without us. I feel that there is no more need for me in the group. I feel like I am just in the way Trini." Jason says, "I use to be the one that Tommy confided in. He and I use to talk about everything and anything, especially when it came to Kimberly, now, he has Adam or Rocky to talk to. We are a whole country away."

"I see Kimberly and Aisha together and that is exactly like she and I use to be. Jason, I see Aisha, and she knows more about Kimberly than I do. I have been replaced. She doesn't need my friendship anymore." She says.

"Of course she does! Trini, you are Kimberly's oldest friend… well one of them."

"And I left and Aisha filled in and took over."

"She didn't take over, and she definitely did not replace you. You saw Kimberly at the airport. Her eyes lit up Trini in a way that I have never seen before. She was so excited to have us guys back and I guess for us to all get to know one another better. You know that things are going to change over times, but one thing will always remain which is your and Kim's friendship."

"I just wish it would all go back to normal." She sighs.

"It will, but you have to realize also that Aisha is also Kim's friend, but so are you. I had to understand that when I come back, but I am not replaced either. I just have more people to get use to." He says grinning at the last part.

"I guess your right Jason." She sighs. "I guess I have some things to get use to too."

"We all do Trini." Jason smiles at her. "You know something, I'm glad we are home. Our friends are still here for us, even if things have changed. We have things to get use to, like not being rangers when we come home, and not having the bond that the others do anymore, but it's still there. We were rangers. They ARE our best friends, and we have the new rangers to get to know."

"You're right Jason. Thanks." She says giving him a hug. "I guess I should talk to Kimberly."

"Yeah, you should. She'll understand. Do you want me to send her out?"

"No, I'll… I don't have to." She says watching Tommy and Kimberly walk out of the Youth Center, towards the parking lot. His arm is draped across his shoulders as they head to the car. "I better go get her." She says running up to her friend, "Kimberly…"

She stops and turns her head towards her friend, "Can we talk?"

Kim nods, "Sure."

Kimberly and Trini head towards the park, finding a bench to sit on, "Trini, I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry. Kimberly, I wasn't prepared for you to be such good friends with Aisha. I felt so left out. I don't know half the things that have happened to you during the time we are gone. We aren't partners anymore, we don't fight together, and we aren't around each other. I feel like I'm losing my best friend."

"Trini, you'll never lose me. God, you are my oldest girlfriend in Angel Grove. We've been through a ton together."

"You have changed so much."

"So have you." Kim says. "Just because we aren't together all the time doesn't mean that we aren't friends. It really hurt to have others in the red, black and yellow outfit, but we got use to it." Kimberly says, "I'm not going to lie to you, Aisha is one of my best friends. We do everything together, just like we use to do, but when you come home, you are gaining a friend, not losing one, at least, Aisha wants you to be a friend."

"I'd like that, but it's hard. I come home expecting everything to be normal, and it's not."

"Same with you."

"What?"

"Trini, you came home seeing a new world. You have made so many new friends from different countries. You were chosen to be a part of the World Peace Conference, and I am stuck here still. You have seen so much more than I ever have and have come back with a whole new outlook on life, one that I can't compete with. Trini, you have changed, even your appearance. Your hair is shorter than it was by five inches. We are changing, and it isn't together physically, but we are too good of friends to let distance separate us."

"You and Jason…"

"Are like brother and sister. We have grown apart too a bit, but that's not a bad thing. This won't be forever. You will be done the Peace Conference within the year and then you can come home and pick up where you left off."

"I don't think I ever could pick up where I left off, look at today?"

"Well then, you'll start over." She smiles, "But I'll always be here. You're my best friend."

"You're mine." Trini smiles, hugging her friend. "I am so scared that one day I'll come home and everything will be a stranger to me."

"It may be, but you'll have your friends to reintroduce you to the place you call home."

Kimberly smiles at Trini and hugs her again, "I'm sorry if I ever made you think that you weren't my friend anymore."

"I'm sorry that I over reacted."

"Now, will you come to the mall with Aisha and I?"

"I'd love too. I really want to get to know the girl who I gave my powers too."

"You'll love her." Kimberly smiles. The girls head over to where Tommy and Jason still stood, catching up, "Do you guys want to come to the mall?"

"Um…" Jason says, looking at his best friend, "I don't think so."

"Tommy?"

He looks at his girlfriend and smiles, "I think I'm gonna stay with the guys this time ok?"

"Sure." Kim smiles, as he leans down and gives her a kiss.

"DAMMIT!" A voice pulls them away from the kiss, "What have I told you about kissing in front of single people!" Rocky says, coming over to his friends with a smile on his face.

"BOY!" Aisha says, hitting him upside the head.

"It's ok Aisha. I know he's just jealous that I have a girl and he doesn't." Tommy laughs, kissing her cheek.

"Whatever." Rocky smiles, "Since the chicks are going to the mall, you guys wanna shoot some hoops?"

"Sounds good." Jason smiles.

"Are you coming Trini!" Aisha asks hopeful. She really wants to get to know her. "I'd really like to get to know my fellow yellow."

Trini smiles, "Fellow yellow eh? Yeah, I'm going. I'd like to get to know mine."

"Great!" The girls say.

"How about this, we'll meet you girls at the mall for dinner? It's already 3:00, so let's say 6:00?" Tommy asks.

"Sure, sounds good." Kim smiles.

"Yup!" The rest agree.

"Alright, you girls have fun." Jason smiles, nodding at Trini. "We'll see you three in a few hours."

"You got it." Aisha says, as they jump into Kimberly's car. Trini gets the front seat, which Aisha gladly gives her and they drive to the mall.

_October 4, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I am really thrilled! Trini and Aisha are getting along, as well as the others. This week has been the greatest week in a while, and I am so happy! I didn't think that after the outburst and what Trini told me, Aisha and her would ever become friends, but they have. _

_It's weird… I haven't had Trini for months, and Aisha came, right? Well, I really feel that I'm closer to Aisha than I am Trini. I guess it's because Aisha and I get along and enjoy the same things more… I don't know. Maybe I am just crazy and putting ideas into my head that aren't even true. I love Trini to death, she is like my sister, but so is Aisha now. I am just really glad I don't have to split my friendship and time between the two of them. We can all get together and go out if we want too. _

_Tonight, Jason, Zack, Trini, Tommy, Billy and I are all going out, just the six of us. It is gonna be a lot of fun. The others were going to come, but they backed out because of family events. I can't believe it's been six months since we have all hung out together! _

_On the 7th, they head home. I am not looking forward to that day. It's gonna be just as hard having them leave as it was the first time. Who knows, maybe I'll get to head out to Switzerland one day and see them. It could happen._

_Anyway, I'm off to get ready!_

_Love,_

_Kimberly._

_November 18, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was Tommy and my 1st anniversary. I can't believe hat I have been with him for a year already! I don't know why, but it just seems right. I have never cared for a person as much before. He is my best friend and my boyfriend. What more could I ask for? Anyway, we went out tonight to dinner and the movies. It was nice just spending time with the two of us. It's been so long since we've done that. If we go out, it's usually with the group, or we hang at one of our houses. _

_I really don't think our parents take us seriously, especially my mom. She keeps telling me not to get my hopes up because chances are, we won't stay together forever. I know that we are young, but come on, what is it hurting? If we break up, I guess it will kill me, but I really don't see that happening anytime soon. I love him. I'm 17… well, almost, and I know what love is. I'm getting sick of my mother telling me not to get hurt. Just because she was hurt by my father and divorced him doesn't mean that Tommy and I will, and that's what I keep telling myself. _

_He got me a really pretty gold chain with my initial as a charm. I love it. It fits perfectly. _

_Anyway, there's my communicator, I have to get going. The world needs me. _

_Love,_

Kimberly

_  
January 2, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME! DOESN'T SHE KNOW I HAVE A LIFE HERE! Ok, let me start over. My mom has been dating this French guy, Peter Dumas, and I thought he was really cool and nice and all, but then they start getting serious. Now, mom is marrying him and they are moving to France, and I am going with them. I have no choice in the matter! I am almost 17 years old, and I don't have a choice on where I move, or when. I am in the middle of the school term!_

_I was so mad at her, I didn't even let her finish. I agreed to it! I told her yes, but how could I not? She is so happy, and I don't want to ruin it for her. I stormed up into my bedroom and started to write. What the heck am I suppose to do? My life is here, my boyfriend, my friends, my gymnastics. I can't move to a foreign country, where I don't even know the language. I take Spanish for gosh sake._

I guess that's it though, in a month I'll be living in France, I won't even get to see my little sister… oh yea, I didn't tell you, I'm having a sister. Mackenzie Lynne Hart. But anyway, that's not on subject, I'M MOVING! 

_Why don't I ask my father to live with him? Because he'll have the new baby and I still won't be in Angel Grove. Ugh, no one knows about this yet. I'm a power ranger, I can't leave without having someone to take my place. This is awful! _

_I need to get out of here, go to the youth center or something. _

_Love,_

_Kimberly _

Kimberly gets into her car and heads over to the youth center. She didn't feel much like doing anything, so she sits at the usual table and orders a drink from Ernie. She stirs it for what seems like two hours, before Aisha comes in.

"What's with the long face Kim?" She asks me.

"Nothing." Kim sighs.

"Yeah right nothing. Come on girl, tell me what's up."

Kimberly sighs and looks at her best friend, "You know that guy my mom's been seeing?"

"The French guy?"

"That would be the one." She says, "Well, they are getting married."

"That's great!" Aisha says, before Kimberly gives her a look of disgust, "Or not."

"No," She sighs, "It is, but the only problem is, he lives in France."

"And?" Aisha questions her, not really getting what Kimberly was getting at.

"AND, she's moving to France."

"Ok… oh." She says, finally understanding Kimberly's fear."

"When I say she, I mean we. I'm moving to France in March. What am I going to do Aisha? I can't move. I'm a Power Ranger… I have friends here… I have a boyfriend, school, a life. How can I give all of that up?"

"I don't know Kimberly… I really don't know." Aisha says, looking at her friend, "We'll figure something out."

"I don't see how. My father is moving to Boston, my mother to France, and I have to go with one of them. Either way, I'm leaving everything I love." She says, tears pouring down her cheeks, "There is no way out, there is no other choice, I'm moving." She cries, as she stands up and runs towards the doors of the Youth Center.

"Hey Kim…" Rocky says, as the girl flies by him, "What was that all about?"

Aisha sighs, "She's moving."

"MOVING!"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"France. Her mom's getting married." Aisha says a bit glum.

"But, what about the team?"

"I don't know Rocky, and she doesn't either…"

"Doesn't know what!" Tommy says walking over to their usual table.

Aisha fills him in on what Kimberly had told her and he looks shocked, "She never said anything about this to me."

"I think she just found out." Aisha says.

"Where is she?"

"She ran out."

Tommy stands up, "I'm gonna go see if I can find her. I'll catch you all later."

"Right." Rocky says, as Aisha looks at him.

"She's my best friend Rocky…'

"It will all work out Aisha, it has too." He says, a bit doubtful.

Tommy heads into the park to look for Kimberly after he sees her car still parked. He sees her sitting on a rock by the lake and walks up behind her, "Penny for your thoughts?" He says.

She jumps and whips around at the startling voice, "Oh, Tommy, hey." She says, unenthusiastically.

"What's going on Kim?" He says, sitting next to her on the rock, "You usually don't cry over nothing."

She wipes her tears away, "It's stupid I'm crying, it's not like I can change her decision."

"Moving to France?"

"You know!"

"Aisha told me."

"Oh." She says, looking at him, "What am I going to do Tommy?" She says, as a whole new batch of tears flows from her eyes.

He sighs and pulls her into a tight embrace, "I don't know Kim, I just don't know."

TBC…

Well? What didcha think? I'm going to be taking it all throughout High School, college and adulthood, snip-its of the diary through out the entire story.

Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it. It helps me to know what you all want or don't want 

Don't forget about my other story "Are We Over!"

Thanks!

LUNA


	8. ChangesRealizations

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: This is something that I have been toying around with for a while. It consists of snip-its from Kimberly's diary about her life and her friends lives. I am still going to be working the story "Are We Over" but I wanted to throw this out to you all. It'll be a lengthy story, but I hope it will be worth it. It begins when the gang starts High School. Let me know what you think! Please R&R! It will be a T/K, because that's mainly what I write.

He sits with Kimberly until she starts to calm down, "Hey, nothings happening yet. Don't worry about it until you explore all your options."

"Ok, let's explore my options Tommy. Option one, move with mom to France. Option two, move to Boston with Dad. Option three… oh wait, that's right, there is no option three." She says, frowning.

"It will work out."

"Anyway I look at it, I'm moving away from Angel Grove." She says, "I can't Tommy, I just can't. I can't move away from my friends, my powers, my gymnastics… I can't move away from you."

He kisses the side of her head, "We'll think of something. I promise."

She sighs, leaning heavily against him, "I wish there was another way."

"Have you talked to your mom about your concerns?"

"No. I mean, I can't. She's so happy."

"You're her daughter Kimberly, you should."

"I can't. It would be better if I didn't talk to her at all and just go with her." She sighs, "I have to talk to Zordon eventually. I guess the sooner the better." She says, wiping her eyes once again.

"Do you want to go back to the Youth Center?"

"No." Kim says, "I should probably get home and help my mom pack up the house."

"Ok, I'll call you later."

"Right." She sighs as they head to her car.

"I love you."

"Love you too." She says, getting into her car. She drives home and opens the door.

"Kimberly!"

"Yeah mom."

"Can you come up here and help me box some things in the guest bedroom."

"Yeah, I'm coming." She says, slowly walking up the stairs. She sees her mom happy and puts on the best smile she could, "Why so early?"

"Moving is a big deal Kim. You can't just throw things together in a week, especially over seas. Do you think the Oliver's would have boxes?"

"I am sure they do, and if they don't I'm sure they could get some." Kimberly says as happy as she can muster.

"I want to move the living room, dining room, and the guest bedroom next week, so we have a lot to do in a little bit of time. Ok?"

"Sure mom."

"I also am going to call Angel Grove High and have your papers transferred to the school you will be attending."

"Where am I going?"

"I can't remember the name, but you'll love it. Peter says that it is lovely."

"Mom…" Kimberly says, wanting to tell her mom how she really feels.

"What is it honey?"

"I…" She starts, seeing her mothers face, "Want to know where this goes."

"Um, start a new box for that Kimber. Thanks."

"No problem." She says, biting her cheek to keep from crying.

"Did you tell your friends?"

"I told Aisha, who told Rocky and Tommy, who probably told everyone else. I'll tell them when I see them."

"What about the others?"

"Trini, Jason and Zack?"

"Yeah."

"No. I'll tell them when I call them, or when they call me."

"Alright. Well, we are going to head to France February 10, alright?"

"I don't really have a say in that now do I?" She asks, trying to sound like she is joking.

"It was more of a statement than a question Kimberly." Her mother says, tossing her tape, "Tape the boxes tight. I don't want to lose anything on the way."

"Ok."

"Then, we'll have to discuss what we are doing during the summer and holidays with you and your father. You'll probably be down at his house this year for Christmas…"

"Mom?"

"What?"

"Can we take this one step at a time?"

She smiles, "Yes. Let's get packed up first, and I'll call your dad now and tell him about France, ok?"

"Ok." She says as her mom stands up.

"Keep packing Kim."

"I am." She says. Her mom heads downstairs to use the phone in the den. She always uses the phone there when she is talking to her ex. Kimberly listens for the door to close and then kicks the box next to her.

"I hate this!" She says, tears flowing again, "I don't wanna move." She continues to pack though and cry until her mother comes back up.

"Alright. Your father and I are going to be discussing your schedule in a few weeks, and re-assess the custody."

"Alright." Kim says.

They pack and talk until around 10:00 when Kimberly calls it a night. She has school tomorrow and was emotionally and physically exhausted. For the next two weeks, everything was the same. Kimberly would go to school, practice gymnastics, and come home to study and pack. In-between that she would help the Rangers save the world. She was trying to spend as much time with her friends as she possibly could, especially with Tommy. In about four more weeks, she'd be moving.

_January 15, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything is going just fine in my mom's world. I pack, I fight, I practice, I study, and I hang out. That's about it. I leave in about two weeks… ok so it's closer to like four, but still._

_I just don't know how to tell my mother I don't want to move. She is just so totally happy, and I don't want to ruin it. She loves Peter, and I can sacrifice what makes me happy for her. I have done it my entire life. I just put on my game face, and will take everything as it comes. _

What are they doing with my powers? I have no idea what so ever. I guess they will pick someone else for the Pink Ranger Powers as they did with Jason, Trini, and Zack. It's gonna hurt though, giving them up, but what else can I do! I'm moving to FRANCE.

_Anyway, I gotta go help mom pack up the downstairs. I think I really bummed out Aisha today, so I'll have to call her tonight and talk to her. Ugh, so much to do so little time._

_Love,_

Kim

Aisha was eating dinner with her mother and father. She was picking at her food, but her mind was elsewhere. She didn't feel much like eating, so for the most part, she was stiring her dinner around her plate.

"Aisha?" Her mom says, as she looks up, "What's the matter honey?"

She sighs, "Nothing mom."

"Did something happen at school today?"

"Not today."

"What is it?" She asks again.

"It's Kimberly."

"What's wrong with Kimberly?"

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No dad, it's not like that. She's moving."

"Moving? To where?" Her mom asks.

"To France, Paris to be exact."

"Why?"

"Her mother's getting married to that Peter guy she's dating, and they are uprooting here and moving in February to France."

"That's a sin honey."

"I mean, it's not fair. She doesn't want to move there, and I don't want her to move there. Mom, it's in the middle of the semester, and so much is happening this year. We have our Junior Prom, we have the scavenger hunt, family trees, a time capsule. She's my best friend and I don't want to lose her. She has her friends, gymnastics, school, friends, boyfriend, her po… she has everything here."

"Well, what about her father? Couldn't she live with him?" Michael Campbell asks his daughter.

"She could, but she'd still be moving. He is moving to Boston after the baby is born. Plus, with a baby, Kimberly feels that they don't need her hanging around all the time. Mom, Dad, this just totally sucks, and I don't know what we can do about it! She's my best friend. I don't want to lose her."

"Well, she'll figure something out, or if she doesn't you'll see her a few times a year." Lillian replies.

Aisha sighs, "Can I be excused?"

"Of course." Lillian says. Aisha clears her dishes and heads upstairs. She hears her parents discussing the situation as she advances up the steps. "Well, it really isn't fair that she is being forced to move when she doesn't want too."

"Lil, we moved, and Aisha got use to it very quick, but I agree, moving to another country is going to be difficult on the girl, but what can we do?"

"That was a bit different. She moved and changed schools, BUT, she had her two best friends moving with her. It is different. She didn't need to fly or learn a new language." She says, after thinking about the situation, "Well, we have the two extra rooms. We could fix one of them up for Kimberly so she can finish out the school year. She wouldn't be too much trouble. She and Aisha are best friends."

"I don't know if Caroline would go for it."

"It wouldn't hurt to ask Michael. She's a great girl, and we do have the room."

"I say, if Caroline agrees, then, she can stay here for a while. I don't mind if she finishes out High School with us." Michael says.

"We always wanted more kids." Lillian smiles.

"Well, we have more room, shall we invite Adam, Rocky, and the others to stay with us too?" He smiles.

"No, Kimberly's fine." She smiles, "I kind of like having the idea of both girls in the house indefinitely."

"Don't get your hopes up too soon. We need to run it by Aisha first, and see if it's ok, and then by Caroline."

"I know. We could ask her tonight."

"Caroline?"

"Aisha."

"Yeah. AISHA." Michael calls as she runs down the stairs.

"What's up?" she asks, smiling.

"You heard our conversation didn't you?"

"Dad… I didn't mean too…"

"What did I tell you about ease dropping."

"Don't get caught!" She smiles.

"She's your daughter Lillian."

Lillian laughs, "Well daughter of mine, what do you think? Do you mind Kimberly staying here?"

"No! Not at all." She smiles, "I always wanted a sister."

"It's not guaranteed though honey. Caroline has to agree with it, as does Kimberly."

"I know Mom." She smiles, "She'll be at the Youth Center tomorrow. We can talk to her then! I think Ms. Hart will be there too."

"Alright, well, we'll be there." She smiles.

Aisha was thrilled. She bounds upstairs smiling and closes her bedroom door to finish up homework. She couldn't wait to invite Kim to live with them.

Kimberly had an early gymnastic practice, so she goes, practices and then changes, hanging out at the Youth Center. Her mom was there with her step father, or soon to be step father who was showing his artwork in the Juice Bar. She knows that she has to talk to her mother about her feelings on moving to France, and she figures she would do it now. Her mother comes up and smiles, "We have packing when we get home honey."

"Mom…" She starts, tears forming in her eyes. "I haven't been exactly honest with you about the move…"

Caroline looks at her daughter, "What's the matter?"

"I'm really scared to move mom. I don't want to leave my friends, my boyfriend, gymnastics, my school. I hate the idea of having to move away from my father and my new sister who isn't even born yet. I won't know the language, I won't know anyone, and it's a whole different world from here." She says rambling, "I just didn't want to show you how scared I was because I know how happy you are and I want you to be happy mom, I really do." She tells her, crying a bit, "I just hate the idea of moving, and I want you to be happy and…"

"Kimberly, Kimberly, Kimberly…" Her mother says, stopping her rambling, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Honey, you are my daughter, and you know that you can always tell me any concerns that you have. I know that its' scary, but you'll be ok. You'll come home."

"I know. I'm glad I got that off my chest."

"You can't keep everything in because you're afraid to hurt me. We are a family Kim, and families stick together."

Kimberly smiles, as her mom hugs her. Aisha and her parents walk up to the Hart's. 

"Kim, I told my mom about everything, you moving and all. We maybe have an idea on how you can stay…"

"Caroline, we'd be willing to have Kimberly stay at our house for the end of the school year, or even till the end of high school for them. I know how hard it is moving in the middle of the school year, and if you allow us, we'd love to have her."

"Oh, Lillian, thank you, but I don't want to impose…"

"It wouldn't be imposing, we offered. Kimberly wouldn't be a problem while staying in our house. We'd love to have her."

"Well, I think it would be good for her to at least finish out the school year at Angel Grove…" Caroline says, watching her daughters face light up. "What do you think Kim?"

"Are you sure it's not a problem?" She asks the Campbell's.

"Of course not Kim. We'd love to have you, and our house is your house." Michael says.

"We have a room for you and everything." Lillian smiles.

"I don't want to leave you though mom…"

"Kimberly, this is your decision. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Honey, I can fly home anytime I want." She laughs, "We'll see each other, and come the summer you'll stay with me ok?"

"Ok." She smiles, "Thank you so much." Kim says to the Campbell's. "I guess we'll be housemates."

"Oh no, we'll be sisters." Aisha smiles, hugging her best friend.

"Well, when would you like her to move in?" Michael says.

"I won't be leaving for another two weeks, so she can stay with me till then."

"Ok. Anything you need from the house bring on over Kim."

"Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Campbell."

They all smile as Kim's mom kisses her cheek.

"DO you have your car?" Aisha asks Kim.

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's go shopping." She smiles.

"Alright. I'll see you at home?" She says to her mom.

"See you then honey."

"Thanks again." Kim says to the Campbell's'.

"Have fun girls." Mrs. Campbell smiles.

Aisha and Kimberly talk to each other a mile a minute as they exit the Youth Center. Rocky, Adam, and Tommy were just coming in, "Where are you two off too?"

"We're heading to the mall." Aisha says to Tommy.

"Yeah." Kim smiles, kissing him hello.

"You seem particularly happy Kim." Adam says, noticing his friends smile.

"Well, that's because I'm not moving." She grins.

"WHAT!" All three guys say.

"You mean your mom is staying?" Rocky asks.

"Nope."

"Your dad?" Tommy questions.

"Nope. "

"She's living with me." Aisha smiles.

"Oh thank god." Tommy says, hugging her, as Rocky and Adam do the same.

"That's so great Kim!" Rocky smiles. 

"Yeah, now we don't have to look for another Ranger." Adam says, slyly.

"Haha, I see, you guys just didn't want to look for another one." Kim says, poking him in the ribs.

"Well, we are gonna get out of here." Aisha smiles, "You guys wanna go to the mall?"

"Not with both of you in a good mood." Rocky replies, "I'm not in the mood to carry your bags."

"What about you Adam?"

"I'll pass girls."

"Tommy?" Kimberly asks, looking up at him.

"Well…" He says, looking down at her, getting a look from the guys like he was 'whipped.' "I think I'll pass this time Kimberly. The guys and I are working out."

"Ok, we'll see you guys later then." Kim says, as he kisses her.

"Bye girls." The guys say as they head into the Youth Center.

_January 30, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I haven't written in a while, but it is because I have been so busy. First of all, I am getting ready to move into Aisha's house for the duration of the school year, but I think it might be until I get through High School. I really didn't want to leave here. I love Angel Grove. It's an awesome place. I can't wait to move in with her, but I know I am going to miss my mother. It was tough when my father left, but I saw him every other weekend, something that I'm not going to be able to do with either of them after they move. Larissa's due in about a week, so I'm excited to see my new baby sister. Rocky has been giving me some helpful hints about how to be the oldest sibling, which I hope I forget before she is born haha._

Mom's moving in about two weeks, and she is thrilled. Peter and her are getting married in July, so I will be out there for the wedding. It will be fun to visit there, just not live there. 

_Anyway, I am heading to the Youth Center now to spar with Adam. He's gonna teach me a few moves, which will be helpful for me in battle. _

_Love,_

_Kim_

Kimberly walks into the Youth Center and sees Adam, "Hey."

"Hey Kim you ready?"

"Sure!" she smiles. "Go easy on me Adam."

"You have to go easy on me. Ok, this one combination, if you learn it and perfect it you can beat Rocky."

"Really!"

"Yeah." Adam laughs, "He has no idea how to stop it. Ok, back foot back. Front foot forward. It's a six count move. Ready?"

"You bet."

"Punch, block, roundhouse kick." He says, demonstrating it, "Side kick, punch sidekick."

"Like this?" Kim asks, mimicking him.

"Yeah, only faster. Watch." He says, quickly doing the move.

"Wow… I need more practice." Kimberly laughs.

"Don't get discouraged. It's a tough combination… if you aren't use to it." Adam smiles at his friend clad in pink. "Try it again."

Kim laughs as she falls on her butt, "I guess I should stick to gymnastics."

"You'll get it. Try it again."

Rocky comes into the Center and sees Adam working with Kim on a move that he knows destroys him during sparing, "Bro, what's up with this huh? You teach her but not me?" He smiles.

"Why would I teach you when you have moves of your own."

"hey! I have moves." Kim smiles.

"On Tommy doesn't count." Rocky snickers, as the pink ball of energy flings herself at him knocking him to the ground, "I guess he loves this move."

"OOOOOOO YOU!" She says, standing up, helping her red friend up, "You really are a jerk."

Rocky and Adam laugh. "Hey." Adam smiles, "He's gotta go with his strengths."

"That's it boy wonder. You and me." Rocky smiles, as the two bow to each other.

Kim watches the two giggling. They stay at the Youth Center until it closes.

Kimberly heads home and her mother is awake still, "Mom?"

"Kimberly, your father called."

"What did he want?" She asks. She just saw him two days ago and doesn't know what he would have to talk to her about this soon after.

"You're a sister. His wife…" Kimberly shudders when she hears Larissa refered to her as that. Her mom always does it, because in a way she knows that she is hurting that their relationship didn't last, "had the baby early this morning."

"GREAT!" She laughs, "Girl?"

"Yes. Mackenzie Lynn. She was born at 10:28 this morning."

"Awesome! Are they ok?"

"Fine."

"Oh thank god." Kim smiles brightly. "I can't wait to see her."

"He says that you can drive out this weekend if you want, but I know you have the competition on Sunday."

"Yeah, darn it. I really want to see her." She sighs. Her work load this week was awful. She has three tests on Tuesday and the gang would be busy studying.

"You'll see her in two weeks then." Her mom smiles. It was Monday and Kim knows that it would be the only way to see her.

"I'm gonna go call him." She giggles running up the stairs to her bedroom. She picks up the phone and dials her father's number.

"Hello?"

"Dad, hey."

"Hey there Kimber, how are you?"

"I'm great! How is she?"

"She's doing great. She looks a lot like you did when you were born. A lot of brown hair and brown eyes." Ken says smiling, "Can you come out this week?"

"No." Kim groans, "I have a competition on Sunday and I have to practice, plus I have a ton of tests next week."

"That's ok, you'll see her in two weeks."

"Is Larissa ok?"

"She's great. She'll be home with Mackenzie tomorrow."

"Awesome." Kim smiles.

"She weighed in at 5 pounds 4 ounces and is 19 ½ inches long."

"Aww." Kim smiles. "E-mail me a picture sometime this week ok?"

"You got it babe."

"Give my regards to Larissa and give my sister a kiss for me."

"I will." He smiles.

"I have to go study now though, I'll talk to you soon Dad."

"Alright baby I love you."

"Love you too Daddy, bye."

"Bye."

Kim hangs up the phone smiling, and decides to call Aisha and let her know.

Kimberly had a busy week but called her father a few days later. She really wishes she could see the baby, but knows she'll have the rest of her life to get to know her. The week was awful, because of Rita and Zedd. They fought three times that week, and when they weren't fighting they were studying. 

_February 7, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ugh, this week started out great, got shitty, and ended great. I have a little sister now, Mackenzie was born on Monday, but I haven't seen her yet. I'll see her next weekend though, and I can't wait. Dad says she's doing great. _

_We got new powers this week, ninja powers. They are amazing. Zedd and Rita totaled our last powers and zords, plus the command center. We were able to go to Phados, and get new powers, which fixed the command center and they are wonderful. I have never felt anything so powerful before. We kept our same colors, and I am the Crane. Dulcea told us that inside every person lies a sacred animal. Mine is the Crane, agile and swift. We are one. Tommy is the Falcon, Billy is the Wolf, Rocky is the Ape, Aisha is the Bear and Adam is a Frog. He wasn't too happy with his animal at first, but I think after she kissed him it made it all better. _

_Ya know, I really shouldn't be writing things like this in my diary incase it is found, but I can't help it. It's in a really good hiding spot, so I doubt it will be. I'll just have to remember to pack it away first when I pack my room up next week to move to Aisha's. _

_I sometimes wonder how our parents and people we see every day don't know that we are the Power Rangers. It's pretty obvious if you ask me. I mean, the six of us are always in our signature colors, we disappear when the monsters attack and when it's over, we are back._

_I'm glad they don't though._

_Anyway, back to studying._

_Love,_

Kimberly

On the tenth, Kimberly was up by 9:00 and over to the High School Gym by 10. She has a county competition and was the favorite. She was nervous, but her friends would all be there. Her mom left for the weekend to fly some things out to France, and was disappointed that she couldn't make it to her daughter's competition, but Kimberly wasn't worried about it.

She was a bit nervous as six of the county's best gymnasts came into the High School Gym. Tommy comes up behind her as she stretched out, "Nervous?"  
She jumps a bit turning around to see her boyfriend, "Yeah, a bit." She smiles, standing up.

He kisses her cheek and smiles, "You'll do great."

She smiles back at him, "Thanks Tommy. Where are the others?"

"They will be here shortly. Rocky was picking up the others as I was leaving my house. He beeped as he drove by and told me they would be here shortly."

"Good." She smiles, "I'm just glad you're here."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. This place is going to be packed."

"yeah, it is." She says, sighing.

"I'll be cheering for you." He smiles, winking at her.

"You better." She laughs, "I'm up against some really good girls…"

"But you are better."

"I hope." She sighs.

"Just do what you do best." He says, grinning. 

"I plan on it." She smiles, "It would be great to be the champion of the County."

"Well, this time County, next time States, and then next time the Country."

Kim laughs, "Right." 

"I'm gonna go grab a seat and wait for the others. I'll see you soon." He says, giving her a soft kiss before heading to the bleachers to await their friends.

"You bet." She smiles. Kimberly heads over to her coach where she speaks briefly with her, before talking with her High School Teammates. She knew that she'd be ok with the beam and floor, but the vault and bars were making her nervous. She never liked those two events, but no one could understand why. She was good at all the events.

Kimberly straightens out her pink and blue uniform and fixes her hair awaiting the competition to begin. She smiles and waves at her friends as they enter the gym. Rocky gives her a thumbs up as the other two guys wave. Aisha comes over to her, "Good luck Kim."

"Thanks 'Sha." She smiles, "I need it."

"Yeah, right." She laughs, heading over to her seat next to Tommy.

Kimberly was the third gymnast on every apparatus. She liked to be last, but had nothing to do with the decision of the lineup. The beam was first. The beam was second nature to her.

"I never understand how she can stay on that thing." Rocky whispers to his friends as she goes through her routine with ease, "I mean, she's flipping and landing on a bar that is four inches wide. It's insane."

"It's a talent." Billy says.

"It's scary." Rocky laughs.

"What scares me are the bars." Aisha replies, "I mean, they are like six feet off the ground and you have to jump from one to another. That's truly nuts."

"I rarely see her on the bars." Tommy replies, as they clap for their friend who finished her routine with a perfect dismount. She ended up with a perfect score putting her well ahead of the other girls in the first event.

Bars were her second event. Once again what seems like a flawless routine lands her with a 9.6 score. Vault would be the third event. She ended with a 9.7. She was tied for second at this time, but only needed a 9.4 on the final event for the floor to take first place. The Rangers hold their breath as they watch her three minute floor exercise which gives her a 9.9 putting her in first place with three gymnasts to go. She was pleased with her events, you could tell by the smile on her face as she watches the last girls finish their routines.

"The winner of the County Gymnastics Competition is…" The judges say, reading the scores, "Angel Grove High School, Kimberly Hart." Kimberly smiles and gets congratulated by her team, "Second Place is Lisa Gibbons from Stone Canyon, Third place is Katie Moore from St. Claire's High School. Well done girls."

Her friends run up to her, "Awesome job Kim!" Rocky says, hugging her.

"We knew you could do it!" Aisha smiles.

"Thanks." She laughs, as Tommy kisses her and tells her how great she did.

Kimberly turns her attention to the crowd and sees her father sitting in the front row smiling, "Oh my gosh." She says, running over to them, "What are you doing here?"

"Watching my oldest compete of course." Ken says, kissing her, "You have gotten a lot better since the last time I saw you."

"I can't believe you came! Where's Larissa?"

"She's here too. She walked out when your sister got a bit fussy."

"You brought the baby!" She says, shocked.

"We didn't want her to be a week old and you not see her yet." He smiles.

"I can't believe you brought her!"

"Congratulations Kid." He says, turning his attention to her friends that were coming over. "Hi gang." He smiles.

"Hi Mr. Hart." They all reply smiling.

"Come on, Larissa is waiting to see you." Ken smiles.

"Did you bring the baby?" Aisha asks.

"Yeah." He nods.

They guys don't understand what it is about girls and babies. Rocky turns to Tommy and says, "I think you are in trouble."

"Why?"

"Your girlfriend has a baby sister… you know what she's thinking." He laughs, getting punched by Tommy.

"Come on Kimber." Her father says, as Kim and Aisha follow him out to the hallway.

"Kimber?" Rocky says laughing, "Never heard her called that before."

Tommy and Billy laugh, "She's been called that by him since I can remember." Billy responds.

"But Kimber?"

Billy shrugs, "She hates being called Kimmy, so I guess he picked out another nickname for her."

Kimberly smiles when she sees Larissa, "Hey."

"Hey Kim." She smiles, "Good job out there."

"Thanks. How are you feeling?"

"Great." She says, "Wanna meet your sister?"

Kim smiles and nods, "Of course."

Larissa smiles and pulls the blanket away from her daughter's carrier as Kimberly squats down to see her. The baby was wide awake looking up at the new faces. "Oh my gosh." She squeals.

"She's so cute." Aisha smiles.

Kimberly touches the baby's hand and smiles, "She's adorable."

"She looks like you Kim." Aisha says.

"Yeah she does." Ken replies, "You can pick her up Kimberly."

Kim smiles, and gently picks her up from the car seat, sitting next to her step-mom, "Hi Mackenzie. She's wearing the outfit I got for her." Kim notices the little pink dress.

"Yeah." Larissa smiles.

"We need to go shopping for her." Aisha says, brushing the baby's hand gently.

"Definitely."

"Oh god." The guys groan as they come out.

"That means the baby will have three changes of clothes a day in each size." Adam laughs.

"We may have to move to a bigger house with more closet space Larissa." Ken jokes.

"Oh you guys." Kim and Larissa say, smiling.

"Adam, you are getting as bad as Rocky. God, she is so tiny." Kim replies, to the baby looking up at her with big brown eyes.

"She's very alert." Aisha says. The baby was looking all around, but focusing back on Kimberly every few seconds, almost to see if she still had her.

"She is. She's a good baby too." Larissa says, "She barely ever cries. Your dad says that you rarely did either."

Kimberly passes the baby to Aisha who gladly takes her, "I wish I had a little sister."

"No, you don't." Rocky replies groaning.

"Do you have siblings Rocky?" Larissa asks.

"Yes, five. Three little sisters and two little brothers." He says.

"Wow." Larissa smiles.

Aisha passes the baby back to Kimberly, "Well Miss Mackenzie, what do you think of this place so far? It's not too bad is it?"

"Not for a baby that does literally nothing." Tommy laughs, standing infront of his girlfriend.

Kimberly stands up and says, "Here, you hold her."

"What! No.. I don't…" he says, as she puts the baby in his arms.

"Told ya Tommy." Rocky snickers, who gets a death glare from Tommy.

"Told you what?" Aisha asks.

"Don't worry about it." Tommy says, awkwardly holding the baby.

"She won't break Tommy." Kimberly says, laughing at her boyfriend.

"Here, let a master show you how it's done." Rocky says, taking the baby, "Come here little Mac. See. It's easy." He smiles.

"I don't have siblings to do that with." Tommy says, laughing.

"I didn't either." Kimberly says.

"But you're a girl." He laughs, "It's in your nature to hold babies."

"Yeah, whatever." Kimberly says.

"Fearless leader is afraid of babies." Rocky snickers, "You scare him Mackenzie. You are so little he doesn't know what to do with you. Get use to it Tommy."

Kimberly takes back her little sister, "And you scare her, because YOU are YOU." She smiles, "Don't you listen to him Mackenzie."

"Your mother told me that you will be living with Aisha till the end of the school year?"

"Yeah." She says.

He pulls out his cell phone, "I need your number there, and the address."

"Sure think Mr. Hart." Aisha says, telling him where she lives.

"You only live two streets over?" He asks, "Isn't Forest Avenue close?"

"Yeah, very close." Aisha smiles.

"If you ever need ANYTHING you let me know."

"I will Dad."

"Don't forget about us over in Sandy Cove either."

"Dad, I'll see you next weekend." She laughs, as she hands Mackenzie back to Larissa. The baby lets out a cry of distress as her mother takes her.

"I don't think she wants me to hold her." Larissa laughs, passing the baby back to Kimberly.

"She's already spoiled." Ken smiles as the baby settles down in Kimberly's arms. She smiles. "Don't even think of it." He jokingly tells Tommy and Kimberly referring to the baby.

"God no." Tommy says, shaking his head.

"Well, I should probably get going." Kim says, reluctantly. "Mom wants me to finish packing and I need to study."

"Alright, well, strap her in and we'll be on our way." Larissa says, as Kim puts her little sister in the carrying seat. She straps her in, kisses her hand and stands up.

"I am so glad you guys came." She says, hugging her father goodbye, "I'll see you Friday night ok?"

"Yup, see you then Kimber."

"Bye you guys. I love you." She smiles as all her friends say goodbye to her second family.

"You did great today Kim." Larissa says as they head out the door.

"Thanks." She smiles.

They walk out of the high school and into the parking lot where Rocky decides to scream at the top of his lungs, "NOW EXITING THE SPORTS COMPLEX, WHICH IS A HIGH SCHOOL GYM, KIMBERLY ANN HART, THIS YEAR'S COUNTY GYMNAST."

They laugh at him, "You're an ass do you know that?" Kim says, blushing a bit.

"Hey, I'm proud of you. We all are." He replies, putting her in a playful head lock as they walk to their cars

"Let her up." Tommy demands with a stern but amused voice.

"Or what?"

"Or, I'll have to defend her, and you don't want that monkey boy." Tommy says, smiling.

"Oh, I'm really scared." He says, but lets her up anyway, keeping his arm around her shoulders.

"well, guys, I'm gonna go study, so I'll catch you later?"

"Yeah." Tommy says, kissing her, "I'll call you. Let me know if you need help packing or anything."

"I will." She smiles at him.

"Congratulations again Kimberly." Billy smiles.

"Yeah…" Rocky begins, "KIMBER."

"YOU don't have the ability to call me that." Kimberly says, "Only TWO people do and they are my parents."

"Oh well, I don't think so Kimber… OUCH!" Rocky says, as she flings herself at him, pinning him to the ground.

"What was that!"

"OK OK." He says, laughing, "You win, KIMBERLY."

"That's what I though Rocko." Kim says laughing, as she gets off of him. She helps him up and hugs him, "Beat by a girl." She says, shaking her head.

"I let you win." He laughs.

"Sure you did. Well, I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye Kimberly." They say as they get into their cars and head home.

Kimberly smiles as she heads into her house, locking the door behind her. She listens to the message from her mother who told her she was running late and expect her tomorrow afternoon. She also told her not to be late for school and call Mrs. Scott if she needs anything. She sighs as she hears of the Scott's. She truly misses Jason, and wishes he was there. He was like a big brother to her and she misses it. She misses them all, but pushes that to the back of her mind and focuses on her studying.

_February 16, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_Mom leaves tomorrow, and I am really going to miss her. I hate having to choose between her and my life here, but I know I have too. I just won't be happy living in France, but I think I'm gonna have a harder time here too. I love the Campbell's, but they aren't my parents. At least I have my dad still really close. I am going to get a chance to watch Mackenzie this coming weekend for a night while Dad and Larissa head out for the evening. I'm really excited, because I get some bonding time with her. She's a great baby. I love seeing her. _

_But, back to the topic. I guess all in all, I'm thrilled to be staying here and I am really grateful to the Campbell's to take me in while I finish up the school year. _

_I moved most of my things over to Aisha's tonight, but I am going to stay one more night in my house. Mom is trying to sell the house, which isn't too big of a deal especially since she won't be here. This will be my fourth move in my life time, I'm use to selling houses, but at least this time, I won't be losing my friends._

_I can't wait for all this moving to be over. Next year will be tough if I don't stay in Angel Grove, because I'll be a Senior. Oh well, a lot can happen during that time and I'm not going to worry about that now._

_So, rumor on the gymnast block is that Pan Globals is looking for new gymnasts to compete this year. God, I'd love to go._

_Anyway, that's all for now._

_Love,_

_Kim_

The next morning, Kimberly is woken up early to say goodbye to her mom. She was going to drive the two of them to the airport.

She heads to the Airport with her mom and soon to be step father and goes to the gate with them. 

"Alright honey." Caroline smiles, "You behave ok?"

"Mom." She says, rolling her eyes smiling.

"If you need anything call me ok? You have your cell, and you know my number."

"I got it mom."

"Call me at least once a week ok? Just to let me know how you are doing."

"I will I promise." Kim smiles sadly.

"I'll see you soon, and you be sure to come out here on break ok?"

"I'm gonna miss you." Kim says, hugging her.

"You sure you don't want to come?"

"Mom…" Kim says, laughing a bit.

"Call your dad too if you need anything, and I'll call you today to let you know we got there ok."

"Alright mom, take care. You too Peter."

"Goodbye Kimberly, see you soon." He says, hugging his soon to be step daughter.

Kimberly's mother kisses her, hugs her and they say their final goodbye. Ms. Hart, soon to be Mrs. Dumas steps on the plane with a final wave they leave. Kimberly wipes a loan tear away from her eye and turns to head out the door. She heads over to the Campbell's, and goes into Aisha's room, "Hey."

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kim smiles. "Do you feel like going to the mall?"

"Yeah sure, that sounds fun! Mom left a set of keys for you on the table, did you get them?"

"No, I'll pick them up when we are heading out. Do you want to drive or do you want me?"

"I'll drive." Aisha smiles as they jump into her little yellow car and head to the mall.

They talk, look through the clothes, through some things for Kimberly's room at the Campbell's house, and a bunch of other miscellaneous things. They bought some things, but not much. This trip was to get Kim's mind off of her mom and have fun.

_March 1, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been almost a month since I've moved in with the Campbell's and I am loving it. I talk to my mother once a week, which is hard, but it works out. Gymnastics is going great. I think I'm gonna try for the Pan Globals, just for the hell of it. It's four months away, but hey, who knows what would happen._

_Tommy has been awesome during the past month. I am really glad to have such a great guy. Our relationship is going great, and I can't see anything really breaking us up, ever. We are able to see each other more often now, because Zedd and Rita have calmed down a bit, not much, but to a point where we are only fighting once a week. I think it's making Mrs. Campbell a bit nervous us spending all the time together. She's not use to someone living in her house with a steady boyfriend. Haha._

_Anyway, I'm gonna go sit out and read a bit, hopefully get a bit of a tan today, even though it is only March. _

_Love,_

Kim

"Hey Aisha?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to sit out back for a while and read, you wanna come?"

"I'll catch you out there in a bit Kim."

"Right." She smiles at her best friend. She grabs her sunglasses off of the kitchen table and heads outback, taking a blanket with her. She lays out the blanket and lays down, reading her novel. It was very warm, so she was in shorts and a tank top. She hears a car door close about thirty minutes later and figures it was Mrs. Campbell coming home from her Saturday shift at the nursing home. Another minute goes by before a shadow comes over her. She instantly jumps up into a fighting stance.

"Who, hold up there Crane, it's just me." He laughs.

"You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, you just looked so comfortable."

"You are SO lucky you didn't put a hand on me because I probably would have destroyed you."

"Unlikely." He smiles, kissing her softly, pulling her into a hug.

"I didn't think I was going to see you today." She smiles, "It thought you were hanging out with Rocky, Adam, and Billy, sparing and such."

"We're done. What are you up too?"

"Waiting for Aisha to get her butt out here and chill with me. It's so nice out, we're just gonna read and hang out. You are more than welcome to join us though." She smiles.

"What about you and I go out tomorrow night to the movies?"

"Sounds good… oh, no I can't. Mall time with Aisha. You can come."

"No…. that's ok." He laughs.

"How about Saturday?"

"Aren't you going to your father's to baby sit?"

"You could come with me." She smiles.

"I may take you up on that."

"I mean, I wasn't planning on spending the night and it would be nice to have some company."

"What time?"

"I'm heading out there around 3:00 and it will probably last till almost eleven."

"Yeah, that sounds fine." He says.

"Great." She smiles, sitting back down.

"So, what are you reading?"

"Rocky is making me read _The Stand, **By Stephen King. **_HE tells me that I haven't read anything if I didn't read it, so I figured I'd give it a try."

"He actually read…" He says, taking the book away from her, "like 2000 pages!"

"Yeah." She laughs, "So it must be good."

"What do you think so far?"

"It's pretty good, graphic, but good." She says.

"Well, that's good." He says, sitting next to her.

"Got room for one more?" Aisha says, coming out with her friends.

"Always." Kim says.

"Hey Aisha."

"Hey Tommy. I thought you were with the guys today."

"I wanted to see you two." He says, smiling.

"Hah, you wanted to see Kim, I just came with the package."

"Oh come on, I like seeing you too."

"Yeah, ok." Aisha teases, sitting next to Kimberly, "How's Rocko's book?"

"Pretty good, actually."

"I thought so too." Aisha smiles, laying back, enjoying the sun."

"We should call the guys and have them meet us at the park for some volleyball." Kim says, "It would be fun."

"I'm in." Tommy says.

"Me too. I'll call Rocky's cell." Aisha says, dialing the familiar number on the cordless phone.

"Talk to me." Rocky says, as he gets his phone from the bag.

"Hey Rocky, you guys wanna go play some volleyball?"

"Let me ask." He says, calling to the two sparing, "Yo, Adam, Billy, you two wanna go play volleyball with the girls and Tommy?"

"Sure sounds good." Adam says.

"Affirmative." Billy replies.

"You got us three yes's. See you there in like ten minutes ok?"

"Yup, bye Rocky."

"Bye Ish." Rocky says, as the guys head over to the volleyball court.

"Who wants to drive?" Aisha asks.

"I will." Tommy replies.

"Ok. I'm gonna go change." Kim says.

"Me too." Aisha replies.

"Alright, hurry up girls.' Tommy smiles, "You know how I hate to be late."

"YAH RIGHT!" the girls laugh as they all head inside.

Aisha and Kim tie their hair back in their signature color bandanas and change into black shorts and signature colored tank tops.

"Alright, lets jet." Aisha smiles as they head into Tommy's car.

Their three on three teams always consisted of the Older Rangers on one side, the Newer Rangers on the other, at least when that dealt with volleyball.

"Alright!" Aisha says throwing the volleyball to Rocky, "Our serve. Let's play!"

"Alright, Zero serving Zero." Rocky says, serving the ball over the net.

"Gotta be faster than that Rocko." Kimberly giggles, after setting the ball for Billy who spikes it over.

"Our serve." Tommy smiles as the ball is lobbed in his direction. After the new rangers fail to return the ball he says, "I believe the score is zero serving one." He smiles.

"And I believe it's our serve." Aisha says, giving Adam a high five, after a spectacular spike, causing Kimberly to nosedive into the sand.

"Good spike Adam." Kim says, brushing the sand off her shirt and pants, she looks back at Tommy who nods. They know what is coming next. They play back and Adam serves high. Tommy lifts Kim up by her waste and she spikes the ball down.

"HEY!" Adam says, laughing, "You are SO cheating!"

"There is nothing in the rules saying you can't have help. You need to get more moves Frog." Tommy teases.

"Whatever." He says, "We'll still win."

"Sure you will." Billy says, smiling.

They tie the end of the game. Each side one once before it got too dark to see. They all head back to their houses, Tommy takes Aisha and Kim and they call it a night.

"Hi girls." Mrs. Campbell calls.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Mrs. Campbell."

"Where were you two tonight?"

"The park playing volleyball with the guys." Kim replies.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really." They smile. 

"You wanna go watch a movie?" Aisha asks.

"Yeah!" Kim says, as they head upstairs to Aisha's room to watch TV.

"God…" Aisha says, as they watch a romantic comedy, "I wish I could find a guy like that."

"Guys like that don't exist."

Aisha turns to look at her, "What! Girl, you have the perfect man."

"He's not perfect."

"He's damn near close. He treats you like a goddess, he will tell you how beautiful you are and show affection no matter who is around, he invites you out, and you do the same. You two have this unbreakable bond between two people. It's amazing. If I ever find someone half as committed as Tommy is, then I'd have it made." She laughs.

"He is pretty great isn't he?" Kim says, dreamily.

"He definitely is." She smiles.

"I don't know Aisha, I've just loved him for so long. I mean since tenth grade. The first time I saw him I liked him."

"That's what Trini and Zack say." Aisha giggles.

"You'll find the guy of your dreams." Kim says, "What about Zack?"

"I barely know him." She says, shrugging. "Maybe if they ever came back to Angel Grove then I'd consider it. He's cute."

"Yeah, he is."

"Hey, can I ask you something, kind of personal about him?"

"Um, sure."

"Not that it really matters, but do you know how he lost his middle finger?"

"Well…" She says, biting her lip, "When we were in Seventh Grade, we had metal and wood shop. He was working with a saw and two kids were goofing off around him. They elbowed him and his left finger took most of the brunt. How he hit it, the saw went right down the left side of his finger, across the bottom and sliced up his pointer finger. The tip of his pointer finger was hanging off, but his middle was completely severed. Too many of the arteries were crushed and they couldn't reattach it, so he learned to deal without it."

Aisha looked at her friend open mouthed, "Did you see it?"

"Yeah, Jason and I were in the class with him. It was really awful. And he only let out one scream and then he kept it together. I mean, you could tell it hurt, but he is pretty relaxed and was probably in shock now that I think about it, but yea, we really don't talk about that day that much. It doesn't even bother him." Kim smiles, "That's what I like about him."

"Jeeze, I'm sorry I asked."

"You should hear the whole story he gave Tommy when he asked about his finger. It was hilarious. It included a karate tournament, sword mess-up, and a few other things that only he could dream up."

Aisha laughs, "Well, now I don't have to ask him." She winks, "I was just always curious."

"Yeah, most people are."

"But yeah, you don't know how lucky you are to have him. Many girls would kill for him, and guys for you."

Kim laughs, blushing, "you'll find your guy. I really think you and Zack will hit it off though…"

"We'll see." Aisha smiles, turning her attention back to the TV.

_March 24, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_Gosh, school is quickly coming to an end, and that means that I will be moving out of the country. I am going to talk to my mom later on about just seeing her on the breaks and stay here for high school. I don't want to move out of the country. That discussion is going to be a long conversation. I am not looking forward to it. _

_Zack, Trini and Jase are coming home again for a visit in a few weeks. I can't wait to see them. It's gonna be a blast. I think I'm gonna try and set Zack and Aisha up, or at least get them together to hang out quite a few times. I think they'll really like each other. _

_Aisha got this job working at the Vet's office and she loves it. She volunteers and helps out. Everything is going so great for her! Me, I'm busy working on gymnastics. Speaking of which, I have to head to the youth center. I don't know what I'd do without gymnastics. I mean, it's not my life, it's just a part of it. That's good enough for me!_

_Love,_

Kimberly

TBC…

Well? What didcha think? I'm going to be taking it all throughout High School, college and adulthood, snip-its of the diary through out the entire story.

Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it. It helps me to know what you all want or don't want to see in the story. 

Don't forget about my other story "Are We Over!"

Thanks!

LUNA


	9. No looking back

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: This is something that I have been toying around with for a while. It consists of snip-its from Kimberly's diary about her life and her friends lives. I am still going to be working the story "Are We Over" but I wanted to throw this out to you all. It'll be a lengthy story, but I hope it will be worth it. It begins when the gang starts High School. Let me know what you think! Please R&R! It will be a T/K, because that's mainly what I write.

Sorry, this took so long, I was in a serious car accident and haven't been able to write for a while.

_June 11, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_  
Well, in two days we have our finals of our junior year of high school. We all have been studying none-stop for our finals, which are going to be tough, well for me at least. I have had to divide my time between school and gymnastics. Gymnastics has been taking priorities over almost everything, my friends and my life. I feel bad because Tommy and I really haven't been spending enough time together. I know that he understands, I mean Pan Globals has been my dream for ages, along with the Olympics, but I still feel bad. I think that tonight we are just gonna go to the park or something for a bit. I miss him, even though I see him all the time still, at school, when we're fighting, out with friends, but I miss it just being us. I should probably call him and see if he wants to go out._

_Love,_

_Kim_

Kimberly picks up the phone and dials the familiar seven numbers. She wraps the cord around her finger a few times, before someone on the other line picked up, "Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Oliver."

"Hi Kimberly, how are you honey?"

"Good thanks, you?"

"Good. How's gymnastics going?"

"Great! I mean, it's time consuming but it's great." She smiles.

"I bet. Let me guess, you want my son."

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Hang on." She says, pulling the phone away from her mouth, "Tommy! Phone! It's Kimberly!" She brings the phone back up, "He'll be right there. You come over and see me soon ok?"

"I will I promise." Kim says.

"Hey Kim."

"Hey Tommy."

"I'll talk to you soon Kimberly."

"Bye Mrs. Oliver." Kimberly says as the phone is hung up, "What's going on?"

"Not much, you?" He smiles.

"Nothing. I was wondering if you wanna go out tonight? Just to the park or something. Are you busy?"

"No, I can do that." He smiles brightly. "Taking the night off?"

"Yeah, I miss you." She smiles.

"You see me every day."

"But it's not the same." She sighs.

"What time tonight?"

"What about like seven?"

"Sounds great." He smiles. "I'll pick you up."

"Alright, see you then."

"Ok, I love you."

"You too Tommy, bye."

And with that, they hang up the phone.

Kimberly opens her science book and decides to study for an hour, until seven when Tommy comes. Aisha comes in around 6:45, "Hey."

"Hey."

"Do you feel like going to the mall?"

"Nah, not tonight, I'm gonna head to the park with Tommy. I haven't been with him in a while."

"Cool." Aisha smiles.

"How's the vet?"

"I love it! It's so great helping out with the animals. I feel ad for the sick ones, but that comes with the job."

"I bet." She smiles, standing up, running a brush through her hair and putting on her makeup.

"You're just getting ready?"

"This is Tommy we are talking about." Kimberly laughs, "I could get a shower, blow dry my hair and still be ready by the time he is here."

"Good point. I think I'll drag Rocky with me to the mall."

"I'll go tomorrow." Kim smiles.

"Yeah, but you won't carry my bags." She winks.

"Ah, yah, be ready to buy him dinner."

"Hmm… less money for me to spend. Ok, tomorrow."

"You got it."

"So, have you talked to your mom yet?"

"Not yet." Kim sighs, "I really don't wanna leave Angel Grove."

"What about if it were for Pan Globals?"

"Do you know how slim of a chance that is, that I'll even make it? I mean, I don't even have a coach!"

"Well, it's a possibility, and I'm pretty sure you will."

"We'll see."

"So, did your dad get settled?"

"Yeah. I really miss them, especially Mackenzie. I mean, I watched her grow up for seven months, and now, I won't see her until July. She won't even remember me."

"Sure she will. Don't worry about that."

"Oh well… I mean…" She begins but hears the doorbell.

"That can't be Tommy yet, can it?"

"I doubt it, it's 6:59." She laughs.

"KIMBERLY! TOMMY'S HERE!" Mr. Campbell calls up the stairs.

"He must really miss you." Aisha giggles.

"I'll be damned, he's early." Kimberly laughs, "I'll see you later on."

"Have fun." Aisha smiles as she heads back into her bedroom.

Kimberly bounds down the stairs and smiles when she sees him, "You're early."

"Why so surprised?"

"Because it's you." She laughs, as she hugs him.

"What time should I expect you Kim?"

Kim smiles, "I'll be home by nine 'mom'."

Mrs. Campbell smiles, "Alright. Bye kids."

"Bye." They say and head outside to his car. It was a very warm night so they drove down to the park with the windows open.

Tommy parks the car and they walk hand in hand down the path to the lake, "So, you ready for finals?"

"Ugh" Kim sighs, "I'm getting there I guess. I hate finals."

"Me too." He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry we haven't really seen much of each other the past few weeks."

"Hey, I understand how much this gymnastics competition means to you. We'll still be us after all this is over, or during it. It's like when I always was practicing for the karate tournaments, we'll get through it." He smiles, kissing her cheek. "Have you talked to your mom yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm gonna call her this week. I am just gonna say I wanna stay in Angel Grove. I kind of think she is expecting it, but it will be hard I fear for her. I'm heading out this summer to see my dad for two weeks, and you are more than welcome to come with me if you'd like."

"I may take you up on that offer. When are you going?"

"July."

"Hmm…" He smiles, "We'll see."

She sits down on the sand just out of reach of the water and pulls him down with her. She wraps her arms around his waste and leans against him, occasionally smiling up at him. "I've missed this… it seems like Rita and Zedd know exactly when the two of us are together to ruin it."

He laughs, "They do have impeccable timing."

"Everything happens for a reason I guess."

"Yeah. How's your garden?"

"It's awesome! You'll have to come and see it soon. It's really growing and is pretty."

"I bet." Tommy says, mocking her a bit.

"Hey tough guy, you asked." She says, jabbing him in the side. 

Tommy laughs, "I did didn't I?"

"Yeah." She says, "I can't believe everything that's happened over the past year. It's been crazy hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has." He says. "It's been one hell of a couple years."

"I can't believe we'll be seniors next year. Then college. It seems like yesterday I was moving from Seattle to here. I'm not use to staying in one place for so long."

"Me neither." He laughs.

"You moved what twice?" She says, "I've moved six."

"Three times."

"I still beat you."

"Watch it little girl or you're going into the water."

"You wouldn't dare." She says.

"You wanna bet on that?" He says, giving her a look.

"No, not really, but I know you wouldn't." She smiles, leaning back against him.

"Well, not tonight." He smiles, kissing her cheek. "What time do you have to be home?"

"I told Mrs. Campbell around 9:00. I could probably get away till around 9:30 though."

"So, what should we do? We have a whole hour." He laughs.

"I don't know, let's just walk and see where it takes us." She smiles.

"Youth Center?"

Kim laughs, "The Mall?"

"I'll go anywhere." He smiles.

"Ok, let's hit the mall then." She grins, getting a small groan from him, "Don't worry, I don't have much money with me."

"Good." He laughs as they head to his car.

"We'll grab coffee or something."

"Sounds like a plan." He smiles at her.

They drive the short distance to the mall, head directly for the coffee shop and talk until 9:00, when they decide that Kim best be getting home. "So, is this the last time we'll be together for a while?" He laughs.

"No." She says, playfully swatting his arm.

"Besides fighting?"

"NO!" She says, "I promise, we'll go out very soon. I promise." She smiles.

He kisses her, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"I think Aisha and I are walking. It's suppose to be a really nice day."

"That's alright, so am I." He smiles.

"Ok, we'll meet you at the top of her street then tomorrow at seven."

"You got it." He smiles, before leaning in to give her another quick kiss.

"I love you."

"You too." Tommy smiles, as she gets out of her car. He watches her head up to the house and disappear inside after a final wave. He watches the door close and the light go out, before he pulls away from the curb and heads the short distance to his house.

_June 15, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, mom called me today, and it didn't go too well. I think I really hurt her. I just can't leave Angel Grove now, and she just doesn't understand it! My entire life is here, not in France. I know I told her that I would move at the end of the year, but I just can't bring myself to moving yet. I mean, what about the Pan Global Tryouts? What if I decide to try out? What if I make it? I have the responsibility of a Power Ranger, and I just can't give that up, not for moving to another country! I won't see my friends, and what about Tommy and I? I mean, I love him more than anything, I can't leave him. I won't ever see him._

_Ugh, well… let's get back to the conversation my mom and I had. It started off perfectly…_

Kimberly and Aisha were busy studying in Kimberly's' room for their last final tomorrow. It was Chemistry and neither of them were too excited about the test. "I don't know how I am going to pass this tomorrow." Aisha groans.

"Ugh, god I know. I mean the Periodic Table is way too tough to memorize. I don't know how Billy has done it since he was little."

Aisha shrugs, as they hear the phone ring. "I wonder who that is."

"I don't know, but I think your mom got it." Kim says, noticing the phone has gone silent. 

"KIMBERLY!" Mrs. Campbell calls up to her after a few minutes, "Your mother's on the phone honey."

"Ok." Kim calls back down and picks up the phone in her room. "Hello?"

"Hi honey."

"Hi mom." Kim smiles, "How are you?"

"I'm well how are you?"

"Great!" She smiles.

"Great? Mrs. Campbell tells me you have a Chemistry Exam tomorrow. Are you studying?"

"Yes mother. Aisha and I are studying now, well, we were until you called." Kim smiles.

"Ok smart girl. Look, I don't want to keep you long, but we need to discuss your moving to France this summer."

"Oh…" Kimberly says a bit forlorn.

"We had an agreement Kimberly…"

"I know mom, but I want to talk to you about that too…"

"Ok. Talk." Caroline says, a bit impatient.

"I think that I want to stay here, and finish out High School. I really don't think that I should have to move my senior year."

"I knew this was going to happen Kimberly, I just knew it."

"Mom, I did plan on moving, but I have been thinking. My life is here." She says, trying to keep her voice calm, but her tone caught Aisha's ear and she looks up at her friend with compassion.

"Your life is with your mother Kimberly. You don't have a choice in this."

"Why don't I!" She says, raising her voice. Aisha takes that note to pick her book up and walk out of the room, closing her best friends' door. "This is MY Life mother, not yours. If I want to stay in Angel Grove and finish up my senior year, you should let me!"

"Because, I don't want you imposing on the Campbell's any more than you already have.

It is quite an imposition having two teenage girls who happen to be best friends under the same roof. I know it has to be wearing on Lilly and Michael."

"No it's no mom! They are fine with me. I don't want to leave my senior year. I have a boyfriend, I have school, I have my friends, my gymnastics."

"Tommy can visit as well as your friends, you will make new friends, you will go to school still, AND you will still be able to do Gymnastics."

"What about the language?"

"I had to learn a new language Kim, and you can too."

"No. Mom, no. I don't want my entire senior year to be spent learning a new language."

"You'll catch on. Kimberly, your life is with me and Pierre. You need to be with me Kim. You don't understand this now, but you'll get it."

"Mom, I don't want to leave here, and you can't make me. I'd rather move in with dad than leave the country and start all over again."

"You can't. It's not in the custody."

"You want to throw that at me? I'm 17 years old. The courts will allow me to live with what ever parent I want to live with. You have no say anymore, and they will agree taking your daughter out of the country her senior year is asinine! I'm staying either in Angel Grove or moving to Boston with dad, and that's final!"

"Fine, you do that Kimberly, and while you're at it, don't even come out here to visit ok? You just enjoy your life and your friends and your father."

"Mom! I want to visit, I never said that. I still want to come out there I just can't live there."

"I'm done talking to you Kimberly. We had an agreement and instead you are going to do your own thing."

"You don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly. Good night Kimberly." Caroline says, and hangs up the phone.

_She just doesn't understand what it is like to be a kid again. I am so frustrated with her. I don't even want to speak to her! Aisha got up and left the room, which was probably for the best. She knew I needed some privacy. That's what I love about her. She knows what to say and when to say it. Anyway, I think I'm gonna go study. Chemistry is more important than my mother right now._

_Love,_

Kimberly

She sighs, and places her diary away, before picking up the chem. book again. She mumbles things to herself, but settles down and reads. Aisha sticks her head in her friends room about an hour later, "Well?"

"She doesn't understand." Kim huffs.

"Kim…"

"No Aisha, she doesn't. She doesn't understand that I don't have to live with her. My father would be perfectly willing to take me in. It would be better than me moving to France."

"Mom and dad already offered here for you until next year…"

"Mom doesn't seem to understand that. She keeps calling me an imposition and I'm not. I pull my weight around here. She just doesn't understand that I can't leave. I can't leave the team."

"What about Pan Globals?"

"What about it?"

"If you make the team you'll be leaving us…"

Kim keeps quiet, thinking over her friends comment, "Yeah, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I don't want to move to France."

"Maybe she'll come to her senses…" Aisha sighs, "Let's just finish studying. Come on, there's only one more day of school left. We both need to do well on this exam too. I mean, we are so close to an A, but if we screw this up, we could be getting C's."

"I know." Kim says, "Alright, Carbon…"

Kimberly and Aisha study for the rest of the day. They head to school on Friday for their final half day of school, and when they finish the all head to Ernie's outdoor café, that just opened.

_June 18, 1994_

_Dear Diary, _

_Well, today was a pretty good day. Aisha and I were heading home from the Vet when she found this gorgeous white cat. Oh my gosh she is so cute! So, we took her to the Vet and she was healthy. Aisha's boss said we could keep her if no one clamed her by the end of the day, and well, no one claimed her so she's ours! She's in Aisha's room right now, which is fine by me ha-ha. She decided to name the cat P.C. I thought it was short for Pretty Crazy, because that cat is nuts, and a bit temperamental. Aisha said it was for Park Cat, since we found her in the park, but I'm still going for Pretty Crazy._

_We also made a new friend today. Her name is Katherine Hilliard, or Kat. She's from Australia and seems really nice. She's tall and has long blonde hair. She's really pretty. Tommy and I were getting ready for our date today, to the movies and she was having car trouble, so of course, Tommy can't leave a damsel in distress, or he would have left me a long time ago ha-ha, so he went out to see what he could do. The ended up getting attacked by Rita, sent on a crazy car ride, he passed out, but we got them back, and from there on, we hung out for the afternoon. She does seem cool, and I absolutely love her accent. It's so neat!_

_Anyway, I gotta go, Tommy and I are heading back out tonight to hopefully finish our date un-interrupted._

_June 22, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's gone… my power coin. It's completely gone. I have no idea what happened, but it fell into Rita and Zedd's hands somehow. I… I just am at ends with it. We went to the park today, and suddenly, just like that, it's gone. I felt weird after we morphed into ninja's and had to call Tommy over to help me. I just felt so sick to my stomach and dizzy. I couldn't shake the feeling. When we went back, it was gone._

_The day started off great, Kat, Aisha, and I hung out. We went to the lake, and then all hell broke lose. I ended up passing out for a while, then suddenly waking up to help Kat, but I couldn't fight them off. I was too weak. The next thing I knew, Tommy was there, in a he put me on the grass before I was teleported away to the Command Center._

_I'm just really glad Kat wasn't hurt._

_So, now, here I am, knowing exactly how Tommy felt when he lost the green ranger powers. I feel so empty, so… I don't know how to explain it. It's almost like a piece of my soul was ripped from my body, kind of the way I would fell if Tommy and I ever broke up. I guess this is the end of the Pink Ranger. I don't even have a Shogun Zord. I have to double with Tommy, which is fine, but it's weird not being able to power my own. _

_I just don't know what to do. The guys all want to go out today, but I just can't. I'm still so tired and weak from everything. All I feel like I can do is sleep…_

_Anyway, I guess that's it for now. I think I'm gonna go relax a bit._

_Love,_

_Kimberly- Former Pink Ranger_

Aisha and Tommy were heading back to the Campbell residence. They wanted to try and cheer up Kimberly, "How is she today?" Tommy asks.

"I don't know. She has been sleeping most of it. I heard her moving around before I went to the Youth Center, but it was only a shower. I can't blame her though. If I lost my coin, I think I'd be just as depressed…."

"She just understands what happens if we don't get it back. She's seen it through first hand. When I lost the green ranger powers, I could only fuel off of the others for like ten battles tops, and I got weaker as the days went on. She knows what's coming if we can't get her coin back… and god, I'll kill them myself if it stops her from feeling the same pain I felt."

Aisha sighs, "I hope to god I never feel the loss of a power…."

"I hope no one does." Tommy sighs. "I just hope she is ok…"

"She's strong Tommy, she'll be ok." Tommy nods and follows Aisha into her house. "Kimberly!" Aisha calls. "Maybe she's sleeping?"

Tommy and Aisha head upstairs and sure enough, she was sleeping on her bed with the TV on. Tommy walks over to her, kisses her cheek. She stirs and opens her eyes, "Hey, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I wasn't really sleeping." She says, sitting up. 

"Well good, so I don't feel as bad." He smiles, "How ya holding up?" He asks, rubbing her arm.

"I'm hanging." She says, sighing. 

"I know how hard it is Kim…"

"I know you do." She replies as she leans into his shoulder, feeling his arms wrap around her.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I am just so glad that Kat is ok."

"Me too." He sighs, "It's awful thinking something could have happened to her, an innocent friend of ours."

"Yeah."

"So are you feeling any stronger?"

"Did you?"

"No…" He sighs, "I promise you, we'll find your coin… we'll get it back Kimberly."

She smiles sadly at Tommy, "I'm not going to hold my breath."

He kisses her cheek, but he couldn't sit there and tell she has to believe everything's going to be alright, especially after his coin was taken. It's the worst feeling in the world, and he will stop at nothing to stop the pain coursing through his girlfriend. "Do you wanna go to the lake, or the youth center? Work out a bit?"

"Yeah… ok." She says, standing up. She was tired, because of gymnastics all day but wanted to spend time with her boyfriend. If sparing was a way to get her mind off the current situation, she'd gladly try it.

They get to the gym and Tommy and Kimberly stretch. "Go easy on me Tommy." She winks.

"Every time you say that, I end up on my back."

"I don't' think I have the energy to beat you today."

"Ok, bow." He smiles, before going through some easy moves with her. Sitting at the table was Katherine, watching the pair very closely. Kimberly spotted her and shuddered. Something about Kat was bothersome to the Pink Ranger, but Kimberly couldn't put her finger on it. She began to feel a bit dizzy and closed her eyes after about twenty minutes of sparing.

"You ok?"

"I just feel… weird." She sighs, closing her eyes a few times trying to clear her head.

"Come on, let's go sit down. You're over doing it." He says, "You want a drink?"

"Just water." She says, sitting down at the usual table, across from Katherine. Tommy goes up to Ernie to grab her a bottle of water, "Ernie, can I get a water?"

"Yeah, for Kim?"

"Yeah."

"Is she ok? She seems a bit tired… or weak."

"She's done nothing but practiced for the tryouts for Pan Globals, she's just tired. She could be getting the flu or something though."

"Well, here ya go."

"Thanks Ernie."

"No problem Tommy." He smiles, as Tommy walks over to his girlfriend.

"Here."

"Thanks." She says, taking a sip of water.

"Hi Tommy, Kimberly."

"Hey Kat." They say.

"Tommy, I really appreciate you looking at my car. It was really sweet of you."

"Oh, yeah, that, any time." He says, smiling nicely.

Kimberly looks at Kat with a bit of annoyance. 'She's always here… but I know that h he's my boyfriend. He loves me, not her. She's just new and he's being friendly" she constantly tells herself.

"Kimberly you look tired."

"I'm fine. "She smiles nicely at Kat. "How are you today?"

"I'm well, thank you."

"Kat, you should really come with us in on Friday to the mall. Aisha and I are heading out there for some fun of shopping, just the girls."

"That sounds like a good idea." Kat smiles, "What time?"

"Meet us here, tomorrow around 10:00."

"I will." Kat smiles, "I really must run now though, so I will see you soon."

"Ok, bye Kat." Tommy says.

"Bye Tommy, Kimberly."

"Bye."

Tommy looks back at Kim, "You feeling better?"

"Starting too." She says, taking a sip of water.

Tommy smiles at her, "It'll be ok."

She favors him with a smile and a nod, but wonders, how it is going to be alright.

_June 25, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_  
Today the most amazing thing happened. I read in the paper that Coach Gunthar Schmidt is coming to Angel Grove! Oh my gosh, I was reading the paper, waiting for Tommy and I freaked! It just so happened to be the same time Tommy was sitting down, and he made a comment about still having that affect on me, or something. To be honest, I wasn't really listening haha. _

_  
Anyway, I was heading to meet him and my car got stolen, then the cab I took with Bulk and Skull turned into a crazy monster… long story short, I got out, kicked the crap out of the monster with the help of my powers and the other Rangers, and we saved the day. I wasn't able to catch Coach Schmidt, but I think I can at the tryouts tomorrow. I'm gonna go and introduce myself. It should be fun. Tommy told me he'd go with me for moral support, but I think I can do it myself. _

I'M GONNA MEET COACH SCHMIDT!

_Love,_

Kim

June 27, 1994

_Dear Diary,_

_A lot has happened over the past few days. I can't believe how exciting the news is. Well, Coach Schmidt, I met him, and he wanted to see me practice, so he comes to the Youth Center, sees a part of my bar routine and asks about my coach and if he could talk to them about my training. Well, since I don't have a coach, he felt that it 'wasn't right' and he wants to train me for a bit so I can try out for the competition! Can you believe that? Training for Pan Globals. I am so excited! This is probably the biggest news I have had since becoming a Power Ranger. Ahh! I can't believe it! Well, I begin training with him at 9:00 sharp tomorrow. I talked to Zordon and he totally understands. I can't believe that he was ok with this. I guess it's because I know it won't totally interfere with being a Power Ranger. I'm just a communicator call away from morphing and jumping into action. God, I have wanted this for so long and now it's finally happening!"  
_

_Anyway, I better hit the hay for a long day tomorrow._

_Love,  
_

_Kimberly_

"I really don't want you to be working out in there alone Kim. We've had a rough day, I mean, you passed out."

"Tommy, I promise, I'll be fine. Coach said that he's gonna try and stop by tonight. I have to practice."

"Don't you want me there to spot you or something?"

"You shouldn't have too. Don't worry." She smiles, kissing him before grabbing her bag and heading into the youth center after one more wave. "Hi Ernie."

"Oh, hey Kimberly."

"Thanks for letting me practice. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Are you sure you'll be ok? You look a bit tired."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She smiles, putting her bag down, "Coach Schmidt says he'll be stopping by."

"Ok… well, lock up when you are finished ok?"

"I will. Thanks again." She smiles one more time, before kicking off her shoes and mounting the beam. "Whoa." She says, as she sees the beam split in double. She clears her head by shaking it before starting her routine. "Dammit Kimberly, focus."  
After a few passages of her routine, and a back handspring that goes bad, she feels herself falling and hearing someone call out, "KIMBERLY! NO!" Then, blackness.

"Bright lights." Kimberly thinks as she slowly comes to. "Mmm." She groans, trying to make some kind of movement. 

"She fell and hit her head really hard." Katherine was telling the doctor, while holding her new friends hand.

"Fell…" Kimberly thinks, before realization hits her. She couldn't talk and could barely open her eyes, but she could understand her doctors questions and Katherine being there, then she was ushered away.

"Ok Kimberly, we're going to take some pictures of your head and neck, try and relax." The ER Doctor explains, "Try not to move."

While in the waiting room, Katherine was able to find Tommy's number in Kimberly's planner. She dials the number from the payphone, "Hello?"

"Tommy?"

"Kat?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, hey, what's up?"

"It's Kimberly… Tommy, she fell off the balance beam and is at the hospital. I found her and called the doctors and came here… It's all my fault…."

"Is she ok!" He asks, fear coursing through his body.

"I don't know. She's getting examined now."

"I'll be right down." He says, hanging up the phone. He call's Billy and Aisha, and the they relay the message to the other two. By the time Tommy gets there, Katherine is sitting on the chair, chewing on her nails.

"Any news?" He asks, startling the Aussie.

"No, nothing. It's all my fault…" Kat says again, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Katherine, you were there for her when she fell. You didn't cause her to fall, she was tired today and I should have stayed and spotted her. I… think I'm gonna go see if they know anything." He replies as he heads to the nursing station.

It wasn't until the next morning when they heard any news on Kim. Billy, Kat, and Tommy stayed in the waiting room awaiting any news on their fallen friend. Tommy and Billy were on the phone most of the night calling Kim's mom, Jason, Trini and Zack. 

"How you holding up man?" Billy asks.

"I'm hanging. I really feel like I should have done something to stop her…"

"Don't think that way. Man, Katherine's taking it hard."

"Yeah… she is blaming herself, but I told her it wasn't her fault. She didn't cause Kim to fall." He sigh. 

"Are you Kimberly's friends?"

"Yeah, how is she?" Tommy asks the Doctor.

"She's awake. She should be fine, no lasting damage, she is a very lucky girl."

"Can we see her?"

"Yeah, but one at a time. I'll take you to her."

"Go on Tommy, I'll call the others." Billy says. Tommy eagerly accepts and heads back to the room.

Three hours later, when the Rangers are called into battle Kimberly is exhausted, and almost glad Zordon forced her to stay in the room and rest. "I am so stupid. I can't believe I messed up that handspring. I mean, I haven't messed it up in ages!" 

"How you feeling?" Katherine says, coming into her room.

"Hey Kat, better. I just wanna go home."

"I'm sorry Kim…"

"About what?"

"It's all my fault. I couldn't stop them Kimberly… I am so sorry… I…"

"Katherine… Kat, what are you talking about?"

"I couldn't help myself." She says, practically in tears, "Kim, I took your power coin…"

"You what!" She says, "You know?"

"Zedd and Rita captured me, and turned me evil. I didn't know what I was doing until it was too late. Kimberly, I don't know what happened. One second I am walking around Angel Grove, the next minute I'm a damn cat!"

"P.C."

"Yes, P.C. That was me."

"Aisha is going to be so mad at you?"

"Huh! Why!"

"She loved that cat," Kim teases getting a small smile from Katherine that immediately turns serious again.

"Kim, if you never want to talk to me again…"

"Kat, it's not your fault. Rita and Zedd's magic is super powerful."

"I feel awful."

Kim sighs, "Kat, do you know how Tommy lost his powers?"

"No."

Not noticing Tommy and the rest came in, "I was captured by Rita and given the green ranger powers. Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy and Kimberly helped me overcome the evil and gain control of the powers, until Rita created the green candle and drained my powers completely. Then, I had a second chance and became the white ranger."

"I just can't believe I did it… I can't apologize enough."

"You don't have to Kat. I understand." Kim says, a bit upset at the fact that her coin was stolen by a friend, but understands that it wasn't totally her fault.

_June 29, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I got out of the hospital today, after falling on the beam, and I am not going to lie to you, I am a bit nervous about getting back on the beam. That fall, I mean, what will happen if I fall again? I just can't shake it. _

_Kat asked me to meet her at the pool today, and I agreed. Tommy is gonna come with me. I guess I'll have to see what's going on. She hates the water._

_Love,_

Kimberly

_July 5, 1994_

_Dear Diary, _

_I made it! Coach wants me to join them down in Miami Florida to train for Pan Globals. I am so excited, but I don't want to leave either. I feel almost like they are pushing me out. Yes, it's my dream, but I should decide, not my friends._

_I passed my powers onto Katherine today. I think she will be a great Ranger. She is kind and already knows about us, so she seemed like a great choice. She'll learn to fight. I know that the guys will teach her. _

_I now know what it feels like to leave the team. I know what Jason, Zack, and Trini felt. This is my dream though, and I have to go. Tommy said that. I really don't want to lose him. _

I'm packing up now, because in two days, I'm flying out. The Campbell's are going to be shipping my larger things down, of course I will be paying them, but my TV, VCR, Stereo, and a few other things will be arriving in a couple days down in sunny Miami. 

Well, at least I don't have to make my decision about leaving Angel Grove for Paris. Mom understands. I'm so nervous though. I'm babbling… I know I am. Anyway, I have two days before I leave… two days. It's happening so fast. Too fast. I just don't know what is going to happen. 

I guess I'll just have to wait and see,

_Love,  
_

_Kimberly_

_July 6, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow's the day….._

"Aisha! Do you know where my hairdryer is?"

"Last time I saw it, it was in our bathroom." She calls from across the hall.

"It's not there…"

"Did you pack it?"

Kim looks at the boxes on her bed, "I am totally not going through the boxes to find out." She says, brushing her hair away from her face. All she has done today is pack. She didn't take the time to do her hair or even put make up on. 'Who am I going to be trying to impress today anyway?' was her reasoning. Tommy took her out last night for their last night together. She stayed over his house, and they stayed up almost all night, talking and just spending time with each other.

"Kim, I have a pair of your shoes…"

"Which ones?"

"The black yellow and pink ones."

"Keep them." Kim says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. They go better with your black and yellow skirt than they do with my clothes."

"Thanks." Aisha says, sitting down on Kim's bed. "I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'll be back. I promise." Kim says.

"There is always a place here for you." Aisha says.

"Let's not do this." Kim says, getting a bit choked up. "We aren't saying good bye. I'm only going till Pan Globals is over, and then, I'll be back to finish up High School."

Aisha smiles, "I know. I'll still miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Kim says, as she sits next to her best friend, laying her head on her shoulder. Aisha tilts her head to lay it on top of Kim's head.

"Kimberly?" Aisha's mom calls up.

"Yes?"

"Do you need anymore boxes honey?"

"Three more should do it, if you have it." Kim says, sighing.

"I thought Tommy was coming over to help you finish packing."

"He was, but he has a class to teach. It isn't over till almost 10 and I am going to be done by then." Kim says, smiling at Mrs. Campbell. "I think Kat and Rocky are coming over later though."

"I'll keep an ear out for them."

"Thanks a lot."

At 8:00, there is a knock on the door. Aisha was downstairs so she opens it. "What are you doing here?" She asks Tommy.

"Hello to you too Aisha." He smiles, "Rocky took over Adam and my class for me. Where's Kimberly?"

"Upstairs packing, I'll get…"

"No, I'll go up and get her." He says, winking at her. "Keep quiet."

"She's gonna flip."

"Why?"

"She didn't expect you to be here today… and she isn't 'properly groomed'."

"She could be naked and I wouldn't mind." Tommy says, getting a look from Aisha, "You know what I mean." He laughs.

"Get up there." Aisha says, swatting at her friend.

Tommy quietly makes it up the stairs, waving to Mrs. Campbell as he reaches the top of the steps. She smiles and keeps quiet. He stands by the doorway watching his girlfriend for a few minutes. Kimberly was still trying to pack. She was beginning to put her picture albums into a box, when he decides to make his move. He walks over to her and she feels arms wrap around her waste and herself being pulled into a strong embrace. She is startled at first and turns quickly around, "What are you doing here!" She asks, hugging him.

"Rocky covered for me so I could see you tonight."

She smiles, but then gets self conscious, "I look a mess! I wish you would have told me that you were coming over." She says, trying to fix her hair, but is stopped by Tommy.

"You look beautiful." He says, kissing her forehead.

Kim looks at her outfit. She has on a tank top with a pair of black and pink shorts. "I look a mess. I don't even have makeup on…"

"You don't need it Kim. I don't care what you look like, because to me you'll always look beautiful." He says as his girlfriend blushes crimson. "What do you say you and I go out for a little while."

"I have a lot to pack still Tommy…"

"I know, and I'll help you when we get back. I wanna show you something."

"Ok, let me just get changed…"

"Come on." He says, taking her hand.

"Tommy…"

"Kim." He says looking at her with brown eyes.

She sighs, and he takes her hand, "Ok." She says. "Aisha?"

"In here." She says, poking her head out of the doorway.

"We'll be back in a little while." Kim says.

"Have fun." She says, watching her two friends walk down the stairs.

He opens the door for Kimberly like he always does, and then they get into the car.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He says, patting her leg as he drives. Kim takes his hand and looks out the window. They drive up to Angel Grove Bluff and he stops. 

"Let's go." He says, as they get out of the car and climb up to the top of the bluff. He sits down and pulls her down in-between his legs, leaning her up against him. "It's our last sunset for a while together Kim. I didn't want to miss it."

"I'm going to miss you so much Tommy." She says, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, we'll see each other. I'll come down during our breaks, and when you have a break you can come back. We'll talk on the phone, we'll write letters. It will work out. We'll make it work."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He says, kissing her tears away. "I love you."

"I love you too." She says, turning her attention back to the sunset.

They sit there, holding each other till the stars came out. Around 9:30, Tommy says, "We should probably get back so we can finish packing you up."

"Yeah." She sighs, not wanting to leave him.

"Come on." He says as she stands up and she helps pull him up.

"Thank you for this Tommy."

He smiles and takes her hand, "I'd do anything for you. You know that."

She smiles and nods. It was 9:30 when they get back to the Campbell house. Tommy and Kim go upstairs and finish packing her things. By 11:00 she was packed completely. They moved the boxes downstairs, and then they end up back upstairs. "I can't believe how empty this room is now." She sighs.

"You need to do this Kim."

"I know…"

"It's your dream. We'll still be here when you get home."

Kim smiles and stands on her tippy toes to kiss him, "Do you have to leave already?" She asks.

"Yeah. You need to get some sleep anyway. I'll be here tomorrow at 10 ok?"

"How about 9:00?" She asks.

"We'll see." He smiles. "Get some sleep."

She walks him downstairs and to his car. He kisses her good night, "I love you Tommy…"

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you too beautiful." He says, giving her one last kiss, and then starts his car up, driving down the driveway. Kim watches him drive away and waves as he beeps. She goes back inside and upstairs, lying down with the white tiger animal Tommy gave her a year ago when she was in the hospital because she couldn't shake her flu and ended up with an extremely high fever. He stayed with her even though she begged him to leave so he wouldn't get it. He stayed the entire weekend with her and when they finally released her, he was over there every day after school checking up on her. She fell asleep around 12:30 holding the tiger.

_July 7, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I'm on the plane, flying to Miami. My friends saw me off, and I didn't really want them there to begin with, but I was glad they came. Tears were shed, and I'm not really sure how I feel about leaving them. I feel like I am abandoning them, and that I won't see them again, but that's crazy. I know I will. _

_I miss them already… I miss Tommy, I miss my powers. Was this the right choice for me? I guess I'll figure it out. It's too late to turn back now. Wish me luck… I'm going to need it._

_Love,_

Kimberly 

TBC…

Sorry this took so long, I was in a serious car accident New Years Eve day, around 10:00, so I'm trying to recover and all. Forgive the small mistakes or if it sucks. The next chapter will be better, I promise.

Well? What didcha think? I'm going to be taking it all throughout High School, college and adulthood, snip-its of the diary through out the entire story.

Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it. It helps me to know what you all want or don't want to see in the story. 

Don't forget about my other story "Are We Over!"

Thanks!

LUNA


	10. Changes and Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: This is something that I have been toying around with for a while. It consists of snip-its from Kimberly's diary about her life and her friends lives. I am still going to be working the story "Are We Over" but I wanted to throw this out to you all. It'll be a lengthy story, but I hope it will be worth it. It begins when the gang starts High School. Let me know what you think! Please R&R! It will be a T/K, because that's mainly what I write.

A/N: The reasoning behind the letter…. All italicized words are the diary… It has been a hectic few weeks, which is the reasoning I hadn't been writing, and if this chapter stinks, I'm sorry. Next one will be more detailed and better!

Kimberly steps off the plane and is greeted by Coach Schmidt. "Welcome to Miami Kimberly." He says, smiling.

"Thanks Coach."

"How was your flight?"

"It was good." She says.

"Are you ready for the new chapter of your life?"

"Yeah." She says.

"Let's go get your bags and we'll head over to the apartments. Renee Weaver is your roommate. You two will share and apartment together. She just came to Miami as well. You will begin classes in September, but when you aren't in school, you are working out. Your beam and floor are amazing, and I want to get your bars and vault up to that level of excellence."

Kimberly smiles and nods, grabbing for her bags and pulling them off the conveyer belt. She has three large suitcases filled with things she didn't want the movers to take. Coach Schmidt takes two of the three bags as they make their way to his car and over to the apartment. It was fully furnished.

"Kimberly, your apartment is 206 Sunrise. All the gymnasts have rooms on the second and third floor. Here are your keys." He hands them to her.

She opens her door and sees a brunette sitting on the couch watching TV, "Hi!" She says as she turns her head, "You must be Kimberly."

"I am, and you must be Renee."

"That's me." She smiles, shaking hands with Kimberly. "It's nice to meet you. Coach has been raving about you ever since he came back from Angel Grove." 

"I don't know why, I'm just as good as all of you." Kim says.

"Ok, Renee, get Kimberly settled in, and I will see you girls at my complex at 5:00 sharp." He smiles.

"Bye Coach." They say, as he closes the door.

"When he says sharp, we better be there at 4:30, so we can stretch."

"So I figured." Kim smiles. "So how is it here?"

"Not bad. I mean, I love gymnastics, so it's awesome. It can be tough though. I have been here for two weeks."

"Cool. Where is home for you?"

"Right around Philadelphia Pennsylvania."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah, I miss it, but this place is heaven."

"It reminds me a bit of Angel Grove… just more people, and no mountains." She laughs.

"Warm there?"

"The winter low is usually right around 55."

"Nice."

"Yeah it is." She smiles. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, it was the movers with Kimberly's boxes, "I didn't think they would be here till tomorrow! Mrs. Campbell must have shipped them in two days." She smiles.

"Mrs. Campbell?"

"Yeah. I was living with my friend this past year. My mom moved to Paris and my father to Boston."

"Oh."

"I didn't want to move, so I stayed there."

"Well that's good."

"Totally." Kim smiles.

"Parents are divorced I am assuming?"

"Yeah. They have been divorced since I was in ninth grade, now they are both remarried and my father and his wife have a 7 month old Mackenzie."

"Well, that's nice. At least they are happy."

"Yeah, that's what I learned." Kim smiles. "It's so hard at first though, knowing that your parents are heading towards a divorce."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"None, besides Mackenzie."

"Well, that's cool too." Kimberly and Renee head to her bedroom and begin to unpack her tings, "Who's this?" Renee asks, taking out a picture.

Kimberly smiles, "That's Tommy. He's my boyfriend."

"Still?"

Kimberly looks at her oddly, "Yes."

"He's cute."

"Thanks."

"That's a really cute picture of you two."

"Yeah, my friend Adam took it. He just got a new camera and was driving us all crazy taking pics, but after this one, I forgave him."

"These your friends?" She asks, taking out a picture of the 9 rangers, former and current. 

"Yeah, they are my best friends. Jason and Rocky, Trini and Aisha, Billy, Tommy, Zack and Adam, and me of course."

"The boys in red are really cute too, actually all your friends are cute. Man, I've been living in the wrong place." She laughs.

Kim smiles, "Yeah, they are pretty cute. They all do karate, so they keep pretty fit."

"Karate eh?"

"Well, some kind of martial arts."

"And who are you gonna set me up with?" She asks, winking.

"Anyone of them but Tommy." She laughs.

Kimberly and Renee talk and instantly become friends. About 20 minutes before they have to leave for gymnastics, she calls Tommy. She leaves a message knowing that they were probably out fighting or working out, "Hey Tommy, its Kimberly. I got here ok, and I know you are probably busy with something, but I'm here. If you think of it, give me a call back, or I'll talk to you soon. I'll write you too. Tell everyone I said hi. Love you, bye." And with that she hangs up.

"Come on girl, we need to get ready for the gym."

"Alright." Kim smiles. They quickly get ready and head to the complex. It is only a five minute walk, so they walk every day.

"So, what do you go by?"

"Huh?" Kim asks.

"Kimberly, Kim, Kimmy, what?"

"Oh." She laughs, "Kimberly or Kim, it doesn't really matter. It's pretty even between the two."

"Cool. I'm Renee, or you'll hear some of the jokers call me 'Nee."

"Good to know. So how many do we have going to Pan Globals?"

"Sixteen, eight girls, eight guys. That includes alternates though. The main ones are You, me, Lindsey, Tara, Jamie, and on the guys there's Cooper, Shawn, Mike, Dan, Jack, and Matt. They are who should be competing. The alternates are Lori, Leslie, Chase, and Alex."

"Ok, cool."

"I think you'll really like it here." Renee smiles.

"I think so too." Kim replies.

The first day, they all get weighed again, not so much to check for weight loss, but to check fitness and healthy lifestyles. Below a certain weight for your body limit is unacceptable, according to the Coach. Kimberly watches the girl's routines. They were really good, but she expected that. She was going to have to work extremely hard in order to get up to their quality.

Kimberly works hard for the rest of the summer, talking to Tommy twice a week, and writing to Aisha. School begins, and the team goes to the local school in the morning for a few hours, and then they head straight to the gym. They are practicing almost every day for four hours. December comes around and Kimberly has a chance to head home. It was a wonderful and well needed vacation, but as the time went on, she began to not want to come back to Florida. She didn't want to leave the home she has known and loved. It was a great vacation, the six friends spend all day together, and in the evening Tommy and Kim were together. Katherine was back in Australia during this time. 

She came home on January 2, and met her roommate, "How was your trip?" Renee asks Kimberly.

"It was wonderful." She smiles, "I was sad to have to come back."

"How's Tommy?"

"He's great! Couldn't be better."

"I bet it was hard leaving him."

Kim sighs, "Yeah, but I'll see him again."

Renee nods, and turns to go into her room, as Kimberly heads into hers.

_January 2, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, the past week was the best week of my life! I spend the entire time with Tommy and the gang, and on Christmas my mom came back from France! I was so excited to see her! She looked great! I was a bit bummed out during the day because I couldn't see her, but Tommy really made it better, and after a long time of being interrupted under the mistletoe, he was able to kiss me properly. Then mom came, and… ugh, I'm rambling. I don't even know where to begin…_

_Katherine wasn't around this holiday. She was back down in Australia, so I really didn't get the chance to see her, but I did want to, I really did. I don't know why I get a bit apprehensive around Katherine, but I do… it's kind of strange, don't you think? I gave this girl my powers, and she is a great friend, but I still feel replaced. I wonder if Trini, Zack and Jase felt this way… maybe I should ask them, or maybe I should just keep my big mouth shut. It's probably just me. _

_I am not going to lie, but I almost expected Tommy to be different around me, but he was the same loving and caring guy I left in July. We were able to spend quality time together, which was what I really needed… I felt relieved that he still cared about me._

_Anyway, I have to work on a few papers before school on Wednesday, so until then!_

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

_January 10, 1995_

_Today was a really nice day. I had a tough time in practice this evening, but I got to hang with Matt. It was almost 9:00, and Coach told us all to leave, but my floor routine didn't go well at all, so I asked him if I could stay. He of course said I could, but he had to be working in his office on paperwork, so he couldn't spot me or critique me. Matt said that he would stay with me while I worked out. He needed to get a few passages done anyway. _

_I haven't really talked about Matt here, but he's a pretty cute guy, about 5'10, short dark hair and brilliant blue eyes. He's become a really great friend the past few months. He reminds me a lot of Tommy._

_Anyway, we ended up working out till about 10:00, he watched my routine and I watched his, then we went out to dinner. I wanted to pay for my own, but he paid for the both of us. He's nice like that._

_We talked about a lot of things, our homes, my relationship with Tommy, his relationship with his ex. She cheated on him, so he dumped her. I don't blame him. I would have done the same thing if I were in his shoes. _

_It was just a really nice night. All in all, I had a great time. He is a really nice guy._

_I better get some homework done._

_Love,_

_Kimberly _

Three days later, Kimberly was at the gym and decided to try Tommy during her break.

She calls his phone and a female voice picks up, "Hello?"

Kimberly looks at the number before answering it, "Hello?" She asked, curious to the voice.

"Kimberly?"

"Kat?" She asks, hearing the accent in the phone.

"Yeah, how are you?"

"Good how are you?"

"I'm fine!"

"Why are you answering Tommy's phone?"

"We're doing a project, and he ran downstairs for a second to get something to eat. I heard the phone ringing and picked it up. It is so good to hear from you!"

"You too Kat. How's Ranger life treating you?"

"So far so good. Tommy's a great teacher. He's been working with me a lot to enhance my skills, and the others." She says, before she says, "Hang on Kim…"

Kimberly makes out a man's voice, before hearing the familiar, "Hey Kimberly."

"Hey Tommy." She smiles, "How are you?"

"Busy, but good. You?"

"I'm doing well." She smiles, "Just glad to talk to you. I miss you."

"You too." He says, before cutting Kimberly off to have a brief chat with Kat. "So how's Florida?"

"It's ok. Practice is hard. How's Angel Grove?"

"It's alright." Tommy says, before his communicator goes off, "Kim, we have to get going. Duty calls. I'll talk to you soon though ok?"

"Alright." She sighs.

"Bye!" He says, hanging up before she could say it.

"Bye." She says to herself. "I love you too Tommy," she mumbles to herself. That was the last time she talked to him on the phone.

It was February. Tommy and Billy were busy working out. "So, have you heard from Kimberly lately?" Billy asks.

"No, we have been so busy we keep missing each other's phone calls. Between her practices, our battles, and both of our school work, plus the three hour time difference, it's no wonder we miss each other."

"Do you write?"

"Occasionally, but Aisha is usually the one who gets the letters." He says, shrugging, "I'll try her tonight."

Billy nods his head, and spots Tommy lifting the weights.

_February 2, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Mat and I are kind of getting close. I have Cooper and Renee who I consider my best friends, but Matt's a bit different. I don't know, but I think I kind of like him. He reminds me a lot about Tommy, and since I haven't talked to him in a while, Tommy that is, I've been hanging with Matt. I have been with Tommy for so long, but maybe everyone is right. Maybe long distance just doesn't work.   
_

_Who knows what's gonna happen in the next week._

_Love,_

Kimberly

_February 3, 1995_

_I feel really guilty for writing about Matt. I love Tommy with all my heart, it's just, we haven't been able to talk for a while. It's really getting to me. Every time I call him he isn't home. He has been spending a lot of time with Kat too. Aisha says that Kat is great, and she is doing everything right. I gave her my powers, why am I so jealous? I hate feeling this way! _

_What is wrong with me? I know what it is… I haven't talked to any of my friends in a while. It seems like it's been forever, and Kat's there. Why need Kimberly when Kat came. She is gorgeous, and Tommy would be right to find her attractive. Maybe Renee is right, long distance relationships just don't work._

_There's the phone, maybe it's Tommy, but I doubt it. _

Kim 

"Hello?"

"Kimberly, it's Aisha."

"Hey girl what's up?" Kim says smiling brightly.

"I need to tell you something… first of all, have you heard from anyone yet?"

"About what?"

"The Rangers?"

"HUH!" Kim asks confused.

"Ok, I'm guessing no, well, we ended up turning into kids, and Billy didn't and we had to go on a trek."

"Aisha, slow down, what the heck are you talking about?"

"Ok, our powers are gone… well, they were. We lost them."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Yeah, everyone was really upset, especially Kat. I mean, she just learned how to use her powers, and then, POOF they are gone. Tommy was really supportive though… Anyway! We were turned into kids and had to go on a trek to find our crystals."

"What crystals?" Kim says, shocked at the words Kat, Tommy and supportive in the same sentence.

"Zeo Crystals. Well I went home to my heritage, Africa and all, and there were all these sick animals. Kim, you wouldn't believe all of them. The people there don't know what is going on with them, and with my background of animals and working in the vet, I decided to stay."

"Stay where!"

"In Africa." Aisha says, quietly, not knowing how her friend would take the news.

"AFRICA! What about the Zeo whatever!"

"I found it, but I gave it to my cousin Tanya… I didn't even know I had a cousin Tanya, how cool is that! She said that she'd gladly do it, and I'm staying here. I've been here almost two weeks Kim, and I love it."

"Well…that's great." She sighs, slowing feeling her line to Angel Grove diminish. She is hurt that her best friend didn't tell her sooner.

"Thanks. I just wanted to let you know that I moved. I mean, before you heard it from anyone else."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"I'll write you soon Kim, but I have to go."

"Sure…"

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I didn't have more time to tell you. I'm gonna miss you."

"What's the difference between me moving from Angel Grove to Florida, or you from Angel Grove to Africa?" She says with a bit of spite in her voice.

"I just wanted you to know. I didn't expect it, or I would have told you before."

"Well, I didn't expect to come here, so we're even."

"Yeah… ok, well I'll write you." Aisha promises.

"Ok." Kim says with doubt in her voice, "Talk to you soon Aisha."

"Bye Kim." Aisha says, hanging up the phone.

Kimberly hangs up the phone and brushes tears away from her cheek, only to be replaced by more. She hears a knock at her door, and calls for them to come in. It was Matt, "Hey Kim, wondering if you were coming to dinner…. Are you ok?" He asks, noticing her crying?

"Yeah, fine, and I'm not that hungry."

"What's wrong?" He asks, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"It's nothing, really… it's stupid."

"Kim… talk to me."

"I just got a phone call from Aisha…"

"Your best friend?"

"Yeah… well, she was, I guess…"

"And?"

"She's moving to Africa."

"When?"

"She's already there." Kim says, a whole new batch of tears forming in her eyes as Matt wraps his arm around her, "She didn't even tell me. She moved and didn't tell me, no one told me. She's my best friend Matt, how could she not tell me she was moving, and already moved? How could Tommy not tell me?"

Matt hugs the girl, "I don't know Kim, but she did tell you didn't she?"

"Two weeks after the fact." Kim says, wishing she could tell him about the Zeo Crystals. 

"Was it sudden?"

"Very."

"Job?"

"Yeah" She lies, "Her father moved, but she could have called me sooner and told me. I lived with her for like four months! We were best friends, and then she up and moves to Africa without telling me! NO ONE TOLD ME MATT!"

He didn't know what to do to make her feel better, so he let her vent. She cries and he sits with her, "Some friends eh?" She asks him, finally wiping her eyes.

"There must be a reason Kim. Maybe she couldn't get a hold of you…"

"It doesn't matter anymore. She left, she isn't around anymore, and me sitting here crying won't change the fact that she left and I didn't get a chance to say good bye. That no one told me, even though she's been gone two weeks."

"do you want to get something to eat?" He asks, changing the subject.

"I just wanna stay here." She sighs.

"Do you want company?" He asks, "We could call out for pizza or Chinese or something."

Kim smiles, "Sure."

It was now the beginning of March, and Kimberly hasn't actually talked to Tommy in about a month. She calls, but he is never home, she tells herself that he is busy with Ranger things, but it is beginning to wear on her. Most of the times, when she does call, she gets his parents and he is either out with Katherine, or with the group, and she doesn't know what to make of it. Renee feels bad for Kimberly, every time she calls and he doesn't return. She sighs, and decides to have a talk with her.

"Hi Mr. Oliver, its' Kimberly." Renee hears as she comes to the door. She decides to wait and have the conversation with Kim later.

"Hi Kimberly, how are you honey?"

"Good you?"

"Great. Let me guess, you want my son."

"The thought crossed my mind, is he home?"

"No he is actually out with Kat..." He begins, as she hears a distinct pause, "And the gang."

"Oh, alright, well just tell him I called." She says, fighting back the tears.

"Will do honey, talk to you soon."

"Bye." She says, hanging up the phone. She sits back on her bed, staring blankly at the wall, before Renee walks in.

"Hey."

"Hey." Kim says, fighting back the tears.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine."

"Kim…"

"He wasn't there again." She sighs, "His dad said that he was out with Kat, then paused and added, and the others."

"I'm sorry Kim… do you think…"

"I think I… I don't know what to think."

"Kim, I know this is hard, but you haven't talked to him on the phone in ages. Long distance relationships are tough… and most times…"

"Don't Renee, please." She says, as the tears begin to flow down her cheeks, "I can't…"

"You may have to say enough's enough. And you can easily find another guy. Matt has been wanting to go out with you for a while Kim."

"Please, stop Renee." She cries, as she turns her back on her roommate and cries.

_March 3, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have a huge decision to make… and I just don't know what to do. I haven't talked to Tommy in ages, and I don't know what to do. Every time I call, he's with Kat, or not there. What am I to think? Should I let him go or tie him up? Does he still want to be in a relationship? He sure as hell isn't showing it. _

_I know how hard long distance relationships are, but we use to talk a couple times a week, then once a week, then once a month, now it's been two months. What do I do? I love him so much, but if he wants to be with Kat, then… I guess I'll have to let him go. _

_Matt, is this guy on our team really likes me, and I kind of like him, I'm not going to lie. He is a really nice guy, and honestly, reminds me of how Tommy was… is, I have no idea. Do I like Matt? I guess I do. Do I love Tommy? Yes, with all my heart, which is why I think I have to break up with him. I need to make sure he is happy, and maybe I'll be happy. Our relationship is not a relationship anymore._

God, I am babbling… I just don't know what to do. 

_God help me,_

_Kimberly_

Three days later, Kimberly calls Tommy three times, getting his mother once, who says that he was studying with Kat, then his father who told her that he was still out, and finally the answering machine. She took that as a sign and while it killed her to do so, picked up a pen and started writing. That was the last straw for her.

_Dear Tommy,_

_You don't know how much I love you, and that is why….._

She crumples up the letter,

_Dear Tommy, _

_This is…_

Crumples up another letter, then another. The tears were flowing, and wetting the paper as she finally found the words to tell him. It wasn't entirely true yet, but it could be.

_Dear Tommy,_

_Hi! How are you! I'm doing really well. I have been practicing extremely hard and am looking forward to the competition in May. It's a lot of hard work, but it is really paying off. _

Tommy, this is the hardest letter I ever had to write, but I really need to do this. I found someone else. I never meant for this to happen, but it did. He is really kind, and nice, just like you. I really think you'd like him.

_Tommy, you have always been like a brother to me, and I will never forget all the time we have shared together. I'm so sorry._

_Kimberly_

She was crying hard, as she licks the envelope and addresses it. It was short and to the point, but it had to be done. She had to let him go. It wasn't fair to him, and if he likes Kat, he can go to her easily.

"This is the only way." She says, burying her face into the pillow crying.

"Kim?" Renee says, walking into the room, "Kim what's wrong!"

"Can you mail this please?" She asks.

"Is it…"

"Yes." She says.

"Are you sure?"

"I like Matt, maybe it will work for us…"

"Kim, I'm sorry."

"So am I. Please Renee, mail it."

She nods and walks out the door, running into Cooper, "She did it."

"She did what?"

"Broke up with Tommy, for herself and for Matt."

"Jeeze… how is she?"

"Crying. I have to mail the letter."

"Do you think she and Matt will last?"

"Honestly, I am not sure. I think she just needs to get him off her mind…" Renee says, "I better mail this."

"Yeah…" Cooper sighs, walking to his apartment.

_March 7, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I addressed it to the Youth Center, the letter that is. I needed him to get it, and I know that Ernie would give it to him. I called him my brother… I don't know what the rest of the guys are going to say about this… I don't want to find out. Maybe I can just totally shut out my life back in Angel Grove and start a new one here._

_I want him to call me. I want him to yell at me, or better yet, beg me to come home, but he would have already. He should have gotten it by now, and no one has called. I don't think they will. I don't think anyone of my friends will, but then that's no different from normal. I haven't heard from anyone, except Aisha, and now she is in Africa. I'm happy for her, I really am, but I guess I feel cut off from the group now. Not even my boyfriend… my brother… Tommy called me that often. They forgot about me. I did the right thing. I know I did. I had to do this. I have nothing back in Angel Grove, and Tommy can have Kat. Who wouldn't want her, blonde, tall, gorgeous… STOP IT! You made your choice… now leave it alone._

_God, what did I do… what the hell was I thinking. What the hell is going to happen?_

Kimberly 

Back in Angel Grove

"Tommy? I have a letter here for you." Ernie says, "It's from Florida."

"Great Ernie, thanks a lot."

"Who does he know in Florida?" Tanya, the newest yellow ranger asks Kat.

"Kimberly." She says, "His girlfriend."

"Oh, I forgot." She smiles bashfully.

"Read it for me Adam." Tommy says lifting the weights, smiling.

"Ok." He says, opening it, "She writes…"

'_Dear Tommy,_

_Hi! How are you! I'm doing really well. I have been practicing extremely hard and am looking forward to the competition in May. It's a lot of hard work, but it is really paying off. _

Tommy, this is the hardest letter I ever had to write', Adam trails off, his eyes skimming the rest of the letter, "Tommy, maybe you should read the rest of this later." He says, lowering his eyes.

Tommy sits up and rips the letter out of Adam's hands, and continues reading '_Tommy, this is the hardest letter I ever had to write, but I really need to do this. I found someone else. I never meant for this to happen, but it did. He is really kind, and nice, just like you. I really think you'd like him._

_Tommy, you have always been like a brother to me, and I will never forget all the time we have shared together. I'm so sorry._

_Kimberly_

"I don't understand…" He says, "She was just here… she didn't mention any guy when she was here. What…"

"Tommy." Kat says.

"I gotta go… I'll see you all later."

"TOMMY!" Kat calls after him again, starting after him.

"Kat, don't, he needs to be alone…" Billy says.

"He need's a friend." Kat says, following him out of the youth center, quickly loosing sight of him as he raced through the park. "Damn." She sighs, "Where is he?"

She finds him by the lake sitting on a rock, looking out across the lake, "Tommy?" She calls, causing him to turn a bit, "Are you alright?"

"I just need to be alone right now Katherine."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Please Kat, I just need to be left alone."

"Alright." She says, patting his shoulder, "But let me know if you need anything."

He sighs, "Bye." He searches his mind for something that he did to her, "Did she say anything to me? Did she tell me about a guy? Did I do something wrong for her to break up with me? She was fine in December, perfectly fine! I don't get it… what happened!"

He sits and thinks of all the good times they had. He loved her… he still loves her.   
"It's what she wanted. I love her, I have to let her go." He comes to the decision. He never wanted to do anything to keep her away from her dream, but he never thought it would interfere with a dream of his own. He leaves the lake and heads to his house. He comes in and re-reads the letter. He just can't believe it. He tries several times to pick up the phone and call her, but he gets to the last number needed to dial and hangs up, telling himself, "This is what she wanted. Let her go." He looks at his phone number post-it on his desk and dials up his best friend, "Jase?"

"Hey Tommy, what's up?"

"Did I wake you?"

"No, it's only midnight." He smiles, "What's up?"

"Not much, just calling to say hey."

"Something about your voice says different." Jason says, noticing the tone, "Are you ok bro?"

"No. Kimberly broke up with me…"

"WHAT!" He says, shocked, causing Zack to look over from his desk, "When?"

"I got the letter today… she says she found someone else. Have you talked to her?"

"No, not in about two weeks, and she seemed fine then. She broke up with you? In a LETTER? What did she say?"

"I JUST TOLD YOU!" He says, raising his voice.

"She just found someone!"

"Yes."

"Did you talk to her?"

"I…" He says, stopping, "I tried Jason, but I can't bring myself to finishing her number. I love her too much, and if she found someone who can make her happy, then, I want her to be happy. That's all I ever wanted is for her to be happy, and I thought she was with me, then she needed her dream, so I told her to go after that, and now, the new guy. I just hope he can make her as happy as she can be."

"Man, Tommy, I'm sorry bro. If I knew anything I'd tell you, but…"

"I know… I just needed to tell you."

"Listen, I'll call her when I get a second and talk to her. I'll let you know what is going on in that head of hers."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem. I'm going to bed now, but tell everyone I said hi."

"I will, tell Zack and Trini the same."

"Will do bro, night."

"Night." Tommy sighs.

Rocky and Adam were back at the Youth Center, sitting around, waiting for Kat or Tommy to come back.

"I don't know why she did it." Rocky says, furious at his friend down in Florida. "What the hell is the matter with her?"

"I don't get it either." Adam says, "At least you didn't have to read it."

"Kimberly and Tommy's relationship was solid! Then she goes and finds a new guy. I never heard anything about a new guy. She seemed perfectly happy with Tommy when she came home this December! What the heck could have possibly changed in three months? How could she do this to him?"

Adam shrugs at his best friend, before turning his attention back towards the weight bench, "Spot me." He asks Rocky, as he puts on his desired weight and lifts.

Fifteen minutes later, Kat walks in, "Kat!" Rocky says, "Did you talk to him?"

"He didn't want me around." She shrugs.

"Can you blame him?" Adam asks, setting the weight back up at the starting position. "His girlfriend just dumped him in a letter…"

"How cold can someone be!" Tanya asks, scowling.

"She's not, that's the problem." Billy says, looking at his friends, "I don't know what happened."

"Did you ever think the reason why is the reason she put in the letter? She doesn't love him anymore?" Kat asks, shrugging her shoulders.

Billy sighs, not wanting to believe that reason, "I don't know…"

"Tommy's gonna need us, and we're going to be there for him. Our friend is sitting wherever with a broken heart." Tanya says.

"Maybe Aisha knows." Adam says.

"I doubt it… who knows if Kim even knows if Aisha is in Africa or not. None of us have heard from her in a while." Billy replies.

"Can we stop talking about Kimberly and figure out what we're going to do about Tommy?" Kat says, angry with Kimberly for breaking up with him, but now that she was gone, she couldn't help but think that they could possibly end up together, before feeling guilty about her thoughts, "Skiing… let's take him skiing. He like snowboarding and all."

Billy agrees, "I'm in."

"I'm not much of a skier." Tanya says, "I lived in Africa all my life."

Rocky laughs, "No sand skiing for you?"

"No." She smiles.

"Let's go this weekend." Kat smiles.

"That's a good idea Kat. I'll call him up tonight and ask."

"I can't go this weekend." Rocky says, "Babysitting the munchkins."

"Can't you get out of it?"

"Hmm, I'm the oldest of six, what do you think?"

"Alright, so Rocky and Tanya are out, what about you Adam?"

"No, I have to work on a paper this weekend."

"So it looks like you me and Tommy." Billy says to Kat.

"Yeah." She smiles.

"Someone should talk to Kimberly too." Billy replies, seeing the stony faces of his friends, and feeling the same way. No one wants to talk to her right now, and he can't blame them. Tommy was the one who was there, so they went with his feelings. No one knows exactly what Kimberly was thinking or feeling, and they won't know. They have to go by her letter.

_March 9, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't get him out of my mind, and I broke up with him! Today was awful at practice. I couldn't focus…_

Kimberly's alarm goes off at 6:00am. She gets up and grabs a shower, trying to wake herself up. She didn't sleep for the past few days, and was exhausted still as she stood under the warm water. Renee has been worried about Kimberly. She hasn't been eating well, so she makes them waffles for breakfast, "Eat." She commands the short brunette.

"I'm not hungry…" Kimberly says.

"You need to eat Kim. You aren't gonna practice your best if you don't eat."

Kimberly sighs, but knows she's right. They sit down and eat in silence. The girls walked to the gym which was only about five blocks from their apartment, but it was still a good 5 to 10 minute walk. At 6:45, the girls began to stretch. Kimberly gets called back by the trainer to wrap her ankle that was giving her a bit of trouble.

"How is she?" Cooper asks Renee.

"Awful." Renee says. "She hasn't been sleeping, she hasn't been eating right, and she cries. I don't know what to do for her. Tommy hasn't even called to ask what happened."

"Did you expect him to? Kimberly hit him with this out of nowhere…"

"BUT, he didn't call anymore, he didn't return her phone calls… it was almost like he took for granted their relationship." Renee says.

"Has Matt been able to break her out of her shell?"

"He's been around Cooper, but she is still really upset. God, I wish I could help her. She waits by the phone almost like he is going to call, but he never does. Maybe he was done, and maybe this was a blessing that she sent him the letter. We won't ever know. None of her friends have called."

Cooper just shakes his head and continues stretching.

The coach came out at 7:00, and smiles at his three gymnasts.

"Are you ready to work?" the coach says with his thick accent.

"You bet Coach." Renee smiles.

"Good." He says, "Kimberly, Beam, Renee Floor."

"Ok." Kim smiles.

"I'll be working with the two of you today on these for the morning. In the afternoon I want Kimberly on Bars and Renee, you will be on Beam." The girls sigh at these. They are their most hated events. "Is there a problem?"

"No Coach Schmidt."

"No." Kim says, as they walk over to their respected areas. Kim couldn't get Tommy out of her head at all this morning. She couldn't get out of her head what she did and what he must be going through, or worse yet, what he wasn't going through, so her routines faltered. Her very first mount she slipped off.

"Kimberly! What was that!" The coach boomed.

"Sorry, I slipped."

"You need to concentrate! I don't need you back in the hospital because of your lack of concentrating."

"I'm sorry." She sighs.

"Do it again. I only want your mount. Ten times, before you can move on."

"Right." She says, and completes her ten mounts.

"That's more like it. Now, you may continue." He says, getting his stopwatch. Her routine can only be five minutes, no longer. If it is longer, she will get deducted. Her routine was almost six minutes long, "Awful! Just awful Kimberly! I have NEVER seen you do so horrible. Your routine lasted 5 minutes and 56 seconds! Where is your head today? It is obviously not in your footwork. Your legs were bent, your dismount took you five seconds to complete, not to mention a simple back handspring combination that you have been doing since you were ten! I want you to get your head into your practicing and continue. You are not going to be getting the gold this way. I'd be surprised if you even medaled! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry." She sighs.

"Sorry isn't going to get you the gold Kimberly."

Cooper watches his friend from over at the rings, he shakes his head, "Come on Kim, get your mind into practice."

"Again Cooper." The assistant coach says, as he helps him up onto the rings.

After an hour and a half on the beam, the coach is furious with her, "Get off the beam Kimberly, you are disgusting me. Go take a break and get your head into practice. If you can't you better get out of the gym. You are better than this Kimberly! What ever is bothering you better stop because I am sick of watching you throw away your practice time. You have fifteen minutes, afterwards you better be back on this beam practicing. Renee, let's see it!" The coach calls, as he hears her music start.

Kimberly quickly makes her way into the locker room. She sits down on the floor with her back against her locker and runs a hand through her hair, "Come on Kimberly, snap out of it." She thinks, "Get him out of your mind. This is your dream, you chose to leave all the things familiar to come here. You chose to write the letter." Then the tears begin, "Why can't I stop loving him?"

Lindsey come into the locker room to see how Kimberly is, "Kim?"

"Yeah." She says, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just not into practice today." She says.

"Renee told me…"

"Who hasn't she told."

"Come on Kim, you would have eventually told me." Kim sighs, Lindsey was right. She was almost as close to Lindsey as she was to Renee. "You better get out there Kim, and really work your butt off, because Coach is pissed."

"I know." She sighs, standing up. She heads out and works as hard as she can at her routine. She thought it ended pretty well, but the coach wanted her to run through it again.

"Now that is what you left with. Thank you!" He says to her, when she dismounts, "I can see that your dismount has been worked on."

"A bit yesterday."

"How bout your bars?"

"I worked on them a bit yesterday."

"Well, after lunch we'll practice with them."

"Ok." She says.

_But the day really changed when Matt came over. I was cleaning up my room, well, more like trying to rid it of my memories of Tommy and the rest of my friends. I still can't believe NONE of them called me! I know they all know. Why haven't they called me! _

_Anyway, Matt and I went out tonight, I guess this would be officially our first date, and I got a goodnight kiss…_

They all go to lunch and are back at practice by 1:00. The rest of the practice was tiring, and when she gets home, she goes into her room, and gets a box to put away all reminders of Tommy. Matt comes over and tries to get her to open up, "Hey."

"Hi." Kim says, putting pictures away.

"What are you doing?"

"Just cleaning up my room a bit." She says, taking off the pictures or any reminder of Tommy from her desk, carefully placing them into the box.

"Can I help?"

"No."

"Alright." He sighs, looking at everything she is putting in the box. He watches her wipe away some angry tears, "Come on."

"What?" She says, as he gently pulls her up off the floor.

"We're going out. Let's go grab dinner ok?"

"I…"

"I won't take no for an answer. You need to get out of this room, and away from everything. Let's go."

She nods, and agrees to go with him. For the first time in four days, Kimberly laughed.

Matt really took her mind off of Tommy for the time being, and she really felt like she could talk to him about things she couldn't really talk to anyone down in Florida about. Matt knew that she broke up with Tommy to set him free, but it was nice to also know that he had something to do about it. She was choosing him, and he felt honored. Kimberly and Matt came back to the apartment complex and he kissed her goodnight. It took her completely off guard, but she didn't pull away. She even leaned in to give him another quick peck before they said goodnight and she heads inside.

_The kiss was different than Tommy's, but I'm not quite sure how yet. I needed a night of forgetting him and Matt did just that. I laughed for the first time in a few days, and I really love how I feel around him right now._

_I have to finish cleaning the room._

_Kimberly_

_March 15, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I thought I was getting over breaking up with Tommy, but the other night I couldn't sleep. I went out with Matt the night before and I felt so guilty about it! It was completely different from what I felt before. I put everything away in a box that Tommy gave me, or anything that I could possibly remember him by, and I found myself searching for one article, the tiger that he gave me when I was sick. I just couldn't sleep, and for some reason that still helps me. _

Am I going crazy? My friends have all ditched me, I broke up with my boyfriend, and I have a new boyfriend, yet I am still upset about my old boyfriend… god, I confuse myself. What am I doing! What do I want to do! I just don't know anymore. Matt takes the pain away, but sometimes I think that is the only reason I am with him. Yesterday when I kissed him, I thought I was kissing Tommy, and that is never good.

_Did I just throw away the best thing that I ever had? I know that he hasn't called me, and I know Kat is there… he's probably with Kat right now. They probably have been together for a while, and my so called friends were too worried about how I would react to tell me. Maybe it's my imagination running wild… but if I were a guy, I'd think Kat was pretty. She has it all, especially now that she has Tommy._

_How is my life going to turn out?_

TBC…

Forgive the small mistakes or if it sucks, I just started a new teaching job, so that has been my main priority. The next chapter will be better, I promise.

Well? What didcha think? I'm going to be taking it all throughout High School, college and adulthood, snip-its of the diary through out the entire story.

Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it. It helps me to know what you all want or don't want to see in the story. 

Don't forget about my other story "Are We Over!"

Thanks!

LUNA


	11. The Secret's Out

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: This is something that I have been toying around with for a while. It consists of snip-its from Kimberly's diary about her life and her friends lives. I am still going to be working the story "Are We Over" but I wanted to throw this out to you all. It'll be a lengthy story, but I hope it will be worth it. It begins when the gang starts High School. Let me know what you think! Please R&R! It will be a T/K, because that's mainly what I write.

A/N: The reasoning behind the letter…. All italicized words are the diary… It has been a hectic few weeks, which is the reasoning I hadn't been writing, and if this chapter stinks, I'm sorry. Next one will be more detailed and better!

On March 20, 1995 the phone in the apartment in Florida rings very early. "Hello?" Kimberly says, sleepily as she reaches over and lifts the phone up to her mouth.

"Hey Kimberly did I wake you?" The familiar and far too perky of a voice responds.

"Jason, hi, it's… 6:00 in the morning, yes, you woke me."

"Sorry. How are you?"

"Tired."

"Besides that."

"I'm doing alright. I haven't talked to you in ages."

"It hasn't been ages, it's only been about a month. How's practice?"

"Great." She says, sensing the next question.

"So what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"With you and Tommy, what happened?"

"I found someone else."

"Cut the crap Kim, you didn't just find someone else. What happened?"

"The move happened Jason. I moved 3000 miles away. Listen, can we talk about this later? I am too tired."

"So there is no one else?"

"No, there is someone else…"

"Did you cheat on Tommy?"

"NO!" She practically screams.

"Well, tell me about him?"

"His name's Matt, he's 19, and he is a gymnast from Ohio. I met him here, we got close, and then I decided to break up with Tommy, and it was the hardest thing I could ever have done. When did he call you?"

"He got the letter on the seventh…"

"And you're just calling me now?"

"I figured you wouldn't wanna talk about it…"

"And I still don't."

"Ok then… I'll let you get back to sleep."

"If you talk to Tommy, let him know that I hope he and Kat are happy."

"Kat!" Jason asks confused… "What does the girl you gave your powers to have to do with you and Tommy?"

"Everything. Nothing. I have no idea… I need to go back to bed."

"Alright, I'll talk to you when you are more awake."

"Night Jason."

"Night Kim." He replies and hangs up the phone. "Zack, I'll be back, I'm going down to Trini's."

"Right." Zack says, as Jason leaves the room and heads down the hall to Trini's apartment. He enters without knocking and calls, "Trini?"

Katya smiles, "She's in the bedroom changing Jason."

"Thanks Katya." He says, walking over to her bedroom door and knocks, "Trini?"

"Come on in." She says, zipping the yellow skirt she was wearing out to dinner, "Hey Jase, what's up?"

"I just called Kim."

"Was she sleeping?"

"Yeah. I asked her about Tommy."

"Oh…" She says, "What did she say?"

"That she didn't cheat on him and it's all Kat's fault."

"How is it Kat's fault?"

"I don't know. Do you think you could call her later?"

"Yeah, of course. She probably needs us now. I know that Billy says no one has called her since the letter, which I would think is tough on her."

"I bet."

"I'll call her later on tonight." She smiles.

"Thanks Trini."

"Anytime. You ready to go?"

"Almost. I just have to get Zack to move his ass, and I need to change quickly."

"Right, well you guys got twenty minutes before we leave, so move it."

"Yes mother." He smiles, before turning to leave. He walks down the hallway and says goodbye to Katya before leaving for his room.

_March 20, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I got a call at 6:00 in the morning. It was Jason. He wanted to know what happened with Tommy, but I couldn't really focus on talking. I was too tired, or I didn't want too. I wasn't sure which one, but it was probably the later. I don't know what to tell him, and I don't know what he wants! He's my best friend, but he can't possibly understand what I am going through. He is also Tommy's best friend, but he hasn't been around. He doesn't know Katherine. He's never even met her! _

_Ugh, I wish I could talk to Aisha, or Trini about this, but I just can't yet. I like Matt, I really do, but Tommy is still on my mind. I have to get him off of it. I just don't know how._

_None of my so called friends have called me to see how I was, or why I dumped him. I guess they are done with me too, just like Tommy. Jason called, but he's been out of the loop for a while, so I kind of expect the three of them, Jason, Trini and Zack that is, to still keep in touch. Who knows about the others. I guess time will tell. _

_Oh well, time for some school work._

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

March 29, 1995

"Hey Billy, what's up?" Adam asks as he comes into his lab.

"I'm debating on calling Kimberly."

"Oh. Well, why don't you? It's not like she broke up with you."

"I know, I just feel like…"

"You're going against Tommy?"

"Yes, then I think about Kimberly, and how we were friends longer than I was with Tommy."

"Billy, we all feel that way I think. I mean, Tommy is here, and it's not that we don't want to talk to Kim, we just don't want to hurt Tommy."

"I think I'm gong to call her."

"Hey guys!" Tommy says, walking into the room.

"Later." Billy smiles, "Hey Tommy. What's up?"

"Nothing. How's it going?"

"It's going. How are you?" Adam asks.

"I'm alright."

"Really?" Billy asks.

"Yeah… like I said, I just want her to be happy."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"I can't. I've gotta let her go. She and I are done, she made the decision. It kills me to do it, but I have to."

Katherine comes into the garage, "Hey guys."

"Hey Kat." They smile at her.

"Tommy, could you possibly come over and take a look at my car…" She asks, getting a look from the guys there, "NO! I'm serious this time! I promise my car won't turn into some time warp or I'm evil." She laughs, "I don't know what's going on, but it's making a really weird noise."

"Sure. When?"

"Now if you have a chance." She shrugs.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later."

"Where's Rocky and Tanya?"

"They'll be here soon." Kat replies to Adam. "And we'll be back."

"Alright, see ya guys in a bit." Adam smiles.

"Bye." Tommy says, as he follows Kat back outside, "Katherine, let's take my car ok?"

"Alright." She says laughing a bit.

"What?"

"Nothing.." She smiles.

"What?" He asks confused.

"It's just how you said it, 'Let's take my car.'"

"What about it?"

"We very well can't take mine."

"Oh… yeah." He smiles, "Good point."

"So, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine Kat."

"Tommy…"

"Really. It will be fine. IT has to be."

"Have you talked to her?"

"No, have you?"

"No." She shrugs.

"Ok then." He says, changing the subject, "So what exactly is up with your car?"

"I don't quite know, it is really sounding bad."

"That helps Kat." He says, smiling.

"Just wait and you'll hear it." She says, as they drive down the street past Aisha's house, and Kimberly's old street.

Back at the garage, Billy picks up the phone and dials Kimberly's number. He holds his breath as he hears the machine. "Hi, you've reached Renee and Kimberly, we aren't here right now, so if you'd leave your name, number, and a brief message, we'll get back to you soon! Bye." BEEP "Hey Kimberly, it's Billy. I was just calling to see if you were there, and to say Hi. It's been a while since I've talked to you, so if you can, give me a call. Hope everything is good with you down there. Bye." Billy hangs up and breaths a sigh of relief.

"Machine?" Adam says.

"Yeah…"

"I'd be happy too." He shrugs.

"I shouldn't be though. Kimberly and I have been friends for years…"

"It's like we talked about earlier. Tommy's here."

"Yeah… but…"

"Don't beat yourself up over this Billy. The balls in her court now."

He nods, turning back to fixing his communicator as the others come in.

"Hey Billy, hey Adam." Tanya smiles.

"Hey Tanya, Rocky." Billy says, not looking up from his tinkering.

"What's up?"

"We called Kim… well Billy did." Adam says.

"Oh…" Rocky says, "And?"

"She wasn't there. I left a message."

"Ah." Rocky says, uncomfortable at the conversation.

"Why do you guys seem so uncomfortable?" Tanya asks.

"Because…" The guys reply.

"She's still your friend. It doesn't matter that they broke up. It was her decision, and I'm sure she feels bad enough about it."

"The letter doesn't support that fact Tanya." Rocky says.

"You guys don't know what she is going through," Tanya argues, "Don't treat her differently, she is still your friend."

"How do you know? You don't even know Kimberly. You don't know what she is going through." Rocky argues.

"I'm a girl." Tanya shrugs.

"Yeah, whatever." Rocky mumbles, sighing at the same time.

_March 29, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I came back from the gym today and heard a message that I didn't expect to hear. It was from Billy. I though that I'd hear from Aisha before I heard from Billy, or anyone in Angel Grove. I guess I was wrong. He just said that he wanted to just say Hi and see what's up. HE also said that he hasn't talked to me in a while… it's probably because he doesn't want too._

_Yesterday I went out with Matt again, and I we had a lot of fun. He stayed with me while I practiced and then we went to the movies. Times like this I really think that I made the right decision. I am really glad that I had the chance to meet him and date him, and I hope that Tommy and Kat are as happy as I am right now. He deserved someone Tall and Blonde, not short and plain. Who wouldn't want Kat… even my own boyfriend wanted her._

_Ugh, I have to stop this. I am happy with Matt. I like Matt. He's a great guy._

_I have to get back to homework._

_Love,_

_Kimberly _

_June 4, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I got a HUGE surprise today while I was at the complex. I was working on my floor routine and all of the sudden I heard clapping. IT WAS JASON! He shocked the hell out of me! I couldn't process that he was there. This is gonna be a great week!_

_Time to hang out with my best friend!_

_  
Love,_

_Kimberly_

"Chin up! Tight legs! Point those toes Kimberly! Stay Tight!" The assistant coach was saying as she completed her floor exercise. As she finished her final pose, the clapping got her attention. She turned to see where it was coming from and stared, her mouth in an "O" shape. "Oh my GOSH!" She squeals as she runs over to the figure clad in a red tank top and black pants. She throws herself into his arms as he spins her around in a hug. He picks her up and spins her around, as Matt watches, before asking cooper, "Hey. Who's Kim hugging?"

Cooper looks over at his friend in a pink leotard, "Um…. One of her friends."

"Tommy?"

"Bro, you still worried about him!" Cooper asks, as Matt shrugs, "Let it go. No, that's not Tommy… I don't think. That's… Jason, maybe?"

"Yeah, its Jason." Renee smiles.

"Well, Jason better watch out, because Matt is about ready to blow." Cooper laughs, as Jason finally puts Kim down, kissing her cheek. Matt watches the two with a close eye.

"What are you doing here!" Kimberly asks.

"I wanted to see my little sis." He winks at her, "I had time off from the conference, so I figured I'd hop a plane and see how you are. How are you?"

Kim smiles brightly, "Great, now that you're here. I've missed you Jase."

"I've missed you too."

"You are just in time for a break."

"I know, I heard your coach. I've been here for about twenty minutes. You are looking good on floor."

"Thanks." She says, before feeling an arm drop across her shoulder.

"Hey Kim, you gonna introduce us?" Matt asks, smiling, attempting not to feel jealous of the tall, dark haired boy who got an extremely warm welcome from his girlfriend."

"Matt, this is Jason, Jason, this is Matt."

"Nice to meet you." Jason smiles, shaking his hand.

"You too." He says, with a small smile.

"So you to are…"

"Dating, yeah." Matt says, as Kimberly smiles, nodding. The smile didn't quite reach Kimberly's eyes though and he saw a look in her eyes that was different than when she was with Tommy.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Jason smiles.

"Where are you staying Jason?" Matt asks.

"With us!" Renee smiles, "No best friend of Kim's is gonna stay at a hotel when we have a perfectly good pull out sofa."

"Yeah!" Kim smiles. "God, I can't believe you are here." She says, before slapping him in the chest.

"OUCH! What was that for!" He asks, laughing a bit.

"For not telling me!"

"Well," He says, kissing her cheek, "That's from Zack, and "he hugs her tight, "That's from Trini. They wish they could be here, but they can't."

"How are they?"

"Good. Well, Trini ended up with the flu the other week. She was really sick, but she suffered through it. She attended almost every meeting we had, except for one."

"That's Trini for ya." Kim smiles. "Is she feeling better?"

"Yeah, much."

"Good."

"Zack's got a girl. Her names Valencia."

"That's exotic."

"Yeah, she's from Kenya. She's really cute, and I think Zack really digs her." Jason laughs.

"Zack digs anything." Kim smiles, leaning into Matt's embrace. Jason watches her actions towards Matt and can already see what was going on, or what he thought was going on. He'd have to talk to her later about it.

Fifteen minutes went by fast and they had to get back to practicing. Jason sat and watched her routine until they were finally finished. He took his duffle bag with him and they all went back to the apartment complex. That night, Jason and Kimberly sat outside on the patio and talked.

"So, Matt seems nice."

"Yeah, he is a really great guy. I like him a lot." Kim smiles.

"Yeah." Jason says.

"Have you talked to any of the gang?"

"Yeah, all of them, but Tommy was most recent."

"How is he?"

"He's doing pretty well. They are busy with the ranger business. Do you ever miss it?"

"Being a Ranger?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, but it's kind of like that entire chapter of my life is over. It seems like a dream, but I'd go back in a heartbeat."

"Do you regret leaving?"

Kim sighs, "Sometimes. I wonder would I still have Tommy, would I still have my friends…"

"Your friends?"

"I have only talked to them a few times in three months. It's like I don't exist. Aisha moved without telling me, the Rangers moved on to new powers, and Tommy was gone with Kat before I even wrote that stupid letter."

"Do you regret the letter?" He asks, point blank, as he watches her bite her lip, "Kimberly?"

"How can I regret something that was never there. When Kat came, she wanted Tommy, and I could tell he liked her too, I think he did at least. Who wouldn't like a tall, blonde, thin, ivory skinned, blue eyed girl? I just wanted him to be free. It wasn't fair to him, having a girlfriend who was 3000 miles away, tying him down."

"I don't think he cared…"

"Can we not talk about Tommy anymore?"

"Ok…" Jason says.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes Kimberly asks, "Are they together?"

"Who?"

"Kat and Tommy?"

Jason sighs, "I don't know…"

"Huh?"

"I don't know. They are spending more time together though, but I don't know if they are official or not… when I go home I'll find out I guess."

"When are you going home?"

"In September actually. The conference will be over, and I will be heading home."

"What about the other two?"

"I think they are gonna stay out in Switzerland for a bit more. There are gonna be some more things to do after the fact, and they wanna stay."

"Sick of Europe?"

"Eh, not really, but I miss Angel Grove."

"Yeah, so do I… then I remember that this is my life now. It will be hard to go back."

"Only if you make it." He says.

Kimberly nods and stands up, kissing him on the cheek, "I'm gonna go to bed. I have class tomorrow."

"I think I'm gonna crash too. It's really late in Switzerland."

Kim nods as they walk inside, "Night Jase."

"Night Kimberly."

That night she couldn't sleep, and she found herself walking out into the living room, and laying next to Jason on the pull out sofa. He woke up immediately, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking…" Kim sighs.

"About what?" He mumbles. It doesn't shock him when Kimberly comes and lies with him at night. She has been sneaking over to his house ever since they were kids. It became habit.

"Do you know how he took it?"

"Who took what Kim?"

"Tommy took the break up."

"Do you wanna know the truth?"

"Yes…" She says after taking a few long seconds to think about her response.

"I heard that he was pretty torn up about it. Kim, you dumped him point blank…"

"I set him free…"

"You keep saying that, but I don't think he wanted to be set free."

"Well, you weren't there…"

"Neither were you."

"Touché." She sighs. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. I really don't think he had any idea that you were going to dump him."

"Honestly?"

"Yeah… I mean, he may have liked Kat… but he loved you Kim."

"He didn't show it Jason. He stopped calling, writing, and when I did call, I didn't get an answer. I haven't talked to him since January… IT'S JUNE!"

"I know Kimberly… but…"

"Are you on his side?"

"You are both my best friends. I don't know what happened, but it did happen Kim. You made the choice, you have Matt…"

"And Tommy has Kat, who has Tommy, my powers, my friends, my life before I left…"

Jason sighs, looking over at Kim, "Kim…"

"It's true Jase, the only one I have heard from is Billy and that was like a month and a half ago."

"I'm going home soon, and I'll check it out, and let you know what is going on, alright?"

"I don't care anymore. This is my home now, with Matt."

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I mean I love gymnastics, and the people…"

"What about with Matt?"

"I chose him didn't I?"

"But that doesn't mean you have to stay with him. I just want you to be happy Kimber."

"I am…" She says, sighing.

He kisses her cheek, "We should get some sleep."

Kim yawns, but doesn't move from her spot, "Yeah." Jason smiles, and throws part of the blanket over her, as she smiles, "Let back in high school."

"Yeah." He laughs, as they both fall asleep.

_July 4, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been about a month since I've had a chance to write to you. I have been lying to myself the past four months. I thought that I could love Matt, but I can't. I keep comparing him to Tommy, and w had a really bad fight tonight. I think we are done. I can't keep lying to him. I called him Tommy, and have been off and on during the entire relationship. Well, today, he said, "I'm really beginning to fall for you Kim' and I replied, 'You too Tommy.' I don't know what I was thinking, but it just came out. _

"I am sick and tired of being called Tommy, Kim!"

"Matt, I'm sorry… I…"

"It's been four months Kimberly. We've had a thing going even before, when you didn't want to admit it! You dumped your boyfriend for me, and I don't think you really wanted to do it."

"Matt, I like you, I really do…"

"I believe you Kim, but I can't do this. I can't live in the shadow of a guy I don't even know. I can't have a girlfriend who I know is comparing me to her ex-boyfriend every second we are together. You weren't ready for a new boyfriend, and that's alright. I just can't keep fooling myself."

"Matt… I'm sorry."

"I kind of always knew it. I knew from the first time you told me about him. How you looked, and you don't give the same look when you are with me. I thought that might come with time, but it won't, and that's ok. They say you never, forget your first love, especially if you can't. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." He says, kissing her cheek.

"Matt…" She says, as he turns around, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Kimberly…" He says, before heading back to his apartment.

_In fact, I think we broke up, because I just can't let myself love like I did with Tommy. Maybe, it was just that it was too early. I dated him right after I broke it off... maybe I'm still in love with Tommy. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me! Why am I incapable of holding a relationship?_

_I just don't want to hurt Matt. I know that I practically killed Tommy. I just can't go on lying to Matt or myself… did I already write that? Oh well if I did._

_Anyway, I guess I'm single again. _

_Kimberly_

The next day, Kimberly was sitting down, relaxing, and watching a bit of TV, when she heard the door open.

"Hey." Matt says, as he walks into the girls apartments.

"Hey." Kim says, standing up, "What's up?"

"Look, I wanted to apologize for how I acted last night…"

"You were totally right Matt." Kim says, sighing, "I can't keep doing this. I can't keep dragging you on. I love you, but just as a friend. I am so sorry…"

"I kind of figured that." He sighs, looking down at his feet, "I know that Tommy meant a lot to you and that I was a rebound…"

"You weren't a rebound! I do like you Matt…"

"Kim, I was a rebound…"

"Shut up! You weren't. I like you a lot Matt. I just can't fully commit to you like you deserve. I don't love Tommy anymore, I am over him, but I need time to…"

"Heal? See that is what I don't get, you broke up with him!"

"I know… and it was the hardest thing for me to do. He's moved on, and I thought I could with you, but I can't yet. I don't want this to hurt our friendship."

"That's why we have to end it here." Matt smiles at her, "I still want to be your friend Kimberly."

"Same with me." She says. "Can we start over?"

"Let's just continue our friendship." Matt says, kissing her cheek.

Kim nods, and sits back down on the couch, "I've got practice in an hour. I should probably get ready."

"Yeah me too. Is Renee already there?"

"Yeah, she had morning practices." Kim smiles, as she stands up, "Why don't you meet me here in 15?"

"Ok." Matt says, as he heads back to his place. Kimberly goes into her room and quickly changes into her work-out clothes. She glances around at her pictures, once filled with pictures of her friends from home, now filled with her friends from Florida. She does have one picture of everyone, the one of new and old rangers alike, all clad in their colors. That was sitting on her TV set, to remind her, that they were still there, even if she wasn't. It wasn't a very reassuring thought, but she still kept it there. She then grabs her bottle of water, pulls her hair back, slips on her sneakers and meets Matt outside, "Ready?" She smiles.

"Yeah, let's go Kim." He says, as they walk down the hallway and out the door. They chat like nothing ever happened and worked out.

"What time is it?" Kimberly asks, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"6:15, you better hurry Kim." Renee says.

She looks at the calendar and sees that it is August 17, 1995, "I have to call Rocky and wish him a happy birthday."

"Not this early." Renee laughs, "HURRY UP KIM!"

"I'm going." She sighs, walking back into her bedroom to get her cloths together. She was having trouble getting started today, and couldn't quite move as quickly as she normally could. She slept in, which was not her style, and now didn't even have a chance to get a shower.

"Kim! I'm leaving without you if you don't move it!"

"I'm coming!" She says, "Grab my water bottle!"

"Ok!" Renee calls back. Kimberly pulls on her sneakers and heads out of her bedroom, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No." Kim says, "I'm not that hungry."

"Eat something." Renee says, throwing an apple at her.

Kim catches it, "Alright, let's go."

As the day wore on, Kimberly started with a headache. She wasn't feeling great when she called Rocky and wished him a Happy Birthday, "Hey Rocky, it's Kim. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. You don't have to call back or anything. Hope you all are well and safe. Bye." She says, and hangs up. With that out of the way, she goes to her locker and pulls out Advil.

"Ankle?" The trainer asks.

"No…"

"Are you lying?"

"No, I have a headache." Kim says, rubbing her temples.

"Alright." Jill replies, smiling at the girl, "Just making sure you aren't working too hard."

"I'm fine." Kim says, yawning.

"Ok." Jill says, heading back to her office.

By the end of the practice secession Kimberly was exhausted and feeling completely worn out. She began to feel quite sick, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what felt sick. It was an all over sick feeling. She was doing her beam routine, and just going through the motions. She couldn't concentrate enough to do the correct dismount, causing her coach to come over to her, "What are you doing? That is NOT the dismount that we worked on."

"Coach…" She says, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Kimberly, you are practicing for Pan Globals, not for a competition that you don't have to impress at. This single flip with a half twist is NOTHING!"

"Coach, I know…"

"Well? What is it then?"

"I just really don't feel well." She says, sighing, leaning against the beam heavily.

"Are you coming down with something?"

"I don't know, it started this morning."

"Do you need to stop? You only have a half hour left."

"Yeah." She says.

"Alright, go home, rest, and hopefully we'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Coach." Kimberly says, as she walks past Renee in the locker room.

"You look awful."

"I feel awful. Man, I don't know what happened Renee. It started this morning, and progressively has gotten worse."

"Rest for a day or two and I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." She sighs again as they head back to their apartment. Kimberly goes right into her bedroom and lies down, the next thing she knows, it was 8:00 that evening. She felt worse than she did before she slept.

"Hey girl, I didn't think you would ever wake up." Renee says, smiling, "Feeling better?"

"No." Kim says flatly. She looks at the time, "Ugh, I can't believe I slept for six hours…"

"That more sleep then I usually get." Renee jokes.

"I'm gonna get a shower. Hopefully I'll feel better." She sighs, walking into the bathroom. She quickly gets undressed and stands under the shower, leaning against the wall of the shower, trying to keep her balance. She was weak, and couldn't stand feeling this way. The shower wasn't helping, so she gets out and changes for bed, "Kim? You hungry?"

"Not really." She says, shrugging her shoulders.

"You should probably eat something."

"Yeah, I know." She sighs, walking out of her bedroom, tying her hair out of her face.

She puts two slices of bread in the toaster and waits with her hand on her fist, leaning against the counter, "God, this sucks." She says, as her toast pops and she heads back into her bedroom with her bland meal.

_August 17, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Rocky's birthday today, and I had just enough energy to call him. I didn't expect him to pick up, so I left him a message. _

_I went to practice feeling like hell, quit a half hour early because I couldn't do it anymore, came home and slept for six hours, before getting up at 8:00pm, and I am still tired. I totally feel like shit. I am forcing toast down my throat, but I don't think it will help how I am feeling. I think I'm going to turn my TV on, and put the sleep timer on, because I know I'll pass out. _

_Anyway, I'm gonna eat and sleep._

_Love,_

_Kim_

"Hey Kim?" Renee says, opening her roommates door, "Drink lots of fluids."

"I have water right here." Kim says, pointing to her full glass on her bedside.

"Just making sure." She smiles.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Right, you have afternoon practice?"

"Yeah, 2pm-6pm."

"I'll be home by 1:15."

"Make sure I'm up." Kim says, yawning.

"Will do. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Right." Kim sighs, finishing her toast. She lies down and pulls the covers up to her chin. Her room felt so cold, as she shivered. "I should probably get a thermometer." She says to herself, as she gets out of bed to find one. She grabs it out of her dresser and hops back into bed, taking her temperature. "Ugh." She says, as she reads the temperature of 102.2. She sighs, and falls asleep quickly to the sound of the TV in her bedroom.

The next afternoon, Renee was coming into the room, Cooper was following her so they can do lunch, "Kim!" Renee calls, "Ugh, she probably fell asleep again."

"She's gonna be late for practice." Cooper says, sitting down on the sofa.

"I'll wake her up." She says, walking down the short hallway to Kimberly's bedroom. She knocks, before opening the door, "Kim?" She says, walking over to her bed, gently shaking her.

"Huh?" She asks, cracking an eye open.

"It's 1:15, are you going to practice?"

"Ugh." She says, closing her eyes again, "Not today… I can't."

"Did you tell Coach?"

"I just woke up." She groans.

Renee puts a hand on her forehead, "You feel really warm."

"I feel like total shit."

"Alright, I'll tell Lindsey to let him know you won't be there today." Renee says, "Rest up." She says, leaving the bedroom.

"Is she going?"

"No, she's really not feeling too well."

"Yeah, I figured just as much from yesterday." He smiles, "Let's get lunch."

"I just have to let Lindsey know Kim isn't going."

"Alright." He smiles.

Two days later, Kimberly hasn't improved, in fact, she has gotten worse. It was Saturday, and she was still in bed. Her fever spiked 103.7. Her entire body ached, she had chills, sick to her stomach, and all around miserable. She could barely get out of bed, and when she did it was either to get a drink, throw up, or use the bathroom, other than that, she stayed in bed. Renee was getting worried, and by Sunday, she was completely out of it.

"Kim."

"MMM." She mumbles, keeping her eyes closed.

"Cooper, we should get her to the hospital, she isn't improving."

"I know…" He says, "Come on Squirt, you need some medical attention."

"No." She mumbles, "I don't wanna go."

"Kim, your fever is 104.2. You aren't getting any better."

"I don't wanna go Cooper." She mumbles again, "I'm not going to the hospital."

"Kimberly…"

"NO!" She says, forcefully.

"Cooper, she doesn't know what she's saying."

'I know Renee, and I'm not going."

"We should just carry her… she's not well." Renee replies.

"Listen, we'll see how she is in a day or two." Cooper shrugs, "She isn't going to let us take her. It's only been a few days. We'll just keep an eye on her for the next day or so."

"Alright…" She says, looking down at Kim who appeared to be sleeping again.

Later that night, Cooper sat by Kimberly placing a cold washcloth on her forehead. Her fever was 104.3, and while they called the doctor about her condition, the Doctor told them that if she goes any higher than 104.7 bring her in. Until then, just try and bring the fever down with alcohol on a washcloth or a cool washcloth on her forehead. She started hallucinating earlier, but Cooper couldn't make it out. "I feel like I'm babysitting." He tells her with a smile, shaking his head. He really did want to respect Kim's wishes and not send her to the hospital until it was absolutely necessary.

"Where is he?" Kimberly mumbles barely opening her eyes.

"Where's who Kim?"

"Tommy. He's the one…"

"Kim, Tommy is in California, he's not here." Cooper tells her.

"He's the one! He knows who I am."

"Of course he does."

"He knows who we all are. He's the…"

"He's the what Kim?" Cooper asks, as she mumbles, "Green what?"

"Cooper, who ya talking to?" Renee asks, walking into Kim's room.

"Kim. She's saying some weird things that I don't understand." He shrugs.

"The Doctor says she may hallucinate a bit…"

"She was talking about Tommy being green."

"Tommy being green?" Renee asks, looking at him like he was crazy.

"I don't know either."

"Is she doing any better?"

He shrugs, "Her fever is at 104.3, but it hasn't moved, so that's a plus. She's been drinking a bit, when she wakes up, but not much."

Renee sighs, sitting down on the bed, next to Kim, who mumbles "She stole it."

"She stole what?" Renee asks.

"She stole it! She stole it from me Aisha… she took it." She mumbles.

"Kim, what did she steal?" Cooper asks.

"The coin, she stole my coin."

"What coin?"

"Pink. The pink coin. How can I fight without it?"

"What is she talking about?" Renee asks.

"Kim, who are you fighting?"

"She stole it." She says, as a tear runs down her cheek.

"Who stole it? Who are you fighting? What do you need?"

"My coin…." She says, before falling silent.

All night, she sat there and talked about losing the coin. Cooper and Renee tried to get her to tell them more about this coin that obviously had her in a bit of distress.

"I can't fight without it Rocky, I can't. I can't morph."

"Morph?" Renee says, shrugging her shoulders, "I wish I knew what the heck she was talking about."

"Zedd and Rita... we need all of us, and she stole mine. Five people, what are we going to do?" She continues to mumble, "It won't last forever."

"She seems to be having a full conversation with someone." Cooper replies, continuing to cool her down with the washcloth.

"I left them. I gave up my spot on the team. I gave up Tommy." She continues, starting to thrash around a bit.

"Kimberly, lay still." Cooper says, firmly.

"She had my coin, my life, my boyfriend."

"Do you think there is any truth in what she is saying?" Renee asks.

"A lot, but I just have no clue about half her mumble. I mean, what do you think she means?"

"I don't know, she's from Angel Grove. She's talking about a coin, she's talking about morphing, she's talking about fighting… maybe she's a power ranger." Renee smiles.

"Kim! No way." Cooper laughs, but as the night drones on, they begin to change their opinion. All night, she continued talking about fighting, about Rita, Zedd, and Zordon. They decided that they would ask her what she was talking about once she began to regain consciousness.

Another day goes by and she begins to slowly improve. Her fever was slowly going down, but it wasn't for another three days that she was up and moving around. It was an awful flu for her, but she pulled through. When Renee came home from practice on Wednesday, she was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey! You're up!"

"Yup." Kim says, still looking like death.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm out of bed aren't I?" She smiles.

"Fever?"

"Down to 100.9."

"Great." Renee says smiling, "You had us pretty freaked out girl. You weren't doing too well."

"Yeah, I kind of remember."

"You were saying some really weird stuff to."

"Weird stuff?"

"Yeah, about losing your coin, not being able to fight…"

Kimberly looks at her wide eyed, "I didn't…"

"Yeah, you did. You wanna tell me what that was all about?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Kim says, turning her attention back to the TV."

"You were talking to Rocky and Tommy, and complaining about Kat taking your coin…"

Kim shakes her head, "Don't worry about it Renee, really. It was probably just me having a weird fever dream."

"Quit bullshitting me Kimberly, who's Zordon?"

"A dear friend…"

"I'm not dumb. Were you?"

"Was I what?"

"Were you a Power Ranger." Renee asks. Kimberly squeezes her eyes shut, how could she be so careless with that information. It shouldn't matter that she was sick or not, she should have known enough to keep that information to herself, "You were weren't you? Come on Kim, I won't tell. I won't tell a soul."

"Who else was with me?"

"Just Coop."

"This isn't happening."

"You were weren't you."

"Yes." She says, seeing no way out. "God, I shouldn't have been so…"

"You weren't thinking Kim, you were sick as a dog. Be glad it was just the two of us besides an entire hospital."

"Renee… you have to promise me. Promise me on your life, on my life, on the entire fate of the world that you won't tell a soul."

"Kim, I can keep a secret. I swear. How did you become one though?"

"I was chosen."

"What color?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She laughs a bit.

"Pink?"

"Yeah. It was a different chapter of my life. It's closed now, and a new ranger has stepped into my place."

"I would have never thought of you as a Power Ranger though…"

"Me neither." She sighs, "God, I wish you didn't know…"

"Why?"

"We're secretive."

"You mean no one knew?"

"Just the six of us and their replacements."

"Who are the other ones?"

"I can't say." Kimberly replies. "I won't say. It is important that it stays a secret for their identity."

"Do you still talk to them?"

"Not as much." She says, sighing, pulling the blanket up over her body.

"So, when you coming back to the gym?" Renee says, sensing she wanted the subject dropped.

"When I feel up to it. I feel like I was hit by a truck." She says, yawning.

"Take it easy for a few days, it was a hell of a ride." Renee replies, smiling at her roommate, "Oh and Kim, don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks 'Nee."

"I'm gonna grab a shower."

"Alright, I'll be here." She says. After hearing the water turn on, she picks up the phone and Trini. When she doesn't pick up she calls Jason, "Jason?"

"No, it's Richard, hold on." The unfamiliar voice says, as she hears him call for her best friend.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey Kim, what's up?"

"I did something horrible…"

"What happened?" Jason asks, concerned.

"Renee and Cooper know."

"Know what?"

"The BIG know."

"How!" He says, realizing she was talking about being a Ranger.

"I have been really sick the past week, well almost a week, and I was hallucinating, and I guess said a ton of things that lead them to believe that I was a Ranger. She asked me today, and I told her. I couldn't lie. She knew."

"Well, it's not the end of the world. Rocky, Adam and Aisha knew, and the secret was safe."

"They only know that I was a Ranger, not the rest."

"Don't worry about it too much… unless, are they not trustworthy?"

"I would trust them with my life."

"How about the secret?"

"If I didn't I would have made up some lame story about me being captured or something…"

"Well then, don't worry about it too much. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm getting there. It was bad though. I feel better."

"Good, we'll I gotta go…"

"Tell Trini I called."

"I will. Don't worry about them knowing. I mean, we aren't Rangers anymore, so they won't be able to figure out who the others are…"

"I guess your right." She says, a bit forlorn, "Night Jase."

"Night Kim." He says, sighing.

_August 27, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I ended up getting really sick with the flu and I totally blew my Ranger Cover. I mean, I was sick with a 104 temperature, and kept talking in my sleep about being a Ranger, and fighting, and Tommy, and Kat, and everyone. I really haven't thought much about that part of my life in a while, so it kind of shocked me. I don't know why I would think about that again, except for maybe, it still hurts._

_Well, I guess I was talking about Zedd and Rita and my powers and everything while Cooper and Renee were around. Renee figured it out and questioned me. What was I going to do? Lie to her? She already knew I was lying before I even thought about what to tell her… I had no choice. I think she'll keep it a secret though. I hope so. I don't need anyone knowing that I was a Ranger. Jason tells me not to worry about it, but I do. I think I may always worry about it. Oh well, what am I going to do. It's over. I just hope Zordon, if I see him again, won't get too mad. _

_Love,  
_

_Kimberly _

TBC…

Forgive the small mistakes or if it sucks, I just started a new teaching job, so that has been my main priority. The next chapter will be better, I promise.

Well? What didcha think? I'm going to be taking it all throughout High School, college and adulthood, snip-its of the diary through out the entire story.

Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it. It helps me to know what you all want or don't want to see in the story. 

Don't forget about my other story "Are We Over!"

Thanks!

LUNA


	12. Captured and Hostile

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: This is something that I have been toying around with for a while. It consists of snip-its from Kimberly's diary about her life and her friends lives. I am still going to be working the story "Are We Over" but I wanted to throw this out to you all. It'll be a lengthy story, but I hope it will be worth it. It begins when the gang starts High School. Let me know what you think! Please R&R! It will be a T/K, because that's mainly what I write.

A/N: The reasoning behind the letter…. All italicized words are the diary… It has been a hectic few weeks, which is the reasoning I hadn't been writing, and if this chapter stinks, I'm sorry. Next one will be more detailed and better!

A/N: I NEVER LIKED JUSTIN, SO HE IS NOT IN THIS CHAPTER, NOR ANY ONE AFTER. ROCKY DOES NOT LEAVE THE TEAM! I just decided that his back wasn't as bad as it was in the movie and went from there, so don't expect Justin.

_September 7, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_  
I got a phone call yesterday from Jason telling me that he was going to head back to Angel Grove for a week or so to surprise the gang. The Little Angel Shelter is closing, and he got the phone call that they were holding a Karate tournament to raise money. Tommy, Rocky, and Adam would be the white group, and three others would be the black. Jason wants to head out and help, and asked me to come. I said yes. I'm not sure why I said yes, but I did. So, I took off a few days from gymnastics and will head home…. To a place I haven't been for a long time, almost a year. It was Christmas the last I was back. Jason told me not to worry too much, but how can I not? I haven't really talked to anyone in a while, but I know that they are still there for me, I guess. I talked to Billy before he left, which was about three months ago. Aisha and I have kept a close correspondence, but it's different because she is gone too. She keeps me updated on how the guys are. She told me that Kat and Tommy are dating, but I knew that already. That's why I broke up with him. _

_Anyway, I am off to Angel Grove tomorrow for a week. What could possibly go wrong? Everything._

_Love,_

_Kim_

The plane ride was fine. Kimberly was set to meet Jason when she touched down at around 11:00 that evening. They were surprising the group at the tournament held in three days.

"Kim!" She hears as she turns around to scan the crowed for the voice.

"Jason!" She smiles, throwing herself at her best friend.

"You look great Kim."

"So do you." She smiles, "How have you been?"

"Great! Let's go grab your things."

"Cool. How much do I owe ya for the hotel?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Not a thing." He smiles, "You can buy food every now and again."

"You got it." Kim laughs. She pulls her bag off the carousel and they head to the rent a car that Jason had purchased earlier in the day. They talk the entire way until they get to the familiar Angel Grove Hotel. They check in and head upstairs.

"So, two days until the match?"

"Yeah. I already signed us up for a few bucks, and figured we could try and find the guys Saturday, and surprise them."

"Sounds good." She smiles.

"You ok with being home?"

"Yeah I guess. I mean I am really nervous, but what can I do?"

"You can relax. I know what we can do."

"Oh gosh…"

"Tomorrow, after we wake up, we'll go scuba diving."

"Ya know, that actually sounds good." She smiles.

"Well Kid, I don't know about you, but I am exhausted. I think I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Yeah me too." Kim says, as she turns down her bed. She grabs clothes to change into and heads into the bathroom. She grabs a quick shower and by the time she is done Jason is sleeping. She quietly gets into bed and sleeps until almost ten, when she hears Jason in the shower. She stretches and pulls out a violet tank top with black workout shorts. Underneath she has on a black swimsuit. If they were going scuba diving she was going to be comfortable.

Jason comes out in a black tank top and black board shorts, "Your scuba suit is in my bag."

"Why do you have it?" She asks.

"Trini actually had it. You never came for it, so she shipped it home with me to give to ya."

Kim smiles, "That sounds like Trini. Where are we picking up the tanks?"

"At the scuba shop, at noon."

"Great." She smiles.

"You tying your hair back?"

"Nah, I'll have the hood, so I'll live." She laughs, running a brush quickly through her hair.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready." She says, as she grabs her purse and they head out.

"We'll just keep all of our shit in our car." Jason says, smiling at her.

"No problem."

They drive down the familiar roads towards the ocean. It was a beautiful warm day out, and they were looking forward to diving into the warm water. "You remember how to do this?" Jason snickers.

"Of course." She says, checking her tank on the beach. "I'm good. You?"

"Yeah." Jason says, as he pulls on his mask. "Let's do this."

"Ok." She smiles, as they head into the water. After about twenty minutes of scuba diving, Kimberly feels something grab her leg. She quickly whips around in the water and comes face to face with weird looking creatures. "This isn't good…" She thought, as they grab both her and Jason, rendering them unconscious as they are pulled into a ship.

"Who are you!" Jason asks, as he looks up from the pool where they are being held captive.

"Who am I? Your worst nightmare." Divatox says, smiling.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want what my predecessors before wanted, Rita and Zedd, to destroy the Power Rangers."

"You WONT get away with this!" Kimberly shouts up at her.

"Won't I? Or have I already?" She sneers as they close the waterproof door, leaving the two former rangers, ankle deep in water.

"Hey Kim?" Jason says, crossing his arms, scanning the room.

"Yeah?" She says, looking around for any way out.

"I think we're in big trouble."

She blows out a breath of air, "I'll say… I wish we could morph."

Jason smiles, "That would help."

At the Command Center, Tommy and the rest of the Power Team watch in horror as Divatox came on and talked to the Rangers, giving them their choice. "We have two humans here that are most important to me right now. If you turn over Lerigot, you may have them back. I believe the two humans are what do you call yourselves…. Oh yes, Power Rangers."

Tommy watches in horror as the first ranger comes into view, "KIMBERLY!" He replies forcefully but quietly, fighting the rage that was dwelling inside him, "And Jason" as the second ranger comes into view.

Katherine looks over at Tommy and sees the pain in his eyes. She gently places her arm on his wrist gently, feeling him jerk away slightly.

"You have your choice Rangers, bye bye."

"How dare her." Tommy thinks, "How dare her take Kimberly and Jason. Who the hell does she think she is! God, I haven't seen her in almost a year… and now, she's captured."

"Tommy, what do we do?" Adam asks, turning to his leader. He can tell he is hurting with the selection Divatox has taken of the former Rangers, especially with Kimberly.

A blue orb of light flows into the command center, "We destroy her." Rocky says.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I heard about Kim… and I am not going to let a fall on my back keep me from saving my friend."

"Are you up for it?" Adam asks.

"Yeah. Zordon, I can do this."

"Very well Rocky. We will need you during this time."

"I don't think it's a good idea…" Tanya says.

"Kim's my friend too, and Jason gave me my powers, I don't really care what you think." He says, with a smile.

Tanya sighs, but keeps quiet, patiently watching their leader with the utmost interest, "Tommy…"

""We have no choice." He says, "We need to get Kimberly and Jason out of there, then we can worry about Lerigot."

"What about Lerigot?" Kat asks, "We can't just give them him Tommy! They NEED him for something BIG."

"I know this Katherine, but Kimberly is more important that Lerigot." Tommy says, scowling at the girl, before adding in, "And the same goes for Jason."

Kat keeps quiet, knowing that they needed to get Kim and Jase out, but not wanting to give up Lerigot that easily, "So, what do you suggest?"

Tommy stops and thinks for a moment, "Let's head to the beach, get Kim and Jase back, and worry about what to do next once they are safe. We won't let them get you either Lerigot." Tommy replies coming to his senses.

Back under the ocean…

"So, what now?" Kim asks, leaning against the cold metal wall.

"I'm sure the guys know by now, and they will be on their way." Jason says, "Don't worry about it Kim, we'll get out of here. We were rangers, and we know what we are doing."

Kimberly nods, "I guess your right… wait… do you hear that?"

"I hear the boat, or whatever the hell we are on."

"Come here." She says, looking around the trap door for the reason she is hearing noises, "Lift me up." She replies, spying a grate. "Hurry, lift me up Jase!"

"Ok, ok." He says, taking her and sitting her up on his shoulder, "What do you hear?"

"Shhh." She says, listening to Divatox's plan. She quietly takes in all the words that the witch is saying, before, "Ok, down." She sighs, "I can't believe this. This is totally lame, you know, we come all the way out here to surprise everyone and help out the shelter, then we end up a snack for some monster with the munchies. This sucks…"

"We'll get out of this… we always do."

"We always had our powers." Kimberly mumbles. "What the hell do they want with us anyway? I mean, we haven't been Rangers for a while, PLUS, I haven't even talked to them in ages…"

"We were Rangers, and they can use that against the Rangers now. They don't want anything to happen to us, especially Tommy. Since he's the leader…"

"Yeah, I guess your right." She sighs.

"Until we figure a way to get out of here, we just need to wait."

Kimberly sighs, walking up next to Jason, "I hope they get here soon."

"Me too Kim." He says, hugging her.

On the beach, "Bring our friends in closer!" Tommy shouts.

"Send the Lerigot down first!"

"OUR FRIENDS FIRST!"

"Lerigot! He's gone!" Tanya says, noticing that he was missing from her side.

"Lerigot! NO!" Katherine shouts, as she sees the little creature making his way to the ocean.

Once he was captured, "You have what you came for! Let my friends go!" Tommy shouts. He only briefly hears the metal creatures say something before they pushed the two bodies into the water. Tommy and Adam immediately jump down off the cliff, followed by Tanya and Katherine. Rocky was back at the Center during this little escapade. He decided that it was better for him to relax this time incase something big happened, which it was sure to do so.

Katherine and Tanya watched with wide eyes as Tommy and Adam swam to the figures. 

"I've gotta get her! I've gotta get her!" He says, "I've gotta save them!" 

"Tommy! Don't! It's too…" Katherine calls, being drown out by the ocean crashing against the rocks.

"TOMMY!" Adam says, as he swims after his friend, "TOMMY!"

"I gotta go after him! I've gotta go after him!"

"TOMMY!" Adam continues, trying to grab his frantic partner.

"No!" Tommy says, after grabbing the first body, "It's a fake!"

"Tommy! Come on man they tricked us!"

"I gotta check the other one! I gotta make sure." He says, pulling out of Adam's grip on his soaked clothing, "NO!"

"Come on Tommy, they tricked us man, let's go back."

"Damn it!" He says, fighting back his tears, letting his fury take over his emotions, "I've gotta go after him! I've gotta get them back."

"Come on Tommy." Adam says, grabbing his arm and using all his strength to pull him back to shore, "They tricked us, come on."

Adam drags both of them back to shore and they collapse on the sand as the waves crash into them.

"Tommy!" Tanya says, "Adam!"

"We're ok…" Adam says, breathing heavily, "They were fakes. They still have Jason and Kimberly."

"Oh my god." Katherine says, putting her hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"What do we do?" Tanya asks, squatting next to Adam.

"We get them back." Tommy says. Katherine looks into his eyes and sees the fury that was there.

"We are going to Tommy." Adam assures his leader.

"Let's go back to the Command Center, and figure out a plan." Katherine says, offering her hand to Tommy. He ignores the gesture and forces himself off the ground without her help. Tanya does the same for Adam, who accepts her help. He was still a bit winded as they teleported back.

Rocky who was sitting in a chair, forces himself to stand up as his four friends teleport back. He was disappointed when he didn't see two more friends with them, "Where are they?"

"It was a trick." Tommy says, rushing over to the console. He was always there for the team, especially Kimberly, and it was killing him that he didn't get her back by now, "What do we do?" He asks Zordon, and listens to his words.

"New Powers? What's wrong with our old ones?" Rocky asks.

"They won't help you defeat Divatox or get Kimberly and Jason back. You need stronger powers. Turbo Power."

"Turbo Power?" Tanya asks. Zordon talks the group through programming their new powers. "They are just regular cars." She continues as she sees their new zords.

"Not cars Tanya, Turbo powered cars." Zordon replies. "Gather around the console and obtain your new powers. These powers will help you defeat the great evil that has come into your world."

Back on the ship…

"Kim… it says we are 400 feet below the surface, according to my dive meter." Jason says, after hearing Divatox say they were hitting the portal in less than five minutes.

"So?" She says.

"If we can get the ship to surface at 100 feet, we could swim for it. Instead of making weapons, I think we should look for something to pry the door with."

"Um, won't that like, let all the water in?" She looks at Jason, giving him a look like he's a complete idiot."

"Yeah, but it will make them surface, if they are thinking the ship is thinking. The bilge will fill up with water, and…"

"We swim up… in one breath?"

"It looks like our only hope."

Kimberly blows a wet strand of hair out of her face, "Ok." She says. She's always trusted Jason, and wasn't about to stop now. She dives under the water and grabs something that vaguely resembles a crow bar, "What about this?"

"That could work." He smiles, beginning to pry open the pressure lock door. As the water starts to pour in, Kimberly lets out a shocked squeak.

"JASON!"

"Help me hold this! We have to make it through the portal! If we don't… I don't know what will happen."

"Ok!" She says, holding the pressure lock door in place. Five minutes seemed like an eternity for the small former pink ranger as her best friend pried the rest of the bolts away.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold on!" Jason says, feeling his grip slide.

"Ok Jason! Any time!"

"I'm Trying!"

"Ok… this water is getting way too high for me." She says, as the water rapidly was reaching her head. "Whoa!" She says, feeling different… "What's going on."

"I think it's the portal!" Jason replies, throwing his body against the door, "Just hold on a bit longer Kim."

She blows out water that was entering her mouth, "Ok." She says, having to stand on her tip toes to keep her head up.

"When we let this door go the room is going to fill up quickly with water. Swim to the top of the bilge, and I'll tell you what to do."

Kimberly heard him tell her to let go, which she happily did, and surfaces at the top, grasping the top grates, trying to catch her breath.

"I want you to take a deep breath and kick for the surface ok?"

"Ok."

"Let the air out slowly as you swim to the top, otherwise air bubbles will collect in your blood stream and that won't be good, do you got it?"

"Yeah." She says, as Jason takes a deep breath and dives under, "Here goes nothing." She tells herself, taking the biggest breath of her life. Following his hand signals she heads out first, only her shirt gets caught on a nail. "This is it." She thinks, panicking, " I can't get free!" She pulls with all her might, before Jason realizes what's going on and frees her. She pulls herself out of the boat, kicking with all her might to the surface. Her lungs were screaming for air as she slowly lets air out of her lungs, nearing the surface.

Finally, when she thought she couldn't go any more, her head breaks the surface, and she takes a deep breath of air, and begins the swim to shore. She flops down on the sandy beaches exhausted and turns to see where Jason is, "Jason! JASON!" She calls, looking frantically for him. "Ok Kimberly, relax. He's fine… you know he is. It's Jason. Uh ho. It looks like you are the one in trouble." She says, as she sees person like things coming to her, which she would soon learn are Malagore worshipers. "LET ME GO! GET OFF OF ME YOU CREEPS! GET OFF!" She says, trying to fight them, but her muscles wouldn't cooperate. She couldn't free herself and realized she was being carried away. "God, someone help!" She thinks, "Tommy, please."

Back with the Rangers, Rocky finds Tommy sitting up on the dock of their boat alone.

"Hey man, its' getting cold out here, why don't you come down with all of us?"

"Nah." He says, looking over the railing, "I'm alright."

"You never have been a good liar." Rocky smiles, sitting down, wincing as he does so, "What's up?"

"I'm worried about them Rocky. What if it's too late? I've let her down."

"Her?"

"Them… I meant them."

"Tommy, they will be fine…" He says, before adding on, "Kimberly will be fine."

"And Jason…" Tommy says, sighing, "At least she's with him."

Rocky sighs, "I know it hurts. You haven't seen Kim or talked to her in what, almost nine months? Yet, now that she's back, she's in trouble, and you can't do a damn thing about it right now."

"I just don't know why it had to be her. Why did Divatox have to capture her, and why the hell was she back in Angle Grove anyway!"

Rocky shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know the answer to that, but she was with Jason. Maybe he told her about the shelter and maybe she wanted to help."

"She should be practicing and with her guy down in Florida. She wouldn't be in trouble if she was down there!" He says angrily.

"Dude, who are you angry at?"

"Divatox!"

"And?"

"Why did she have to come back…" He says, his eyes clouding over, "Why couldn't she have left the note and not come back. I was doing great without her, with Kat."

"Who are you kidding?" Rocky says, trying to stop himself from shouting at him, "You aren't kidding me that's for sure. She broke up with you and it nearly killed ya. I know, but you aren't as happy as you were with her."

"Jee thanks." Tommy says, sarcastically.

"What? It's true. Are you over her?"

"I thought I was. I don't know now. It's just, I have always protected her, and now I can't." He sighs, looking out over the ocean again, "She's god only knows where, and I'm not sure how she is." 

"She's fine. She's tough." Rocky sighs.

Kat comes up from below and stands next to Tommy, "It's cold out here guys, why don't you come down?"

Tommy sighs, and looks at his girlfriend, "Just give me a minute."

"They will be alright Tommy. Jason and Kimberly are tough. They will be fine." She tells him, hugging him.

He hugs her back as Rocky says, "I'm heading down. I'll see you two in a bit."

"You got it." Kat smiles. "Tommy…"

"Kat, I don't want to talk about her right now…"

"Alright." She says, "I understand, but, please, come downstairs."

"Alright." He agrees as she takes his hand and they head down to the lower deck with the others. In a matter of minutes they will enter the new dimension and hopefully find their friends in one piece.

Kimberly keeps fighting against the worshipers, even as she is tied to a board. "Relax Kimberly." She tells herself, "You need to stay relaxed and calm." She hears movement to the right of her and quickly turns her head. She lets out a sigh of relief as she sees Jason. She smiles to him as he smiles back under a cloak of black.

"You ok?" Jason asks his little sister, who nods, "Good."

"You?"

"Yeah."

"Good." She says as they untie her, and push the two together in the cave.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Kimberly asks as she and Jason await the witch.

"I guess we get sacrificed." He says trying to lighten up the mood.

"Very comforting Jason." She replies, giving him a look only Kimberly could give, "I guess you're right though, but I'm not going without a fight."

"You got that right…" He sighs.

"Do you think they will come?"

"Yeah. Tommy won't let anything happen to us, nor will the others.'

"I guess you're right." She sighs.

"You'll see." He sighs, pulling her into a hug.

They hear a noise behind them and the next thing they know, they are being strung up and hoisted above the hot volcano, Kim looks down and calls over her shoulder to Jason, "SO much for fighting back."

Jason smiles at her sarcasm as they both look around for a way out. They fight and kick, trying to free themselves, but realize that even if they are freed it will be no use, they would still plummet into the fiery hole.

"Did we miss the party!" Tommy calls.

Kimberly and Jason's eyes shoot over to the five rangers in completely different colors than they were use to, "Red!" Kimberly asks Jason when she realizes the white color wasn't around. Jason was a bit confused on the color change, but went with it. She smiles, "Rangers, this is Divatox, Divatox, this is your worst nightmare."

"Watch me shiver." Divatox says, "Lower them into the flames!" She screams at her henchmen.

Feeling the jolt, Kim and Jason begin to panic. "YOU GUYS!" Kimberly shouts. "HELP!"

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy screams, "Hang on Kim!"

"We can't get to them! There are too many of these… Things!" Kat says, doing her best to fight off the monsters.

"KIM! JASON! HOLD ON!" Rocky says, paying special attention to see his back does not take the full brunt of his attacks.

"Take it easy Rocko!" Adam calls to his best friend as he watches him try and stop the wheel himself, "Don't hurt yourself!"

"Anymore than I already am?" He says, sarcastically to himself.

"GET OFF ME!" Tanya screams trying to get to the rangers before hey go over the edge.

"Shit Jason…" Kimberly says, feeling the affects of the evil taking over her body, "Jason!"

"Stay strong Kim… Fight it." He says, as they're pulled deeper into the volcano.

"KIMBERLY! NO!" Tommy calls, fighting to get to his ex-girlfriend.

"You're too late rangers. The transformation has already began." Divatox squeals.

"NO!" Kat says.

Suddenly the volcano erupts a loud sound, and the former pink and red rangers are standing on the edge of the volcano. Tommy walks closer as time seemed to stand still, "Kimberly, Jason." He says.

"Whoa!" The rangers call as their two friends emit a growl and break through the chains holding their wrists together.

"Is it strange that I find Kimberly hotter than usual?" Rocky says, getting slapped by Tanya, and caught his leader's attention, "I'm kidding." He tells him, putting his hands up in a truce. He knows what look he was getting from Tommy under the mask and wants to redeem himself.

Kim and Jason head towards the rangers, both with a look of pure hate. Adam jumps in front of her, and grabs her shoulders, "Kim! Snap out of it!" He says, getting thrown aside. She was heading for Kat.

"Kimberly! Kim, listen to me! We're your friends." Kat pleads with the pink ranger.

"Friends?" She says, with a spiteful laugh, "I don't have any friends." She grabs her throat and laughs as the newest pink ranger squirms.

"Kim! No! Let her go! Kimberly NO!" Tommy says, as she throws the pink Ranger aside. He unhooks his helmet, ignoring Katherine's cries for him not to do it, "Look at me Kim! Look at me." He says, pleading with her, "It's me, it's Tommy." All he sees were dark eyes staring back at him. This wasn't the one he loved for so long. "Please Kim, snap out of it. Please Kimberly, look at me… " He continues to say, before getting pulled away by Jason. Kimberly smiles as Jason drags him to the fire.

"Kimberly! STOP!" Kat says again, grabbing her shoulders, "I don't want to hurt you!"

"You don't even know do you?" She growls. Hate and anger forced to her pink replacement.

"Know what!" Katherine says, hoping to reason with Kimberly. "Help me understand!"

"You can never understand. Oh and sweetie?" Kimberly says, looking into her opponents eyes, "Pink is out!" delivering a strong kick to her stomach. She smiles, brushes her hands off and smiles as she watches Jason try and throw Tommy into the fire, "Into the fire." She grins, "Into the fire. Yes, throw him into the fire." She giggles with pleasure as she watches Jason inch Tommy over a bit further. Suddenly she feels a strange force pulling her back. She feels strange before she regains her own willpower. "What… how did I get out of…" She looks around and sees the two little balls of fur smiling up at her, "What? Who?" She starts before they point towards the volcano. She turns just in time to watch Tommy flip Jason off him and grasp his wrists, trying to hold on to him and keep him from falling into the fire, "TOMMY! HANG ON!" She yells. She runs towards him, dodging a few monsters to get there. 

Tommy was yelling to Jason, "Stop fighting me Jason! You have to fight the evil, not me! Fight it Jase! Use your head! NO!" He screams, as Jason kicks to get away from him.

"Tommy!" Kim calls to him again, throwing herself down at the edge of the volcano, grabbing Jason's other arm.

"Are you ok Kim?" Tommy asks as he looks into his eyes.

She nods and says, "I'm with you." She meets his glance before quickly turns away. "Come on Jason! You've gotta help us, don't fight us."

Suddenly, the volcano explodes throwing Tommy, Kimberly and Jason backwards. Kim lets out a shocked squeal as she is thrown. Tommy gets up quickly from the ground and helps Kim up, then pushes her behind him, trying to protect her.

"I think you're gonna need this." Kat says, passing Tommy his helmet.

He glances at Kim who gives him a quick thumbs up, "Right. Back to Action."

"I'll get the Lerigot's!" Kim says, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful." He tells her. Even while they were battling the monsters, he keeps a close eye on his ex. She was handling herself quite nicely, remembering everything they had taught her over the past few years, but still he worries. He can't let anything happen to her.

"Ohh! Get off me you creep!" Kimberly says, punching a monster. She watches Jason who was quickly moving towards her, "Uhho!" She says, knowing that fighting Jason would not be a good idea at this time. She turns to run away from Jason and ends up smacking right into another monster who grabs her by the throat. "LET ME GO!" She gasps. She fights the evil creature with no avail. Next thing she heard was an, "Excuse me!" Jason tapped the monster on the shoulder, punching it in the face as it turns around. Immediately the creature drops Kimberly.

"Why thank you." She says smiling.

"Any time." He replies, grinning at her as she playfully slaps him in the chest, before running over to another group of monsters, "I am the crane…" He tells herself, 'We are one." Kim ends up back to back with the blue ranger.

"You alright Kimberly?"

"Rocky!"

"Yeah."

"Fine you?"

"Been better." He says, groaning as he gets kicked in the back, briefly collapsing from the pain.

"ROCKY!" She yells, getting Tommy's attention.

"Come on Rocky!" Tanya says as the two help him up, "Are you alright?"

"I guess…" Rocky grumbles.

"Guys! We need to get out of here!" Adam shouts, grabbing Rocky, helping him towards the exit, "It's gonna blow!" The volcano was bubbling and the monster was enormous. They needed to get outside in the open to call on the new turbo zords.

"Kimberly! Get out of here!" Tommy shouts.

"I've got her Tommy! Let's go Kimberly." Jason says.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She says, following Jason out of the volcano.

"Get down!" He shouts, throwing Kimberly down on the ground, shielding her from the explosions happening all around them. She groans as she it's the hard grassy floor. Together they watch their friends defeat Malagore. Kimberly and Jason stand up and smile at the Zord. "Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"I am NEVER going scuba diving with you again."

He laughs and hugs her tight, kissing her forehead, "You say that now."

"Are you guys ready? The voice from the Zord comes.

Jason and Kimberly smile and nod as the enormous hand comes down and they walk onto it. It closes around them protectively and they are teleported inside.

"What, you guys aren't cool enough for the dino zords anymore? You have to get cars!" Jason teases as they meet up in the park so they can walk to the youth center.

"Cars are so much cooler than that busted up zord you drove around in." Rocky laughs.

"Hey, the Red Dragon wasn't busted until I handed the powers to you." Jason says, hugging Rocky, "How ya been?"

"Shitty." Rocky says, wincing as Jason pulled on his back, "The tournament is in two days and I don't think I can do it.. I hurt too much."

"You can do it Jason." Kim smiles.

"What!" Jason says, turning to her.

"Could you?" Rocky asks, "Would you? I mean we need three people, not just Adam and Tommy."

"No problem." He smiles, walking over to Tommy, hugging him, "How's it going?"

"Good, now that we saved you." Tommy smiles, "Hey Kim."

"Hey Tommy." Kim says, trying to keep her voice steady. He walks over to her and hugs her quickly. "Hey Kat."

"Hey Kimberly." Kat smiles brightly, hugging her tightly, "How are you?"

"Good." She lies, putting on a fake smile.

"Gymnastics going well?"

"Great!" She smiles, "couldn't be better"

"Well that's great to hear." Adam says, smiling hugging his friend.

"I want in on this too." Rocky grins, hugging her, "I'd pick you up, but you'd probably hurt my back…. Not that you are heavy or anything but…"

"I get it Rocky." Kim laughs, "Don't hurt your head."

"It's nice to meet you Kim. Aisha has told me a lot about you, and the rest of these clowns."

"Nice to meet you too Tanya, and welcome to the team." Kim says.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet an original." She laughs… "Then again, I did meet Billy once, but still, ya know what I mean?"

"My god, I can totally see how you and Aisha are cousins." Kim smiles

"Yeah, it's scary." Rocky smiles. "Wait till you see the youth center, it's totally different."

"Can't wait to see it." Kim smiles.

Jason looks down at her and squeezes her hand really quick, she nods and smiles up at him.

While sitting at the table, she looks around at everyone and ends up deep in thought, "I leave, Kat comes in same color, Aisha leaves, Tanya comes in, same color which makes Billy leave. Tommy's now Red, Adam's now Green, and Rocky's now Blue. No more White, Black and Red. Ernie's gone, Aisha's gone, Trini's gone, Billy's gone, Zack's gone, and I still am sitting here, with the boy that I dumped for someone who only lasted six months. He looks happy though, I guess. I'm so jealous, but it was my choice, and I ended it before he could do it. Still, it rips my heart out. We haven't even said more than three sentences to each other. He just sits there, next to Kat…but maybe they aren't officially dating. Maybe I can at least get Tommy away so I can talk to him about the letter, not take him back, just get him to talk with me. I could never ask him to take me back."

"Kim! Kimberly!" She hears as she turns her head towards Rocky.

"Huh?"

"Welcome back to Earth Kim." Kat giggles.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" She says, ignoring Kat's comment.

"When are the games?"

"December." She says.

"You alright?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I think I'm gonna go back to the hotel." She says, "It's been a long few days."

"Do you want me to come back with you?" Jason asks.

"No, stay here."

"Alright, well take the car."

"How are you gonna get back?"

"We could all meet up for dinner." Jason says, shrugging, "Around seven?"

Kim sighs, looking at him, "Yeah. Sounds good. I just need to get some sleep."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"Ya better, because if I'm not up, I wont do dinner tonight."

"Alright, let's jet. We'll be back." Jason says, "Well, I will."

"Alright. See you later on Kim."

"Yup, see ya in a while guys."

Jason and Kimberly leave when Kat looks at the group, "They make a cute couple."

Tommy thought his eyes were going to bug out of his head, "What!"

"They have to be dating… do you think he could be the guy in the letter?"

"I didn't think about it." Tommy says, feeling his blood boil. This was NOT how it was suppose to be. He was lied to, and he wanted Jason's blood. Kat was right, it was a very likely choice, Kimberly and Jason together. They have been friends for so long and she always did go to Jason when she was really upset about something.

Tanya looks at Kat and Tommy, "You don't know that for sure."

"It's kind of obvious."

Rocky and Adam look at each other, not knowing what to say about the situation that is unraveling in front of them. Tommy was pissed and the two could see that, but it could be the truth, Kimberly and Jason could be together, "I'm hungry, let's eat some lunch." Rocky says, "What do you guys want?"

"I'm not that hungry." Tommy says, standing up as he walks over to the weights and starts lifting. Adam and Rocky get up, order and walk over to him.

"Tommy."

"What do you say we go to the arena later and practice?" Adam suggests, cutting Rocky off, "I think Jason can use the practice."

"Yeah, sounds good." Tommy says, lifting the weights.

Jason returns in no time, and Tommy says, "Alright, he's back, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Katherine asks.

"The three of us are going to work out for our match. Do you want to come?" He asks her.

"No." Tanya says, "We're gonna go do something fun. We'll see you guys there later though ok?"

"Yeah sure." The guys say and they head out.

"Do you think Jason and Kim are dating?" Kat asks.

Tanya shrugs, "What does it matter if they are? I mean, you and Tommy are happy, and they are too, I guess. And if it isn't with him she's probably happy with someone else. One thing I do know, it has to be hard as hell for her to come back here. I replaced Aisha, Billy is no longer here, Tommy is not her boyfriend anymore…"

"I guess you are right…"

"Of course I am, now come on, let's go do something." Tanya smiles at her best friend.

"Alright."

"Alright, Jason, you and me first." Tommy says, as Rocky stands away from the ring. He doesn't want to get hurt again. That was the scariest thing he has ever been through. The thought of himself being paralyzed was too much to handle, and though he went into battle, he still worried that it would be his last time ever walking.

"You got it." Jason says, as they hop into the ring, Adam on the side. Tommy starts at Jason full force, "Whoa! Tommy! Chill out."

"Yeah." He says, "Ok." He says as his eyes squint shut. He gives Jason a run for his money. Every kick, punch, and block was fueled with his anger thinking his best friend was with his ex, and the reason she became his ex. Finally, he takes Jason down with a cheap shot, "What the hell was that!" Jason says, as the kick comes out from nowhere.

"What?"

"That move! We don't fight that way Tommy."

"What way?"

"Cheap."

"You mean dishonest?"

"Yes!" Jason says, as Tommy gets into his face a bit. Jason holds up his hands "What is going on with you bro!"

Tommy looks at his friend, and turns his back, walking out of the ring and heads towards the door. "TOMMY!" Rocky shouts to his friend in red, but he doesn't listen.

Jason looks at the two confused by the leaders actions and he runs after him, "Tommy! Hold up!"

"Get away from me Jason…"

"What the hell did I do to you?"

Tommy stops, and turns around towards him, "I need you to answer me one thing."

"What?"

"It's about you and Kimberly."

"What is it?" Jason says, walking towards him.

"Are you the reason she dumped me. Are you the guy in the letter?"

Jason was taken back a bit, "Wh…WHAT?"

"Are you the guy she broke up with me for."

"Tommy…"

"ARE YOU!" He shouts, "You better tell me the truth Jason, or I swear."

"No. Tommy, no. Kimberly and I have never been anything more than friends. She's my best friend, as are you. Don't you think I would have talked to you and told you if I was dating her! Where the hell did you get that idea!"

"You are here with her, you have hugged her, kissed her, are staying in the same hotel together, for the same amount of time…. I don't know, you pick."

"I am treating her like I always have treated her, and what the hell does it matter if I am with her or not! You have KAT now." He says getting annoyed with this accusation he was given.

"It's the code bro. You don't become the reason your best friend gets dumped…"

"Tommy, I swear, I am not dating Kim."

"I don't believe you."

Jason sighs, looking at him. Kimberly was gonna kill him for telling him this, but he had no other choice. Tommy had given him no other choice. "His name was Matt. He was a gymnast down in Florida."

"Who?"

"Kim's boyfriend."

"Why didn't I hear about him before, in any of the letters?"

"I don't know."

"Why didn't she tell me about him!"

"I don't know."

"Were they together before I was dumped?"

"I don't know!" Jason says, getting irritated, "That's all I know. I met him once, he reminds me of you. That's all I'm saying. If you want to find out more, you should talk to her."

"She won't give me the time of day."

"She might." Jason says, looking at his best friend.

"I just want to know what happened to us."

"I wish I could give you more information than that, but understand I can't. Kimberly has confided in me some things, but I can't tell you without her ok. Tommy, we aren't dating. Kimberly and I never have, and we never will. We are too good of friends to date each other, and you know this. You also know that I would NEVER go behind your back and do something as low as being the reason Kimberly dumped you. I would have told you."

Tommy sighs, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"Me too. I understand, believe me I do."

"I love her so much, and I hate her for breaking up with me… god, it sounds so weird."

"Nah, it's not weird, but you have Kat now… focus on that… or talk to Kim."

"I think I will…" Tommy sighs.

"You will to which one?"

"Exactly." He shrugs, not knowing what he was going to do. He liked Kat, and Kim wouldn't be here for long. But what ever it was, he would have to do it soon, because Kim wouldn't be here long. "She didn't even remember me.

"When?"

"In the volcano. She didn't even recognize me. She didn't remember me."

"Bro, none of us did."

"Yeah, but I took off my helmet and talked to her, but nothing happened."

"That's not either of your fault. She would have known you. She knew you before…"

"That's not the point. The point is, I couldn't get her back. I couldn't talk to her and get her back. I use to be able to, but I couldn't this time."

"Bro, it will be ok. It's not your fault, but you do have to talk to her. Don't kick yourself for her not recognizing you. I know it hurts, but she wasn't herself. Neither one of us were."

He nods, and they head back inside the arena.

The next day was the competition. Kimberly sat in-between Rocky and Ernie, watching the three win the competition. Kim was THRILLED when Tommy held up the check for the orphanage fund. She jumps up and cheer's the loudest. It was always great to have her in the stands with a big match.

She smiles at Rocky and runs towards the front to congratulate the guys. Katherine runs up to Tommy who bends down and hugs her tightly, smiling at their victory. Kimberly was able to compose herself enough to get through the hug, then when he kissed her, she turned away. She never even congratulated Tommy, "Good work guys." She smiles, turning to leave. No one seemed to notice her leaving except for the newest member of the team. Tanya turns to see Kimberly quickly making her way out of the arena. She and Aisha had talked about Kimberly a lot, and Tanya seemed to have a good handle on why she broke it off with Tommy. She turned to Rocky and says, "Hey, I'm gonna go see what's going on with Kim."

"Huh?"

"Kimberly. She left."

"When?"

"Just now… I'll be back ok?"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's fine." Tanya says, "I need to get to know her better anyway. Any clue where she'd be?"

Tommy hears Tanya talking about Kimberly and says, "If she's not outside try the lake."

"What part of the lake?"

Jason looks at Tommy, who wasn't about to move from Katherine. He assumed he had made a decision not to talk to her, "By the rocks."

"Ok, thanks." Tanya says, running out of the arena. Kimberly was walking towards the park slowly, not trying to be recognized, so Tanya easily caught up to her, "Kimberly!"

"Shit." Kim thought, turning around, "Oh, Tanya… I didn't think it was you."

"Hey, you left pretty quick, I wanted to see what's up."

Kim smiles, "I'm just tired."

"You were tired yesterday…"

"Can't I be tired twice in two days?"

"Yeah, but you are leaving tomorrow and I wanna get to know you a bit."

Kim sighs, "I kind of…"

"Aisha tells me not to bother you when you're annoyed or upset, but come on Kim. Lets talk."

"You're best friends with Kat, I can't."

"I'd like to be best friends with you." Tanya says, "Come on Kim. What's going on? Or do I have to call Aisha's ass and get her on the phone to talk to you."

Kim smiles, shrugging her shoulders, "What do you want to know?"

"Gymnast eh?"

"Yeah. Since I was six."

"How's that going?"

"Pretty well." Kim laughs, "How's the fighting going?"

"It's tough girl, but you know that. I feel like I am the weakest member of the group, but I'm learning. I have great teachers."

"They are the best." Kim agrees, "I learned a lot from Jason, and even more from Tommy." Her eyes cloud over with sadness briefly.

"So you have a new boyfriend?"

"Had." Kim says, smiling.

"What happened with that?"

"It just didn't work out, just like Tommy and I didn't."

"Why didn't you? Did you find him before?"

"I wasn't looking." Kim says, "It just sort of happened."

"Did you cheat?"

"NO!" Kimberly says, as Tanya strikes a nerve.

"Sorry. I didn't think you did, but…"

"Sorry." Kim says, blushing at her outburst, "I didn't cheat on him though. Matt and I started dating after the letter…"

"So, there was no guy?"

"No, but judging from your lack of surprise, I would think Aisha told you that." Kim smiles.

Tanya nods, "Yeah… so why?"

"Why what? Did I break up with him?"

"Yeah."

Kim sighs, "Fear."

"Of?" Tanya asks, sensing she was prying a bit too far, "If you don't wanna tell me then

I'll understand."

"No, it's fine. It's not like I'll get a chance to tell him, but you can't either. I wanted him to be happy and free. I met Kat, and I saw she was attracted to Tommy, but that wasn't her fault, and I don't blame Kat in any way. We stopped talking, Tommy and I. I barely heard from him, in fact I talked to his parents more that I did to him. They told me he was almost always out with Kat, so I let him go."

Tanya sighs, "That's tough…"

"You have no idea." Kim sighs, "Giving up someone up that you love so much for their happiness makes you completely miserable, but then I found Matt and we started dating. I did think about calling Tommy after the letter, but I couldn't get a hold of him, which is the main reason the letter was sent. It hurts, but it was over, and then after a few months Matt and I are over as well."

"I can't tell you that Kat and Tommy weren't spending more time together than usual, because when I met them they were always together, but I don't think they were dating until after the letter."

"Good, then we were both faithful, and now he can date who ever he wants. I hope they are happy, are they happy?"

"They seem pretty happy together, but who knows. Adam and Rocky say it's different than it was with you. I don't know how, because I never saw you two together. I am sorry it happened though Kim."

"So am I Tanya, but you know, you can't go back. I know that he's over it, and with Katherine. I'm happy about that, I really am, but it hurts."

"I know." Tanya says, "I had the same thing happen to me in Africa. My best friend stole away my boyfriend, and while I am happy for them, it still bothers me."

"Looks like we have more in common than I thought." Kim smiles.

"I guess so." Tanya laughs, "Now, will you come back to the arena with me?"

Kim shakes her head no, "But I will come to dinner later."

"I guess that's a start."

"Then tomorrow, I'm going home. I have a ton of school work to do as well as practicing for the games."

"We'll be watching you." Tanya smiles, "See ya later Kimberly."

"Bye Tanya." She says, as she jumps into the rent-a-car and drives back to the hotel. Tears pour over her cheeks as today confirmed that Tommy and Kat were actually dating. They were happy, and she needed to be happy for them. She ended up going to dinner, and thankfully Tommy and Kat weren't there. They went to the shelter to help, so Kim ate, enjoyed herself and about fifteen minutes before they came back she left. The next day, she was on the 7:00 flight out of Angel Grove Airport, and after almost a week, she only said maybe ten sentences to her ex and as she flew home on the plane she realized just how much it hurt her. Tears constantly came to her eyes as she flew the six hours home.

When she came off the plane, Cooper was waiting for her. She looks absolutely exhausted and he can tell, "How was home Squirt?"

Kim looks at him as he hugs her, "Fine. How was your break?"

"Fine." HE smiles, "Did you see him?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what? He's with Kat, and we didn't talk more than 10 sentences to each other during my week with them. I don't blame him, I wouldn't talk to me either." She says, still hugging him, "I just want to go back to the apartment."

"Well then, let's go." Was his reply as they walk to baggage claim and pick up her bags.

Renee was thrilled to see Kim, and vice versa. She smiles and asks her, "Did anything INTERESTING happen?"

"Like what?"

"The Power Rangers…"

"No." Kim says smiling. Just because she told the two that she was one of them didn't make her have to tell them about the week's events.

"Damn, what about with Tommy." She says.

"I thought I was over him Renee, and I'm not. I am so not. He kissed Kat and I ran out. Tanya talked to me, you know the new girl, my best friend Aisha's cousin. I don't even know her and she knew more about me then anyone of my friends there, because of Aisha."

Renee sighs, but listens to Kimberly rant about her old boyfriend who she broke up with. She knew that Kimberly needed to get this out of her system and that was just what was happening. After Kim was finished she goes into her room, locks her door and grabs her diary…

_September 13, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_This weekend was a total flop. First, we get kidnapped by some witch named Divatox, then I found out that Tommy and Katherine ARE dating, which I should have prepared myself for, but I couldn't. I didn't think I would be so upset knowing they are dating, but I was… I am. IT makes it final. Now, they are happy and together and he didn't even say a thing to me. Ten sentences each, if that. I wanted to talk to him but I just couldn't get the nerve up for it. I just have to get over it. That is my next step. Getting over him. They say you'll never forget your first love, well I plan on it, and doing it double time. It's the new Kimberly down here. No more wimp, no more crybaby, just me. I am strong, and I can get over him. It was MY choice. That's it._

_Love,_

_  
Kimberly _

_December 11, 1995_

_Well, Pan Globals are over for the next two years. I won the gold, which I am thrilled about. Renee got Silver, and USA took the all around. Ya know, I looked up in the stands and didn't see my friends, it kind of hurt. I know they are all busy with their lives, and it's a bit far for them to fly, but it bothered me, especially Tommy. He did promise me that he would be here. I was doing so well, not thinking about him, but maybe you never do forget your first love. I'm dating a new guy, his name is Tyler, but he is nothing compared to Tommy. I hate myself for comparing all my boyfriends to Tommy, but I can't help it. _

_I just can't wait till college next year. I can forget about almost everything. _

_This summer I am going to spend it in Africa with Aisha, for two weeks, and then Paris the rest. I am definitely looking forward to it. _

_So, a gold medal. Wow. Never thought I'd have one of them, but I am happy. I heard from all them, even Tommy sent me an e-mail about winning. It stings just like the letter._

_I'm rambling… I gotta go. Tyler's coming over. OH! He's 5'9, blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He is absolutely gorgeous and is a baseball player at my high school. He's really a great guy, and I hope it stays that way. I just need to stop comparing him to Tommy. That can only bring me trouble….._

_Ok I'm off for good now._

_Love,_

Kim 

TBC…

A/N: I always despised Justin so he isn't in the story. I make Rocky's back not as hurt as he was to keep him in the story. So, I hope you liked this chapter!

Forgive the small mistakes or if it sucks, I just started a new teaching job, so that has been my main priority. The next chapter will be better, I promise.

Well? What didcha think? I'm going to be taking it all throughout High School, college and adulthood, snip-its of the diary through out the entire story.

Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it. It helps me to know what you all want or don't want to see in the story. 

Don't forget about my other story "Are We Over!"

Thanks!

LUNA


	13. Visits, Relationships, Breakups, Shocks

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: This is a really long chapter, because I had a lot of stuff saved up from a while ago. I apologize for this not being updated in a few months.

A/N: Woo hoo! Let's get the T/K Back into action! Ok, well, not in this chapter but in the very near future it will be occurring. New relationships occur in this chapter, and an old ones ends, friends visit, old friends appear…

Tommy and Kimberly will be back and better than ever in the next couple of chapters!

PLEASE R/R I really enjoy feedback about what you want you like/what you want to see. Without reviews it makes it a bit hard to update! Please keep them coming! You all are amzing!

February 16, 1996

Kimberly was sitting in her bedroom trying to finish up her paper that would be due next week. She had practice all day, since they didn't have school. Her birthday came and went.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tyler took me out for my birthday on Tuesday. It was really nice, we went to dinner and out to the movies. The movie wasn't the greatest, but I got to spend time with him which was nice. It seems all I do is work out and study. He is starting baseball again, which he loves, so we will not get together as much as we do now. That's alright though, I understand. It's nice to have a boyfriend in the same spot I am with a sport. _

_I was asked the other day if I would try for the Olympics, but I think that I may just do another Pan Globals, and then work on my college. I just don't know if I want the Olympics to ruin my college career, but I guess I'll just have to see._

_Speaking of College, I think I am gonna go to the University of Florida. Coach Schmidt says they have an awesome gymnastics team, and I hear that they also have a great Education program, so who knows. I have a good deal going for them, they are giving me a scholarship, pretty much a full ride, for gymnastics. Renee is going. She tells me it's too good of an offer to give up, and I am beginning to think she is right._

_Anyway, I gotta get back to this damn paper. Ugh._

_  
Love,_

Kimberly

Kim hides the diary and lays back down on her bed, a pen in hand and a notebook before her, open with a ton of notes scribbled on it. She hears a knock at their front door, and figures it's just Tyler coming to check up on her. She was right.

"Hey Kim."

"Hey." Kim smiles up at him as he walks through her open door.

He sits next to her on the bed kissing her cheek, "How's it going?"

"It's going." She smiles, "Practice go ok?"

"If you call it that." He sighs, "We didn't do much. We do have our first scrimmage in two weeks."

"What day?"

"Saturday."

"I can't, I got a competition." She sighs.

"Ah, that's alright, it's just a scrimmage."

"Can you come to the competition on Monday Ty?"

"I'll be there." He smiles at her.

"Awesome."

"What are you working on?"

"This damn paper for history. It's about World War II, and we have to compare and contrast it to World War I. It's not that difficult, but it's gotta be five pages and we need evidence. I spent this morning at the library, this afternoon at the gym, and this evening in my bed trying to figure this out."

"I have to do that, but I pulled out the Viet Nam war and World War II."

"That's different." Kim says shrugging.

"Yeah it is. I can't find a lot of similarities. I really hate Mr. Ryan for giving us these papers. I am sick of comparing World War II to every other war."

"Me too, but just think, we'll be in College next year." She smiles.

"Yeah." He says.

"Ugh!" Kim says, hearing the door, "Is Renee still out there?"

"Yeah."

"Good, people have been coming over all day."

"you haven't been here all day."

"Well all evening. Cooper, Shawn, Lindsey, you." She smiles.

"Yeah, but I'm a good person to come by." He says, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, cool your jets Romeo." Kim smiles, pushing him away.

"Hey Kimberly?" Renee calls.

"Yeah?"

"Someone's here to see ya."

"Ugh… who?"

Renee smiles, "Come on out and see."

"Renee, I don't have time…" She says, groaning, standing up off her bed. She walks out of her bedroom and into the living room. Her eyes go wide and she lets out an excited scream as she runs over to the visitor and hugs her tight, "Oh my gosh!"

The girl with braids and clad in yellow smiles, "I came for a visit. I was in Orlando visiting my family for two weeks, and this was my second stop." She squeals as she hugs Kim again. She laughs as she sees a guy standing completely confused at the events taking place, "You must be Tyler." She replies.

"Yes… and you are?"

"Aisha Campbell."

"Oh, I should have figured that." He smiles, "I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope." She smiles.

"All good." He agrees.

"So, when did you get in?" Kim asks, "Come sit down."

"I got in two days ago. I spend two with my family and told them I was gonna come down here and see you. I've missed you so much Kimberly!"

"I've missed you too." Kimberly says, "I wanna hear everything about Africa. How is it? What's it like? What do you do there?"

"Girl, slow down." Aisha smiles, "We got a few days."

"Why didn't you tell me you were gonna come! I would have planned for it. Are you staying here?"

"I didn't wanna tell you because I wanted to surprise you. I don't have to stay here, I can go back to my family…"

"You are totally staying here." Kim smiles brightly, "You just made my year."

"I got you a birthday gift. It's really cool, it's from Africa and I thought you would love it."

"You didn't have to."

"I did too." Aisha grins, "It's in my cousins car, which is parked outside."

"Let's go…"

Tyler smiles, "Let me get it for ya. Do you have bags?"

"Um, it's alright I can get it…" Aisha says.

"Don't worry about it. Do you have the keys? Which one is it?"

"It's parked next to Kim's car. It's the black Toyota."

"I'll bring it right back up."

"Thanks a lot." Aisha smiles, "So, you look like you're doing pretty good."

"I am doing great."

"Tell me about Tyler."

"He's great Aisha."

"I'm glad. Are you happy?" Aisha asks, frowning at the slight pause Kimberly had before answering.

"Yeah. I am. He's a great guy."

"Good." Aisha smiles.

Tyler comes back in with a suitcase, "Kim, where do you want this?"

"My room please." She smiles.

"I'm gonna go so you two can catch up. Don't forget your paper." He smiles, coming out of her bedroom.

"Shit."

"What paper?" Aisha asks.

"This comparing and contrasting paper for History that's due next week. I have practice a lot this weekend, so I won't have a ton of time to work on it."

"Don't let me keep you from doing it. I can come back after…"

"Don't you dare." Kim says, "I missed having you around. I'll just have to work on it while you are here."

"Not a problem."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Tyler says, kissing Kimberly on the forehead. "It was nice meeting you Aisha."

"You too Tyler. I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow as well." Aisha smiles.

"Bye Ty."

"Bye Kim."

When the door closes Aisha looks over, "What, no I Love You?"

"Yeah right, we've only been going out for like 4 months…"

Aisha gives her a glance, "And what were you and Tommy doing?"

"We went out for like…"

"Exactly…."

"Aisha… stop."

"Sorry." She says, shrugging her shoulders, "So, you still coming down to Africa this summer?"

"Hell yeah, I can't wait. What's it like?"

"Hot." Aisha smiles.

"No, really?" Kim says sarcastically, grinning.

"I love it Kim."

"Do you ever think of coming home?"

"Yeah, and I will, just not right now. I need to do more work with Animals before."

"I understand."

"What about you? Do you think of coming home?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I will. Too many memories."

Aisha nods, "I understand Kim, but…"

"Please, I am over Tommy. He isn't the reason."

"I didn't say he was." Aisha muses.

Kim blushes a bit, "I just like it here. I got almost a full ride to University of Florida and I think I'm gonna take it."

"Cool. What time is practice tomorrow?"

"Ten." Kim replies.

"School?"

"Nah, we have off the next few days."

"Awesome." Aisha says, looking at her watch. "I'm kind of tired."

'Me too, should we call it a night?" Kim asks.

"Yeah. Where can I sleep?"

"my room or out here, it's up to you."

"I think I'll take the couch."

"Ok." Kim smiles, hugging her, "I am SO glad you are here."

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You bet." Kim smiles, "I live here."

"Night." Aisha says, as Kim walks into her room.

The next morning, Aisha wakes up first at 10:00. She gets off the couch and goes into Kim's room, laying next to her. They use to do this when they lived together. Kimberly felt her presence and woke up immediately, "Aisha, what the hell, we haven't lived with each other in over a year and you are still crawling into bed with me." Kim smiles.

"Ya know, old habits die hard." Aisha smiles, yawning. 

"What time is it?"

"10:00."

"I don't have to be up for another hour."

"I know, and I should have been up for the past six hours." She grins.

"Sucks for you." Kim says, keeping her eyes closed, groaning when she hears the phone ring, "Tyler, it's too early." She says picking up the phone, assuming it was him. He normally calls her an hour before she is suppose to wake up.

"Tyler?" Rocky says, smiling.

"Oh Rocky, hey. Sorry about that, I thought…"

"I was Tyler, it's alright. You are forgiven." He smiles, "Did I wake you?"

"No, someone else did."

"Who?" Rocky asks.

"Here. Talk to Rocky." Kim says, passing the phone to Aisha. Aisha and Rocky talk briefly before Kim gets the phone back.

"So the girls are back together."

"For now." Kim smiles.

"Well, that's good. I just wanted to say hi."

"What he hell are you doing up already? It's like 7:00 Rocky, on a Saturday!"

"Kat, Tommy, and I are heading out for a while. We got some ranger shit to do. I'll explain more later though ok?"

"Yeah." Kim smiles, "I'll talk to you later then. Tell everyone I said hi."

"Will do Kim, tell Aisha bye for me."

"I will." She smiles, hanging up the phone, with a final 'Bye'. "He says bye."

"Yeah, bye Rock. "Aisha says, "Come on get up, I'm hungry. Let's go out for breakfast."

"ugh… Aisha…"

"Let's go. I'm gonna jump in the shower first, and your butt better be up."

"Ok… take a while."

"NO!" She says, laughing, getting out of bed.

They quickly shower and get changed before heading out for breakfast.

"So, what time do you have practice today?" Aisha asks, taking a sip of her water.

"I have to be there by noon. I usually take about 30 minutes to warm up.

"Will I be allowed to watch your practice?"

"Yeah! You may be bored though…"

"I've watched a countless number of your practices and have never been bored."

"You are more than welcome to come."

"Cool." Aisha smiles.

They finish up breakfast and head back to the apartment so Kim could quickly change. Then the two walk down to the complex. Aisha sits in the stands and watches her best friend warm up. Kimberly goes through her normal routine, then the coach comes over to her. Aisha watches from afar as Kim smiles and heads over to the bars. Two hours later Tyler walks into the complex, and with a brief wave to Kimberly he heads to the stands and sits next to Aisha.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." She smiles at him.

"How was your first night?"

"Great! I really missed Kimberly."

"How long have you known her?"

"Three years. She was the first person I met when I moved to Angel Grove."

"Cool."

"Yeah, and after I met her I met her other friends, Tommy, Billy, and then Jason, Zack and Trini. I'm sure you've heard of them."

"I have." He smiles, "Was it hard to move?"

"Nah. I had my two best friends moving at the same time, to the same place. Adam and Rocky."

"That's cool." Tyler smiles, "Now you're in Africa."

"Yeah, for now. I'm coming home in August to go to UCLA."

"Awesome, for what?"

"I wanna be a Vet." Aisha smiles, watching Kim on the vault."

"She's amazing isn't she?"

"Yeah." Aisha smiles, "And it's a rare occurrence to actually get to see her on the bars and the vault. She absolutely loves Beam, and Floor is a close second."

"I don't know why. She is amazing at all of them."

"Yeah, she is." Aisha agrees.

Kimberly smiles as she sees Tyler and Aisha talking. She was glad Aisha was accepting him. She works hard during the practice and then they go home.

_February 17, 1996 _

_Dear Diary,_

_Aisha and Tyler are getting along very well. I am somewhat surprised at this. I thought she would be nervous being with Tyler since she is good friends with Tommy. I thought she'd judge me too, but she's not. She is a true friend. _

_Tomorrow, I can't wait, because we are going to be heading to the beach. I don't have practice which is nice, so we'll probably do dinner after. _

_I am so glad she came!_

_Love,_

Kimberly

Kimberly and Aisha bring beach blankets, a bottle of water, suntan lotion, and sandwiches to the beach. There was not a cloud in the sky as they bask in the sun.

"Are you happy in Africa?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, but I'm ready to come home. Are you happy in Miami? Or are you ready to come home?"

"I love it here." Kimberly says.

"You don't think about home?"

"Not much… I try not too."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just…"

"Easier to forget?" Aisha interrupts.

"Yeah… it is. If I start thinking about home, I'll start thinking about everything I left there."

"I guess that makes sense."

"no it doesn't, but that's why you are my best friend Aisha." Kimberly smiles, "You understand me even though I make NO sense what so ever."

"Girl, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried." Aisha smiles.

"Likewise." Kimberly grins.

"Come in the water with me." Aisha says.

"Ok." Kimberly smiles, and stands up. They walk down to the shore line and start up to their wastes. 

"I saw Zack a few weeks ago." Aisha says.

"Oh! When!"

"In town. He was visiting Valencia's family."

"How is he?"

"He looks really great. He hung with me for a few hours. Valencia and he were fighting, so he needed to get out of there."

"Fighting? What were they fighting about?"

"Who knows. I ended up showing him around the area."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. We had fun."

"I'm glad." Kim smiles slyly.

"What?" Aisha says.

"Nothing." Kimberly says as her smile widens.

"What!" She demands.

"You like him."

"I do not."

"You do too. You liked him from the second you laid eyes on him." She giggles.

"He's with Valencia."

"Well he doesn't sound too happy with her right now."

"Who knows."

"He's going to college at UCLA."

"So is she."

"Don't worry about that." Kimberly grins.

"I'm not."

"I can't wait to go to college."

"Me neither."

"It's gonna be a blast." Kim says, smiling.

"You bet it is!"

"Is almost everyone going to UCLA?"

"Yeah, but Tommy is going to be racing for his uncle."

"Racing what?" Kimberly asks, giving her a weird look.

"Cars. His uncle needs a race car driver, so he opted to do it. He's still doing college, but he'll be racing as well. Billy is going to Harvard…"

"I know Trini's going to Yale." Kim smiles.

"Yeah, cool, I heard that."

"She wants to go into medicine. I think she'll do pediatrics."

"She'll be good at it. Adam was talking about going pre-med as well."

"He'll be good too."

"Yeah he would. Any clue what you're going for?"

Kim thinks for a second, "It's gonna be education. I either wanna teach Phys. Ed. or Elementary Education."

"Cool."

"Yeah, I'm leaning towards Elementary I think."

"You'll be good at it."

"I want to coach too, but I can do that on the side."

"You've done that since I've known you." Aisha laughs.

"What bout you Aisha? What are you going for?"

"A Vet. I really wanna help the animals."

Kim laughs, "I figured just as much."

"SO… have you heard from anyone recently?"

"Actually, I talked to Billy a few days ago. He told me how everyone was."

"Did you hear Kat's going to try out for this top notch ballet school?"

"Yeah. In England. I hope she makes it." Kim says, smiling.

"Me too." Aisha grins, "I am almost positive she will though. Tanya says she's been practicing non-stop for the past few months."

"I hear she's excellent."

"She is. I love watching her dance, and she really wants this bad. You know how Kat is when she wants something. She can be quite a determined blonde." Aisha says.

"_When she wants something…. Quite a determined blonde." _Kim thinks and gets the nerve to ask, "Are they happy?"

"Happy? Who?" Aisha says, knowing exactly who, but wants to stall time.

"Tommy and Katherine."

"They seem it… I don't know what will happen when she goes to England though."

"Why?"

"Well, you two didn't last. I'm sure he's pretty much expecting their relationship to fail. Have you talked to him at all?"

"Not since we were captured." Kimberly says sighing, "We barely talked then."

"You should."

"I can't."

"Because you still love him?"

"Because I can't Aisha. I broke up with him, he's with Katherine, end of story." Kimberly says, beginning to lose her patients with her best friend.

"Ok…" Aisha says, giving up the conversation by diving under a wave.

Kimberly groans and follows the girl clad in yellow, "So, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know. What's around?" Aisha asks.

"We could go to the _Rainforest Café._"

"Is it any good?" 

"It's not bad… I like it." Kim shrugs.

"Sounds like a plan then."

"What sounds like a plan?" Cooper asks, startling the two girls in the water as he comes up upon them.

"Where we're going for dinner." Kim smiles.

"Am I included in this, or is this a Cali. Girl function only?"

"You can come." Both girls say.

"Cool and where are we going?" Cooper asks.

"The_ Rainforest Café_."

"Awesome."

"I thought you had practice Coop." Kim replies.

"Nawh. I was early today. Tomorrow I'm at 6:00pm."

"Ugh, me too." Kim says.

"I'm all for a night out. That way we can show Aisha how we party Floridian Style." Cooper laughs.

"I'm game for anything." Aisha laughs.

"My kind of gal." Cooper smiles, "So how long are you here with us?"

"A few days, then I have to spend the night at my families house before flying back to Africa."

"Cool. What's it like in Africa?"

"Hot and Dry." She smiles.

"Everyone's a critic." Cooper says laughing.

"I love it, but I'm ready to get home."

"I bet. I'd be homesick if I was that far away from home."

"I kind of am." Aisha shrugs, "But I can't leave till Kimberly comes out and sees the country, which is this summer."

"That will be fun." Cooper replies.

"Yeah. I need to spend a few weeks in Paris with my mom and Pierre, so I figured I'd hit Africa as well."

"Sounds good. You're getting around this summer girl. Don't forget to practice." Cooper laughs.

"I won't." Kim says, rolling her eyes.

"Have you seen your dad?"

"About three months ago. He brought Mackenzie down."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yeah!" Kimberly says, pulling out her wallet.

"She has gotten SOOO big!" Aisha gushes.

"I know. Two years old now."

"Wow. I remember when she was first born."

"So do I."

"She looks just like Kim." Cooper smiles.

"Poor kid." Kim laughs at herself.

"I haven' seen her since she was one."

"She met Tyler."

"Oh? And what did your dad think of him?"

"He said he was nice. Mac wasn't too sure of him though."

"Wasn't sure!" Tyler says smiling, coming up behind Kim, he wraps his arms around her waste, "She clung to Kim like a second skin."

"She knows me more." Kimberly laughs.

"I would hope so, she's your sister."

"I wanna see her again." Aisha smiles.

"When you move home I'll take you to see her."

"Cool."

"You two doing anything tonight?" Tyler asks.

"We're going out to dinner tonight." Kim says to her boyfriend.

"Where at?"

"The _Rainforest Café._" Cooper responds.

"We all going?" Tyler asks.

"Can you go?" Kim says, looking up at him.

"What time?"

"6:00."

"Yeah. I'll be there beautiful." Tyler responds.

Aisha watches her face cloud over and sees her almost start to cry at the nickname.

"Good." Kim says, managing to quickly recover.

"It will be fun." Aisha says.

"Yeah." Kim replies.

"Are you having any more visitors coming down?" Aisha randomly asks.

"Actually, you remember me talking about my good friend Kaitlyn?"

"The one from Connecticut?"

"Yeah." Kim nods, continuing, "She's coming down in a month. Rocky says he'll be down also around the same time."

"What's he coming down for?"

"His cousin graduation from college."

"Oh yeah, Gabby. That's cool."

"So he's stretching his vacation long enough to spend a few days here."

"That's cool. I really miss the guys."

"I do too." Kim sighs. "Well guys, we better head back so we can get ready. See you at six?"

"Sure." Ty says, leaning down to give her a soft kiss on the lips, "We'll see you girls soon."

Kim jumps into the shower first, and Aisha calls her parents. When they switch, Kimberly takes the time to write in her diary.

_February 18, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I heard a name that I haven't heard for some time. "Beautiful." Tyler called me it innocently, and I almost lost it. What is wrong with me! Tommy and I have been over for quite some time, but that name gets to me. I really don't know what to do. I don't want to start crying when Tyler calls me that, but it just brings back so many memories that I have been doing a damn good job of pushing to the back of my mind._

_On a lighter note, I am so glad to have Aisha here. She has been an amazing friend through all of this, though when she brings up Kat, I try so hard to sound upbeat, but I can't. I am still hurt by everything. I love Tyler… I do… it's just I don't know… _

_Anyway, Aisha's out of the shower and we're heading to the rainforest café. I can't wait. _

_She's gone in two days, and I don't know what I'm going to do without her…_

_Love,  
_

_Kim_

_May 4, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_Kaitlyn and Rocky are both coming down today! I am picking up Rocky in about fifteen minutes, and Kaitlyn will be down tonight. I told her I'd pick her up, but she says she'll grab a cab. God, I can't wait to see Rocky and Kaitlyn! _

_I don't know what we are gonna be doing, but what ever it is, it will be a good time._

_I gotta go! _

_  
Love,_

_Kimberly_

Kimberly jumps up as the doors open and she spots Rocky. She runs up to him and he picks her up into a hug, spinning her around. "How are you?" He asks.

"I'm great." Kim smiles brightly, "How are you?"

"Great." He smiles, "You look good Kim." He says, noticing her hair which has grown another three inches, and her fit form., "You've always looked good, but…"

"You look good yourself Rocko."

"Thanks for picking me up."

"Any time. How was the graduation?"

"It was great." He says sarcastically, "I've never been so bored. I was really restless in getting here. It's gonna be an awesome three days."

"You bet it will."

"Let's go home." Rocky laughs.

"Right."

"So do I get to meet Tyler?"

"Of course." Kimberly smiles as they jump into her car."

"I won't like him."

"Aisha did."

"She's more tolerant."

"We'll double date."

"Me and who?"

"My best childhood friend Kaitlyn Ryan."

"What's she look like?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Kim grins.

"I hate surprises."

"Tough." Kim laughs.

"I am so ready to meet some hot girls."

"Aww not enough action at home?"

"No. Adam's with Tanya, Jason's with Emily, Tommy's with Kat, Billy's with Trini, and I'm by myself."

Kim laughs, "Aww, poor Rocky."

"Damn right poor Rocky." He says smiling.

"So Adam and Tanya?"

"Yeah… I don't think it will last though."

"Why's that?"

"Because I know him. He's my best friend, I know him inside and out."

"He's not into her?"

"Oh no, he's into her for now."

"Do you like Tanya?"

"I do, but she's not Aisha. You probably felt the same way with both of the girls on the team change. Plus, you and Aisha moved over the country and over the ocean, so OUR original team is all split up."

"well, Aisha will be back soon."

"I know, but still…"

"I know." Kimberly sighs.

"So, did you hear Kat got into that dance school in England?"

"I knew she would."

"So she's flying out a week after graduation."

"Cool." Kim says, giving him a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

Rocky knows she doesn't want to talk about Kat, so he changes the topic, "So, Kaitlyn huh?"

"Yeah. Kaitlyn. I think you'll like her. She's awesome."

"Where's she going to college?"

"American."

"Awesome."

"Yeah, it is."

That night, Kaitlyn comes over to the apartment. Renee was home for a few days, so she won't get a chance to meet Rocky and Kaitlyn. Kim hugs Kaitlyn as soon as she comes through the door.

"You have a nice place down here Kimberly!" She says, as Kim gives her the tour.

"It's so good to see you." Kim smiles.

"You too." Kaitlyn says.

"What have you been up too?"

"Not much, just trying to get things together for college. I'll be out in American University before I know it."

"Awesome."

"Did you choose?"

"Yeah, I'll be going to the University of Miami, along with the others on the team. We got scholarships if we go there and compete with them."

"Awesome."

"Yeah. We split the training time between the complex and the university."

"That's awesome." Kaitlyn replies again, before hearing the shower, "Who's in the shower? I though your roommate was home for the weekend."

"She is, that's my friend Rocky."

"Yeah? What's he doing here?"

"He's visiting too."

"Cool."

"Yeah. Come on, I'll give you the grand tour. You'll crash with me. I'm putting Rocky on the couch."

"Sounds good to me." Kaitlyn smiles.

"Kimberly!" Rocky calls from the bathroom.

"What?"

"Toss me in your gel."

"Um, ok, why?"

"I left mine at my aunts."

"Hang on." Kimberly says, walking to her hall closet, not seeing any she says, "Check under the sink."

"Oh, here it is, thanks."

"No problem. Hurry up! Kaitlyn's here."

"Give me a few minutes!" He calls.

The girls catch up and after another five minutes, Rocky emerges from the bathroom in a pair of blue jeans and a blue and white tank-top.

"Rocky, Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn, Rocky." Kim says.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Kaitlyn says, smiling.

"Like wise." Rocky smiles, shaking her hand.

"So what's doing for today?" Kaitlyn questions.

"Tyler's coming over after his game and then the four of us will go to dinner."

"sounds good to me." Rocky grins, "I'm always up for food."

"No kidding." Kimberly laughs; Rocky has a good appetite, to say the least. You'll see it tonight."

"I don't think I want too." Kaitlyn kids.

""You know, I could go home and get picked on from people I know and have just met.

I'm on vacation!" He smiles.

"You're too easy Rocko." Kim laughs.

"I'll get over it." Rocky says, laughing as well.

"So, Kimberly, do you have practice tonight?"

"No, but tomorrow I do."

"Can I watch it?"

"Yeah, but you may be bored."

"I don't know about you Kaitlyn, but I have watched a number of your practices Kim and I have never been bored."

"It will be fun to watch you work out again."

"Well then you can come." Kim says.

"So, this new guy you're with, what's he like?"

"He's a good guy. You'll meet him in an hour." Kim replies smiling.

"What's his name?" 

"Tyler Owen." Kim replies as Rocky starts to laugh, "What?"

"You can't stay away from the initials can you?"

"Shut up." Kim says, rolling her eyes, before a smile crosses her lips, You're an ass."

"I may be an ass, but I'm right."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"I will." He smiles.

They hang on the balcony waiting for Tyler. Kim hears the familiar, "Hello?"

"Out here Ty!" She calls back.

"Hey Kim." He says, bending down to give her a kiss.

"Hey Tyler. Tyler this is Kaitlyn and Rocky. Guys this is Tyler."

"Nice to meet you both." Tyler says shaking their hands.

"You too." Rocky says.

"I've heard a lot about you two."

"Yeah? She's a liar." Rocky smiles.

"I am not! Kim says in a defensive but playful tone.

"What are we doing tonight?" Tyler asks.

"Dinner." Kim replies simply as he pull her up a bit on the chair, sitting directly behind her. She sits in between his legs, pushed against his chest. He wraps his arms around his waist. Rocky smiles at the two, but he didn't see the same look in her eyes with Tyler as he did with Tommy, but she still looked happy.

"So, how did you two meet?" Tyler asks the girls.

"Gymnastics when we were about four years old." Kaitlyn smiles, "She stuck with it, and I quit when I was around 13."

"It just wasn't the same after me."

"No it wasn't, I actually had a chance to win gold a few times." Kaitlyn teases.

"As if. You were great!"

"Only second to you."

"Yup" Kim giggles in agreement, "Did you win today?" She asks Tyler.

"Yeah, by three."

"Awesome." She smiles as he kisses her on the forehead.

"So, Kimberly, how's your skill?" Rocky asks her.

"My skill?"

"Yeah, can you still spar?" He asks her with a sly grin.

"Of course I can, the question is, can you keep up with me?"

"You bet I can."

"Even with your back?" She asks with concern.

"Yeah."

"When did you start sparing?" Tyler asks her, shocked.

"A while ago." Kim grins."

"What happened to your back?" Kaitlyn asks.

"I was paring with my two friends, misjudged a spinning heal kick, and somehow ended up flying out of the ring and landing on my back."

"Ouch, that sounds painful." Kaitlyn says wincing.

"Believe me, it was. I'm still not sure exactly how I managed that."

"Talent." Kim says, smiling. "You know Rocky, it's a shame you didn't land on your head, " She giggles, "Minimal damage would have occurred.

"That's it, you and me on the mats." Rocky says, smirking at her. "Where's the nearest gym or youth center?"

"Right down the road."

"Go change."

Kim stands up and heads into her room, changing into a workout outfit. She walks out and hears Rocky talking to Tyler, "She's good. She's been taught by Jason and Tommy and critiqued by Adam and myself."

"I never knew she knew karate."

"Just wait till you see her." Rocky smiles, "She can nearly take me down half the time."

"You ready Rocky?" Kim says, tying her hair out of her face.

"You're on." He says and the four of them head out to the gym down the road. It reminded Rocky a lot of the Youth Center.

Kim and Rocky kick off their shoes and head to an empty matt. The gym was practically empty.

"It's been a while Rocko." She says, bowing to him.

"You'll be fine, just use your head and stay on your toes."

"Yeah, thanks." She says, blocking the first punch.

"Good."

"Thanks." She says as he goes easy on her for a bit, "Ok, let's go. I'm warmed up, bring it."

"Ok." Rocky says.

"He's gonna hurt her." Tyler says watching the guy twice his girlfriend's size try and relatively beat her up.

"She'll be fine. She's done this before." Kaitlyn says, finding it hard to keep her eyes off of the boy clad in blue.

Kimberly does a spinning heal kick into his chest, but was stopped and she was thrown to the ground, "Ouch." She says, groaning as she hits the mats harder than anticipated.

"Are you alright!" Rocky says, kneeling down next to her.

"Yeah, just give me a second." Kim says, groaning.

"What the hell man!" Tyler says, furious at him, pushing him away from his girlfriend,

"Are you alright!"

"I'm fine Tyler." She says, sitting up.

"What the hell is your problem! You shouldn't have been so rough with her!" Tyler says.

"She can handle it." Rocky says.

"What the hell do you mean she can handle it! Do you see her laying on the floor."

"Tyler I'm fine! Stop it." She says to her boyfriend.

"What if she was seriously hurt! You are twice her size."

Rocky looks at him, trying not to lose his cool, "Listen, you don't know what she can and can't handle. You don't know how we lived our lives. You don't know half the shit I know about her. Have you spared with her before?" He asks, looking at him in the eyes, "No, I didn't think so."

"That doesn't matter. You shouldn't go full force on a GIRL!" He says, looking Kim over.

"I'm fine Tyler, quit fussing over me. It's not Rocky's fault. I lost my concentration."

"It IS his fault…"

"IT"S NOT! If I say it's not IT'S NOT!" Kimberly growls, standing up, "I can handle him, I can take care of myself. We were having fun. This is what I always do with the guys when I'm home. It's alright. I promise."

"I'd never hurt her on purpose man." Rocky says, getting a look of death from the boyfriend.

"You shouldn't fight a girl."

"Come on Rocky, again." Kim says, looking at her friend,

"Kim!" Tyler says, "He just hurt you."

"No he didn't. He never has hurt me and he never will hurt me. Not like someone I know." She groans, before giving a horrified look to her boy in blue. _"Where the hell did that comment come from!" _She asks herself, silently pleading Rocky bail her out.

"Ok, let's go." Rocky says, trying to take her mind off of her comment. He bows to her and spars just as hard as he did before, partly because Kim threatened him that if he didn't she'd kill him.

"Come on Rocky, dammit! Spar with me!" She says, getting frustrated with him going easy on her.

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't. Let's go."

"Ok." He says, "You asked for it."

Kimberly keeps up with him until they call it a drawl.

"Good job." Rocky says, hugging her.

"You too." Kim says back. Rocky drapes his arm around his friend and they head up to the two at the center table.

"You're good." Kaitlyn smiles at her friend.

"I'm rusty." Kim groans, "I wouldn't have been knocked down if I worked on my moves."

"Do you spar Kaitlyn?" Rocky asks.

"Me!" She says laughing a bit, "No. I don't know a thing about karate." She says before smiling, "But I'd like too."

"Come on down." Rocky says, leading her to the mats.

"Ok." She says, smiling at Kimberly who in return gives her a smile and a wink.

"Take off your shoes."

"Ok."

"Now, come over here, and stand with your feet shoulder width apart. Your dominate foot in front."

"Like this?" Kaitlyn asks.

Rocky adjusts her feet, before looking down at her, "Yeah." He says, smiling, "I'll teach you a simple kick."

"Ok." She says, smiling.

"Double kick…" Rocky says, "It's pretty self explanatory, bring your knee up and kick the opposite foot forward." He says, demonstrating. Kaitlyn attempts it and Rocky smiles brightly.

"That bad huh?" She laughs.

"Nah, you just need to practice. That was good for a first try."

"Not sparing with you anytime soon am I?"

"I'd say in about a week I could have you sparing with at least Katherine."

"Who's Katherine?" She asks, curious.

"Oh, my friend. She's in Angel Grove right now, but is moving to England. She's dating Tommy."

"Kim's ex?"

"Yeah." Rocky says.

"She seems to be doing well with this new guy."

"We all grow up sometime." He says shrugging, "I think it still bothers her deep down though, but I think she is over the breakup."

"She broke up with him."

"Yeah." Rocky says, "But I think it was just as hard on her to make the decision as it was for Tommy to take it."

"She never really talks about it. I never met Tommy, or any of you, but I felt like I know ya. She talked about you all so much."

"Well, now we know each other." Rocky smiles.

"That we do." Kaitlyn says smiling up at him.

Kimberly was watching Kaitlyn and Rocky and smiles, "Kim?" Tyler says, looking at her with a smile.

"Huh?" She asks, looking over at him.

"How's your back?"

"It's fine, really." She smiles.

"Just making sure."

"He didn't mean to knock me down." Kim says, "It's part of the sport."

"I know… I just don't want to see you hurt." He smiles, kissing her cheek.

"Don't worry about it. They would never hurt me." Kim replies, looking back at the two on the mats.

"Are you trying to be a matchmaker?"

"I wasn't planning on it, but Rocky and Kate are really hitting it off. It's cool." Kim says, "Hopefully I'll be able to get them together before the week is over." She plots. "They would make a cute couple."

Tyler laughs, "What is it with you girls and setting your friends up?"

"It's our nature." Kim grins.

"Well, I think you should let nature take it's course."

Kim rolls her eyes, playfully slapping him in the chest causing him to laugh.

That night, all through dinner, Rocky and Kaitlyn take the time to get to know each other. Kim was thrilled that the two hit it off so well. They all stayed up talking, until 10:00, when Tyler leaves. Around 11:00, Kaitlyn decides to head to bed leaving Rocky and Kimberly on the porch talking.

"What do you think about Kaitlyn?"

"She's great." Rocky smiles.

"She's single." Kim says bluntly."

Rocky laughs, "She's cute."

"Yeah." Kim grins.

"I think she'd be a possibility, IF we weren't so far away."

"You'd be a cute couple."

Rocky laughs, "Anyway, Tyler is nice, but a bit protective."

"I always end up with the protective guys."

"Yes, yes you do." He smiles, "You're friends included."

"That I do." She says, "But he is a really great guy. I lucked out with him."

"You really seem happy."

"I am."

"Good. We only want you to be happy Kimberly."

"I really am Rocky. Trust me." She says, the smile starting to reach as high as it use to on her cheeks.

"So, when are you coming home?"

"Um…"

"Come on Kim, you have to come home sooner or later."

"I don't MIND coming home, it's just I don't have the time. This summer I'm visiting Aisha, and my mom, and my dad…"

"Just say, Rocky, I'll try."

Kim smiles, "Rocky, I'll try."

"That's all we ask Kim. We miss you too."

"I miss you guys, I really do. It's just with practice and school, it's hard to get home, and it's not like I'm 2 hours away either… add about four to that, on a plane."

"I know, I flew here." He laughs, leaning over to hug her.

"Smart ass."

"You bring it out in me."

"I'm sure of it." Kim laughs, "So, Kaitlyn…"

"She's going to American."

"So? She could possibly transfer." Kim says slyly.

"Kim, it's probably not going to happen. Don't get your hope ups." He says.

"But you like her."

"I don't know her that well…"

"Yet."

"Yet." He says, before kissing her cheek, "I'm gonna head to bed. I'm beat."

"Yeah, me too. Night Rocko."

"Night Kimberly."

Kimberly heads quietly into her room, not to disturb Kaitlyn and lays down in bed. She falls quickly asleep and stays that way until her alarm rings at 6:00, "Ugh." She says, quickly turning off the clock.

"What time is it?" Kaitlyn asks, hearing the alarm.

"Early… 6:00."

"Ugh."

"Yeah. I have to get ready to hit the gym though."

"I guess I should probably get up then."

"Nah, I don't start until 7:30. I go through noon, so sleep in. The complex is right down the street."

"To the right or left?"

"Right." Kim smiles, walking to her dresser and opening her drawer. She pulls out a pink tank top with black shorts and a black sports bra. She closes the door behind her and heads to the bathroom for a quick shower and change.

She then continues her morning routine, grabbing a piece of fruit and a bowl of cereal. Rocky wakes up sometime during that time, "Kimberly, you're nuts."

"Why?" She asks, looking over at him on the sofa from her dining room table.

"Waking up before the sun…"

"I'm use to it. I slept in today." She smirks, "Usually, I'm up by 5:00."

""That doesn't change my status on you being crazy. Do I have to get up?"

Kim smiles, "No, Kaitlyn asked the same thing. I'm gonna go and warm up and all, but you feel free to sleep in as late as you want. I'll start practicing around 7:30… and I go till noon."

"I'll be there 11:59" He mumbles, smiling.

"Fine with me." She says smiling, finishing her food. She walks over to Rocky and hugs him, "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yup." He says, hugging her, "Tyler would so be jealous." He says, getting slapped by Kim. He laughs at her, "Bye Kimmy."

"Bye Rocky." She says rolling her eyes.

She heads out the door and meets up with Lindsey, "Hey. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Kim smiles.

"Do I get to meet your friends today?"

"Yeah. They'll be coming to the gym today."

"Awesome. I can't wait to meet them."

"Rocky's a character that's for sure. Kaitlyn is just a great friend. She's outgoing and peppy…"

"Just like you?" Lindsey laughs.

"Pretty much." Kim smiles. 

"So, how did they like Tyler?"

"They liked him a lot. We double dated last night. It went really well."

"Kaitlyn and Rocky are dating?"

"Not yet." Kim smiles, slyly. "We'll see though, they really hit it off. I just need to talk to Kaitlyn alone and see what she thinks of Rocko."

"Sounds like a setup."

"It wasn't going to be until they hit it off so well." Kim smiles, "Come on, we better hurry up." And with that, they sprint down to the complex. They fly through the doors and into the locker room where they drop their things and head out onto the mats.

"You're late." Coach replies.

"Late?" The girls ask, looking at the clock, they realized they were a few minutes late.

"I wanted you to run today, and we are still going to do that, but it is going to cut a bit into our practice time." He replies.

Kim and Lindsey groan, "How far?" Lindsey asks.

"Down to the park, around the lake, and back up. It should take you a half an hour. No more, possibly less. Stretch out, and start running."

"Right." Kim and Lindsey says, stretching before heading out and down the sidewalk towards the lake. They talk the entire time, trying to make it back in twenty minutes so they could begin their routines. The gymnasts are use to running this path two to three times a week, so it was nothing new. They finished their run and arrived back at the center of the complex. The girls sat down, got a drink of water and stretched out some more, awaiting their coach's instructions.

"Kimberly, you and I are going to work on bars this morning." Coach Schmidt says, "Lindsey, you are going to work on your beam routine with Jessica. I'm going to be working with you two girls and Cooper today. After your routines on the first apparatuses, you will be switching."

"Sounds good." Kim says.

"Let's do it." Lindsey smiles, as they head over to their respectable places.

Kimberly looks over as she hears the door open around 9:30. She smiles as she sees Rocky and Kaitlyn walking in. They take a seat relatively close to each other and talk as they watch their friend work on her skills. Kimberly smiles brightly and waves to the pair as they wave back. She finishes her workout and grabs Kaitlyn, bringing her into the locker room as she packs up.

"So, what do you think about Rocky?" Kim asks, smiling.

"He's great. It's a shame we live so far away."

"That's what he said."

"You're lying." Kaitlyn says.

"No, I'm not. I think he really digs you. You two may have something special going on."

"Long distance relationships never work, especially when they are starting out."

"There's the phone, there's letters, there's visits. If you want it to work, you can make it work. I know that Ty and I will be able to handle it, at least I think we will. College is next year."

"I know… and I do like him…"

"So who knows what will happen. Give him your number, you get his, and see where it takes you. I can give you his right now if you'd like."

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes, "Why am I friends with you?"

"Because I have hot friends to set you up with."

Kaitlyn laughs, "Something like that."

Kim grins, "Come on, lets go grab some food, then go do something. We only have two more days together."

_May 9, 1996_

_Dear Diary, _

_Kaitlyn and Rocky both left today. I was actually upset that they were leaving. I mean, it's so hard always saying goodbye, not knowing when I will see them again… when I see any of my home friends again. I think about this and actually get homesick. Weird huh? I am happy down here, I love my friends, my boyfriend, my life, but sometimes I wonder if we are all growing apart. I haven't seen Adam since the capture, or Zack, Trini, and Billy since I was home a while ago. _

_Kaitlyn and Rocky really hit it off though. I think they have taken a liking to each other. They exchanged numbers, and I guess I'll just have to see where to go from there. They are cute together, and Rocky for the most part is shy around her a bit. It's funny._

_Anyway, I won't have much time to write over the next month or two, because school is coming to a close, then I'm heading out to Africa for a bit to visit Aisha, then to Paris to see Mom, and then to Boston to see Dad, and finally back here.. then college starts! _

_I'll write when I get a chance._

_Love,_

Kim

_August 26, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_  
Well, I haven't had a chance to write to you AT ALL during the time I was away. It will be weird looking back and seeing that I have three empty months. I'll try and sum everything up with one entry._

_I headed out to Africa with Aisha. She has done wonders for the animals out there and I think that they are totally cured thanks to her help. She will be an amazing vet! She showed me all around Africa, we took a river tour, and just hung out with her family and friends there. I felt a bit out of place, but being with Aisha made me feel like I was right at home. Tanya came out for a visit while I was there, and I got to get to know her a bit better. She and Adam tried dating a bit, but in the end they decided to be just friends. That's cool though. I couldn't see Adam and Tanya lasting for much longer. Word from Aisha is that Adam has a bit of a crush on her "fellow yellow" Trini. That would be a crazy couple, but I think it could work out. They are both too shy to ask either one out I bet. Oh, Rocky and Kaitlyn are official… long distance, but official. They ended up dating about a month after they met when she came to visit him and meet the group. She met Tommy, Jason, Zack, Billy, and Trini before, but never the new ones. I'm thrilled for them._

_Anyway, after a week and a half in Africa, I hit Paris for a month. I just hung out with my mom and step-dad, relaxing around the area, and doing some site seeing. I met up with Trini for a bit while she was visiting Europe. We met up with some of their friends they met from other countries. It was a total blast. She hung with me in Paris for a week and then we went all over for another week._

_Finally, I got back to the States, into Boston and saw my father, sister, and step mother. Mackenzie has gotten HUGE! I can't believe how old she is, 17 months, it's nuts. She's talking, and walking, and running, and into everything, she's a person! She and I had a few chances to bond during my stay there. I took her for a few nights so Larissa and Dad could go out. She is super cute. Dad says she looks a lot like me, and I can see it. She has a lot of my dad's features, and I look mostly like my father… but yeah, I hated leaving her. She cried when I left. I can't wait to have her old enough to go shopping with me. I gotta start her young!_

_Anyway, Tyler went to college yesterday, and it was really hard. I miss him already. He headed north to Lehigh. That's in Pennsylvania. I am going to go visit him on the way to visiting my Dad. There's always letters and phone calls. He called me once today already. It stinks, but I'll survive. _

_Renee and I decided to live in the dorms this year. The furniture and everything came with the apartment, so we weren't too attached. We needed the full college experience. We already became pretty good friends with the girls on the floors. All the girls on our team live in the same dorm, Cooper and Shawn do too, but they are the floor below us. So far, it's great. Classes start tomorrow, and I have a lot of interesting ones to help me with my education field. I decided on Elementary Education with a concentration in Physical Education. That way, I can coach if I ever feel like it. _

_Anyway, we're heading to dinner, so I'll write in you later._

_  
Love,_

_Kim_

_December 2, 1996_

_Dear Diary, _

_Tyler came down to campus for our first anniversary. I can't believe it's been a year. He shocked the hell out of me. I was practicing and having a really rough time, and he just appeared out of no where. God, I was so tired…_

"Again Kimberly! And we are going to keep doing this vault until you get it right!" Devon says to her. Devon was Kimberly's least favorite assistant coach. She knew how to put down every one of the team members as well as make them hate the sport. Kimberly rolls her neck and runs down the strip, hitting the center of the vault, and springing over the vault. What she thought was flawless wasn't good enough for Devon, "Your legs were bent coming off the vault. Do you think that will get you close to gold! If you do you have another thing coming to you."

"Devon, I've been working on this for the past two hours, I'm tired. I am not going to be perfect…"

"You WILL be perfect. Again."

She sighs knowing not to argue with her, because she will pay, she parks herself on the runway and begins her vault, "I'm done." Kim says, looking at the clock after her vault.

"You aren't done until I say you are done."

"Devon, I have an exam tomorrow, its 9:00, I was suppose to be done at 8:00, I'm done." She says, and with that she sits down on the mat and does a cool down stretch. When she stands up, she rubs her neck, feeling two new hands replacing her one, rubbing gently. She tenses up before hearing, "I thought you were supposed to be done at 8:00."

Kim smiles, and turns in his arms, "I had Devon."

"Ah." He says, smiling, "How are you?"

"Good, what about you?"

"I'm great honey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, you didn't think I could be away from my girl on our first anniversary did you?"

"I'm glad to see you." She says, pulling him down for a kiss.

"I'm glad to see you too Kim. I've missed you."

"You too."

"Are you hungry?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah, kind of." He smiles.

"I can eat. Let's go grab something." She says, as she picks up her bag, and slings it over her shoulder.

"Lead the way." He smiles. They head to the local diner and grab food before heading back to her room.

"How's Lehigh?"

"Great, when you coming up?"

"Next semester. You'll be home this break right?"

"Yeah. I'll be here until January 20."

"Awesome!"

"Will you be here Christmas?"

"No, I'm heading up to my father's house."

"Oh." He says. "Well then, how about New Years?"

"No, I'll still be at my fathers."

"Darn. When will you be back?"

"Not till January 8. But I'll see you after that… and then I'll be going up for Mackenzie's second birthday which is in February. I'll stop in and see you." He sighs, "What?" She asks.

"Nothing." He says, "Let's just hit the hay."

"Alright." She says, and turns off the light.

_It was a nice anniversary, though we didn't do much. He and I went out, grabbed a bite to eat and then came home and went to bed. I think I disappointed him when I told him that I wasn't going to be around for Christmas. I mean, I know he wouldn't want to be away from his family, so I didn't even bother to ask him if he wanted to come along… nor did I ask him to Mac's birthday. He'd be bored. I know he would._

_Anyway, It was a great few days with Tyler._

_Love,_

Kim

_March 15, 1997_

_Dear Diary,_

_Things have changed between Tyler and Me. I don't know what, but it's different. Our relationship isn't as strong. I find myself bored when he calls and talks to me, and I find it a bit of an inconvenience. I don't know what is wrong with me! He's a great guy! I love him, but I don't know if I'm in love with him or not. _

_I love him, but… I just don't know. What is wrong with me? He would do anything for me, and I know he loves me. He and I have a relationship that nothing could ever break… or had. Maybe I'm just talking crazy, maybe I miss him. Maybe… I need some sleep._

_Love,_

_  
Kim_

Kim hears the phone ring and shudders. She silently prays that it isn't Tyler. She picks it up, "Hello?"

"Kim!" She hears, as she lets a silent breath go.

"Kaitlyn, Hi!"

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good what about you?"

"I'm good."

"I need to talk to you ."

"About?"

"Rocky…"

"Rocky? What about him?"

"He hasn't called me, I think that he is cheating on me… I mean, I saw him last week and everything was fine! We were great! Kim, what do I do!"  
"First of all, you stop jumping to conclusions. I know Rocky well enough to say that he wouldn't cheat on you. He'd have the decency of breaking up first…"

"NOT HELPIG KIMBERLY!" Kaitlyn says, forceful.

"Sorry… do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, I want Him to talk to ME! How hard is it to pick up the phone and say, 'Hey Kaitlyn, everything's great here, how are you!' And talk to me for a few minutes! What the hell did I do wrong!"

"You're jumping the gun Kate, I swear. I'd be the first person to hear if there was a problem… well, Aisha would and then me. I haven't heard anything… You're overreacting."

"God, this long distance thing is so hard Kim."

"I know Kate… trust me, I know. Do you not trust Rocky?"

"I guess not… I mean, I do trust him, but my imagination gets the best of me… and I start thinking about him being all the way across the country and me here, and I don't know what's going on around here… Kim, hold on, I have another call." Kaitlyn says, clicking over. Kim waits patiently, studying her educational psychology text book, awaiting her return, after a few minutes she clicks over, "Kimberly?"

"I'm still here."

"It's Rocky… can I call you back."

Kim laughs, "Yeah, sure. I'm going to bed soon though ok?"

"Not a problem…"

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, he had a lot of tests this week, and not a lot of phone time living with Adam. He's always talking to Trini."

"So I figured. Night Kaitlyn."

"Night Kimberly."

"Tell Rocky I said hello."

"Will do, bye."

"Bye." Kim says, and hangs up. No sooner than she returns the phone to the cradle, she hears the phone ringing again, "Ugh." She says, picking it up, "Hello?"

"Hey girl."

"Hey Aisha, what's up?"

"Not much, you?"

"Not much."

"Girl, I have news for you…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. So, Zack and Valencia had it out, total flipping style. She was freaking on him because he looked at another girl wrong. He flipped right back at her telling her that she was being ridiculous and he can't take the relationship anymore… and they broke up. Anyway, he came over to my room pissed off, and basically screaming at how much he can't stand her and how much she pissed him off. We just talked it out for a while."

"And?"

"I feel like he and I can talk about anything. He's great Kimberly…."

"I knew that, but he just broke up with her…"

"I'm not saying that I'm gonna date him, but it's nice having him as a friend."

"He's one of the best."

"Anyway, I know it's late there, but I had to tell you the latest gossip."

"Thanks Aisha, I can always count on you."

"That's why we're sisters."

"That's right 'Sha, and don't you ever forget it."

"I won't! We miss you Kim!"

"I miss you too…" She sighs.

"What's up?"

"Nothing.."

"You don't sigh for nothing Kim, what's going on?"

"I don't know… it's Tyler and I."

"He hurting you?"

"No! I don't know what it is… I'm just not as happy as I was."

"Maybe it's a dry spell… a year and a half is a long time to date."

"I know… but."

"Hey, don't jump to any conclusions ok? I'm sure you'll be ok with him, but don't settle either. There are plenty of men out there."

"I know, and I'm not one to settle, maybe it is a dry spell."

"I gotta go though Kim, I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye Sha, thanks for talking."

"Anytime. Night."

"Night." Kim smiles, hanging up the phone, "Is that all it is? A dry spell? Why do I want to hide every time the phone rings?'

_June 14, 1997_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ty sprung the "M" word on me today. He asked me about Marriage. I'm only 19! I'm not ready for Marriage! I must have turned three shades of colors, red, green, and white. I felt nauseous, and I've had enough boyfriends to know that I shouldn't feel sick when they ask me about marriage.   
I clammed up and he immediately looked at me for an answer. He didn't have a ring, but he wanted me to say 'Ty, I can't wait to marry you' or something like that. I can't do it. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. He is asleep and I am wide awake at my desk writing. Renee is sleeping too. I should be, it's late, but I am not wanting to sleep in the same bed with him. He fell asleep on my bed. God, I'm ranting. I've gotta stop this. _

_  
I've gotta break up with him. I don't want to lose him as a friend though. How do I do it without losing a great friend? I'm not sure. Matt and I stayed friends, but we kind of had to, we were on the same team, and we didn't date that long. He was a rebound, Tyler wasn't. I loved him… I still do, but it's only as a friend… I can't settle, just like Aisha told me. We can be friends… I know we can._

_Oh well, I better get to sleep._

_  
Love,_

_  
Kimberly_

"You never did answer me from my question yesterday Kim."

"Which question?" She asks, playing dumb.

"About you and I getting married in the future."

"Oh, that." She says, looking away from him.

"Kim? What is it?"

"Tyler…"

"What honey? You can tell me anything."

Kim looks at him, "I can't do this anymore…"

"Do what?"

"This… us… our relationship. I love you Tyler, I really do... but..."

"You're not in love with me." He says, finishing her sentence, sighing, "I kind of figured that."

"You did?"

"Yeah." He says, smiling at her, sadly, "When you didn't ask me to go with you for Christmas and when you didn't ask me to go home with you for your sisters birthday, I think is when it started."

"I didn't mean for this to happen…"

"No one does." He smiles, hugging her. To his surprise she was crying, "Kim, I'd rather have you as a friend if I can't have you as a girlfriend or a wife. We'll still be friends."

"It's never that easy." She sniffs against his shirt.

"It will be. We were friends before we started dating, and we can go back to it. I'm not losing you Kim, and I bet we'll be closer than ever." He smiles, but she can tell that she hurt him.

"I never meant to hurt you Tyler… please believe me. I do love you… I'm just not IN love with you."

"I'm not saying that it doesn't bother me, because it does, but I'll deal with it." He says, kissing her on the lips, "Nothing?"

Kim shakes her head no, "I'm sorry."

"There hasn't been anything for a while. We'll be ok Kim. I want you to be happy."

"I want us to stay friends, promise me you will."

"I promise."

Kim nods, and smiles. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Now, we are still going to Daytona right? This July?"

"Yeah, we are." She smiles, "I promised didn't I?"

He smiles and hugs his friend, "You can always keep your promises."

_July 6, 1997_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today, Tyler and I went out to Daytona for a race, and you'll never believe who was racing here…_

Next chapter: Tommy and Kim see each other for the first time in almost three years. My next chapters will also be more in-depth about the lives of Kim and Tommy, and things will be answered that were left unanswered. Just keep reading it! Forgive some of the mistakes, I had a bit of writers block and pretty much pegged the ending of this story out.

Well? What didcha think? I'm going to be taking it all throughout High School, college and adulthood, snip-its of the diary through out the entire story.

Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it. It helps me to know what you all want or don't want to see in the story. 

Don't forget about my other story "Are We Over!" Which will be updated in about a week!

Thanks!

LUNA


	14. From camping to fights to kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: This is a really long chapter, because I had a lot of stuff saved up from a while ago. I apologize for this not being updated in a few months.

A/N: Woo hoo! Let's get the T/K Back into action! It's gonna happen soon! I promise!

Tommy and Kimberly will be back and better than ever in the next couple of chapters!

PLEASE R/R I really enjoy feedback about what you want you like/what you want to see. Without reviews it makes it a bit hard to update! Please keep them coming! You all are amazing!

_June 26, 1997_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today, Tyler and I went out to Daytona for a race, and you'll never believe who was racing her, Tommy! I went to the race with Tyler because he is a total nut when it comes to races, and I promised him a while ago that I'd go with him. Well, I was bored, drinking a bottle of water when I heard they announce a car, sponsor, and a driver named Tom Oliver. I damn near choked on my water. I figured it couldn't be him until they showed a picture on the big screen, and yup, it was Tommy Oliver. I couldn't help but smile at the chosen name… "Tom". I have never known him as Tom, and I really don't think I like it. He is and forever will be Tommy._

_Anyway, he won the race and I went closer to the winner circle. I saw how happy he was and found myself looking around the crowd for Kat, but I didn't see her. I figured I wouldn't, her being in Europe and all, but who knows, stranger things have happened… like me seeing Tommy after three years._

_So anyway, he was coming back, I'm guessing so he could get the hell out of there, and I called out to him, his mouth dropped open, and we ended up going out for dinner. _

_It was really good seeing him._

_Love,_

Kimberly 

"Oh my god!" Kimberly exclaims as she sees a very familiar face come over the big screen.

"What?"

"That's Tommy!" She says in shock.

"Tommy!" Tyler asks, "You're Ex-Tommy?"

"Yes." She says, still shocked at the events taking place. "I don't believe it!"

"He's one of the newest racers… they say he's good."

Kimberly barely heard what he said, and suddenly she was very into the race taking place before her eyes. She found herself cheering for his number and team as they zipped around what would have been an endless track. After what seemed like minutes, which was really hours, the race ended and Tommy had won. She watched him take his victory lap, and found herself nervously walking toward the former leader. She was nervous as all hell approaching the benches close to the winners circle. She didn't know what drove her to head that direction and congratulate him, but she did… just like she did at the end of the karate match a little over two years ago.

She watches him accept his trophy and start to walk back in her direction, full of smiles, she smiles briefly at him and calls down to him, "Couldn't stay away from fast cars could you?"

She watched him freeze and glance up in her direction, his mouth opened wide and he smiled at her, "Well, you know how it is with guys and fast cars… we can't stay away from them."

He slowly walks up to where she is and they both embrace each other in an awkward hug, "How ya been Kimberly?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Good." He smiles, before looking over at the guy standing next to her.

"Tommy, this is Tyler, Tyler, Tommy."

"Nice to meet you man." Tyler says, shaking Tommy's hand.

"You too."

"So, how long are you in town for?" Kim asks him.

"Till Sunday, so only like three more days… well two full ones."

"Oh, that's cool…" she says, before silence takes toll on them, "Well, it was good seeing you Tommy, tell the guys I said hello when you see them."

"I will." He says, but as she starts to turn away he calls her back, "Hey… do you wanna go grab something to eat… or are you…"

"I'd like that." She says, nodding, before realizing Tyler's still there, "Do you wanna go too?"

Tyler smiles, shaking his head no, "I've got my car, you've got yours… we'll part ways for now. I'll see you when you get home?"

"Ok." Kim says, nodding her head, before hugging Tyler, "I'll see you later then."

"Bye Kim, and nice to meet you Tommy, good race."

"You too man, thanks."

"Bye Ty."

"Bye Kim."

"What time do you wanna do dinner?" Tommy asks.

"Um, when ever. I'm only an hour and a half away from here, so any time is fine with me."

"Well, I need to go back to the hotel and change, grab a shower and all, so do you wanna just come back with me and then we'll head from there?"

"Sure." Kim says, "What hotel?"

"Double Tree, right down the road, to the left."

"Do you want a ride?"

"My Uncle will probably want me with them… but meet me there in about twenty minutes ok?"

"Sure thing." Kim says, as she heads out with Tyler to her car.

"So, That's Tommy?" He says, waiting at the door way for her.

"That's Tommy." Kim nods, looking at him, "I'm gonna grab a bite with him and then head home, are you sure you don't wanna stay?"

"Nah, that's alright." He smiles, "You guys have a lot of catching up to do."

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

"Bye hun." He says, as he walks her to her car. They head in different directions.

Kimberly waits at the double tree for a little under twenty minutes. She laughs a bit as she sees them pull up. He steps out of the car and she smiles, "So, not running late anymore?"

"With my uncle? No way. He has me on time everywhere… it sucks." Kim laughs,

"Come on up to my room, I'll be ready in about twenty minutes."

"That's fine, take your time." She says, following him into the hotel room. She waits in the room to finish his shower. She flips through the TV channels a while until he is ready to go. After twenty minutes he comes out in a red collared shirt and black shorts.

Kim laughs, "What? No white or green?"

Tommy grins, "No, and I don't see you wearing pink."

Kim looks at her white sleeveless v-neck shirt and aqua shorts and says, "Touché."

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Oh, I don't care, anywhere."

"You're the one who lives out here."

"I live an hour and a half away… but I'm sure if we go down the main strip we'll find somewhere nice."

"Sounds good."

They hop into Kim's car and head down the road to the center of town. They find a nice restaurant with outdoor seating on the patio. They sit down and order quickly. They talk about college life and how their friends are, and then Tommy asks, "So, how's your boyfriend?"

"Actually, Matt and I broke up, a long time ago." She says, sensing he was asking about the one she broke up with him for.

"Oh, and you and Tyler?"

"We broke up two months ago, but stayed good friends."

"That's great."

"How's Kat doing?"

"She's doing great. Loving England."

"Are you two still…"

He laughs a bit, "No. Not for about a year."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. We just realized that we weren't heading in the same direction with our relationship, but we still talk."

"That's good, you are too good of friends to stop."

"I learned my lesson." He says, taking a sip of his drink.

Kim smiles and nods, "So, how's college?"

"It's going really well… when I'm not practicing." He laughs, "I love paleontology. It's really interesting."

"What do you want to do with your degree?"

"I don't know, get my doctorate and probably teach high school."

"That suits you."

"What about you?"

"Elementary Education when I'm not at the complex. I love it. I am getting my minor in Physical Education. I can't believe one year has gone by so quickly."

"I know. Pretty soon we'll be done."

"Yeah."

"So you want to coach?" Tommy questions, "After you're done with gymnastics?"

"I was thinking about it. I really do think it will be nice to have that option. I know I don't want to do it as my life, but it could be fun as a part time career."

"That would be cool. Rocky, Adam, Jason, and I were thinking about opening up a gym after we get the money and finish up our degrees."

"That would be cool." She smiles, "What would you call it? Secret Ninja Studios?" She giggles.

"That's not bad." He grins, "I'll have to run that by them. Only one problem with that Kim."

"What's that?"

"Jason was never a ninja." He laughs.

"No, but I'm sure you can help him find his spirit animal." She grins. "Let's see, he was the gold ranger… we could always use the Eagle."

Tommy smiles, "Falcons still cooler."

"Not as good as the Crane buddy." She says.

"That has to be your coolest Zord, but the falcon is the coolest zord of ALL."

"Remember, I was a flyer all my life, you were a land and water to begin."

"I'm well rounded." He says, as they laugh a bit.

"So, everyone's well?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, everyone's great Kimberly."

"Good."

Dinner went surprisingly well for the two of them. Then it was time for them to part ways.

"Are you ok to drive all the way home?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kim smiles.

"Do you wanna stay, I have another bed."

"It's only an hour and a half away, I'll be home by 11:00, plus I have to be at the gym by 6:00 tomorrow morning. I have a competition on Saturday that I really need to practice."

"Where is it?"

"At the University of Miami."

"Do you mind if I go? I haven't seen you compete in ages."

"Sure, come on down. I'll give you directions, do you have a pen?"

"Yeah." He says, fishing around for one in his car. She writes the directions down and puts at the top 9:00 SHARP, he looks at it and says, "It starts at ten doesn't it?"

She laughs, "I know you too well."

"I'll be there, 9:30 ok?"

"Sounds good, but hey, if you can't make it, it's ok. Really."

"I said I'll be there, and I'm gonna be there Kimberly."

"Alright, well, I'll see you Saturday then."

"See ya then." He says, smiling. They then share a quick hug, before heading back to their respectable places.

Kim bit her lip and lost herself in her thoughts the entire way home. She was still shocked to see Tommy, and hurt. They had talked like old friends, which thrilled her, and she was hoping to keep the friendship relations going on. He was coming to her competition….

She has a lot to think about now. She was emotionally exhausted, and just wanted to go to sleep. It was a long day. She pulls up to the dormitories and walks in, saying hello to the resident advisor on duty at the front desk. She heads up to the third floor, finding Renee still awake.

"Hey."

"Hey." Renee smiles, knowingly.

"You know don't you."

"Yeah." She laughs, "I ran into Tyler."

"Figures."

"So? How was it?"

"Great... and weird all at the same time. I was stressing out, but not wanting to leave. He's gonna come Saturday to my competition."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah." Kim smiles, "It will be nice having someone from home there cheering me… us on."

"Nice cover up Kim. I'm glad you saw him."

"Me too surprisingly." She says.

Saturday morning, Kim pulled on her pink and black leotard, and her black shorts with a pink racing stripe down each side. Renee comes into her room, "Kim, I need you to do my hair please."

"You got it." Kim says, as Renee smiles at her outfit. "What?"

"You choosing pink again?"

"I never stopped."

"No, but it did stop becoming a normal occurrence."

"I figured I'd pull this one out…"

"You just got it." Renee laughs.

"You are SO not helping." Kim smiles, "And I got it months ago."

"This is true, but you are choosing today to wear it."

"So? I was planning on it…"

"Still."

"Oh shut up." She laughs.

"Come on Kim, do my hair, and I'll do yours next."

"Sit." She says.

By 8:30, the girls are in the gym stretching. Coach Schmidt was there talking to them as they stretch, "Kimberly, I want you on the bars for ten minutes, working on your dismount. Yesterday I was a bit disappointed at it."

"Yeah, me too." Kim says, "No problem coach."

"And Renee, your vault, ten minutes"

"You got it coach."

"Any more for me coach?" Kim asks.

"Me too?"

"Run through your tumbling passages on the floor, but you both can go through that at the same time. Then we'll see how much time we have."

"Right." The girls say.

At 9:15, Tommy comes to the gym and grabs a seat. He watches Kim and Renee warm up on the floor and smiles. 'I didn't think she could get any better than she was.' He thinks, 'but she proved me wrong.'

Kimberly walks over to some guy in the stands and smiles at him. Tommy later knows him to be Cooper.

"Looking good out there Kim." Coop smiles.

"Thanks… I'm a bit nervous with my bar routine… I don't know if it's up to par."

"You're fine." Cooper laughs.

"Thanks Coop."

"Any time, now get out there and kick some ass." He says, as he notices her eyes everywhere in the gym except for where he is, "Who are you looking for Kim?"

"Huh!"

Cooper laughs, "Who are you looking for? Your eyes are all over the gym. Who is in the stands, or suppose to be in there?"

"Tommy…"

"TOMMY! As in Tommy Oliver, ex boyfriend Tommy?"

Kim looks at him, "Yeah."

"Where the hell did you see him?"

"He was racing in Daytona, the one when I went with Tyler, and I caught up with him. We had dinner and he said he was coming."

"Oh?"

"It's not like that… we're just friends, and that's how it's gonna stay. Tommy and I were High School." She says, trying to make herself sound 100 sure of herself, but like every girl knows, you can never fully get over your first true love.

"Ok, well…" He says scanning the crowd looking for the guy he has only seen in pictures.

"There he is." Kim says smiling, pointing over to Tommy behind the beam three rows back. She smiles at him and waves, getting a smile and a wave back.

"Kick some ass Kim."

"You bet Cooper." She says winking at him. She heads back over to her team and waits for the competition to begin.

"Alright girls." Coach Schmidt says, smiling at them, "You girls have it in you to win this competition."

Kimberly, Renee, Lindsey, Holly and Sarah all listen closely to him speaking, "Renee, watch the beam. You are still taking a few seconds too long to dismount. Kimberly, the bars, keep your legs together. You are loosening them on your dismount. Holly, watch the boundaries on the floor… you too Sarah, and Lindsey, the vault... stick the landing."

"You got it Coach." They say, and head over to the bars first.

Kimberly and Renee look at each other. They are now the senior members, along with Lindsey on the team. "He has always been great with words." Linds says, cracking a smile.

Kim laughs, "That's for sure."

"Come on girls, let's do it." Renee says as she pushes Holly out towards the bars, "Come on Holl!"

The meet goes well, Tommy watched and cheered for the girls. He waited for Kim outside to say goodbye to her. He was leaving tomorrow, and didn't wanna do it without seeing her again.

She walks out of the complex and smiles when she sees Tommy, "Hey."

"Hey, good job in there." He smiles.

"Thanks…"

"You've gotten a ton better since I saw you compete last."

Kim smiles and blushes a bit, she would have pushed a piece of hair behind her ears if she had one free, "Thanks… it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Well, I watched you on TV during the Pan Globals with the others, but since it was in person, I'd have to say, probably you auditioning for a spot here."

Kim laughs, "Two years ago?"

"Damn near." He smiles, "Well, I have to leave tomorrow, but do you wanna grab lunch now?"

Kim looks at her watch, "Yeah, alright. I need to get changed and grab a shower quickly though, do you mind waiting in my room?"

"Of course not." He says, "I'll drive you. My car's right over here."

"Great." She says, "Thanks."

"Any time." He says, as they head to his car and go back to her place. She quickly showers and changes. Before too long they were on their way to search for a place to eat. They spend three hours together and then he drops her back off at her place.

"It was really good to see you again Tommy." Kim says, smiling.

"You too Kimberly."

"You be safe driving out there ok? And if you're ever in the area stop by."

"The same goes for you… only, practice and compete safe, and come home now and then. Everyone misses you."

"I know, and I'll be home soon. I promise."

"You better."

"Tell everyone I said hello."

"You bet, but you'll probably talk to them before I do." He laughs.

"But you'll see them in person. I miss them."

"They miss you."

Kim sighs, looking at Tommy, smiling, "It really was good seeing you."

"We covered this, but you too."

They lean in for another hug, only this one was less awkward. They break and Kim gets out of the car, "Bye Tommy."

"See you soon Kimberly." He says, and he watches her turn and go inside with a final wave. He drives off smiling, finally finding peace between the two of them.

Kimberly walks into her room and smiles at Renee, "So!" Her nosey roommate asks.

"You're nosey you know."

"I know, give me info!"

"We had lunch, we talked, everything is good… we did NOT bring up our previous relationship which was nice. It was like when we first met each other. We talked as friends. That's it."

"Are you ok with that?"

"We've been friends too long for us not to be. It was awkward at first, but we got over that. I hugged him goodbye and he left."

"Cool." Renee smiles.

"I think I'm gonna head home sometime this winter. It will be nice to see my friends."

"Sounds like a plan." Renee smiles.

_June 29, 1997_

_Dear Diary,_

_This was a great few days. I saw Tommy, we went out for dinner, and pretty much picked up where we started, as friends. We are both ok with that too. I think we are both doing good with our break up, but come on, that was a year or two ago that it happened. _

_Anyway, for the past two days we have hung out, talking about our past and future. We talked about home and our current jobs and college life. I told him that I'd come home next, because he came down, as well as Rocky and Aisha already. I miss them anyway. _

_Aisha was talking about going camping in the Pocono mountains. That would be cool, especially if Kaitlyn could go to keep Rocky Company. We always go camping, so we are use to it. It's about 2 ½ hrs away from me, then I'd have to drive to the mountains. It would be worth it though._

_Anyway, the phone's ringing. I gotta go._

_  
Love,_

Kimberly

"Kim. It's Jason."

"Alrighty." She says, picking up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Kimberly."

"Hey, whats up?"

"I hear you and Tommy saw each other!"

"Yes we did."

"How was that?"

"Great actually. It was good to see him. I hung out with him twice in three days. It was fun."

"No bloodshed?"

"I honestly think that we are both ok with it. It was years ago the breakup."

"Not quite… but go on."

"We talked like friends. I am pretty sure that we're cool."

"That's exactly what he said. I can't believe it… what are the chances."

"I know."

"Ah, hold on, call waiting…" Jason says, clicking over to the other line. Kim patiently waits, "Kim, can I call you back?"

"Yeah sure, not a problem… who is it?"

"Katherine."

"Really!"

Jason laughs, "Yes, really…"

"And what's up with you two?"

"Nothing… yet. I gotta go though, I'll catch you later."

"Right bro, love ya."

"You too. Bye Kim."

"Bye… Tell Kat I said hi."

"I will." He says, and hangs up. She places the phone in the cradle and grabs a bottle of water, relaxing with her roommate for the rest of the evening.

Over the next couple of weeks, Tommy and Kim e-mail and talk on the phone to each other, much like they do with all of her friends. Kim isn't afraid to go home anymore, and as the time drones on, She decides to go camping with the group.

"So are you going camping?" Tommy asks Kim.

"Yeah, I decided to. I mean, I asked off and the coaches gave it to me, plus I'm only a two hour plane ride away, and an hour and a half drive, so I can pick Kaitlyn up on the way and…" She says, hearing Tommy laughing on the other end, "What!"

"Nothing." He says, but continues laughing.

"What!"

"You're excited about this aren't you?"

"I'm excited to see all of you. It's been a while since we've hung together."

"Yeah it has. The last time, was when you and Jase came up for the benefit."

"Yeah, but even then we really didn't HANG out. Ya know?"

"Yeah." Tommy says, sitting back in his chair.

"It'll be nice all having a few days together."

"A week to be exact."

"Is Kat coming down?"

"Yeah, that's why we planned it for that week. She is a bit homesick, so she's been calling us and is coming for a visit."

"Yeah, the last time I talked to her, she sounded a bit down." Kimberly says.

"She's doing good though. Did you hear about her and Jason?"

"A little bit. Jason was a bit vague with it."

"He was vague with me to, but it started about six months ago when she was home and has been going on since. I don't think they consider it a steady relationship, but it's something more than just friends. He talks to her like, three or four times a week. They call each other."

"That's good… how are you with it?"

"I just want them to be happy. Kat and I were an item, but we were never serious. Anyway, Adam and Trini are now official."

"Please Tom, they have been official for around four months." Kim laughs, "Next you'll tell me Zack and Aisha are an item, which they have been for a while, or Rocky and Kaitlyn.'

Tommy laughs, "Yeah, well it's something to talk about."

"Am I that boring?"

"No, we just haven't had phone conversations in a while."

Kim laughs, "Yeah, well I have to cut this one off soon. The gym is calling."

"That's fine. I promised Jason I'd work out with him tonight."

"Alright, we'll I'll talk to you soon… and I'll see you in a couple weeks."

"You bet. Night Kimberly."

"Night Tommy." She says, and hangs up.

_August 5, 1997_

_Dear Diary,_

_I just got off the phone with Kaitlyn and she and I will be meeting at the Philadelphia Airport to head up to the Pocono Mountains. It will be quite an experience. She's is visiting home now, which is in Connecticut so she'll fly down and meet me. She is really excited to see Rocky, but I can't blame her. She knows kind of where we are going since she goes to Lehigh, and they are right around the corner from each other. I have to call Aisha and get the final say on what's happening. She and Zack are official now, so it's gonna be an interesting week together. I can't wait! Tomorrow I'll be on the plane at 12:00, to Philly by 2:30 (god willing) and to the campground around 5:00 or 6:00. The others will be there setting up early. They are taking a red eye, which is fine because all of them can sleep on the plane. It's not going to bother them. _

_Anyway, I better call Aisha and finalize all the plans and then I have to finish packing._

_  
Love,_

Kimberly 

Kimberly calls her best friend and pulls out a suitcase, finishing what she already started two days ago. She double and triple checks the items chosen, and throws in a few more shirts, shorts, pants, and a sweatshirt, just in case.

"Alright… I think I'm just about packed…" She heads to her bathroom and grabs the last items which include her toothbrush, toothpaste, a bit of makeup, not much, but some, her hairbrush and hair ties.

"You ready Kim?" Renee asks.

"Yeah, but I wish you were coming too."

"Nah, I need to get home and see my family. You are closer to your family up there then I am."

"Next time."

"You bet. Cooper is gonna drop us off at the airport tomorrow right?"

"That's what he says. I told him what time to be here, so hopefully he'll remember. I'll call him to make sure tonight."

"Sounds like a plan." Renee says, packing the last of her things.

"He's pretty dependable, but still, things come up."

"We'll just have to share a cab if he can't."

"Right." Kim laughs.

3:00 on Friday, Kimberly grabs her bags on the carousel in the Philadelphia Airport, Terminal B. She scans the room quickly to see if she can find Kaitlyn with no luck. She checks the arrival times for her flight and sees it is to arrive in twenty minutes. So they should be on their way around 3:45. She sits in the terminal and waits. Finally in about twenty minutes she sees Kaitlyn get off the plane with her carryon.

"Kate!" Kim calls.

"Hey Kimberly!" She says, hugging her when she gets over to where she was standing. "How was your flight?"

"Great, how was yours?" Kim asks.

"Fine."

"Great. Let's grab your things and go rent our car."

"Ok… Oh Rocky called me, they are there and all set up."

"Cool." She says, "I can't wait to get up there."

"Me neither." Kaitlyn smiles, as she grabs her bags, "Alright, next stop, rent-a-car… then head up to the Pocono's."

"Let's go…"

"We totally need a cute car."

"Kaitlyn, this is why you are my best friend." Kim laughs, as they head out the door and over to rent a car. They rent a cute red sports car and head up to the mountains. Kaitlyn gives her directions until the exit they need and then they rely on the directions Adam gave them.

"Ok, take the next left Kimberly… yeah." She says, reading the directions, "Adam says keep following this road till we meet see a "T" then bear right."

"Alright…" Kim says, "Then what?"

"The campground is right around the corner. We'll see the check in desk, then follow it around past the lake to the second loop, they are on sites 10 and 12, right next to each other. Pull into site 12, that's the smaller lot and they are parking their cars there. "

"Ok… um… site six…. Seven…. Eight… there they are. I see Jason!" Kimberly smiles. It was now 6:30 and they were just arriving. They beep and pull in back of the other two cars.

"Hey girls!" Rocky calls, walking over to them, "How were the flights?"

"Great! How are you?" Kaitlyn says, as he gives her a kiss and a hug.

"Better now that you are here."

"You're making me puke Rocko." Kim laughs, as he walks over to her and hugs her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Pay back Kimberly." He laughs, "Come on, I'm guessing it's you two and Aisha in one tent, and the others in the second tent. I'll help grab you're stuff."

"Thanks Rocky." Kaitlyn says.

Kim and Kaitlyn pull their things out of the trunk. Tommy comes over says hello to them, hugs them and also helps take their things over to the tent.

"Where is everyone?" Kimberly asks.

"Kat and Jason are cooking, Rocky and I stayed back, the others are off walking."

"That's fun." Kate smiles.

"Dinner's in like twenty minutes." Tommy says. They drop their stuff in the tent, and walk over to the two cooking.

"It smells good gang." Kim says, as Kat turns around quickly.

"Kim! How are you!" She asks, hugging her.

"Good Kat, how about you?"

"Good." She smiles.

Jason hugs her too, kissing her cheek, "How's it going sis."

"Pretty good bro. What about you?"

"Never better." He smiles.

"What's for dinner?"

"Pasta tonight… we didn't feel like making anything too fancy."

"That's no problem." Kaitlyn smiles, "It smells good."

"Thanks." Kat smiles, "How've you been Kaitlyn?"

"Good Katherine, you?"

"Great."

"It's about time you two got here, I think these two were getting worried." Jason says, pointing to Rocky and Tommy.

"Yeah, we were a bit late, because Kate's plane didn't come in on time, but that's alright. We made it."

"That you did."

"Aisha was so excited to see ya that they headed out for a hike until you got here." Kat smiles, "Trini, Adam, Zack, Tanya, and Billy all went."

"They should have waited for me." Kim laughs, "I so would have gone."

"We've got plenty of days for that." Kat laughs, "Unless it rains."

"What are you talking about? Kim would be out there hiking in the pouring rain if she wanted to." Jason says, "We've done it before… and she didn't even mind her hair was wet."

"Ass." Kim says, hitting him in the back."

He smiles and continues stirring the pasta.

"Kimberly!" A voice comes screaming after her.

Kim turns her head and smiles, "Hey Aisha!" She says, hugging her friend.

"How ya been girl?" Zack asks, picking her up into a hug.

"Bout time you got here." Adam smiles, hugging his friend as well.

"Well, I would have been here sooner if Kaitlyn's flight wasn't delayed like a half hour." She says.

Trini smiles, "At least you're here."

Kim hugs her, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Hey Tanya!"

"Hey Kim. Good to see you again." She smiles, hugs all around.

"You too." She replies, "And Billy, I'm a bit pissed off at you."

"Me! Why!"

"You leave and don't tell me, come back and go to school on the east coast and don't visit me."

He blushes, "Sorry. I'll get down there one of these days."

Kim laughs, hugging him, "I'll forgive you, this once. It's good seeing you."

"You too."

"Dinner's done if you want it." Kat says.

"Sounds good." Kim smiles.

"Dinner! This is lunch." Rocky huffs.

"Not on this side of the world." Kaitlyn laughs, "Welcome to my world."

"Your side of the world is screwed up." Rocky says, adding on, "but not as screwed up as Katherine's… I mean come on! Your toilets flush the opposite way!"

"Hey, where I come from, your toilets flush the opposite way, mine are perfectly normal." She laughs.

"You crazy Australians." He laughs, getting slapped on the back of the head by Kat.

"I'm by far more normal than you." Kat winks.

"I'll agree with that." Aisha says.

"Me too." Kim smiles, nodding.

"Thanks a lot, I love you guys too." Rocky says, rolling his eyes, with a smile on his face.

"Come on guys, let's eat." Tommy smiles.

"Wait… who made the sauce?" Kim asks, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Kat, why?" Jason asks.

"Because, the last time I had your sauce I was sick for a week."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault you can't handle a lot of spices."

"No, I could handle them, just not all mixed together. Your brother wasn't feeling too great afterwards either."

"Hey, don't worry, I learned my lesson." Jason smiles.

"Yeah, and I learned mine, never eat any of your spaghetti sauce."

"Well, I'll never eat your…"

"Hey, I'm a good cook." Kimberly says, causing Tommy to laugh, "Ok, I'm a good cook except for that ONE time I forgot about the chicken, and it was burnt to a crisp. That wasn't ENTIRELY my fault Thomas." Kim says, scowling at him.

"Really now!" Rocky says grabbing some food.

"Not like that!" Kim says, "He came over, and we were outside, and I TOLD him to remind me in twenty minutes that the food was done, well next thing I know after we were JUST TALKING the smoke alarm goes off, and we run in, smoke is pouring from the stove… and my mom and I had pizza that night."

"It smelled like burnt chicken for hours," Tommy laughs, "days even."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault…"

"Keep telling yourself that Kimberly." Tommy laughs.

"I plan on it." She smiles as she pushes Rocky out of the way to grab a small plate of food.

Aisha and Trini smile at each other. It was a lot easier and enjoyable when everyone was getting along. They had their doubts about the two vacationing together, but after hearing about their time together in Florida, figured it would be alright.

"Save some for me." Trini smiles, as Adam hands her a plate, "Thanks."

"Sure." Adam smiles, and blushes a bit as she kisses his cheek.

Kim smiles, and sits next to Aisha at the picnic table, "They are really cute together."

"Who?" Aisha asks.

"Adam and Trini."

"Yeah. He's pretty wound up with her right now. They make a really good team. He's a bit shy still around the physical aspect, especially in front of people, but she's teaching him."

Kim laughs, "I bet."

"You know what I give you kudo's for?"

"What?" Kim asks, cocking her head towards her best friend.

"Finding someone to actually put up with Rocky." She giggles.

Kim smiles, "Kaitlyn is very patient. Nah, but if you saw him the first time he saw her, you'd laugh. He was into her from day one. I didn't even exist."

"I can believe it. You never met Lourdes."

"Who?"

"This chick he went with years ago at Stone Canyon. He was head over heels in love with her. Then she broke his heart."

"Who's heart?"

Aisha looks over at Adam and smiles, "Lourdes."

"Ugh. I remember her."

"We weren't too fond of her, but he loved her… or thought he did, so we had to deal."

"It was painful." Adam says, "Kaitlyn isn't torture. I actually like her." He smiles.

"Hey, I wouldn't set Rocky up with just anyone… or you two." She laughs, "I've done good with you guys. You are generally happy."

"What about you Kim?"

"I'm happy being single right now." She laughs.

"So what happened with you and what's his name?" Tanya asks, sitting across from the former yellow and pink rangers.

"Tyler? Nothing really… well, he started talking about marriage and I froze. I didn't want to hear it. I realized that he wasn't the one I was meant to be with. I have been with enough people to know that if I freeze talking about the future it isn't a good thing, and he just wasn't the one. We are still really good friends though."

"That's good. Sometimes friend's is the way to go." Tanya smiles.

"And sometimes it isn't." Trini tells her friend, sitting next to Tanya.

"You know something Kat…" Kim calls over to the girl standing by the stove.

"What's that?"

"We are out numbered here."

Katherine laughs, "That we are… Three against two, this just isn't fair."

"Nah, we stayed strong, the yellows faltered."

"Never. Me and my fellow yellows just wanted to switch it up a bit." Aisha grins.

"Yeah ok." Kimberly says smiling as she moves down to make room for the others.

"So who's dishes tonight, did we figure that out yet?" Aisha asks.

"Kim and Kaitlyn can do it tonight, since they didn't get here early enough." Rocky smiles.

"Thanks, I love you too." Kaitlyn says to him, slapping him in the chest.

"I don't mind cleaning up." Kim shrugs.

"Neither do I." Kaitlyn says, "We'll do dishes. I mean it's not that much, just things they cooked with and forks."

"You'll just have to tell us where the sink is."

"I'll show you." Tommy shrugs.

"Cool." Kim replies.

"I'm not going anywhere around a sink if I don't have to do dishes." Rocky smiles, "You're on your own Bro."

"Leave it to Rocky to not finish the job." Jason smiles.

"Yeah, not finish the job?" He teases, "I did a better job than you did." He winks, "Two colors, not one."

"But I was number one." Jason says, "Can't beat the first."

"I agree with that." Kim says smiling at Kat, getting a nod from Trini.

Kat smiles, "Yeah, BUT I got to save your butt a few times."

"Do I wanna know?" Kaitlyn asks, as Rocky kisses her cheek.

"No." Rocky laughs.

"Just making sure." Kaitlyn replies, shaking her head.

They eat dinner and Tommy shows the girls where to wash the dishes. They take the two tubs down to the sink and dishes, "Thanks Tommy." Kim smiles.

"No problem." He says, passing her a towel, "DO you girls want a hand?"

"You actually are offering?" Kaitlyn says, smiling.

Tommy laughs, "I'm here, I may as well."

"If you want to." Kimberly says smiling.

"I'm here." He says again, grabbing soap and dumping some in.

"Alright, let's get some type system going." Kate smiles.

"I'm all for Tommy putting his hands in the extremely hot water." Kim smiles.

Tommy laughs, "Yeah thanks a lot Kimberly."

She smiles, lightly punching him in the arm playfully, "Any time."

"I'll wash, if you girls rinse and dry." Tommy says.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Kim says, as she dumps the dishes into the hot basin. "I'll rinse, Kate you wanna dry?"

"Sure." She smiles, "I am so not scalding my hands."

"It's not that bad." Kimberly replies rinsing the plate off.

"Yeah, you're not the one who has your hands constantly in the water." He says, wincing.

"Do you wanna switch?" Kim asks.

"No, that's ok, besides I always wanted scarlet hands, besides, I thought Pink was out for you."

"Oh shut up!" She says, splashing water at him, smiling.

"Hey!" He says, laughing at her, cupping his hand with the dirty water.

"Don't even think about it!" Kimberly says as he gives her a sly grin, "Thomas James

Oliver, I swear if you do it…"

"You'll what?" He says, smiling.

"Just wait and find out." She says trying not to smile.

He smiles and continues to wash the dishes. Kaitlyn and Kimberly were engrossed in some conversation about their childhood when he grabs a cup from Kimberly's pile and splashes her, "OH!" She says, shocked at the warm water, "You are the BIGGEST JERK!" She says, pushing water over in his direction.

"Payback's a bitch." He says, winking at her dodging most of the water.

"YOU!" She says.

"Hey, you started it." He smiles.

"You did." Kaitlyn smiles.

"Hey, who's side are you on?"

"The side who didn't start it." Tommy smiles.

Kim laughs, "You deserved it… I don't know why, but you did."

They finish the dishes and head back to the camp site.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Jason asks.

"She started it." Tommy teases.

"Yeah! Well you got more water on me than I did on you!" Kim says, laughing.

"Alright kids, do we have to separate you two?" Aisha asks.

"No." They say laughing.

"How did you end up dry?" Rocky asks Kaitlyn.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I wasn't targeted this time... THANKFULLY"

"I'll get you one of these days." Kim says, "I don't want you feeling left out."

"Oh don't worry I won't." Kate smiles.

The night was chilly in the Pocono's so the guys decided to keep the fire going.

"How cold are the nights going to be?" Aisha asks.

"Normally around this time they get as cold as the upper fifties to the lower sixties. It's nicer to sleep in anyway." Kate smiles.

"I'm gonna freeze." Kim laughs.

"You and your warm weather." Kaitlyn smiles.

"You've been spoiled Kimberly." Tanya smiles, "You've forgotten what it's like to spend your nights in the fifties."

"Hey, I'm a Florida girl now." She laughs.

"You'll NEVER be a Florida girl." Jason replies, "And your valley girl slang proves it."

Kim laughs, "Come on, I'm not that bad anymore."

"No girl, not anymore, but you had a few years of it." Zack smiles, "And I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Yeah, I know, haven't seen me in ages, have to pick on me thing." Kim smiles.

"We got sick of picking on Aisha... she's been back too long." Adam says, "And Kat was the entire way down."

"Adam… you're hanging around these guys way too much." Kat laughs.

Adam shrugs, "What do you expect? I live with Rocky."

"And I'm quite jealous of that." Kaitlyn says, smiling.

"Hey, you snooze you loose. You had your chance to come to UCLA. You chose not to." Rocky says, smiling.

"Well, maybe that's going to change this next semester."

"Why?"

"Because I'm transferring to UCLA in the fall."

"This fall!"

"Yup. As soon as I get home, I'm shipping all my stuff out and I'll be moving into the dorms on August 21st."

"That's awesome!" Rocky says smiling, kissing her cheek, "I can't believe this! Why didn't you tell me! Did anyone know?"

"Besides Kim? No." She smiles.

"This is gonna be great!" Tanya smiles.

"Who you living with? Do you know yet?" Aisha asks.

"Some girl named Morgan. I'm hoping she's cool."

"Hey, if not, we'll be around." Tanya smiles.

Kim smiles, "Take care of her girls."

"We will." They smile.

Kim can't help but think that Kaitlyn will be moving into her empty space there. Kaitlyn would be seeing her best friends more than she would. She shakes the thoughts from her head, '_stop it Kimberly, nothing is going to change!"_

"So, yeah, I'm looking forward to it." Kaitlyn smiles.

"Me too!" Rocky grins.

By midnight, Kimberly and Kaitlyn were exhausted, "I think I'm gonna call it a night gang." Kim says, yawning.

"It's early!" Trini says, smiling.

"Not on the east coast." Both girls reply.

"You turning in too Kaitlyn?" Rocky asks.

"Yeah. I think so. I'll catch you all later!"

"Yeah, night guys." Kim smiles.

Rocky stands up and walks the girls over to their tents, "Night ladies."

"Night Rocko." Kim says, as she goes into the tent. She hears Kaitlyn and Rocky talking a bit, and then silence. She smiles, she was truly happy that Kate and Rocky were together. She couldn't have chosen a better person for either.

Kaitlyn comes in and changes, "It is so good seeing everyone."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"How are you?"

"With what?"

"Seeing everyone again. I feel like I see them more than you do." She says, "Are you ok with that?"

"I am. I'm so happy that you and Rocky worked out." Kim smiles, "You're one of my best friends."

"You're mine too." Kaitlyn says, "I can't wait for next semester."

"Me neither. I'll have to visit you guys more. Now I won't have to split up my time between you, my family, and the gang, now it will only be my family, and the gang." Kim laughs, "I'm crashing though. Night."

"Night."

The next morning, Kimberly was the first one up. It was 7:00 am, and she was still on her gym schedule, but she was wide awake because this was sleeping in for her. She looks around the tent and sees Aisha and Kaitlyn still asleep. She didn't even remember Aisha coming to bed. She grabs her clothes and pulls on her black stretch pants, a white tank top and a pink hoodie. She searches through her duffel bag for her socks and shoes, finding them quickly, and ties them. She unzips the tent quietly and stands up stretching. She heads to the bathroom with her toiletry bag in toe and brushes her teeth, and ties her hair up into a ponytail and lightly does her makeup. She knows she's camping, but still, she can't stand going without some type of makeup. It was a beautiful morning as the sun was rising nicely. The skies were bright blue through the trees, and she decides to head out for a run after she puts her things back in the tent. She stretches and takes off down the loop. On her third time around she sees Tommy by the fire. It was around 30 minutes after she left. She stops running and walks up the short path towards him.

"Morning Kimberly."

"Morning Tommy." She says smiling back at him, "Just you up?"

"No, Rocky's up too. He's grabbing a shower. What are you up to?"

"I woke up about an hour ago, so I went for a run."

"I'll go with you next time." Tommy says.

"Alright, if you are awake." She winks.

"I'll be awake. Don't worry."

"You never were much of a morning person."

"Look who's talking." He teases.

"Hey, I've adapted to a morning person in the past two years. Ya kind of have to be."

"I bet." Tommy smiles. "How's it going down there?"

"I've been busy. We have had competitions a lot, but its fun."

"That's all that matters." Tommy smiles.

"Yeah. I saw my dad about three weeks ago."

"How is he?"

"Doing well. There has been talk about him moving to Maryland for his job, but who knows."

"How's Mackenzie?"

"She's good. She is really getting big. Larissa's got her in gymnastics, well, tot class. Basically she runs around and plays."

"Taking after her sister eh?"

Kim laughs, "Yeah, I guess so, only she's getting an earlier jump on it then I did."

"You were what, six?"

"Yeah… that was around thirteen years ago."

"Well, you were able to stick with it, which is good. Go all the way."

"No, all the way are the Olympics."

"You ever think about it?"

"All gymnasts do, but I don't think I'm going for it. I like gymnastics, but Pan Globals is probably all I can handle now, especially with college."

"At least you're prioritizing."

Kim laughs, "I'm trying. I have a lot to do with education. I mean, I have been working on my tests to get certified. I got three of them down, I have three to go."

"That's not bad."

"No, it's not. What about you?"

"I'm gonna end up teaching I think. I'm gonna get my doctorate and teach paleontology… at least, that's what I'm going to do this week."

Kim laughs, "You've wanted to do that for a while now."

"Yeah, now all I have to do is finish it."

"We only have two more years."

"I have four." He grins.

"You've always tried to out do me." She winks. "How are your parents doing?"

"Great. Oh, and speaking of family, I have a brother now."

"What!" Kim asks, "Your mom!"

"No, not my mom. My actual mother." Tommy says, getting a confused look from Kimberly, "I told you that I was adopted, remember?"

"Yeah."

"Well my biological mother had a son, and he's the oldest. It's him and me."

"What's his name?"

"David… Trueheart."

"Good last part of the name." Kimberly smiles.

"He spells it correctly." He winks at her.

"Hey, I like my spelling, it's unique and it isn't the part of the body that can kill you."

Tommy laughs, "Yeah, Ok. That makes almost as much sense as Rocky's comments."

"That hurts." She smiles.

"You know I'm kidding."

"Me too. " She nods.

Kimberly sits in the chair by the fire and pokes at it with a stick.

"Morning." Rocky says, coming up to the pair sitting by the fire.

"Hey Rocko." Kim smiles.

"The others aren't up yet?"

"No, and I don't expect them to be for a while." Tommy says.

"What time did you guys crash?"

"Around two." Rocky replies.

"Jeeze." Kim says.

"We're still on California time." Rocky smiles.

"Not for long." Kim grins.

"I figured by this time tomorrow, we'll all be set in the Eastern Coast ways."

"Yeah, you will."

"So, what's for breakfast?" Rocky asks.

"How about we wait for the others to get up first." Tommy replies.

"Because, the only people who MAY be up in the next thirty minutes are Kaitlyn, Jason, Aisha, and POSSIBLY Trini. The others will sleep until the sun wakes them up."

"Well then, let's just do bagels and cream cheese today." Kim suggests, "I'm hungry too."

"That's my girl!" Rocky smiles.

"Hey, I'm usually up by five… I slept in today, and I'm hungry." Kim laughs.

"Alright, let's get out the bagels and cream cheese." Tommy says, "We're gonna need more ice today."

"I'll go get some later." Rocky says, "I'll drag Kaitlyn for a ride with me."

"So we'll see you guys in about three hours after?"

"Probably." Rocky smiles.

"In that case, I'll pick it up myself." Tommy smiles.

"So, what are we doing today?" Kim asks.

"I'm going swimming SOMETIME today." Rocky says.

"I'll go too." Kim smiles.

"We all probably will end up going. Then I wanna go hiking on the trail with all the waterfalls." Tommy says.

"More swimming, AWESOME!" Rocky grins.

"Easy Rocky." Kim grins. "I'm gonna go grab my sunglasses. I'll be back."

"Ok." Rocky says. He gets out the bagels and calls to Kim, "What kind of bagel do you want? Toasted or not?" Realizing she didn't hear him.

Tommy looks over his shoulder, "Plain, toasted, a little bit of cream cheese for her."

"I couldn't remember." Rocky says.

Tommy shrugs, "It's been a while since we've all been together."

Rocky nods, "It's nice being a group again isn't it?"

Tommy smiles, "Yeah it is."

By the time the bagels were toasted, Kim was back with her sunglasses perched on top of her head. She smiles at Rocky, "Not too much cream cheese ok?"

"Tommy made it." Rocky says, handing her the bagel.

She looks at it, "Perfect, thank you boys."

"Any time." They reply.

"Alright, so Kaitlyn's grandfather lives in Cape May New Jersey." Rocky begins, "What do you say we stay a few more days and hit the beach? We can transfer our tickets no problem."

Kim shrugs, "I was going to go and visit my dad for a few days, but I could make the change… but I have to check with practice."

"Ok, well if you have to practice, we'll all head down to Florida with you. How about that?"

Kim laughs, "Ok."

"So it's settled… at least with us."

"Did you check with her grandfather?" Tommy asks.

"He loves me, and I asked him a while ago. He says, 'when ever you want, your house is my house. Bring your friends!' So I automatically took that as a go ahead."

"I'd check with Kate about that." Kim says, smiling.

"I will, but she'll go for it." Rocky says, "She's more of a beach person anyway."

"This is true." Kimberly says shrugging her shoulders.

"She doesn't like camping?" Tommy asks.

"No, she likes it, but she LOVES the beach." Kimberly responds.

"Ah." Tommy says, looking over towards the second campsite they have. He sees Kaitlyn coming out and over to them, "Kaitlyn's up."

Rocky turns towards her, "She looks like death."

Kim looks back over her shoulder, "He Kaitlyn."

"Hey." She says, "You didn't by any chance bring any Excedrin did you?"

Kim nods, "I did. You need some?"

"Yeah." She says, as Rocky kisses her cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I have a bad migraine, and I forgot to bring up my pills." She groans closing her eyes.

"You think you'd learn." Kimberly says smiling, as she stands up and heads over to the kitchen supplies, that also holds a first aid kit. Kimberly will choose Excedrin over any medicine, and always has it around. She searches through her kit and pulls out the bottle, taking out two and presenting them to Kate with a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

"Any time." She smiles.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Rocky asks.

"No…" Kaitlyn says, keeping her eyes closed, "If I do, it'll come right back up."

Kim agrees, "I know first hand." She giggles.

"That day was SO not funny Kimberly Ann."

"No, it was totally disgusting, and you still didn't learn."

"What happened?" Tommy asks.

"Well, Kaitlyn here, has had migraines since we were what, eight? When we were around sixteen and I went home to visit my mom's family in Connecticut and saw her we ended up going to a carnival. She decided to ride this ride that spins you like crazy after she told me she had a headache. I'm not too fond of those rides, but I will ride them." Kim continues, "She ends up getting off the ride and throwing up all OVER our friend Kelsey. It was so disgusting. Since then she vowed never to leave home without her medicine… until you go camping right Katie?"

Kaitlyn frowns at the nickname, "Until now Kimmy."

"I don't think you've ever gotten a migraine around me." Rocky says.

"That's a shock." Tommy says, "Because I always get them around ONLY you."

"Funny Tom." Rocky says, punching him in the arm.

"I have gotten them around you, but I can usually catch them before they get this bad." Kaitlyn replies, as Rocky stands her up and sits beneath her, pulling her down on his lap.

"So what can I do?"

"Give me an hour or so and I'll be fine." Kaitlyn says, sighing, leaning back against him.

"Why don't you go back to the tent and lay down?" Kimberly suggests.

"I don't wanna disturb Aisha." Kaitlyn shrugs.

"That girl can sleep through anything." Rocky shrugs.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, I'll walk ya back." Rocky says, smiling.

"Sleep for a while and then come out and have some fun." Kim smiles.

"I think I'm gonna take you up on that." Kaitlyn says, before standing up, with Rocky on her heals.

"So they won't be back for a while." Tommy smiles.

"Probably not. They make a really cute couple."

Tommy smiles, "You did good Kim."

"Why thank you." She smiles brightly. "I think I am gonna go kayaking later on today."

"That sounds fun. I haven't been in a while."

"You can come too." Kim smiles, "We all can go."

Tommy smiles and nods.

For the next two days, everything went smooth, until swimming. Then all hell broke loose. Kimberly was sitting on the pseudo-beach, right next to the lake with the gang. There had been some tension today between Tommy and Kimberly, but nothing to big. Kimberly was talking to the girls about what happened with Matt and then Tyler. She wasn't discussing him around Tommy, but he over heard it when he was walking up to the beach.

"So Matt lasted what, a few months?" Kat asks.

"Yeah, it was like four months. Tyler was for a year, but that didn't last either."

"It happens." Kat shrugs.

"Was it worth it?" Tommy asks, standing next to the girls.

"Was what worth it?" Kim asks Tommy, not knowing how long he was standing there for.

"Matt. Was he worth it? Was he worth breaking up with me?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Kim asks getting defensive.

"Well, since you broke up for me because of Matt, I'm glad to see he was worth it. You being able to ditch me after three years for a three month fling!"

"Ditch you! I ditched you? Yeah, ok Tommy. The ONLY thing I did was end it before you did! I didn't start it!"

"Oh, so explain it to me Kimberly, how did you not start it?" He says, as he watches Kim stand up.

"How did I not start it! Let's see, was it all my phone calls to you that got unanswered? Was it all my letters that got unanswered. Was it that every time I did call your house, you were out!"

"You KNOW why I was out."

"I can understand SOMETIMES Tommy, but not five times a day, and not always with the guys, because your parents told me exactly who you were out with all those nights."

"Kim, Tommy…" Kaitlyn says, taking Kim's hand. Kim pulls it away and stares stone cold into his eyes.

"You didn't tell me that Billy left! You didn't tell me that Aisha was leaving! You didn't have time for me!"

"I did to!"

"The last time I called you, before I sent that letter, do you know how long it was until that letter came?"

"What a week?"

"Try around two months. I didn't talk to you for two months! You told me that you would call me after the battle and you didn't! You were too busy with Kat!"

Kat looks up from her spot, and stares wide eyed.

"I was not! I didn't start dating her until we broke up!"

"I find that hard to believe! Infact I don't believe that at all."

"Unlike YOU…"

"I didn't date Matt until after!"

"YOU SENT THE LETTER TO THE YOUTH CENTER!" He says raising his voice, his blood boiling. "I didn't even read it first! Adam did! HE read it to all of us!"

"You DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO READ MY LETTERS! I read all of yours! I called you! I called you back when I said I would. I called and wrote and called and called, and I got nothing in return, NOTHING!" Tommy thinks about what she was saying. "And you know what, I have nothing more to say to you. This was two fucking years ago, and I'm not worrying myself over it anymore. Maybe I shouldn't have come, but I thought you and I were ok. Boy was I wrong." She says, turning on her heals, hearing him call back to her,

"Ya know what? I was wrong too, to think that a self centered girl like you could ever hold a serious relationship."

She stopped and turned around, shooting him a glance, before quickly walks back to their campsite, wiping angry tears away. The group stands there amazed at what had just happened.

"Ok… what the HELL was that about!" Aisha asks Tommy, "She wasn't even talking to you! She was talking to US! You just butt into the conversation and totally screwed everything up!"

"Just shut the hell up Aisha." He says, fuming.

"Don't you talk to her like that." Zack says, frowning at their former leader, "She's not the one who blew up at Kim for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing!"

"You guys were doing so well. No fighting…" Trini begins before getting cut off.

"Just drop it." Tommy says, turning away from them, "I'll be back." He calls, as he heads in the opposite direction of Kimberly.

When he was out of ear range, Rocky looks at the group and shrugs, "Well, that's over."

"It was bound to happen." Jason says, "I knew they could only last so long before the letter came up."

"I don't blame him for being angry." Kat shrugs.

"I don't blame her for dating others while they broke up. He really didn't keep in touch… none of us did." Adam says. "It's hard."

"I think he took their relationship for granted… not on purpose, but still." Billy says, shrugging his shoulders.

Tanya nods, "He I guess always thought it would be there."

Trini looks at the guys, "I'm gonna go see if she's ok."

"Trini, you don't even know where she is." Adam says.

"Yes I do."

"She won't talk to you." Rocky says.

"I'm not asking for her to talk right away, but she will."

"Well, I'm going back too." Zack says. The others gather their things and start to head back to the campsite.

_August 8, 1997_

_Dear Diary,_

_The others are just getting back from swimming and we have been here for two days so far. Everything yesterday went WONDERFULLY! Tommy and I were getting along, I was having a blast seeing all my friends, and then something happened. Tommy and I got into our first HUGE fight. We have never been in a fight before, not even during the breakup. Everything came out. I don't know what happened… and I'm repeating myself constantly in this entry. I know I'm gonna look back at this and laugh… but not right now. _

_Anyway, we were all swimming and having a great time, and then he brought up the letter. I got defensive, he got mad, and we started screaming at each other. Jason came over and tried to stop us, but everything came out. I stormed out and came back here. It's funny, I almost didn't pack 'you' but I'm glad I did. I need to just vent._

_He started it though! I mean, I didn't ask for him to bring up the letter infront of EVERYONE! No one knows the whole truth about how scared I was, and it wasn't my fault! I was confused. How the hell could I have known that he still loved me before I dumped him! He was with Kat I though…_

_Shit, I hear their voices, I'm gonna go. I know I won't be alone for much longer…_

_Love,_

_  
Kimberly _

Kimberly was right, because after she puts away the diary and lies down on her bed, the zipper opens and Trini comes through. She lies on her back, looking up at the top of the tent next to Kimberly. Trini doesn't say a word. She knows that if she does, Kimberly would get pissed off, instead, she waits for Kim to start talking, which didn't turn out to take that long.

"Why did he bring it up Trini?"

"I don't know." She answers honestly, "It was bound to surface sometime, but he choose a shitty time to surface it. There was no reason for him to do that."

"He deserves to hear the truth." Kimberly sighs, "I just don't understand why he is doing this now! We saw each other a few months ago, and we talk a ton on the phone. Why couldn't he choose one of those times to flip out on me. Why did he have to be there when I was talking about my Ex's."

"We always do that… it's girl talk."

"I know, but still."

"I am not the one you should be talking to." Trini says.

"I know…" Kim replies, "But I can't face him just yet. I'm too mad."

"Understandable." Trini shrugs, "Just don't waste too much time not talking."

"I won't." She sighs, before going silent again.

"What truth?" Trini asks her friend after a bit of silence.

"Huh?"

"What truth? You said that he deserves to know the truth."

"Oh. That I thought he was dating Kat, that I was too worried about him being all the way out in California with her while I was in Florida."

"They are all understandable fears though."

"I know Trin, but it's just so hard. I mean, she was there… she was beautiful… and she really liked him."

"But that doesn't mean that he wanted her. What made you think he did."

"The fact that every time I called him she answered, or his parents told me that they were out, or that he was out with 'Kat…. And the gang'. I just couldn't take it anymore. Wouldn't you think the same thing? I mean, he never called me back, and letters became fewer and fewer. What was I suppose to think Trin? I didn't want to hold him back. I figured he was already dating Kat and just trying to give me the hint by not calling. Even his parents were acting weird."

"And you never talked to him?"

"I would have IF he answered my calls. What did he expect me to do? What did he expect me to think? He NEVER Talked to me! What? Did he expect me to hang around while he stayed with Katherine? I didn't know what was going on Trini. What did he expect me to do!"

"I don't know Kimberly…"

"Well neither do I." Kim says, before starting again, "How would you feel? What would you think? Was I stupid for feeling that way?"

"No. I'd probably think the same thing if Adam never called me back. I can't blame you Kimberly. I don 't think anyone would."

Trini and Kim lie in the tent for an hour, enjoying each others company before heading back outside.

"Has Tommy come back?" Trini asks looking around the campfire.

"Not yet." Adam says, as his girlfriend takes a seat next to her.

"How's Kimberly?"

"She'll be alright. I really do agree with her that Tommy chose a shitty time to bring that up."

"We all agree with that Trin, but it was going to occur at one time or another." Jason says, poking at the fire.

"I know."

"I didn't think that she thought Tommy and I were dating." Kat responds, shrugging her shoulders. "I would NEVER do that to her."

"Tommy didn't make it any easier on her. He did stop calling." Rocky says.

"We can sit here and contemplate this the entire week if we choose to do so, but this is something that Tom and Kim have to work out. No one else can figure it out except for them." Billy responds.

"He's right." Kaitlyn shrugs, "And they will."

"I don't know Kate, they are both pretty stubborn." Rocky replies shrugging.

"They will." Aisha smiles, before disappearing to the tent holding her best friend. In fifteen minutes, she manages to get Kimberly out of the tent and hanging with the group by the fire. She stayed put, smiling and laughing for an hour when an un-settling silence overcomes the group. Tommy had come back and Kim stopped talking in mid-sentence, watching him. He comes over to her and says, "We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." She replies.

"We need to talk now Kimberly."

"No. There is nothing more to talk about." She says, standing up, "I'll be back you guys. I'm gonna go for a walk."

"I'll go with you." Tanya suggests.

"No, it's fine. You stay here, but thank you. I'll be back in a bit."

Kimberly quickly makes her way down the circle and out in the direction of the lake. She didn't want anyone following her, and she had succeeded for the time being.

"You aren't gonna go after her?" Zack asks.

"To hell with her." Tommy growls, "I haven't been with her in two years. I thought we could be friends, but obviously we can't be."

"Why not! She didn't start this, YOU did." Aisha responds.

"It doesn't matter, I deserve to know."

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Jason asks, "I mean, we always remember our fist loves. Mine was Emily, sorry Kat, but it's the truth, she sticks in my mind, no matter how much I love Katherine."

Kat smiles and nods, "I had Dave."

Aisha looks at Zack, "And Zack had Angela."

"Ah Angela." Zack says, letting his mind wonder before feeling a punch from Aisha, "But then I met Aisha and the world became a better place for me. I love ya babe."

"Uh huh." Aisha says, laughing.

"I'm over her. I have been for around two years. When she dumped me I got over her. I still deserve to know." HE says, and with that he stands up and heads towards the direction she was going.

He looks around and finds her sitting on a rock pile by the lake. He walks up to her and says, "We need to talk Kimberly."

Kim looks up at him, "I can't talk to you, without us yelling at each other."

"Explain to me what the hell the letter was about?"

"What it was about! It's exactly what I told you it was! I met someone else. Matt, he and I hit it off, he was there! He returned my phone calls! He…"

"You KNOW what the hell I was doing Kimberly! I was saving the world! Remember, your priorities BEFORE you left! The ones you gave up to pursue your dream!"

"YOU TOLD ME TO! I wasn't going to go but YOU told me to go. You said that EVERYTHING would be fine, but it wasn't fine. You were my best friend and now we can't even get through a sentence without fighting! God Tommy!"

"You know how important we were! THE WORLD DEPENDED ON US!" He says.

"And I understood that, but it didn't depend on you six times a day! It didn't depend on you so much that you didn't have time to call me once a week Tommy, JUST ONCES A WEEK! I wasn't asking for every day! I called you EVERY day for two months, and you got back to me MAYBE three times. I wrote you letters and then I stopped getting response. What about e-mail! I e-mailed you a few times, and don't even say that you didn't know the address was mine because it was pnkcrane78. Who the hell else would put pink and crane together along with my FUCKING BIRTHDATE!"

"I WAS BUSY KIM!"

"Which is why I wrote you the letter!"

"How the hell did you think I felt when you dumped me IN A LETTER!"

"How the hell do you think I felt when every time I called, I talked to your mother and she told me you were out with Kat! What was I suppose to think huh? What Tommy? That you and her were just hanging out? SHE LIKED YOU TOMMY! You know she did! She was ALL OVER YOU!"

"She was under a spell!"

"I just wish you had the decency to call me and tell me that you and her were an item!"

"WE WEREN'T AN ITEM TILL AFTER YOU DUMPED ME! Jesus Kimberly, how many times do I have to tell you!"

"It doesn't matter! What mattered is that you NEVER CALLED! You NEVER WROTE! You were ALWAYS OUT! You left me."

"Dammit! I didn't! "

"YOU DID!"

"I loved you Kimberly! I…"

"Didn't have time. I know. You were too busy chasing monsters while I was chasing my dream." She says with venom dripping from her lips, "But, throughout my practicing and classes, I always managed to call you. I waited up late for you to call, and it never came. It NEVER CAME! You were always with Kat or the guys!"

"When I DID call you weren't in the room! I did call Kimberly, but you were probably at that gym! It's not my fault that after a while I got sick of talking to your machine and not you! This wasn't ONLY my fault Kimberly! I wasn't going to dump you! I didn't do it so cold heartedly as a fucking LETTER! He says as they continue to scream at each other within arms reach. "A LETTER KIMBERLY!"

"I KNOW! I feel AWFUL about it! Do you remember when I came home with Jason! Do you know how HARD it was to even look at you, let alone say words to you! I hated coming home Tommy! Then we see each other after two years again, and it was like my best friend was back. The THIS happens! I wouldn't have come if I had known that you and I would be fighting again!"

"Again! We NEVER fought! Well, we never fought without being under the influence of a potion! How the hell was I suppose to know that the letter was coming! I DIDN"T END US KIMBERLY! YOU DID!"

"I KNOW!" She says, "I know I did, but you didn't help! I moved to the other side of the country! Do you know how scared I was, then I realized that I still have my friends and my boyfriend back home! I LIVED for your phone calls, letters, and e-mails. Then they stopped coming! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU WANT ME TO THINK! WHAT! That everything was fine! Well news flash Tommy, EVERYTHING WASN'T FINE! It's not going to BE FINE, and I don't think your excuses are FINE either! We broke up because of you NOT CALLING ME! I LOVED YOU TOMMY!"

Tommy looks at her and in the middle of her venting he does something he didn't expect, he advances to her and takes her into his arms, kissing her deep. She was surprised at first, but did not pull away. His hands wrapped tightly around her waste as hers wrapped around his shoulders. They pull away after a few seconds and he says, "Kim, I'm sorry… I don't know wh…" he was cut short after the petite nineteen year old pulls him back into a kiss.

When they broke, they stare at each other for a few seconds, "What was that?" Tommy asks.

"I'm not sure." Kim says, not stepping away from his embrace.

"Well…"

"Tommy, we were two years ago… I was over you…"

"I know, I was over you too, but that doesn't mean that we can't get back together… does it?"

"I'm still in Florida, and you are in California. What the hell is going to be different?"

"Well, I'm not a ranger anymore… and we are both two years older. We can work through this Kimberly, we can make this work."

"I don't know…" She says, biting her lip, "I…"

"Kim, I love you… I always have loved you, and if you can tell me that you don't love me anymore, well then that's it."

"Tommy, I love you too, but I can't emotionally take another breakup. Why didn't you call after the letter came if you still loved me?"

"I just wanted you to be happy." He sighs, "If you were happy with the new guy then I was happy for you…. But I was also jealous as all hell."

"But…"

"I took our relationship for granted. God Kimberly, I didn't realize that one day you wouldn't be there. I was busy, but I didn't mean to make you feel neglected. I didn't mean anything by not calling you or writing you. I loved you. I just figured you were busy living your life down there, and you didn't need a reminder from me all the time that you were 3,000 miles away."

"I needed you Tommy. I just wanted you to call and tell me that you were still there. I can't do that again Tommy. I can't."

"It won't happen like that again… we both grew up… had serious relationships after each other. Do you love me?"

"I do… I do love you, but Tommy, we have a lot to figure out. Let's just take this one day at a time, please? We have a lot to talk about… lets just take it slow."

He kisses her again, feeling her melt into his touch, "I don't think I can." He smiles.

Kimberly smiles up at him, "I've really missed this."

_August 8, 1997 10:00pm_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, Tommy and I had more of our arguments which ended up me and him SCREAMING our heads off at one another until reality finally set in. Somehow, we ended up kissing. I don't know how it came to that, but I didn't pull away. I'm still really nervous about starting the relationship up with him again, but I love him I realized. I always have loved him. Tommy told me that just because we fell out of love doesn't mean we can't start over again, and I think that we can. Who knows what will happen, but I know that something already is. This happened for a reason… everything happened for a reason. _

_I love him, and we still have our differences to work out, but it should be ok this time around. The guys know that something's up, but they don't know what. I didn't tell them yet, because we still have to discuss our relationship status. I'm gonna tell him that I think I'll give it another go, as long as we start off slow and get to know each other again. I wanna make sure we aren't in love with who we were in high school. That is my biggest fear. Right now I am pretty happy at our status though. _

_Anyway, snack time._

_Love,_

_  
Kimberly _

Next chapter: More of camping, the gang finds out, and more relationship problems and successes.

Well? What didcha think? I'm going to be taking it all throughout High School, college and adulthood, snip-its of the diary through out the entire story.

Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it. It helps me to know what you all want or don't want to see in the story. 

Don't forget about my other story "Are We Over!" Which will be updated very soon. I had a bad case of writers block. The chapter is ½ way done!

Thanks!

LUNA


	15. So, what are we?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: This is a really long chapter, because I had a lot of stuff saved up from a while ago. I apologize for this not being updated in a few months.

A/N: Woo hoo! Let's get the T/K Back into action!!! It's gonna happen soon! I promise!

Tommy and Kimberly will be back and better than ever in the next couple of chapters!!!

PLEASE R/R I really enjoy feedback about what you want you like/what you want to see. Without reviews it makes it a bit hard to update!!! Please keep them coming! You all are amazing!

Kimberly sighs and looks out into the darkness. Someone was still up, messing around with the fire, so she grabs her flip flops and a sweatshirt and walks out. Jason was sitting at the fire poking at it, "What are you still doing up?" Kim asks.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Pull up a chair." Jason smiles.

"What time is it?"

"Quarter of two." Jason replies.

"So, why are you up?"

"I'm not sure… just can't sleep. You?"

"Too much on my mind."

"Tommy?"

"Tommy."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Well… basically, we were fighting and he kissed me."

"He kissed you?"

"Yeah."

"And what did you do?"

Kissed him back." Kim shrugs.

"Did you want to?"

"I didn't expect it."

"And what happened after he kissed you?"

"He apologized and then I kissed him."

"That's a step in the right direction."

"I'm scared Jase."

"Bout what?"

"What if we are in love with the way we were? The high school us? I don't know him anymore, and I haven't for about two years… or even before! Right after Christmas we stopped talking all the time. What if we don't have that same love? What if we don't like the way each other has changed. What if…"

"It works out?" Jason says, "What are you so scared about Kim? I mean, besides that. I can totally understand that you two grew apart, but you can make it work. If you don't have that same passion then you break up and stay good friends. You always said that you missed him as a friend and as your boyfriend. Just see how it goes."

"I am, but that doesn't make it much easier. I'm scared Jase. I loved him so much, for so long. I don't want to be disappointed in how we end up."

"I know Kim… I know. You both deserve a second chance, IF you want it. Do you?"

"I didn't, but I guess it won't hurt to try it again."

"It will be alright Kimberly." Jason says, pulling her over towards him into a hug, "I promise."

"I hope you're right Jason."

"I always am kid."

"We still have a lot to talk about…"

"You'll get there Kim."

"I dunno Jase… I just hope I'm not jumping into this…"

"You aren't."

She smiles at him and nods, "Ok." She says after sitting around with him for a few more minutes, "I'm crashing for the night."

"Alright kid. Night Kimmy." He smiles.

"Are you coming?"

"Let me just put the fire out." He replies dousing the fire with dirt. After he makes sure it's out, they walk back to their tents and sleep.

The next morning, Kimberly wakes up at 7:30. She looks around her tent and sees everyone still sleeping. She changes and leaves the tent, heading over the Jason and Tommy's. She unzips the door and pokes Tommy, "Hey, get up."

"Go away." He groans, rolling over.

"Come on Tommy, you told me that you'd go running with me today."

He cracks an eye open at her and looks up at her, "I did didn't I?"

"Yeah, so let's go."

He groans, sitting up, "I'll be out in a second."

"You better." She says, zipping the tent back up. She walks over to the 'kitchen' and grabs a bottle of water.

Tommy comes out of the tent, tying his hair back out of his face and smiles at Kim, "Thanks for the wakeup call Kimberly." He groans.

"Hey, you were the one who told me you wanted to come."

"Yeah, around 9… or when I woke up."

"No way buddy. You told me you'd be up."

"I am, aren't I?"

"Unless I didn't wake you up." She grins.

Tommy laughs, "Come on. Let's go."

Kim and Tommy run around the circle for around thirty minutes, before they at the campsite again. Tommy grabs them a bottle of water and they sit around the fire, "I haven't ran that far in ages." He says.

Kimberly smiles, "I haven't ran that far since I was in Florida."

"So, what about us." He says.

Kimberly sighs, "WE don't even know each other anymore."

"It's only been a few years Kimberly."

"I know… but we have both changed so much since then. Tommy, we have to see if we are both still in love with the old us, or if we can love the people we've turned out to be. Three years is a long time."

"I know… but Kimberly."

"I need to get to know you again Tommy. We both need to do that." She sighs, shrugging.

Tommy nods, "Fair enough. I do love you though."

"I love you too." Kimberly sighs. "I just hope it's not the old you."

Tommy sighs a bit, looking at her, "We should probably take a ride and get ice."

Kim nods, "Yeah, that ice is looking a bit like water." She gets a strange look from Tommy, "You know what I mean." She says as he laughs. "Come on, let's go get some."

Tommy and Kimberly jump into his jeep and drive to the store. They grab several bags of ice and a few more necessities, before heading back to the campsite. They put the ice in the coolers and put the food away that they bought, before starting breakfast. "Alright, eggs today?"

"Sounds good." Tommy says, "Are you cooking?"

"Um, no, WE'RE cooking." She says, smiling. "Start cracking the eggs."

"No, I'll cook them." He says smiling at her.

Kimberly looks up at him and grins, "Fine, and you get the pleasure of cleaning up after we cook."

"I believe that this morning it is Zack and Aisha… but yeah I'll clean if I need to." Kimberly smiles at him, and cracks the eggs in the bowl, "Make sure you don't get any shells in there." Tommy jokes, getting jabbed in the ribs by the petite brunette.

Kimberly looks up at Tommy, watching him make up eggs, "What?" He asks, noticing her watching him.

"Nothing." She smiles with a bit of a blush. He leans down and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"Now what was that all about?!" Rocky teases as he walks over to the two standing by the propane stove.

"Nothing." Kimberly says, blushing.

"Yeah right nothing." Rocky grins.

Tommy smiles and looks at Kimberly before answering him, "Don't worry about us Rocky."

"It sparked my interest." Rocky smiles, shrugging.

"How do you want your eggs?" Kim asks him, smiling.

"Scrambled is fine."

"Well, since you boys are here, I'm gonna go grab a shower before it's time to eat." Kim pipes up.

"I think I am gonna do the same, since Rocky's up and you can now handle the cooking, right?"

"No problem. I'll wake up Adam so he can help me."

"Thanks Rocky." She smiles and Tommy and Kimberly head back to the tent and then up to the showers to leave Rocky to his cooking. Adam comes out a few minutes later.

"Hey, I was just about to get you." Rocky smiles.

"Morning. Do you need help?"

"Yeah." Rocky says, "Grab a big bowl."

"Ok… so what's up?"

"Well, I saw Tommy kiss Kim."

"Really?" Adam asks.

"Yep!"

"Are they together again?"

"I dunno… but they did kiss."

"That could be a friendship kiss, I mean she has kissed us…"

"He kissed her."

"Oh." Adam says, "I'm sure they will tell us what they are soon or later."

"Yeah, but I wanna learn what they are now!"

Adam laughs, "Let them alone for now."

"I will."

Kimberly and Tommy come back for the showers about ten minutes later. "How about you and I go for a hike this afternoon?"

"You know, we aren't gonna be getting a lot of free time together." Kimberly smiles.

"Ugh and we need it."

Kimberly agrees, "I know. But I mean what I say that I want to take it slow."

"Kimberly, I understand your concerns, but we know each other. It hasn't been that long."

"Tommy, please don't make me rush into this."

"Alright, alright, you know I would never push into ANYTHING."

"Thank you." Kim smiles. She melts into his arms, feeling his hand wrap around her waste, pulling her into him. "Come on, lets go get some breakfast."

"Sounds good." Tommy says as they head over to the 'kitchen'.

"Morning Adam." Kimberly smiles.

"Morning Kim." Adam says, smiling at her.

"Rocko, I'm starving."

"So? Go get a plate!" Rocky says playfully, "Actually, you probably should go wake up the girls."

"Wake up Aisha?!" Adam smiles, "Good luck."

"They'll get up sooner or later." Tommy says.

"So what do you guys feel like doing today?" Rocky says, scooping eggs onto Kimberly's plate.

"That's enough Rock, thanks." Kim says, grabbing a fork, "There is a really cool trail by the waterfalls, we could take. I hear its beautiful, plus you get a chance to swim at the bottom, and Rocky, you'll love it."

Rocky laughs, "Alright that sounds good."

"It's a rather long walk though. I mean, it will take us a good hour and a half up and back." Kim says, grabbing the trail map. She traces the trail with her finger as she points out the route to the guys.

"That's not bad. We've hiked longer." Adam says.

Gradually everyone gets up and they come to the fire, eating their breakfast. Aisha watches Kim and Tommy's every move as they sit by the fire together, talking, "I guess they made up." She says to Rocky.

"You could say that." He says back to her.

Aisha looks at him, "What aren't you telling me?"

He smiles, "Well, I saw Tommy kiss her today."

"Really?!!" She asks shocked.

"Yeah."

"Was it a KISS KISS, or just a kiss?"

"It was on the side of his head… but."

"Well, I think a certain ranger and I need to have a talk." She says, cutting Rocky off, "Kimberly!"

"Yeah?" She says, looking over to her friend in yellow.

"Come to the bathroom with me."

"Ok." She says.

"What is it with girls and having to go to the bathroom together?" Billy asks.

"They do that when they wanna talk about us guys, when we aren't around." Zack says, "Right 'Sha?"

Kimberly and Aisha giggle, "That's right." Aisha says, "We'll be back."

Aisha and Kimberly walk the distance over to the bathroom, "So, what is this I hear you and Tommy kissing this morning?"

"Huh?"

"Rocky says he saw you get kissed by Tommy."

"He kissed me on the head. What' the big deal?" Kim says.

"The big deal is, that he kissed you! Now, I want to know EVERYTHING that happened. You two had to have made up."

Kimberly smiles, "He kissed me when we were arguing. In the middle of me yelling back at him."

"Oh?"

"It was amazing Aisha…"

"But?"

"But… he and I don't even know each other anymore. I mean, it's been a few years since we've spent more than a day together."

"Do you love him?"

"I loved him two years ago… but we don't know each other anymore Aisha. Is that crazy?"

Aisha smiles, "No. Kim, I totally understand, I mean, you and he haven't had the best track record in the past few years. I don't think you've spoken more than five times since you guys broke up, but things can change."

"I'm just so scared that I love the old him and not what he has become. What if it's just stupid high school love that I couldn't get over."

"Girl, you two had the relationship that everyone was jealous of in high school. You and Tommy actually loved each other, and stuck with each other no matter what. You didn't have the chance to grow together. You took a strong relationship and decided that it was easier to break up then work out. It happens Kim, but you two actually have a chance to work this out. You get a second chance."

Kim smiles and nods, "But what…"

"No, what if's. How about wait and see? You and he still have to figure out if you can stay together 3,000 miles apart. It's not gonna be easy Kim, but it's not going to be forever either."

Kim smiles at her best friend, "This is why you are my sister."

"Just make sure you talk to each other." Aisha says, hugging her friend. "Now, I'm gonna head into the bathroom." She says, as they walk through the door.

Kimberly and Aisha talk as they head back down to the campsite. Aisha walks past Tommy and smiles at him. He looks questionable at her and looks towards Kim who shakes her head and smiles at him stops him from worrying.

_August 11, 1997_

_Dear Diary, _

_  
I have had a great couple of days. Tommy and I are doing pretty well, but I'm still not sure if I'm ready to call him my boyfriend, or just a friend. I mean, we are having time getting to know each other again, which is what we both really need. Are we together, Aisha asked me that, and I didn't give her an answer. I couldn't give her an answer. I'm… ugh this is so hard. Anyway, I'm exhausted and the girls are already sleeping. It's 12:30, and it was an extremely long but awesome day._

_  
Love,  
_

_Kimberly_

"Kimberly," Tommy says, gently shaking her, "Come on Kim wake up."

Kimberly stirs and looks up at him, "Tommy, I'm sleeping."

"I know, but come on."

"It's too cold Tommy."

"I'll give you my sweatshirt, come on." He says, grabbing her arm gently and sitting her up, "Please?"

She sighs, "Ok." She looks around and sees the other two sleeping. She grabs her sweatshirt and heads out, zipping the tent up in the process of leaving, "What time is it?"

"Two." He says, as she stands up, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, just follow me." He replies as he turns on the flashlight and they head down a narrow path. "Watch your step."

"Kay." Kimberly says.

Tommy takes her hand as they ascend down the hill, "Still with me?"

"Trying to wake up." She says, through a yawn.

"It's worth it, I swear."

"I trust you." She says. They end up at the lake surrounded by millions of stars, "Oh my gosh." She smiles, "Look at this place."

Tommy smiles at her, "I knew you'd love it." He was hoping to get a smile as a reaction from her, and instead he got the same look out of her when they went to Phados.

"It's amazing. I mean, I've seen stars before, but…"

"Not like this." He says as they stop half way down the sand and he sits five feet beyond the waters edge. He grabs Kimberly's hand gently and pulls her down in front of him. He wraps his arms around her as she leans against him.

"I can't believe how clear the sky is." She smiles, looking up at him. He kisses her softly and turns his attention back to the sky.

"I know." He replies. He feels her shiver and runs his hands up and down her arms, "Do you want my sweatshirt?"

"No, because you need it." She replies, shivering again. Tommy smiles and pulls off the hooded sweatshirt and hands it to Kim. She smiles and gives him a look, but accepts the shirt. She smiles at the familiar smell that was on the black and white shirt. She inhales slightly and relaxes back on him. "You aren't cold are you?"

"Don't worry about me." Tommy says. "I missed this."

"What?" Kim asks.

"This, you and me doing pretty much nothing. I missed us."

Kimberly smiles, "I guess I did too."

"So, what now?"

"We wait and see." Kim says, "I'm still in Florida and you are in California. I just… I don't know. I can't take another breakup."

"Who says we have to break up?"

"I'm just being…"

"Safe?"

"Yeah." Kim shrugs, "I guess I am."

"Do you love me?"

"I loved you." Kim says, feeling his eyes on you, "But I'm learning to love you all over again."

Both Tommy and Kimberly felt like they were back to the first day they started dating… it was a bit awkward, but it felt so right. They were years older now, and wiser. They know what is right and what feels right, but both were too smart to rush into anything.

Tommy hears Kimberly yawn and looks at his watch. It was three in the morning, "You still with me?"

"Uh-huh." Kimberly says, rubbing her eyes, "Barely."

"Come on, let's go back and get some sleep."

"Ok." She says, standing up. "Thanks for this Tommy."

He smiles at her, placing his hands at her waste, "Thank you."

She looks up at him and smiles, leaning into him for a kiss. Their kiss was passionate. When they break apart, he brushes a piece of hair away from her face, and smiles, "Let's get some sleep."

Kimberly and Tommy go to their separate tents.

_August 12, 1997_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, it's been quite a good few days. Tommy and I are kind of figuring out exactly where we stand with each other. It's going to be very slow, I feel, but it's going to be ok, whatever becomes of us, we are going to be ok._

_The girls and I are heading into town to do a little shopping. The guys are actually allowing us to do this! I can't wait! It's gonna be a pretty laid back day._

_I hear Aisha and Kaitlyn calling me, so I am off._

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

The girls all head into town, borrowing one of the four cars that they have. Kimberly turns on her cell phone to see if she had gotten any messages from her coach or anyone during their shopping, and sees that she has one new message. She calls the voice mail and hears, 'Kimberly, its Dad. When you get this please call me. Mackenzie's in the hospital, her appendix ruptured. We are at Children's Hospital in Philadelphia. Call me.'

"Oh my gosh!" Kimberly says, causing Aisha to look up at her, from where she was browsing the clothing.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"My sister's in the hospital. Her appendix ruptured."

"Oh my god! Is she ok?"

"I don't know." She says, calling her father, "Dad? Hey, what happened?"

"She was sick last night, but we thought it was just the stomach flu, then she started complaining that her side hurt. A little while later, she started to cry and we took her to the hospital. She was screaming and became even sicker. They flew her to CHOP after and she's back in surgery again."

"My god. Ok, I'll be there in a few hours." Kimberly says, looking at Aisha.

"Kimberly, you don't…"

"NO, I'll be there. She's my sister." Kimberly says, "I'll see you there. Love you too, bye." She says, and hangs up the phone, "I've gotta go."

"Is she ok?"

"No, she's in surgery again, I've gotta go. I need to get to Philadelphia." She says frantically.

"Ok. Let's go get the girls and head back to camp. Then you can take a car and head down." Aisha calmly says.

"Ok." Kimberly says.

Aisha looks around the area they are in and spots the tall Australian, "Kat! Come on, we have to go. See if you can find the others."

"Why? What's up?"

"Kim's sister is in the hospital."

"Is she ok?!"

"Her appendix burst. Find Tanya, and I'll find the others."

"Right."

"Trini, Kaitlyn, we gotta go." Aisha says, calling over to them.

"Why?"

"Mackenzie's appendix burst. We need to get back to Kimberly can go to Children's in Philly."

"Oh my god." Kaitlyn says, "Let's go."

They all head back to the camp. Aisha drives a bit over the speed limit, knowing her best friend would want to leave as soon as possible. She can't blame her. If she had a sister who was sick, she'd want to get to them ASAP.

"Short trip?" Jason jokes as he watches Kimberly walk quickly to her tent and come out just as fast with her backpack and a few necessities for the trip to Philadelphia.

"Mackenzie's in the hospital. Her appendix ruptured and Kimberly is going to go to Philly for a day or two. That's where she is." Kat explains to her boyfriend.

"Is she ok?!" Tommy asks.

"She was in surgery when Kim talked to her." Aisha says.

"How old is she now? Almost three?"

"No, she's four." Kaitlyn says.

"Is Kimberly ok?" Tommy asks.

"She's worried about her sister." Aisha shrugs.

Kimberly comes down with the keys in her hand, not saying anything to the gang except, "See you in a day or two."

"Kim! Hold on, I'll drive you." Tommy says, "Just give me a few seconds."

Kimberly looks at Tommy, and nods. She really didn't want to drive at all, let alone be alone during that drive. Tommy grabs a bag and heads back to Kimberly as quick as he left.

"Tell her we hope she feels better." Trini smiles, hugging her friend.

"Thanks Trin." Kimberly says, looking at Tommy, "You don't have to come."

"I'm coming." Tommy says, "And I'm driving. Give me your keys."

She gratefully passes them over and they hop into the car and drive the 2 hours to Philadelphia. "We need to get directions." Kimberly says.

"No we don't." He replies, "I know where it is."

"How?"

"My cousin was there about a year ago. He had leukemia and needed chemo. I went and visited him when I was racing within driving distance of the hospital."

"Jeeze."

"Yeah, I mean, he's ok now, but I visited him a few times."

Kimberly smiles, "Oh."

"We'll be there before you know it." He says, patting her leg gently.

"Drive fast. I'll pay for any tickets you get." She says, causing him to laugh, "I'm serious."

"I know you are." He smiles, "We are only two hours or so away. Relax."

"My baby sister is hurt. No matter how fast you go, I won't get there as fast as I want to."

"We'll be there soon."

Kimberly sighs as they drive to the hospital. Tommy keeps Kimberly talking during the time they drive to keep her mind off of her sister, and hopefully make the time go quicker. When the arrive at the hospital, Kimberly practically jumps out of the car and quickly moves to the doors of the hospital. She moves ahead to the receptionist who was busy talking on the phone, which Kim figured out it was a personal call and not a business call. "Excuse me." She says, getting a finger held up to her. Kimberly impatiently waits a few seconds before saying, "I am here to see Mackenzie Hart, I'm her sister."

The women finishes up her phone call and turns to Kimberly, "Can you spell the name please."

"You're kidding me right?!" Kimberly says, looking at the woman, "Hart."

"What was the last name again?"

"I just told you TWICE! If you were LISTENING to me, and no on the phone, you would have heard it! Some receptionist…" Kimberly says ranting at the woman.

"Hart, H.A.R.T." Tommy says, putting both his hands on Kimberly's shoulders, trying to get her to calm down, "Her first name's Mackenzie… M.A.C.K.E.N.Z.I.E" He says, spelling out her name.

"And your relationship to the patient?"

"She is Mackenzie's sister." Tommy says.

The woman looks at Kimberly who was staring bullets into her, "She's in room 403. Take the elevator to the fourth floor and turn left, follow the hall down. It's the room past the waiting room. Check with the receptionist in the waiting room to see if she is in her room yet."

"Thank you." Tommy says, as they head upstairs.

"That woman is an IDIOT!" Kimberly says, still fuming.

"Don't Kim. Calm down. You don't want Mackenzie seeing you like this."

She nods and presses the up button. The follow the receptionists directions and find the waiting room.

"Dad." Kimberly says, walking up to her father.

He smiles at her and hugs her, "Hey Kimber."

"How is she?"

"Larissa's in there with her. She's doing ok."

"Is she awake?"

"Yes."

"Sick?"

"Quite. She's on a lot of antibiotics right now."

"Ok."

"You can go back and see her if you want."

Kimberly looks up at Tommy, standing behind her, "Go on." Tommy nudges her to the door, when Mr. Hart finally sees Tommy as Tommy, not just a guy who came with her.

"Tommy?"

"Hi Mr. Hart." Tommy says, smiling,

"I'll be back." Kimberly finally says, walking down the hall to the room.

"How are you?" Tommy asks him, nodding to Kimberly.

"I'm ok, how are you?" He asks, shaking the boy's hand, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm good… and yeah, I know, it's been a few years."

"So, you came with my daughter huh?"

"Yeah. She was a bit upset about Mackenzie, so I offered to drive her and she accepted it."

"Well, that's nice of you. I appreciate it."

"I couldn't not have." Tommy says.

"Mackenzie will be thrilled to see Kimberly."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she'll probably throw Larissa out of the room because her big sister is there." He laughs.

"They are pretty close aren't they?"

"As close as a four year old and a twenty year old could be." He laughs, "Mackenzie reminds me a LOT of Kimberly when she was four."

Tommy laughs, "God, there isn't enough room for two of them."

"Nah, Kimberly's one of a kind, but Mackenzie has potential to be like her big sister. Looks and attitude."

"Uh-oh." Tommy smiles. Larissa walks through the doors and smiles.

"Tommy, right?"

"Right. Nice to see you again."

"You too." Larissa smiles.

"Mackenzie kick you out?" Ken Hart asks her.

She smiles, "Yup. She told me, 'Mommy, Kimberly's here, you go now.' After all I've done for that kid."

Ken laughs, "I told you." He says to Tommy, who laughs.

"I needed some coffee anyway." Larissa says, sighing.

Ken smiles at his wife, "If you want to, you can go back to the room with Kimber."

Tommy looks at him, "I don't know if she'll want me back there yet."

"Sure she will, go ahead." Ken smiles.

"Ok…" He says, as he leaves the room.

"Didn't they break up?" Larissa asks.

"Yeah."

"So what is she doing with him?"

"They all went camping together… and he drove her here. Maybe he's just being nice."

"Hmm… or are they back together?" Larissa asks.

"They don't seem like it… but who knows." Ken says, "I'll choose to stay out of my daughter's personal life. It makes her seem more like my little girl still." He laughs.

Tommy goes down to the room and leans against the door, hearing the sister's talk.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Mac. You gave me a bit of a scare kid."

"Yeah?"

"Yup."

"I love you Kimberly."

"I love you too." Kim smiles, "What are we watching on TV?"

"Cartoons."

"Yeah? Anything good?"

"Yes." Mackenzie says, finally noticing Tommy, "Kim, who's that?"

Kimberly turns her head and smiles, "That's Tommy."

Tommy walks over to Kimberly and stands next to her, "You've gotten a lot bigger since the last time I saw you."

"Tommy knew you when you were only a few days old. He knows Rocky, and Aisha, and Trini, and Jason."

"Oh!" She says excited that the boy at her bed knew her sisters friends. "Hi."

"Hi." Tommy smiles.

"Tommy is one of my good friends." Kimberly says, smiling. She doesn't know what the truly are yet. The other day under the stars was amazing, but who knows where it will end, or begin. "Does it hurt Mac?" Kim asks watching her sister wince. She nods, "A lot?"

"Yes."

Kimberly stands up to go get her some medicine, but Tommy stops her, "You stay with her, I'll get a nurse."

"Ok." She smiles at him. "Tommy will get you some medicine ok?"

"Kay." She says, putting on a brave face for her sister.

"I know it hurts Mackenzie, I know."

She sniffles a bit before a nurse comes with a little shot for her. "This will take the pain away." The young nurse tells her as she drops it into her IV."

Kimberly and Tommy sit at the hospital until eleven o'clock. Kimberly was exhausted, and her father looked at the two, "Listen, we're going to stay here tonight. Why don't you two take our hotel key and head there for the night? You look like you could use some sleep, especially you Kimber."

"I'm ok dad."

"What are you going to do? Sit here and sleep in the chair all night? I assure you Mackenzie won't wake up anytime soon, and you aren't going to miss anything. No sense in both of you loosing a good night's sleep. Besides, I know you have to miss sleeping in a bed. I don't know how you are living with out a bed and your blow-dryer." He teases his daughter.

"Funny dad." She replies smiling. She loved camping, but when she was little and they would go camping, she was always complaining about two things, sleeping on the floor and no electricity.

"Go on. She'll be here tomorrow too." He says. Kimberly hesitates, but her father replies, "You're exhausted, go to the hotel now young lady. Don't make me ask Tommy to carry you there." He says.

"Ok." She says, looking at her watch. She yawns a bit and kisses her father, "Tell her we'll be back tomorrow."

"I will, don't worry. Here's the key. Hang a left as you come out of the hospital and go straight till you see the_ Hilton_. We're in room 802."

"Alright." Tommy says, shaking her father's hand, "See you tomorrow Mr. Hart. Bye Larissa."

"Bye Tommy. Bye Kimberly."

"Bye Larissa."

Tommy and Kimberly walk out of the hospital and head to the rental car, "She doesn't look too bad." Tommy shrugs.

"She doesn't look well." Kim argues.

"No, but I expected her to be a lot worse off."

"I guess I did too." Kimberly shrugs. "She was ok. She's a tough kid."

"Just like her sister." Tommy says smiling. Kimberly yawns again, and leans her head on the side window of the door. "Tired?"

"Exhausted." She says, sighing. Somehow Kimberly manages to stay awake the short distance to the hotel. They grab their bags and walk inside the hotel. Tommy, being quite a gentleman, holds the door for her. Kimberly smiles and they take the elevator up to the 8th floor, finding room 802. They open the door and head inside, turning the light on. The room was larger than a normal hotel room. It has two beds, a kitchen, and a sitting room. Kimberly throws her things down on the bed closest to the window. Tommy threw his things on the bed closest to the door. "Ugh, I'm a mess. I need to grab a shower." Kimberly groans.

"I'll grab one after you." Tommy replies, smiling at her.

"DO you want one first?"

"No, you go."

"Ok." Kimberly smiles, and heads into the shower with her pajamas to change into. She quickly showers so Tommy could have a chance to get in. They switch, and Kimberly brushes her hair and gets into bed. She turns off the overhead light, but keeps on the nightstand one. Tommy comes out and asks, "You sleeping?"

"Almost." Kim replies. Tommy smiles, and slides into the bed next to hers.

"Night Kim."

"Night Tommy." She says, closing her eyes. After about thirty minutes of sleeping Kimberly looks over to him through the dark, "Tommy?"

"Huh?" He questions.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming with me. I really appreciate it. I didn't want to have you taking off some of your vacation to sit in a hospital…"

"I'd do it all over again." He says, smiling in the dark.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Kimberly smiles and yawns, finally able to fall asleep. It was another day before they got back to the mountains.

Kimberly and Tommy say their goodbye's to the Hart's.

"I'll see you soon, ok Kid?" Kimberly says to her sister.

"Bye Kim." She says, sadly.

"I'll miss you."

"Miss you." Mackenzie says, hugging and kissing her sister.

"When will I see you?" Mr. Hart asks his daughter.

"I have a competition at Boston University on September 10th."

"Well, Mackenzie will be home hopefully by the 15th of August, so we'll have to see how she is feeling, and hopefully we'll get there."

"Ok." Kim smiles.

"What about Christmas?"

"I think I'm going to Mom's."

"Ok, Thanksgiving then."

"I'll be there."

"Good." He smiles, kissing her, "I'll see you soon."

"Ok dad, bye."

Tommy and Kimberly finish up their goodbyes and head out of the hospital, out of the city, and back to the mountains.

"I can't thank you enough for coming with me Tommy."

"I couldn't have let you go alone."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiles, patting her leg, "I'm just glad she's ok."

"Me too."

"We could have stayed longer."

"No. I just needed to see her and know she was alright. I don't want to hang around a children's hospital when I could be camping for another three days."

"Two days. We leave on Sunday."

"Ugh, I am going to miss you guys." Kim sighs, "I hate leaving."

"It won't be forever Kimberly."

"You have always told me that. It will be a while though."

"One day at a time." Tommy says.

"I do take one day at a time, but I hate leaving you."

"Just me?" Tommy teases, watching the red color rush to her cheeks.

"No… not just you… "

Tommy laughs, "I'll miss you too. We all will Kim."

They drive back to the campsite, and almost as soon as they get out of the car, she hears Trini, "How is she?"

"She'll be fine." Kim smiles.

"Good."

"She was in a lot of pain, but she's tough." Kim explains.

"Just like her sister." Tommy says, smiling.

That night, Aisha finally asks her best friend about her current relationship status, while the guys go off and have some "male bonding" time, or at least that was what Kaitlyn called it.

"So, what's up with you and Tommy?"

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asks innocently.

"What the hell do you think I mean?"

"Nothing."

"BULL! Come on! WE tell each other everything."

"I really don't have anything to tell, I mean, I really don't know what we are."

"Do you still love him?"

"I do, but…"

"Yeah, the old or new question. I had that with the first guy I loved. It turned out I did love the old him, but I found that out within the first hour of hanging out with him." She smiles.

"So, what happened during your trip to Philly?" Kaitlyn asks her, sitting down to poke at the fire.

"Nothing. I saw Mackenzie and that was about it."

"No kissing? No nothing?" Tanya asks.

"No." Kimberly laughs. She and Tanya weren't as close as the others were with her, but they were really starting to get to know each other.

"Well, this is a boring story." She smiles.

"What about your love life?"

"Eh, I live vicariously through you all." Tanya jokes. Trini and Adam started dating a few months after Tanya and Adam broke up. Tanya always knew that he had a flame for Trini, that he didn't know. She saw the look that he gave to her, which was fine, because she knew that he wasn't the guy for her. She's been on dates, but nothing has stuck yet.

Trini smiles, " So, you and Tommy…."

"Trini Kwan, you are SO not the one to push." Kim smiles, "I don't like what these girls have done to you. No, we aren't dating… at least I don't think we are. Ugh, I feel so high school." Kimberly says, sighing.

Finally, it was time for them all to leave. They say their goodbyes.

"Call me." Kimberly says, hugging them all.

Tommy hugs her before kissing her on the cheek, "See ya."

"Bye Tommy." She smiles, looking up at him. When she realizes she's starting, she blushes and looks away from him, "I love you guys.

Just before she starts to walk away towards her gate, Tommy pulls her around and kisses her passionately. He pulls her to him by wrapping his arm tightly around her waste, while her arms encircle his neck as they forget about their friends standing less than a foot away from the pair.

"Told ya." Rocky says to Adam.

"I'll call you." Tommy smiles, as their eyes linger on each other for a moment.

"You better." She says smiling. She looks back at the guys, "Ok, bye for real." She says.

Kimberly heads to the gate, all smiles and sits in a seat, waiting to get on the plane. "Now boarding flight 268, nonstop flight from Philadelphia to Miami Florida" She stands up and passes her boarding pass to the flight attendant. She smiles politely and walks into find her seat. The flight was pretty empty, because it was an odd time to fly. There were maybe 80 people around Kimberly, but she was happy that no one sat next to her. Kimberly put her carryon above her head, and buckled her seatbelt. She heard the announcement that they would be taking off in about fifteen minutes. Kim looks out the window for a few minutes. She watches countless number of planes take off and land in the fifteen minutes she sat. She figures one of them have to be her friend's plane. She hears the final call to board the plane, and after a minute, she hears someone ask her, "Is this seat taken?"

Kimberly turns her head, and her mouth drops, "Tommy?!"

He smiles, "Yeah. I figured we need some more time to talk, away from everyone. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind??? Of course not! I am so happy that you are here." She says, as he sits and kisses her cheek. Tommy smiles at her, as he buckles up, "What about your luggage?"

"Well, I have a few things in my carryon, but hopefully they had enough time to pull my luggage. They said that they didn't take the luggage down yet, so who knows. If not, I'll have it shipped. I'm only down for a few days."

"Those days will be well spent." Kim smiles, "I'm so glad you're coming down."

"I wanna see what you left Angel Grove for. This is probably the perfect time to do it."

Kimberly smiles, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, thank you." He says, kissing the side of her head.

_August 15, 1997_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm home now, and Tommy is with me. He surprised me on the plane, and is staying here for a few days. It's not much, but it's something. I think this will really show us if we are ready to start back or not. It's good that we can talk away from the gang. I loved seeing all of them tough! It was a wonderful trip. Renee looked at me in shock when I introduced her to Tommy. Her mouth literally dropped, then she gave me a look that basically said 'what did you do?!' but she didn't press… at least, not yet. I'm just glad he's here. I start practice tomorrow morning, but tonight, I hope I can show him around campus and all. _

_Anyway, I better finish unpacking, and wait for Tommy to get off the phone with baggage claim. _

_More later!_

_Love,  
_

_Kimberly_

Next chapter: Florida, College, Relationships/Problems, and more!

Well? What didcha think? I'm going to be taking it all throughout High School, college and adulthood, snip-its of the diary through out the entire story.

Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it. It helps me to know what you all want or don't want to see in the story. 

Don't forget about my other story "Are We Over!" Which will be updated very soon.

Thanks!

LUNA


	16. Last Years Of College

_August 15, 1997_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm home now, and Tommy is with me. He surprised me on the plane, and is staying here for a few days. It's not much, but it's something. I think this will really show us if we are ready to start back or not. It's good that we can talk away from the gang. I loved seeing all of them tough! It was a wonderful trip. Renee looked at me in shock when I introduced her to Tommy. Her mouth literally dropped, then she gave me a look that basically said 'what did you do?!' but she didn't press… at least, not yet. I'm just glad he's here. I start practice tomorrow morning, but tonight, I hope I can show him around campus and all. _

_Anyway, I better finish unpacking, and wait for Tommy to get off the phone with baggage claim. _

_More later!_

_Love,  
_

_Kimberly_

"Kim?" Renee says walking around the apartment looking for her.

"In my room." She calls back.

Renee walks into her room, "So please inform me about what HE is doing here!" She exclaims very interested.

"I guess he wanted to see where I live."

"Kim…" Renee warns, "Spill it. Tell me EXACTLY what happened in the mountains."

"I guess we needed a break."

"Are you two back together?"

"I really don't know yet."

"He's here though."

"Only for a few days. I think we need some time to figure out if we can work out our differences or not."

"So, this will be a long few days eh?"

"Nah, it should be alright." Kim smiles.

"Well, we have practice in an hour."

"I know. Coach is going to kill me! I haven't practiced in a while."

"You and me both." Renee laughs, "He'll punish us."

"I'll be on bars all night… so long that my rips get rips." She says, shuddering in pain. She looks at her hands that had healed from the workout two weeks before.

"Ugh, your hands were a mess the last time you didn't perform up to code on the bars."

"I know, believe me, I know."

"I'll be on beam, so it will be equally as bad."

"I had an excuse though, I was camping. We didn't have a gym a few blocks away."

"That's no excuse. I am sure they had a beach or something around there where you could practice your tumbling and stretch out." Renee says, smiling.

Kimberly shrugs, "What he doesn't know won't hurt ME." She giggles.

"Well, I think we should get a move on it. The last thing we need is to show up late."

Kim sighs, "You're right." She moves from her bedroom to the living room, "Hey, I have to go to practice soon."

Tommy smiles and nods in acknowledgement, "Alright." He says to the person on the phone before thanking them and hanging up.

"Did you get everything figured out?" Kimberly asks.

"Yeah." He smiles, "So can I watch you practice, or is this a closed set?"

"I don't think you want to see me. I haven't practiced in ages."

"I don't care, besides, it's a rare treat to see you on bars and vault."

"Well that's where I'll be all day, if my routines aren't 100 worthy of competing."

"So, can I watch?"  
She smiles, "Sure, but I am warning you… it's not going to be pretty."

Tommy rolls his eyes but smiles. She has always been hard on herself during practice, but she always managed to look great, even if she wasn't pleased with the routines.

"I have to get ready." She says, walking into her bedroom, changing into her workout outfit which consists of an ice blue leotard and black shorts. She ties her hair up and out of her face with a pink ponytail holder, "Renee let's go!"

"I'm coming." She says, as they meet in the hallway, "Grab the water bottles ok?"

"Yeah." She says, finishing her braid as she walks to the kitchen.

"Are you coming Tommy?" Renee asks.

"I was planning on it." Tommy smiles.

"Well that's cool. You'll be able to see us both fall on our faces... a lot."

"I doubt it."

Renee laughs, "Just you wait."

"Alright guys, lets go." Kimberly says, grabbing her gym bag.

Tommy walks next to the girls as they make their way down the road to the complex.

As soon as the girls get inside, Coach is all over them, "Did you girls have a nice week off?"

"Yeah. It was awesome." Renee says, sitting her bag down on a bench at the floor level of the complex.

"Practice much?" Kimberly and Renee look at each other nervously, "I'll take that as a no." He sighs. "Get stretched, Kimberly bars, Renee beam." Both girls groan, "Problem?"

"No." They says. He smiles at them as if to say, 'Haha, I win.'

"Who is our spectator?" Schmidt asks.

"That's Tommy. Remember him? You met him a few times when you were scouting me." Kimberly says.

"Ah yes. Well, I'm sure he'll be in for a treat." He says, a bit on the sarcastic side.

Kim sighs again and takes her twenty minutes to stretch, before walking over to the bars. She chalks her hands, and just thinks about the rips that are going to happen during her practice session. There is nothing worse than rips on your hands when you are practicing nonstop. She looks up at Tommy who gives her a confident smile and she mounts. After her first passage she hears, "STOP!"

Kimberly stops and dismounts quickly looking at her coach, "What?"

"Bent feet, legs apart, horrible mount and passage, start it again and concentrate."

Kimberly sighs, it's gonna be a long day. She chalks up her hands and mounts again. "AGAIN KIMBERLY."

Tommy shakes his head at the coach from the stands. It looked good to him, but after years of watching her practice the only event he knew every point deduction to was the beam. Floor came second, followed by both vault and bars. He knew little about the latter two.

That afternoon, once practice was over, Tommy smiled at her, "You looked awesome out there."

"Ugh, it was a horrible practice. I couldn't have done worse." She sighs.

"Well, I don't get a chance to see you on bars and vault that much."

Kimberly smiles, "Yeah, they are definitely not my first and second choice to compete, but I kind of have to. Hopefully you'll get to see my beam and floor routine tomorrow."

"I'm sure I will." He smiles.

"Ugh, I can't wait to get home and take a shower." She says, "I feel so gross."

Tommy laughs, "You don't look that bad."

She smiles, "Always know just what to say eh?"

He shrugs, "I try."

Kimberly and Tommy open the door to her apartment where she immediately jumps into the shower while Tommy sits on the porch. Kimberly quickly gets out and looks through her outfits, choosing a lavender halter top that ties around her neck and a pair of white shorts. Her white sandals match perfectly to the outfit chosen so she grabs them. Her hair, she pulls back into two tight French braids. When she is finally happy with her look she walks out and finds Tommy.

"Hey." She says walking out on the balcony.

"Hey beautiful." He says smiling at her.

"What do you feel like doing tonight?"

"I'm hungry." He says, "So food would be nice."

"Alright." She grins, "I'll take you somewhere that is nice."

"It better have more then a salad."

Kimberly giggles, "I wouldn't do that to you."

That night, they sit under the night sky on the balcony, "So are we going to talk about what happened a year back?" Tommy asks.

"I thought we did talk about it." She says, suddenly feeling very awkward about herself.

"No, we screamed about it." He says, shuddering at the camping trip.

"Ugh…" Kimberly sighs, really not wanting to get back into their fallout.

"Why Kim?"  
"I was scared." She says flat out.

"Of what?"

"Losing you to Kat."

"Kat? But why?"

"She was there. She has my powers…"

"Had." Tommy corrects.

"Had. She had MY animal."

"It never worked as well for Katherine."

"Every time I called you, you were with her. We barely talked. I called and then your parents said you were out with Kat, then an obvious pause and then they included and the gang. I missed you and didn't know if you wanted to be with her or not.:

"I guess I took our relationship for granted. It was always there. I never thought I wouldn't have it one day. I never cheated on you Kimberly, and I want you to know that. Kat and I were just friends until a few months after we broke up. I thought I liked her, but she wasn't what I tried to talk myself into. I did try to like her, but she wasn't you. I told myself that I was over you and I was, or at least I thought I was, until I saw you captured by Divatox. I love you Kimberly."

"I just couldn't handle it Tommy. I hated being away from you. I still do. My teammates told me to just do it, and I did. I didn't think it was right to hold you back. Three thousand miles is a long way. It still is."

"Kim, I am not going anywhere. I never was. I am so sorry if I made you feel unwanted, or that I didn't love you anymore, but I do. I don't care about the distance, I never have. We'll make it work. I promise you that Kimberly."

She looks over at him and says, "I can't lose you again. The first time was too much for me to handle."

"You won't, because I can't lose you again."

"I don't know if I can be strong enough to make a long distance relationship work. I wasn't the first time around."

"You don't have to be the strength, because I'll meet you half way. We can make this work Kimberly."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He says, leaning over, kissing her on the cheek.

_August 20, 1997_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tommy left today and I was a bit leery. I don't know what is going to happen, or if I am going to be strong enough to live without him. It's going to be a while before I see him next, and I know I am going to be busy, but I miss him so much soon. I am really happy that we made up. It was nice to just have him alone for the past few days. He was able to see my practices and we could be with each other like we were back in Angel Grove. _

_He told me he'll call when he gets home, but I know he will be busy moving into school and all. It was such a great week and a half. I am going to have to take off more to get home. I have a reason now. _

_Oh well, Practice Time!!!_

_Gosh I miss him,_

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

That night Kimberly finishes one of her papers, and sighs. She just feels so overwhelmed. Her professional semester will be starting next year, and then she would have her last year of college. She just keeps pushing herself. She always has done that. Kim was up almost all night finishing up her paper. She has only two hours of sleep before her practice started. Renee was in the same boat as Kim.

"How long did you sleep?" Renee asks her tired roommate, before grabbing herself a fat-free cappuccino.

"Bout two hours. What about you?"

"The same." Renee yawns, "Practice is gonna suck."

"Yes, it is." Kim sighs, and boy were they right.

Kimberly had a hell of a time sticking her landings. Her coach frowns as he watches her botch up her routines.

"Kimberly, Renee, come over here and have a seat." He says, finally sick of seeing their routines. Both girls sit on the mats beneath the beam, "What is going on with you two today? You both look exhausted, not to mention your routines on your best events are nothing to be desired."

"I didn't get much sleep last night coach." Kimberly sighs.

"Me neither." Renee says, "I had a ton of work due today and tomorrow."

"Me too. It was tough getting it all done. I got about two hours of sleep." Kim says, as both girls look at him for sympathy.

"Girls, I don't need either of you injured. If you need more time let me know. We can move practice. Look, I know how important it is for you both to be healthy and safe. Call it a day today, and I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Thanks coach!" Kimberly and Renee say smiling at him.

The girls both walk back to their apartment. "I have a lot of work to get done." Renee complains.

"So do I, " Kim says, "But I should be able to get it all done tonight, and still get a decent nights sleep given the early stop we had at the gym."

"Me too, if I decide to work my ass off."

Kimberly smiles and heads back into her room to type yet another paper. During this time she tries to call Tommy. She hears, "Hey, this is Tommy, you know what to do."

"Hey Tommy, just calling to say hi! I miss you. I have off tonight so I can get some homework finished. Hopefully it won't take all night to do. Call me when you get a chance to. I love you. Bye." She says and hangs up. They were both so busy that anyone who tried to call you were practically guaranteed to get their voicemail. It was sometimes easier for them to talk through instant message or e-mail.

_November, 3, 1997_

_Dear dairy, _

_God I hurt so bad still. I just had surgery yesterday on my knee. I have never hurt so much in my entire life. They still aren't sure if I will be strong enough to compete this year at Pan Globals! I hate this! Oh well, let me tell you what happened…_

"Alright Kimberly, lets see the new tumbling passage." Her coach says.

" Alright." Kim says. She starts at the bottom right side of the mat and completes her passage. "Good, but this time more height."

""You got it." She smiles. She starts on the corner and continues down the mat getting the height necessary to complete her skill, but when she lands something twists wrong. Kimberly gives a lout yelp as her knee could no longer support her weight. Fire shoots up through her knee as tears pour from her eyes, "Oh my god!" She says, grabbing her right knee.

Coach Schmidt runs over to his fallen gymnasts and says, "Let me see your knee." He pulls her hands away from her knee and sees it rapidly filling with fluid.  
"God it hurts." She says through tears.

"We need to get you x-rays, come on." He says, "can you walk?"

"I can't even more without pain." Kimberly says.

Cooper, Kimberly's best guy friend down in Florida comes over and picks her up gently. He puts her into the car and they drive to the hospital where she was given a pain pill. They carefully moved her through the x-ray and onto an MRI, showing that her ACL had a big of a tear in it, but it was not completely torn.

"You are going to need surgery right away and extensive therapy to correct this Kimberly." The doctor explains.

"Will I be able to compete?"

"I'm not sure if you will be strong enough by the Pan Globals."

"Not even when they are in May?" Coach Schmidt asks.

"It depends on how she feels. If she has no pain in a few months, she can start back slowly, but she must listen to her body. If she pushes herself too hard she could do permanent damage.

"When is surgery?"

"In about two hours I have an opening.

"Damn." Kim sighs, but she is determined to work through her pain. She was cared about the surgery, and the fact that it may be the end of her career, however, she needed to get over that. She picks up her cell phone and calls her parents, leaving them both messages about what was going on with her, then she calls Tommy, getting the same message that she is use to hearing, "Hey, it's me. I guess you're in class or something, but I messed up my knee today in practice, and I tore my ACL. It's not totally torn but it's enough that I need surgery on it. They are prepping me and getting it done. The doctor didn't have another time to do it and I guess the sooner the better for this. I'm really scared Tommy. The surgery takes a couple hours, but I should be home tomorrow. Call me if you get a chance. I love you." And she hangs up. She never had a serious injury before, well, besides almost breaking her neck a year and a half ago. This just scared her. She could be finished competing at this competitive level. Though she was mostly positive, this was really bringing her down. The nurse brings her in all sorts of forms for her to sign, and was doing so when Cooper and Renee came into the room.

"How ya doing squirt?" Cooper asks his friend.

"Just peachy." She says, sighing, "I am basically signing my life away. My favorite is "incase of accidental death, I Kimberly Anne Heart will not force any legal actions on the hospital."

Renee laughs, "Of course you won't, you're dead… it's your family and friends who will."

Kimberly smiles a bit and continues to sign away her life, "Did you get a hold of anyone at home?" Coop asks.

"My father, and he insists on coming down here asap. I'm ok with that, I'd rather have him here than my mother. He'll be a bit calmer then she would be. I'm sure I'll be getting the phone call from her soon, which won't help my nerves any." Kimberly sighs.

"Did you talk to Tommy?"

"Left him a message about what was going on." She says, "I wish I knew exactly why they are going to operate on me so quickly…."

"That's an easy one." Coach Schmidt says, coming into the room, "They take good care of my gymnasts here. If one gets hurt, they fix them up quickly. Unlike other hospitals, they understand how hard it is to be out of the 'game' so to speak for so long, and they don't want to delay it. Plus, your ACL is nothing to mess with."

Kimberly sighs, and puts down the papers. She was more scared then before. The pain pill was beginning to wear off, which was what the doctors wanted. As soon as she was off the pill they could begin surgery.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Renee asks, innocently.

"I'm still ok right now, if I don't move it. God, I wish I knew where I went wrong, so I could never do it again."  
"You just landed wrong." Cooper assures her, "We all have done it, you just did it the best."

"Thanks." She says, smiling a bit.

Two hours later, everyone leaves, and Kimberly is wheeled to surgery, "Have you had surgery before?" The anesthesiologist asks.

"No."

"Well, I'm going to have to give you a sedative, before putting you completely under. This may feel like a bee sting, but only for a moment."

Kimberly takes a deep breath as he sticks the needle into her arm, before putting the IV in. She winces, but the doctor was right, after a moment the pain vanished. She was then laid back and moved to the surgical bed and given a mask.

"Kimberly, I'm Dr. Moore, and I'll be doing your surgery. Count backwards from 100. When you wake up, you'll be done."

"How long is this going to take?" She asks.

"Approximately two hours, but maybe less. You'll be fine." He says, "Count back from 100."

Kimberly does what she is told and the next thing she knew she hears, "Kimberly. Kimberly, wake up. Open your eyes Kimber."

She groans a bit and slowly starts to come around, "Dad?"

"Yeah, hey kiddo, you ok?"

"Did you just get here?" She mumbles.

He smiles as she tries to focus, "About thirty minutes ago. I took the first flight out. You were in a bit longer than expected, so I made it in time."

"How long?"

"Close to three hours. The tear was deeper than expected."

"Will I be ok?"

He smiles, "You'll be fine."

Kimberly nods and closes her eyes again. She later woke up with a fierce pain in her knee. She looked at the clock across the room and sees it read 8:00pm. Her father was sitting next to her with her stepmother.

"Look whose up." Larissa smiles at her. "Are you ok?"

"My knee is killing me." She says, wincing.

"We'll get something for you." Mr. Hart says, as he walks out to find the nurses.

The pain was overwhelming; by the time the nurse came in with the IV bag. She was given morphine and with in minutes, the pain was lifted.

"You don't have to stay all night Dad." Kimberly says, yawning.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because you need sleep. It's a long trip."

"Don't worry about me Kim."

"Really, it's ok. I want you to go to a hotel. I'll be leaving tomorrow, it won't be too bad."

"Your mother would kill me." He laughs.

"She won't know." Kim says.

"Alright… I'll think about going to a hotel ok?"

"Kay."

"Until then, get some sleep, and if we go, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok." She says as the morphine takes over.

All through the night she was woken up with pain. She couldn't move without her knee hurting. If she turned wrong, she was up practically screaming from the pain. She hasn't heard from her mother or Tommy or any of her friends yet, and she knows that won't last. She turned on the TV at 3am and found that there was nothing on. She sighs and the nurse comes in to take her blood pressure and give her another IV.

"Are you in pain?" The nurse asks her.

"I'm alright right now." Kimberly says, sighing.

"You should try to get some sleep."

"I can't… every time I do sleep, I am awake in an hour with pain because I move wrong."

"Unfortunately that's going to happen a lot during the next few weeks." She says to her.

"And then therapy… which will equally stink."

"Ok, well let me know if you need anything." The nurse smiles "Try and get some rest."

"Ok." Kimberly says, turning her attention back to the TV.

The next day she wakes up to her father talking to someone on the phone. It was much later than she expects when she looks at the clock, it says 11:30.

"No, Caroline, she's fine. Honestly. She had a bit of a tear but she's doing fine."

Kimberly listens to her father talk to her mother and fear grips her. They very rarely talk to one another, and she just hopes it continues to stay civilized. "Carrie… she is doing fine. They have her on some pain medicine, and then she'll need to stay her knee completely for the next three weeks… no she'll be on crutches… yes… Caroline listen…" He sighs and listens to his ex vent. He knows it's because their daughter had surgery and he was there, but she wasn't, "I'm going to stay a few days… no Larissa and Mackenzie are both here… yes… Don't go there Caroline. Kimberly and Larissa are fine… anyway, let's get back to the point of this call…. No… No, she won't start therapy till she is completely healed….. Three weeks is the soonest, six weeks is the maximum…. Her therapy will last as long as she needs it…. I don't know if she is out permanently and neither do the doctors…. No… no… we're on a wait and see schedule… Yes, she is aware that she may never compete again, but we aren't thinking about that…. She's sleeping right now, but I'll have her call you when she is up ok? Fine…. Ok… I will Caroline… Right Carrie… bye." He says and finally hangs up the phone. Kimberly could make out pretty much everything they talked about during the conversation.

"Dad?"

"Yeah kid."

"Was that mom?"

"Yeah she's worried about you."

"When can I leave?"  
"In about an hour. They need to get the brace on you and get your information together on how to care for your leg. We also need to set up a post-op appointment. Then you're home free… and stuck with me and Larissa and Mac for a few days."

"That's fine." She says… "God this hurts so bad." She groans.

"It's suppose to." He smiles.

"Yeah, thanks dad." Kimberly laughs.

_Within the hour I was home at my apartment, feeling pain every time I move my leg just the slightest. This knee brace is really horrible. I can't stand having it on, but it's necessary. It allows no movement really, from my joints until my ACL heals. God this really sucks. I am really glad that my father is here though. It's nice to have family here._

_Oh well, I gotta go finish doing a whole lot of nothing. That's all I can do with this damn brace and crutches. God this hurts. Maybe I'll call Tommy back…_

_Love,_

_Kimberly _

Kimberly hears her phone ring and she picks it up with her normal "Hello." She smiles as she hears her boyfriends voice, "Hey."  
"Hey beautiful. How are you?"

"I'm in constant pain…" She whines.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I did my hurtle, completed my rotation, and when I hit the mats my leg just gave out."

"Jeeze Kim."

"I know, but my dads here, and I'm glad because I don't want to do this alone."

"I wish I was there."   
"Me too, but don't worry about it… I'll be fine."

"How long are you on crutches for?"  
" A bit over a month. I can't put any weight on it for about three weeks, so I'm stuck till I get into therapy… and even then, I'm not sure if I'll still need to keep using them or if I'd be able to put some weight on my ankle."  
"Don't push it Kim."

"Believe me, I'm not. The last thing I wanna do is be out of the Globals for sure. At least with my ankle right now there is still a chance that I will be able to compete.

"I wish I was there with you Kim."

"ME too, but don't worry too much about me. You need to stay at school and I get to go back as soon as I'm off the pain meds.

"Don't get hooked on them Kimberly."

"I hate taking meds, so I won't. I just need one sometimes."

"Just checking." Tommy smiles, "Hang on Kimberly." He says. She hears him talking to someone else in the room, "I'll meet you there." He says to the person before turning his attention back to Kim, "Adam says hi."

"You weren't talking to Adam. I know Adam's voice."

Tommy smiles, "He was walking past my room while I was talking to this guy Kevin."

"Oh, well then tell him hi back for me."

"I will. I gotta go, but you take care of yourself Beautiful, and I'll see you soon."

"Alright." She smiles.

"Love you."

"You too." She replies and hangs up the phone. She is still going to be heading home during Thanksgiving. The plane ride was going to be a killer on crutches, but she couldn't stay in her dorm all alone. She has her dad schedule her a flight. He informed the airline that she would be unable to bend her leg and was on crutches. They made the necessary arrangements and on November 22nd she is flying home for a whole week. The doctors cleared her to fly at her follow-up appointment. They told her to stretch it out during the trip and to be extremely careful.

On November 22, 1997 at 7:00 EST Kimberly gets out of the car and so does her driver. "Thanks a lot Cooper." She says as he helps take the baggage to the check-in point.

"Anytime. Be careful Squirt."

"I will. You too. I'll see you when I get back." She says smiling.

"Bye kid." He says hugging her gently.

"Bye." Kim says, and with her carryon bag strapped to her back, she hobbles her way into the terminal. Her knee gets knocked into twice during her time in the airport and each time she sees stars. She kept the Advil in her carryon bag for just this reason. Kimberly takes a seat at the gate, awaiting her flight. She props her leg up. Her knee started throbbing every time she turned. She groans every time the fire shoots up from her knee. She has even taken to sleeping on her back because her knee would kill if she moved at night. She also was more a fan of the couch than the bed because it stopped her from rolling over through the night.

"First call for flight 132 to Los Angeles California." Kimberly stands up and boards the plane hearing, "The flight will take approximately six hours plus an hour layover in Houston, Texas."

"This should be fun." She thinks and after what seems like an hour the plane starts to take off. As the plane climbed altitude she felt pressure in her knee which lasted until the cabin stabilized. She took this time to pop in a few Advil's and wait out the pain. People around her asked what had happened to her knee and she told them, but it got old by the time the fifth person asked. "It's gonna be a long flight." She sighs. She closes her eyes and manages to get almost two hours of sleep before her knee stiffens and she has to stand up.

Around 1:00pm the plane landed in California. She waited till almost everyone on the plane departed and then stood up wincing, and gathered all her belongings. She swings her backpack over her shoulder, leaning on the crutches and hobbles off the plane. Aisha and Kaitlyn were picking her up today. Tommy had his last class of the week, so he couldn't get her. He told her that he'd meet her at Aisha's house later on tonight.

As soon as Kimberly steps off the plane she hears, "Kim!" It was Aisha. Kimberly smiles brightly and makes her way over to her two friends.

"Hey girls!" She says, hugging them.

"You look a sight!" Kaitlyn grins, taking Kimberly's backpack from her.

"Thanks Kate, I appreciate that." She groans.

"We missed you Kimberly." Kaitlyn smiles.

"I miss you too."

"Let's go get your bags." Aisha smiles as they make their way over to baggage claim.

"How's the knee feeling?"

"Eh, it's getting better slowly. If I move my knee it really hurts still, however, if I keep it still for a while it hurts… it's a loose/loose situation."

"When do you start PT?"

"When I get back. I don't know how long it will actually take though. It's kind of scary to think that I may not be able to compete in Pan Globals this year."

"Take one day at a time Kim. Whatever happens happens." Kaitlyn says.

"Always the optimist." Aisha smiles.

Kaitlyn shrugs, "I try."

The girls walk out of the airport and to her car. Aisha and Kaitlyn helped Kimberly play catch-up with what she wasn't here for. They were truly great friends and were saying how they would be moving into a house next semester, and how everything was going so great at UCLA. Kimberly couldn't help but feel left out again. Everything was changing and it was without her. Even her oldest best friend seemed to be pulling away from her and towards the others. "It's only natural though, because Kaitlyn was around the group 24/7. Hell, she's dating one of our best friends, so of course they are going to really hit it off. Kate is a great person." Kimberly tells herself, smiling as best she could while the others talked, "Don't do this again. You pushed Tommy and the others away the last time you felt like this. Just burry it. Change happens. Change is good. Just don't do this again."

_November 23, 1997_

_Dear Diary, _

_I got home yesterday, and I am thrilled to be here. I saw Tommy late last night, and will be staying with his family for a day or two during my week long stay here. _

_While I am thrilled to be home, I hate it at the same time. Every time I see them and come back I feel so out of the loop. It is still really hard for me because I keep looking back to when we were in high school. I still remember being inseparable with them, and now I am separated, by 3000 miles. It's hard to come home and see everything changing without me. Is that selfish? I'm not sure. I love the fact that Aisha and Kaitlyn try and catch me up, but there are still things there that I don't get, and it's because they happened while I was gone. Hell, I've been gone for almost three years, I should be use to this by now, but I can't and I don't think I'll ever totally be ok with the distance between he group and I. It's really hard. I am really getting tired of it, but I just have to stick it out for another couple years and everything will go back to the way it was… or will it? Can I just go back to the way it was? Can I just forget about the five total years away from everyone? I don't know… I guess I'll just have to wait and see._

_Anyway… Everyone and every thing is great here. I'm gonna head over to Trini's and hang out with her for a few hours. We haven't done stuff, just the two of us in a long time. Maybe I should talk to her about this whole feeling left out thing. I remember a few years she had this when they were at the Peace Conference. She's always had good advice to give me…_

_Oh well, I'm gonna head to bed. I'm exhausted._

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

Kimberly and Trini were sitting at the Kwan's house talking and figuring out what they were going to do that day.

"I'm glad we're home together this time." Trini smiles.

"Me too Trin. I really missed you guys." Kimberly says, smiling.

Trini catches a hint of nervousness in her voice, "Kim, what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Kimberly…"

Kim sighs, "It's just… I am starting to feel with Kaitlyn the same thing you felt with Aisha, only, Kaitlyn and I were best friends and Aisha and I were best friends, then I was kind of bumped out of the whole friend circle."

"It's hard isn't it? Coming home and seeing change without being a part of it. Did they try and catch you up?"  
"Yes, and it helped, but I still don't have the little stories that we all had before."

Trini smiles, "I know how you feel… I really do. Change is happening all around… I mean, you've changed a lot. I've changed, and Kim, it's not that big of a deal. College is only so long, just like the Peace Conference, and then you come home and pick up exactly where we left off. It all works out Kimberly. Don't do what I did."

"Alright."

"Not as much has changed as you think. It messes with your mind, being away so long."

"I just want to be around more again, and it kills me that I can't."

"Do you not like gymnastics like you use to?"

"You know, I thought about that. I felt as if I wasn't happy when I was doing it, but tearing my ACL really made me realize how much I do love gymnastics. I was so scared that I would never be able to compete again. It is my life. I don't know what I'll do when I retire from it. I am just not ready to do so yet."

"And you don't have to… and after you retire you'll end up coaching it." Trini jokes.

"Yeah, probably." Kimberly laughs.  
"No probably about it, you'll be an elementary teacher by day and coach by night. You're too good and love it too much to give it up completely."

"Yeah… you're right." Kim giggles.

"So, how is your knee doing, really?"

"God, it totally sucks. I can't sleep on my stomach because it puts strain on my knee, but when I sleep I always somehow manage to pull my knee the wrong way and wake up in horrible pain."

Trini sighs, "That stinks. How did you do it?"  
"I don't know. I just landed wrong."

"All this for landing wrong."

"Yeah. I've landed wrong so many times. I guess I was lucky the other times though."

Trini nods, "Yeah you were. Are you staying with Aisha or are you going to stay with Tommy?"

"I'm at Aisha's now, but I'm gonna stay with the Oliver's the last couple days I'm here. We really haven't seen much of each other since I've gotten home."  
"The whole two days?"  
Kimberly laughs, "I know it doesn't seem that long, but come on, you know how the whole long distance relationship works. I mean, Adam isn't exactly close by."

Trini smiles, "I know… believe me I know."

Kimberly smiles, "So how are you two doing?"

"Really well. I miss him a lot when I'm at school, but it's only a couple more years."

"Does he visit you?"

"He's been down a few times, and I've been up, but it's not nearly as much as I would like."  
"Did your parents meet Adam?"  
"Yeah, and they really like him. I was nervous…"  
"Why? Everyone who meets Adam likes him. Adam is probably the most likeable person there is." Kim laughs.

Trini smiles, "Yeah, I know. I missed this Kim, us talking."

"Me too Trini. We'll have to do it more when I come home."

"Or we'll just have to visit each other more."

"Or both." Kimberly grins.

"That sounds even better. Come on, let's go get some lunch."

"Kay." Kim says as she grabs her crutches and walks out the door with Trini.

Kimberly's cell phone rings while they were sitting down in the pizza shop at the mall. She smiles when she sees the number and picks up, "Hey… I'm good how are you? No, Trini and I are grabbing a bite to eat. Tonight's fine." She says to the person on the phone, "Tommy says Hi."

"Hi" Trini says back.

"Anyway, yeah, I'll meet you tonight. Love you too! Bye." She says hanging up the phone.

"What are you two doing tonight?"

"I'm gonna just head over to his house. I have only seen him once in the two days I've been home, which is weird."

"Yeah that is for you two." Trini laughs.

The two girls spend the rest of the afternoon together and at six, they head back home and Kimberly heads to the Oliver's.

"I missed you… a lot." Kimberly says, hugging her boyfriend.

"I missed you too. I really hate how we haven't had much time together."  
Kimberly nods, "Yeah, but when I'm only home for a few days, you have to share me." She smiles.

"I don't wanna." He replies, kissing the top of her head.

Kimberly sighs, "We really do need to spend more time together… especially since I leave in a few days. I just wish I could do more with my knee… but… oh well."

"So, we'll stay in… watch a movie, just the two of us. How's that sound."

"Wonderful… absolutely wonderful." She smiles. They head into the den and watch a movie, just spending time with each other. It was the only full night they had away from everyone and they loved it.

_January 21, 1998_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, these damn therapy sessions are driving me absolutely crazy! I am so sick and tired of taking this slow, I just want my knee to be 100 better now! I hate sitting on the sidelines watching my team practice, while I am stuck helping coach. I wanna be out there! Cooper hurt his shoulder last week and is out till it heals properly, so at least I'm not the only one suffering, but still. I'm ready… no I'm more then ready. Yesterday I moved into a regular brace. It is just a stretchy brace, but it supports just the same. I have another week of therapy and then I'm done. I'm also heading up to UCLA for week to see the gang. I am really looking forward to seeing Tommy and the rest. It's gonna be a blast, especially now that I'm off crutches. Oh well… I gotta finish this paper._

_Love,_

Kimberly

_July 6, 1998_

_Dear Diary,_

_This summer has been hell. I mean, I have not gotten home at all to see my friends, my dad, or out to Paris to see my mom. I have done nothing but eat, sleep, and drink gymnastics. I'm burning out. Renee and Cooper are feeling the same way. We've done nothing but gymnastics for the past few years of our lives. This getting tough, and putting our bodies through hell. I don't even have time to write any more! I mean, I am always at the gym! This is probably going to be my last year in the Pan Globals. And I am actually happy about it. It's time for the spots to go to someone else. _

_Anyway, back to the gym,_

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

_P.S. I just realized something as I look back on all my other entries. How I signed my name to you was different. When I wasn't with Tommy it was Kim… with Tommy it has always been Kimberly. Maybe it was because I was trying to shut out everything that was familiar with my friends back home, maybe I am just reading into this too much. Gotta go!_

_February 18, 1999_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ugh, this has been the day from hell. I got to UCLA yesterday afternoon. Jason and Tommy picked me up because their classes were done for the day. Well, today, Kat and Jason got into this ENORMOUS fight after they saw Emily… this old girlfriend. Apparently she is going to college with the gang. Apparently Jason and Emily have been catching up a bit, and Katherine got wind of this… it was not a good thing…._

Kimberly was up in Aisha's room, using the computer while Tommy was at a class. It was his last one before the weekend, which Kimberly was thrilled about. Suddenly Katherine comes flying into Aisha's room, "Thank GOD you are here." She says, looking like she was either about to hit someone or break down in tears.

"Kat, what's wrong?"

"It's over with us, I am so sick and tired of him right now."

"Him who?"

"Jason! I can't believe him Kim."  
"What did he do? What happened?"

"Emily is what happened. The moment we ran into her! I can't believe it!"  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Kimberly asks as Kat fumes.

Kat paces around the room, "Well, Jason and I have been together for almost two years… soon after Emily broke up with him! I never really liked the girl, but hey, I was nice to her." Kat says, finally sitting down on the bed.

"Ok, and?"  
"Well, he met up with her, and they were talking and all sweet to each other. After the way Emily treated him towards the end, how the hell could he be nice to her! So then, he tells me that he was going to the library to study, so Aisha and I headed out to get some breakfast and he and that… BITCH was sitting in the coffee lounge, drinking and laughing! How the hell could he do that Kimberly?!"

"I can say that lying to you was completely un-cool, but… maybe he needed closure with her…"

"No! That is SO not the point! The point is he lied to me about where he was going and instead met that girl! How dare he."  
"What did you do when you saw him."

"Confronted him!"

"And???"  
"Freaked out at him… I totally blew up at him. He deserved it!"

"Yeah? What did you say?"  
"I told him how dare he lie to me and go behind my back. How dare he not trust me enough to say that he wanted to go back and talk to the tramp who broke his heart…"

"Harsh Kat."

"What?! Are you on his side?!"  
"No, but I know how it feels to be on both sides… and that was a bit harsh…"

"How would YOU feel if Tommy went behind your back and saw an ex-girlfriend. He lies to you and says that he's going to the library when he really was going to have coffee with that girl?"  
"I'd be pissed off and in the same position as you, but I'm not, and I can see both sides. Let me go talk to him."

"Good you talk, because I'm finished with him. Emily can have him."

"Let me go yell at him a bit ok?"  
"Ok." Kat says, wiping angry tears away from her eyes.

Kim goes out into the hall and runs into a pretty girl, "Hi Kimberly."

Kim sighs, "Hi Emily." Kim and Emily have only met a couple times, and Kimberly was never fond of her, but she respected her because it was who Jason chose.  
"How are you?"

Kim sighs, "I'm alright… you?"  
"Great! I'm heading down to talk to Jason. He and Katherine had a huge fight… and I wanna make sure he's ok."

"Well, I'm heading down there now… and I'd kind of like to talk to him alone…" Kim says.

"No, I think I should…"

"He's my brother… I'm gonna talk to him." Kim says, "And just a word to the wise, stay away from Jason. You hurt him once, and Kat is the BEST thing that has happened to him. Stay the hell away from him." Kim says and she walks down to her boyfriend and best friend's room. "Jason?"

"Leave me alone Kim."

"Not a chance. What the hell is wrong with you! You're lying to Kat to go with the girl who broke your heart?! Dammit Jason. Are you nuts?!"

"You don't understand…."

"I don't understand? Jesus Jason, I broke up with Tommy and it killed the both of us. We got back together, but we didn't hurt anyone. You and Kat were already together! Jason, why the hell did you lie to Kat?"

"Do you honestly think she would have understood?! Look at what she is doing now?!"  
"YOU LIED TO HER! God Jason, why the hell can't you see that?! You lied right to her! How did you think she would take it? Well?! Just say, 'Sure Jason, I'm thrilled that the ex-love of your life comes back into the picture and you have a secretive meeting with her! Go for it! Go behind my back!'"

"ENOUGH KIMBERLY! ENOUGH! Don't you think I know that I screwed up big time! God, how the hell did you feel when Tommy came back into your life! I thought you'd be the one person to understand this! I loved Emily… and I love Kat now. I just needed to talk to her. I haven't talked to her since called me on the phone those years ago and dumped me! I had to see Kimberly, and if Katherine doesn't understand it, fuck it."

"I don't understand why you are so PIG HEADED! Go up and talk to her! She is the best thing that has happened to you in ages Jason and you are throwing it away for this tramp!"

"She is NOT a tramp Kimberly!"  
"Who the hell are you defending?! The girl that you have loved for two years, and still do or the one who broke up with you! Get your priorities straight Jason, before it's too late. Go talk to her!"

"I…"

"You what? Are you getting back with Emily?!"

"I don't know…"

"Jesus Jason…. Don't do this. Don't you dare do this to Katherine."

"I just started talking to Emily again…"

"Unbelievable Jason Lee… fucking unbelievable."

"Kimberly… I don't know what I'm going to do, but I need to find out. I need to find out if Emily and I were meant to be together or not… I mean, I love Kat…"

"Obviously you don't."

"How could you say that!"  
"Because you are thinking about dating another girl!"

"You're one to talk Kimberly Anne. You dumped Tommy in a LETTER!Then you dated several other people after him!"  
"Yeah, I did. I made the mistake, but I NEVER dated a guy until AFTER I broke up with Tommy, and I was lucky, we are back together. I never felt the same connection with any of the other guys as I do with Tommy, and I can guarantee you this… Katherine isn't as forgiving as Tommy. You say goodbye to her, you lost out on everything good you ever had in a relationship. Let me tell you a little secret. We all HATED Emily. WE all were THRILLED when she broke up with you. Trini and I practically jumped for joy! I ran into her a few minutes ago, and saw exactly what I saw of her two and a half years ago."

"Kim… I just need to know."

"Kat isn't going to wait around for you to know." Kim says, turning around and walking out the door, back up to Aisha's room where Kat, Aisha, and Kaitlyn were sitting talking about what Jason did today.

"What did he say?" Kat says.

Kim looks at Kat, "You want the truth?"

"Yeah."

"He says that he needs to know."

"Know what?"  
"About him and Emily. If he doesn't talk to her then he won't ever know if they were right for each other."

"So basically, the two years we spent together means nothing to him. She comes back and he wonders if I'm right for him or if that tramp is right for him. I'm dirt."

"No. It's just something guys do." Aisha says, "I'm sure that if Lourdes came back suddenly into Rocky's life, no matter how much he hurt her, he'd have second thoughts."

"Thanks Aisha… I needed to hear that." Kaitlyn groans.

"It's what guys do when it comes to their first love. They look, think they will touch, realize what assholes they are and come back."

"So I mean nothing to him." Kat says, frowning.

"Katherine…"  
"Don't." She says, her eyes downcast.

"Just… talk to him."

"No, I'm done talking to him, he can come talk to me… if I mean anything to him."

Kimberly wraps her hand around Kat's shoulder and says, "Just let him go for now."

"I don't want to." Kat says, looking over at her. "I shouldn't have to."

"I know…" Kimberly sighs, "Believe me I know."

A few minutes later, "Kim, Tommy says he's back in his room." Aisha says after reading his instant message.

"Is Jason there?"  
"Let me ask…" Aisha says, "No."  
"Alright, I'll see you guys in a bit for dinner k?"

"Yup, we'll be down in an hour."

"Alright." Kim smiles, and heads downstairs. She walks into the guys room, "Hey."  
"Hey beautiful." He smiles, walking over to her, kissing her.

"Did you hear what Jason did?"

"Um I know a bit… he lied to Kat and went to see Emily."

"Yeah…"

"Not the brightest guy is he?"  
"No, he's a freaking idiot." Kim groans, "I can't believe him."

"Kim…"  
"I know, I know, he's my best friend and Emily was the first person he TRULY loved… but then again, Katherine's my friend too… ugh."

"I guess we now know how our break-up affected everyone."

"Ugh… I really wanna know what the hell he is thinking… I mean you didn't like her did you?"

"Emily? She was alright. I didn't really care who he dates. Girls are more into that then us."

"Ugh, I'll have to talk to him again soon."

"Stay out of it Kimberly."

"I will…"

He smiles, "No you won't."

Kimberly smiles at him and sits on his lap, "You know me too well."

He kisses her cheek and smiles, "I'm glad you're here for a few days!"

"Me too." She says.

"You staying down here tonight?"

"If the girls will let me." She laughs.

"I'm sure they will understand." He smiles.

Kimberly smiles, "You don't know them very well do you?"

Tommy smiles, "I know them too well. What are we doing for dinner? Do you wanna go out?"

"Actually…"

"They are all coming here aren't they?"  
"Yeah and then we're heading out to get some food… but tomorrow night we could."

"It's a date." He smiles.

Jason comes in 10 minutes before the others were coming, "Hey."

"Hey." Tommy says.

"Hey." Kimberly replies.

"What's going on for tonight?"  
"We're all getting dinner."

"All as in… all?"

"If you are referring to Katherine, yes, she'll be going." Kimberly says.

"Ok."  
"Are you still coming?" Tommy asks.  
"Yeah."

"Why? Aren't you going out with Emily?" Kim says.

Jason looks at Kimberly, "I thought you would be the one person who understood."  
Kimberly looks at him, "I do… but I don't understand why you lied to Kat about meeting up with her Jase."

"I don't either." He sighs.

"She would have understood bro." Tommy says, "She would have been mad as hell, but she would have understood."

"No she wouldn't because I don't." Jason sighs.

During dinner they were all talking like old times, except for the fact that Jason and Katherine sat on the same side of the table, at the opposite ends. They talk as if nothing happened, however, Jason and Kat were both unusually quiet.

"How about we go shopping after dinner?" Aisha suggests.

"Do you know the look Trini would be giving you if she were here?" Adam says.

"She'd be ok with it." Kim explains, "She has gone a countless number of times with me."  
"You'd still get a look." He smiles.

"I'm up for shopping." Kaitlyn smiles, "I haven't gone in a couple weeks."  
"And that is a record for you." Rocky smiles, getting slapped on the arm. "Hey!" He laughs.

"I'm in" Kat says, "When?"

"As soon as dinner's over." Aisha says.

"Sounds like a plan." Kim smiles, "What about you boys? Wanna come?"  
"No way." Rocky says, "I know what happens on these trips. We get stuck carrying all your shit you buy."  
"I'm pretty broke… I doubt I will be buying much." Aisha smiles, looking at Zack.

"No way woman, don't go looking at me." He smiles. "You'll eventually find something you like and then 'Hey babe, can you please carry this for me'."

"Yeah, you're right." Aisha grins.

"Well, let's finish up and then we can head to the mall." Kim grins.

They all eat and when they say their goodbyes, Kat walks over to Jason, "Now, we'll be gone for a few hours ok? During that time feel free to go and see Emily as often as you want. I don't want to stand in your way of true love."  
"Kat…" Jason whispers to her.

"No." She says, and walks away from him. Rocky claps a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go girls."  
The girls all head in their own directions, Kimberly stops and turns to Jason, walking back up besides him, standing on her tiptoes, "You are the only one who can fix this." She whispers, "I'd do it soon though. Either way, do it soon."

Jason sighs, "Talk to her…"

"I wouldn't know what to tell her, because you don't know yet. Talk to Emily… figure out what the hell you want, and then come back to Katherine, because she'll be there for you. Ok?" She says, as he nods, "We'll see you guys in a bit." She gives Tommy a quick kiss and catches up with the girls.

"What did you say to him?" Aisha asks quietly.

"I told him to talk to Katherine. Figure out what he wants, after talking to Emily and then talk to her."

"I hope they don't break up."  
"I don't think they will." Kim replies, "Jason is just… he loved Emily and he didn't have a chance to find closure with her."  
"Kind of like Tommy and you?"  
"No, we just figured the relationship would always be there, well he did… and I didn't try and talk to him so yeah, it just was easier to quit, I guess."

They all pile into Katherine's car, which could hold the girls easily. They drive the distance to the Mall and do what they do best, spend money that they don't have.

"You know, I think getting a credit card was a bad thing." Kaitlyn says as she pulls three bags out of the car.

"I totally agree." Kimberly smiles. "But, it was so worth it."

"Hey, you needed a dress for your banquet, we didn't."

Kimberly laughs, "It was sympathy buying. You felt obligated to make me not the only one to buy things, and I appreciate that ladies, I really do."

The girls laugh and head into the resident building. Katherine stops dead in her tracks as she sees who is standing outside, "I don't believe him." Kat says, scowling.

"Kat, don't do this." Kaitlyn says.

"No, this is bull shit. I'm not dealing with this anymore! I can't."

"Don't jump to conclusions Kat." Kim says.

"What conclusion should I jump to Kimberly? That my boyfriend is just hanging out with his ex girlfriend all the damn time now? That any time I leave the school he will be with her? I was gone for hours! I can't trust him anymore." She says, handing her bags to Kimberly as she storms up to the pair, "You know what Jason, you can have her, because we are completely over."

"Kat!" He says, looking a bit shocked.

"Yeah, shocked that I came here so soon? Shocked that we only spent a few hours at the mall? Well I'm sorry that you couldn't have more time tonight with her, but you know what? It's over Jason, you and I we are threw. You can have Emily and I hope that you two are very happy."

"Kat…" Emily says, looking at her.

"No. I don't want to hear it, ESPEICALLY from you." Katherine says to her, walking into the building.

Kimberly sighs and heads up the ramp, "Kimberly." Jason says, as he dismisses Emily with a quick goodbye.

"I'll be up." She says to the girls. "So?"

"She drives me up a wall." Jason says, "I don't know why I ever liked her…"

"Clarify please."

"Emily. I was talking to her today about how great Katherine is for me, and we grabbed coffee so I could tell her that nothing was going to ever happen again with us, that I loved Katherine too much. She understood it, told me how happy she was for me, and how she should have never dumped me in the first place. Then Kat walked up, and I may have finally lost her for good."

Kimberly sighs, "You know her better than I do Jason."

"That's not true."  
"Sure it is. I mean Kat is one of my best friends, but I am in Florida. You are home. I see Kat a few times out of the year. That's how our friendship has been since she came to Angel Grove. Do you think she'll forgive you?"  
"I don't know."  
"You need to talk to her. Tell her exactly what you told me. Explain to her what you were doing and I'm sure she'll understand."

"I hope so." He sighs, as they head inside. Kimberly makes her way up to Katherine and Tanya's room.

"Here Kat, you forgot to take your bags." Kim says, as she walks into the girls room.

"Thanks Kimberly." She says, turning towards the door and seeing Jason there, "I thought I dumped you."  
"I need to talk to you."  
"I don't want you to come and talk to me, it's a bit too late for that one Jason Lee."

"Kat… just hear me out."

"Come on Tanya." Kimberly says, "Let's go see what Aisha and Kaitlyn are up to."

"Girl, you read my mind." She says smiling as the two head out of the room. As they walk down the hall they hear a lot of yelling, mostly from Katherine, but Jason was starting, "How long do we give them?" Tanya asks.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they will come to their senses soon enough."

They head into the girls room and talk until Kat comes in without Jason.

"Everything ok?" Kimberly asks.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You two good?" Tanya asks.

"He still has a lot of making up to do, but we're together if that's what you are asking."

"Good." Kim smiles.

_May 21, 1999_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I got the offer of a life time. I was ask to come aboard Team USA for the Olympics! I couldn't believe it! I was so thrilled about it that I could barely breath! However, for some reason I asked them if I could have time to think about it. I have to talk to my family and friends about it. This is a HUGE decision, however it is interfering with me graduating on time. I am not too fond that I will have to wait another year after the games to graduate. Gymnastics will take over my life 100 of the time, preparing in the short time that I have till the games._

_God, I just don't know if I want to do this or not. What do I do?_

_I've got a lot of thinking to do._

_Love,_

_  
Kimberly_

Kimberly picks up her phone and presses speed dial 1 hearing the very familiar "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey beautiful, what's up?" Tommy asks with a smile on his face. He was at lunch with a group of his paleontology classmates.

"Not much. Do you have a minute to talk?"  
"Yeah, I'm just eating lunch with a few people from my lecture. What's up?"

"I just got the offer of a life time."

"I thought you already got that chance four years ago with the Pan Globals."

"Well this is bigger."

"Bigger? How?"

"I got asked to be a part of Team USA."

"Wow! Kim that's AWESOME!"

"Yeah, it really is."

"The Olympics, I mean that's your dream!"

"Yeah, it is."

"So why don't you sound happier about it?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to go?"

"I don't know."

"Ok…"  
"I mean, on one hand this would be the greatest experience of my life. On the other hand, I will be out of college for my three semesters, not graduating on time, and I'll miss out on everything with my family and friends. I'll be doing gymnastics 24/7, which I am doing for the most part, but this will be final. There will be no time for me to do anything else that I want to do."

"So do you want to go or not?"

"I don't know."

"How long do you have to think about it?"

"Two days."

"Doesn't give you much time."

"I know."

"This is a decision you have to make on your own. I can't tell you yes or no."

"I just don't know if I want to do this all the time Tommy. I mean I am so excited to be graduating college, and I can't wait to get into student teaching. I wasn't even doing Pan Globals next year because of my student teaching. I mean, we are all graduating next year."

Tommy smiles, "Look, what ever decision you make, I'll stand by you. If you want to go onto the Olympics, go for it, if you don't, then tell them no and just do it through the University of Miami. I can kind of tell that you don't want to do this the rest of your life, at least the competing part."

"I'm just getting so tired of being away from everyone. I'm ready to stop I think."

"Sounds like you made your decision Kimberly. I mean just being asked is an enormous accomplishment. I just don't want you regretting missing out on the Olympics."

"I don't think I will."  
He smiles, "Well, make your decision and then let me know how it went."

"Alright." She smiles, "Thanks Tommy."

"No problem. I gotta finish eating so I can make it on time to my lecture." He says, hearing his friends snicker, "Shut up." He tells them playfully.

One of his college classmates Hayley smiles, "The moment you actually show up on time somewhere I'll be shocked."

"Sounds like she knows you a bit too well Tommy."

"Yeah." He says to Kim, "I'll talk to you soon though ok?"

"Yeah."

"Love you."

"You too, bye."   
"Bye." He says and they hang up.

Kimberly heads to the gymnastics complex to talk to Coach Schmidt about the recent offer. He was busy working with one of the newer girls on the team, "Hey Coach?"

"Hello Kimberly, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Wonderful. Courtney come over here and work with Callie." He calls to his assistant coach. "What can I do for you Kim?"

"I need to talk to you about the Olympics."

"Come into my office." He says, smiling at her. They walk the length of the complex and go into his spacious office. In there she sees many different pictures and newspaper articles of her years as a gymnast with herself, Renee and Cooper headlining. They were truly the best and all decided that last Pan Globals would be the end of the trio. "I heard you got the offer and I am extremely happy for you. You deserve it."

"Yeah, but…"

"But?"

"This decision feels like me coming to Florida for Pan Globals all over again. Coach, I don't know if I want to go to the Olympics. I mean, I want to finish college on time and graduate. Gymnastics isn't going to be with me the entire rest of my life. I want to eventually part time coach. I just don't know if I…"

"Kimberly, this is a HUGE decision because it will cut out all of your personal time and your educational time. Pan Globals just made you move, this is your life. If you don't want to make it your life for the next year then you tell them no. It's a privilege to be asked for such a competition, but you have to want it. Do you want it?"

"I thought I did."

"But now you've changed your mind?"

"Yes. I don't want to have it as my life anymore. I was so excited to be almost finishing college, and to be on my own. I just don't want to regret this opportunity for the rest of my life."

"You are wise beyond your years Kimberly." Coach Schmidt says, repeating her old mentors words, "And you have a lot of heart. I had three amazing gymnasts this year who lead the team, who were the soul of the team, and they are all retiring this year. Those three were asked to go to the Olympics and for the first time ever, I have had all three say no. That's not a bad thing, it's just setting your priorities. Right now gymnastics is no longer your top priority. You have your education to think about as well as your life after college. I respect that. I think you will regret more not finishing college on time, rather than not going to the Olympics. This is a decision only you can make Kimberly, and I feel that you already have. Go with your gut feeling, follow your heart."

Kimberly smiles, "Thanks Coach." She says as she stands up.

"Should I tell the coaches that they will not be seeing Kimberly Hart there?"

Kimberly nods, "Yeah, and thank them for the opportunity, but my life is heading in a different direction right now, and I'm pretty happy with where it is going."

Coach smiles, "Come on down and practice later on tonight. Renee is coming as well to prepare for your next competition at JMU."

"You got it." Kim smiles and heads out of the complex back to her apartment.

"Kim?" Renee calls as their door opens.

"Yeah."

"What did you decide?"

"That I'm not going. I hear you decided the same."

"Yeah. I'm done. Not with the college team, and maybe coaching, but I'm done the world training."

"Me too." Kim sighs, "If they had asked me two years ago I'd so have done it, but not now."

"Agreed. Come on, let's go out and get some pizza." Renee smiles.

"Awesome." She says.

_May 21, 1999_

_Dear Diary,_

_I decided not to go onto the Olympics. My life is finally falling into place and my education is far more important than the Olympics. I went to talk to Coach earlier today and he basically told me that he figured I wouldn't be moving on. I am just ready to stop making gymnastics my number one priority. I have been doing that for years and now it's time to make me my number one priority. I am actually relieved and so are Renee and Cooper. We were talking about our decision and we were all just so happy. I can't wait to finish up college and move back to Angel Grove. I miss everyone so much it hurts!_

_Anyway, it's time for me to finish up my lesson plans._

_Love,_

Kimberly

_June 14, 2000_

_Dear Diary, _

_Well, we are all graduated! I can't believe that college is over. It is such a relief and seemed like so long ago. It seems that I have been gone for ages. My father, Larissa, and Mackenzie are all coming down to go to Disney World for a few days. The guys all decided that would be fun as well so I'm meeting up with them in Orlando and we're going to spend a week together._

_This is Mackenzie's first trip so I have to make an effort to spend a bit of time with them. She's six now. I can't believe it! _

_I already shipped my old apartment back to my new house right outside of Angel Grove. It's gonna be awesome because all the girls are living there. We're gonna have a blast. The guys are living a few minutes away. The houses are really nice. We have Myself, Kaitlyn, Aisha, and Kat living in the one. Tanya and Trini decided to get their own apartments closer to where they are going to be working. Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Zack, and Adam are living in the other house. They are busy talking about the gym that they are dying to open, well with the exception of Zack. He will help out but he doesn't want to really be an owner. He's too busy with his job to do that. He got hired as a DJ and is absolutely loving it. I have several interviews when I get home for elementary education positions which I am also thrilled about. Trini is still in college, but becoming a doctor takes ages. _

_Anyway, back to Florida, we are all staying in the park. My father, step-mom, and sister are all staying a couple floors under us. It makes it easier this way so I can spend time with everyone._

_Anyway, I gotta go, my flight leaves in an hour._

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

Renee and Kimberly head to the airport for the last time together, "I'm really gonna miss you Kim."

"I'm gonna miss you too Renee." Kimberly says hugging her partner, roommate, and best friend from college. Cooper was hard enough to say goodbye to and now she has to say it to Renee, "But we'll keep in touch right? E-mails, phone calls, and of course the occasional visit."

"Yeah. We'll keep in touch."

"What am I going to do without you." Kim smiles.

"What are we going to do without each other, and gymnastics every day. We've been through a lot together Kim, and I'm gonna miss it."

"We'll get together, soon, I promise."

"Yeah we will." Renee says, hugging her roommate, "Have fun in Orlando."

"Safe flight home."

Kimberly and Renee hug again and part ways. She was meeting her father and sister in two hours at the Orlando Airport baggage claim. She puts on her headphones and takes out a book for the short flight to Orlando. When she lands she grabs her luggage and heads over to her families gate. She sits and waits for another hour until she sees the passengers get off the plane.

"Kimberly!" She hears an excited voice and turns to the sound. Her little sister runs full force at her and she picks her up in a hug.

"Hey girl. Look how big you've gotten! I can't believe it!" She smiles. Mackenzie looks a lot like Kimberly when she was that age, but the only difference is that her coloring and hair color was lighter than her big sisters.

"I missed you."

Kimberly smiles, putting her sister down, "I missed you too Mackenzie."

Kimberly takes her hand and they head over to her father and stepmother, "Hi Dad, hi Larissa." She says hugging them both.

"Hi Kimberly." Her father says smiling. "You look good."

"Thanks." She smiles, "You do too."

"Thanks." He says sarcastically, "Are all your things moved back to Angel Grove?"  
"Yeah, I shipped them back last week with the help from you and mom. Thanks for that."

"No problem. Is it at the apartment?"

"Yeah, the movers went into our house and I told Aisha where I wanted everything in my room when we first saw the house so she had them put everything where I asked. We had the house all set up in our minds; it was just a matter of getting all of our things together."

"Well I can't wait to see it."

Kim smiles, "It's not much, but it doesn't' cost us much either which is awesome."

"Any bites on jobs?" He says as they walk through the airport, hopping on the shuttle and then walk to baggage claim.

"Actually yeah, a few. I've got this one school in Reefside who wants me, but I don't think I'm gonna move that far out. Stone Canyon is another one I have an interview with, and Angel Grove. I kind of want to stay in Angel Grove though. The guys are opening a studio. They are seeing how much it would cost to open up and they want me to coach a few days a week, which I am thrilled about."  
"Sounds like you're gonna be fairly busy there Kimber."  
"Yeah. It's kind of scary, but yeah."

They get to the hotel and Kimberly calls Tommy to let him know that she got there ok, of course it was his voice mail, "Hey Tommy, it's me. I'm just calling to let you know I am in ok. I can't wait to see you in a few days! I miss you! Tell everyone I said hi! Love you."

"Am I gonna see Tommy, Kim?" Mackenzie says.

"Yeah, you'll see him in a couple days." Kimberly smiles. The two of them really hit it off when they went to see her in the hospital. After that, Mackenzie always asked about Tommy. He was like her big brother, and she loved every minute of it.

"Good I miss him."

Kimberly laughs, "Bet I miss him more."

"Nope!"

"What do you mean nope?"  
"You see him more than I do." Mackenzie smiles.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that then kiddo." Kimberly smiles.

"Alright girls, we're gonna be heading out in a few minutes." Mr. Hart smiles at his girls.  
"Alright, I just need to get changed." Kimberly says to him as she looks through her bags to see what she was going to wear. She pulls out a blue spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of denim shorts, changes, pulls on sneakers and they head out the door.

_June 16, 2000_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's our first day down in Florida with my family. Mackenzie is absolutely LOVING Disney World. It's so neat to see her for her first time there. I think tomorrow morning we'll get up early, just the two of us and head out before Dad and Larissa are up. I need some quality time with that kid. She is getting so big and I keep missing out on it, having her so far in Boston. _

_Tommy and everyone will be here in two days and then I will be staying with them. Four days with my family is long enough. They will be here a couple days longer, but I'll have to split up my time between them and the gang. Mackenzie will come with me for a bit with Tommy and them, but she will be bored after a while. _

_Anyway, I'm off to Epcot!_

_Love,_

Kim

Kimberly hears her cell phone vibrating next to her on the coffee table. She was thankful that her father got a room with a hide a bed in the living quarters. She groans and sees the sun shining in through the curtains. She smiles as she sees the name, "Hey."

"Hey beautiful."

"What are you doing calling me so early?"

"I had to get up so I can get a move on to the airport. You going to meet us there?"

"If I can. My dad is really into going out to Dinner in Epcot so it all depends on what time you guys get here. When is your flight leaving?"

"Six."

"So you'll get here around 6:00pm then."

"That's fast math." He smiles, "You sound tired."

"I don't know why, some jerk woke me up at 7:30 in the morning."  
"Oh I'm a jerk now huh?"  
"Nah, I'll forgive you. I think I'll get a shower really quick and get Mackenzie up so we can do something, just the two of us."

"Is she loving it?"  
"Yeah she is. She can't wait to see you though."

"I miss that kid."

"So do I." She smiles.

"Alright beautiful well, I better let you go. Rocky told me that if I'm late picking him up, he's gonna kill me."

"So let me guess, you're making it a point to get there early so shock can kill him?"

"Yeah." He laughs, "I love you and I'll see you tonight."  
"Love you too." She says, "Bye."

"Bye." He says and they hang up.

Kimberly gets up and quickly gets a shower and does her hair. She then gets dressed and wakes up Mackenzie, "Hey Mac, wake up." She says, getting a groan from her little sister, "Wake up Mackenzie come on."

"Hi." She says, getting shushed by her big sister.

"Hi, do you wanna go to the park, just the two of us?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, well we gotta get dressed and stay quiet otherwise dad and your mom will wake up and want to go."

"Can we leave them a note?"

"Yeah, I already have one written out." She smiles.

"Ok."

"What are you going to wear?" Kim asks her. Mackenzie pulls out a lavender shirt that looks similar to Kim's. "Good choice, now we can be twins." She smiles.

"No we can't, you are way too old."

"Hey! I'm not THAT old."

"You're older than me."

"Touché." Kimberly says as the two of them head out of the hotel and to the busses. "Alright, where are we going?"

"Um, back to the Magic Kingdom."  
"Sounds like a plan Kenz." Kim smiles. The two of them head off.

"Kimberly?"

"Yeah?" Kim replies as they walk down main street.

"Do you love Tommy?"  
"I do very much." She smiles.

"Are you going to get married to him?"

"Some day, I hope. Why?"  
"Because if you get married to him, then he's my brother, right?"

"Brother-in-law."

"What's that?"

"He's married to me, and you are my sister. It's an in-law."

"Oh. But he'll still be my brother right?"

"Yes."

"Good." She smiles.

"What brought this on?" Kim asks.

"I just like Tommy and want him to be my brother."

Kim laughs, "Well it won't be anytime soon that's for sure."

"Will I be in your wedding?"

"Of course you will, but that won't be for quite a bit of time kiddo."  
"Why?"  
"You need to be engaged first, then plan the wedding, and then have the wedding."

"Can you have a kid?"

"I'm going to one day, but not for a while. That happens after the wedding."

"Oh."

"So what is up with all the questions? Since when did you start getting into weddings?"  
"Since Aunt Marissa got married."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"It was way cool." She smiles.

"I bet. Don't worry about Tommy and I getting married any time soon though ok?"

She sighs, "Ok."

"Come on, let's go ride some rides."

That night, Kimberly and her family meet up at Epcot to grab dinner in 'Japan'.

"What time is everyone's flight getting in?" Mr. Hart asks.

"I don't know. Aisha called me a while ago and said that they were going to be a bit late. The flight was delayed about an hour, so I'm guessing somewhere around seven they will be at the hotel. Who knows though? Tommy said this morning that their flight was at six, and it takes about six hours to get here, so that makes it four that they'd get here. Who knows though with the delay? I haven't heard anything since lunch from them. They said they'd call when they landed, so I'm waiting."

Larissa smiles, "Are you staying with them?"

"Yes, once they get here, I'll crash in their room. I am rooming with Kaitlyn and Aisha."

"Sounds like fun."

"Won't you come see me anymore?" Mackenzie asks her big sister.

"Of course I am. We're gonna go to breakfast tomorrow and hang out a bit, but I need to share my time with my friends too."

"Oh." Mackenzie says.

"Hey, I don't wanna see that frown. We spent four whole days together." Kim smiles, "And you're only here two more days, so you'll have to share me."

"You get to stay longer."

"You never did like sharing Kimberly." Larissa smiles.

"Nope, she's my sister." Mackenzie smiles and finishes eating.

6:00 they head out of the Countries. Kim and Mackenzie are busy looking at the little shops around the lagoon.

"Well if it isn't Kimberly Hart, Pan Globals finest." She hears, and turns around. She smiles and hugs Tommy tightly, giving him a quick kiss.

"How are you?"  
"Great you?"

"Great. I didn't expect you yet." She beams.

"The others are on their way. Aisha told me what time you guys were eating and I took a chance that I'd find you."

"I'm glad you did." She says hugging him again.

"What's up little Mac?" Tommy says, as the six year old throws herself at him. He picks her up and hugs her, "How ya been girl?"  
"Good!" Mackenzie smiles.

"Good." Tommy smiles, "Am I allowed to take your sister from you yet?"

"Nope." She smiles.

"When can I?"

"Tonight!" She says, excitedly. "Kimberly and I need to spend time together still."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yup!" She giggles.

"I told her that I wouldn't go till around seven." Kimberly shrugs, "We still have an hour."

"No problem." He smiles, putting Mackenzie down and kissing Kimberly, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Kim sighs, as he hugs her.

"Well, look what we have here." Mr. Hart smiles as he comes upon the trio.

"Hi Mr. Hart." Tommy says, extending his hand.

"Hi Tommy, how have you been?" Mr. Hart asks, shaking his hand.

"Well, how about you?"

"Great." He smiles.

"Hi Larissa." Tommy smiles, shaking her hand as well. The last time they were together she told him to call her by her first name instead of Mrs. Hart. She knows that it bothered Kimberly still, so she didn't mind.

"It's nice to see you again Tommy."

"You too."

"Are you taking my oldest away?"

"Not yet. She promised Mackenzie she'd hang with her till sevenish. So I figured when the others come back, then we'll head out."

"Sounds like a plan." Mr. Hart smiles.

They walk around the lagoon when Kimberly's cell phone goes off. She answers and it was Rocky. HE told her to meet them in England.

"What was Rocky, they are all in England." She smiles.

"Ok cool."

"Well I'm gonna get going ok?" She smiles.

"Sure hun. Have fun." Larissa smiles.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys tonight. I'll grab my things."

"You bet." Mr. Hart smiles.

"Ken, give her one of the keys so she can just go in and get the things."

"Good idea Larissa." He says, handing over one of the key cards.

"Bye Mackenzie." Kim says, hugging her, "Hey what's up?"

"I don't' want you to go."

"I'll see you tonight and then tomorrow morning for breakfast." Kim smiles.

"Ok." She sighs.

"How about this." Tommy smiles, "Tomorrow you can come around with us."

"Really?!" Mackenzie perks up.

"Really." Kim smiles, "Is that ok Dad?"

"Are you sure you want her tagging along?"

"It's not a problem Mr. Hart." Tommy says smiling.

"Alright." He smiles.

"So I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast?" Kim says to her kid sister.

"Yup!" She smiles, hugging Kimberly.

"Gotta go. Bye." Kim says as Tommy and her walk to meet up with their friends.

Tommy takes Kimberly's hand, "Where are they?" She asks as they scan over the countries.

"Rocky said something about needing a beer, so maybe they around the pub."

"I could use a drink too." Kim laughs. They walk through England and find them sitting around with drinks, "Hey guys!"

"Kim!" Aisha smiles, hugging her, "How are you?"

"Awesome, how are you?"

"Great!"

She hugs all the girls and guys, before sitting down, "What are we drinking?"

"Ale." Rocky smiles, "Try it."

"Is it any good?"

"It's beer." Adam shrugs.

"It's good." Kat smiles, "And I don't like beer." She says.

Kimberly grabs at Jason's and takes a sip, "It's good, I just don't think I'm in the mood to drink a whole one."

"We'll split one then, how about that?" Tommy says.

"Alright."

Kimberly sits next to Trini, "I'm glad you could come."

"Me too. It was iffy for a while there. I'm just glad that this was my week off. Four years down, four more to go." She sighs.

"Are you liking it?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, well it's a lot of work, but I can't wait till I am finally done and able to actually practice medicine."

"Here Kim." Tommy says, handing her the drink. She takes a sip and passes it back to him.

"How's your sister Kim?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Good. She's gonna tag along with me tomorrow, so if you guys wanna come with us you can see her."

"I don't care who we go around with as long as it is sunny and warm." Kat smiles.

"Should be nice all week." Tanya says.

"Good." Aisha replies.

"What I have to do is jump the monorail to the hotel and grab my things before coming back to our hotel. God this is nuts." Kim laughs.

"Well, I'm glad you are staying with us." Aisha smiles.

"Yeah, and now that we are all 21, good times will be had at Pleasure Island." Zack smiles.

"Hell yeah." Rocky says, nodding in agreement.

The girls roll their eyes and continue on their own conversation.

Around 8:00, Kimberly heads back to her father's hotel with Tommy and they grab her suitcase and head to the other hotel. They walk up to the Aisha and Kaitlyn's room, dropping her things off. It didn't take too long to accomplish, "Do you wanna go back to the park and watch the fireworks?" Tommy asks.

"Sure." Kim smiles. The others were somewhere around the park, and they were going to meet back at the hotel room for a night by the pool. "We better go if we are going to catch it." She smiles.  
"They don't start till 8:30, I think."

"Still. It gets nuts out there. I saw them last night." Kimberly smiles.

"Alright, well lets hop the monorail and head out." Tommy says, as they head out the door.

Tommy and Kimberly walk up towards the castle to see the fireworks, when he suddenly stops.

"You coming?" Kimberly asks.

He smiles, "Yeah."

"Come one then." She says.

Tommy stands next to her and takes her hands in his, only releasing them to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear that escaped from its clip, "I love you."  
"I love you too."

"Kim, we've been together for a long time now, and I have never loved anyone more than I do you. I have never stopped loving you and I never can. We've been through so much in the past few years."

"What's going on?" Kimberly asks, smiling as she watches him get a bit nervous over their conversation.

"It's just that, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."  
Her eyes get a bit wide as the conversation starts to make sense, "Oh my gosh!" She says as he gets down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" He asks, pulling out an amazing ring, a one karat tear drop shaped diamond with two smaller half karat diamonds on either side, hugging a white gold band.

"Yes." She smiles, tears filling her eyes as he puts the ring on her left hand, "Oh my god yes." She says as he stands up hugging her. He places a simple yet passionate kiss on her lips.

"It's a good thing you didn't say no." He laughs.

"Never in a million years would I ever say no." She says, smiling, "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too beautiful." He says, wiping away a tear that fell from her eyes.

"I can't believe you." She says.

"Surprised?"

"Um yeah, totally." She says, "I never expected it here."

Tommy smiles, "Figured it was a pretty good place to do it. I asked your father a month ago when we went out to Boston to see him. I just didn't know when I was gonna do it."

"It's perfect. A total fairytale, from my white knight." She exclaims, the smile never leaving her lips, as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Who rides a white tiger." He winks, kissing her softly.

"The ring is absolutely gorgeous." She says, "Did you pick it out?"  
"I had backup."  
"Who?"

"Aisha saw it first, it was one of two, followed by Jason and Kat. The others really didn't get a chance because I decided on it pretty much right away."

"And Aisha kept a secret from me for months?"

"Yeah, because she didn't know when I was going to propose. She didn't want to ruin it." He laughs.

"This was perfect." She smiles, "Absolutely perfect."

"You're my everything Kimberly, and I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't." She says.

"I love you."  
"I love you too." She says, kissing him again, "I guess we should go watch the fireworks." She laughs.

"Let's go." He says, taking his fiancée's hand walking through the castle to where the fireworks were being set off.

Kimberly and Tommy find a spot and he stands behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she leans into him. He places his chin on her shoulder and kisses her cheek softly as they watch the fireworks display.

Kimberly and Tommy head back to the hotel after the show. The decide to ask everyone if they wanted to go to the pool. As soon as Kimberly walked into her room, Aisha saw the ring, "HE did it!" She smiles, jumping up and running over to her best friend, "Congratulations!"

Kimberly smiles, hugging her, "Yeah he did."

"It's about time! He's had that ring for about four months! He drove me crazy picking one out, Jason too!"

"Aisha, I can't believe it! I mean, I am so excited that I can barely breathe! I knew we'd eventually be engaged, but I didn't think this soon out of college."

"I think that was the point of him doing it Kim, to surprise you." Aisha grins, "So, what are we doing tonight?"  
"Swimming. You up for it?"

"Hell yeah. Let me just get changed." Aisha says.

_June 18, 2000_

_Dear Diary,_

_  
Well, right now I am waiting for Aisha to change into her bathing suit so we can go swimming. I have some HUGE news!!! Tommy and I are engaged. Can you believe that? I am so excited! He asked me tonight by the castle. A total fairytale! I haven't told everyone, but I'm sure Tommy has. The ring is amazing. It is a tear drop diamond in the middle with two smaller round ones on the side. I am just soooo surprised!_

_Anyway, Aisha's out. It's swim time!_

_Until later!_

_The Future and Official,_

_Kimberly Oliver_


	17. Emergency's and Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: This is a really long chapter, because I had a lot of stuff saved up from a while ago. I apologize for this not being updated in a few months.

A/N: Woo hoo! Let's get the T/K Back into action!

PLEASE R/R I really enjoy feedback about what you want you like/what you want to see. Without reviews it makes it a bit hard to update! Please keep them coming! You all are amazing!

Kimberly was thrilled to finally be back in Angel Grove. The girls were busy decorating their house. The guys were in the process of looking for a building to buy so they can get their studio ready. They were looking for a big enough dojo to hold four or five classes simultaneously, and a place on the top floor for Kimberly's gym as well as Kat's dance studio. The building was going to cost them a small fortune but with their good credit they were able to get a decent loan to pay for what ever they need.

Kimberly and Aisha were out looking for more furniture for their house. Out of the four girls sharing the house, they had the best taste.

"Kim, what about this coffee table for the family room? It's big enough to look ok with our couch and chairs."

"Maybe… but I think something mahogany would look a bit better." She smiles, "I love it, if it comes in something darker."

Aisha reads the side panel of the table, "It comes in cherry, oak, and mahogany."

"Then I'm all for getting it!" Kimberly laughs, "I wonder if the guys found a studio yet."

"I think they are going to make that huge building into one. I heard Rocky and Tommy talking about that building downtown pretty intently."

"They were heading there this afternoon."

"I can't wait to teach Karate again." Aisha grins, "My 3rd degree belt is going to waist, as are your skills."

"I'd coach in a second." She smiles, "It'd be awesome having my own groupies."

"I tell you what though, the boys will be so busy working to fix that place up that we will probably be put on the back burner."

Kimberly smiles as they walk around the store picking out other things to go in the house,

"We'll be busy too. We have a LOT to order."

"No YOU have a lot to order. I'll just be sitting back and waiting for the guys to get what I need for the studio. I'm just getting what ever the guys get."

"Speaking of the guys." Kim says as her cell phone begins to ring. She looks at the caller ID and smiles, "Hey honey."

"Hey beautiful, what are you up to?"

"Shopping for furniture with Aisha, you?"

"Signing the lease on our building. Everything went through, and it's ours. I wanted to know if you wanted to come down and check it out!"

"Sure! Where is it at?" She asks, as he gives her brief directions.

"It's about twenty minutes away from your place."

"Alright." She says, as they hang up with a final 'I love you'. "Well, we got to go and check out the building we now own."

"They bought it?!"

"Yeah. I'm sooo totally excited to see it." Kimberly says as they head to the check out line and schedule a delivery time. Kimberly and Aisha drive over to the building and park.

"Wow, it's kind of a fixer-upper." Aisha says.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Kimberly replies.

"Well?! What do you think?" Rocky asks the girls.

"It needs work Rocko." Kim says, "But it definitely has potential."

"You bet it does." Tommy says, kissing his fiancée on the cheek.

"So what are we calling the studio?" Aisha asks.

"I don't know, but we need a cool name." Jason smiles

Adam says, "What about something along the lines of our former powers or lifestyles?"

"Kim, what did you suggest before in Florida?" Tommy asks.

"I don't remember…" She says, looking at him confused.

"No, you have to… it was something to do with… shit, down in Florida when we were eating dinner."

"Oh that! I sad Secret Ninja Studios." She laughs.

"I like it." Rocky smiles, "Each of our gyms can represent our colors."

"We could have our power animals hanging." Kim smiles.

"Yeah good idea Kim, since I have a power animal." Jason jests.

"I'll send you to Phados." Tommy smiles, "It's a blast, let me tell you."

"Hmm… he was the gold ranger, so you would probably be the eagle." Billy says.

"And me being black, the frog was a logical choice?" Adam grins.

"No, Dulcea just thought highly of you." Billy grins.

"The eagle, I like it." Jason smiles.

"Secret Ninja Studios works though… I like it." Rocky smiles, "Good thinking

Kimberly."

"Don't you think it's a bit much though?" Aisha asks. "I mean don't you think people will put two and two together?"

"They haven't yet." Rocky smiles.

"Nah, we'll be ok." Jason says.

"On the front we can have the window sporting the animals, I mean Jason's will totally throw it off, and we'll throw in one for Kat too." Tommy says.

"Awesome." Aisha smiles.

"Come on Kim, you and Kat are on the top floor." Tommy says. "Kat has the studio to the right and yours is to the left."

They walk to the massive space on the top floor, "Wow! This is totally awesome! I can fit two floors, runways, ramps, beams, bars, well, EVERYTHING!" She smiles.

"This is a BIG reason we picked this place. It was use before as a training complex for gymnastics."

"It's amazing." She smiles, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I thought you'd like it. I mean, we have a ton of work to get done, but it's gonna be awesome. We want to get it opened up ASAP. It will probably take a year thought."

"After the wedding I hope?"

"I hope before." He shrugs.

"It's only a year and a half away."

"I want to get it up and running in no more than a year."

"Well then, we better get cracking."

"We're gonna sit down and order everything at once." Tommy explains. "You'll have to tell us what you need."

"Well I'll have to call Coach Schmidt and see where I should go to get the things. He'll know how to set this gym up and all."

"What color you making it?"

"Hmm…" Kim smiles, "Probably a pink wall behind the crane, and the other walls a mixture of color."

"Cool."

"What are you going with?"

"Green and White. I was never totally connected with Red."

"I like green and white. You always have been my white knight." She smiles, as he kisses her on the side of her head.

"So, are you ready to teach in a few weeks?"

"Yeah, I think so." She says, "I love second grade, and it will definitely be quite an adventure."

"Oh, my mother wants to come with us when we look at the reception hall."

"No problem. You need to pick your best man still."

"I did. It's Jason. Now it's your turn."

"Ugh." She sighs.

"You'll figure it out, and we'll talk about it more tonight." Tommy smiles, "Are you coming over?"

"Yeah. I'll stay at your place tonight." She smiles.

"Good. We'll do dinner and a movie or something."

"Sounds like a plan." She says, smiling.

_August 18, 2000_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have to make probably one of the hardest decisions of my life… at this moment. I know that I have used that term a few times when looking back, but it's going to be tough. I have to pick my maid of honor. It's crazy because I have Kaitlyn, Trini, and Aisha to pick from. I mean, all three of them are like my sisters. This would be so much easier if Mackenzie was old enough to be my maid of honor. She's excited to be a flower girl though._

_So, Tommy and I weighed my options last night. Kaitlyn and I have been friends since we were kids. We did almost everything together till I moved, and didn't see her much. She was like a sister to me when we were little and having her back makes her feel more like a sister now._

_Trini, she was my first best girlfriend in Angel Grove… but she moved to Switzerland, and while we didn't grow apart, we didn't continue to grow up together. _

_Then there's Aisha, she's been a true sister to me, hell, I lived with her. She was always there for me, like the others, but she is on the same page as me. We think the same way. _

_I just can't forget what all three of them mean to me. Tommy has it so easy, he knew it would be Jason from the get-go. They are best friends. I guess I have to choose. I just don't know who yet._

_Ugh, this is tough. _

_Gotta go, Tommy and I are heading to the reception hall to see if we like it or not!_

_Love,_

_  
Kimberly_

Tommy sits on the bed next to Kimberly as they watch a movie on the television, "What about Trini?" Tommy asks, as he tries to get her to decide on her maid of honor.

"For the same reason as why not Aisha or Kaitlyn." Kim sighs.

"You've known Trini longer."

"No, I've known Kaitlyn longer…"

Tommy sighs, "You aren't making this decision any easier Kimberly."

"I know." She says, "I mean, I have Kat too, but she and I had a rough time, kind of… but I did give her my powers."

"No." Tommy says, "We aren't backtracking. It's a no for Katherine. What about Kaitlyn? You aren't as close to her as Aisha are you?"

Kimberly groans and flops backwards onto Tommy's pillows, "Trini's out."

"Really?" Tommy asks a bit shocked at her decision.

"I am not as close to her as I was in high school. I guess we grew a bit apart. Plus, she's still on the east coast a lot more than here."

"Ok, Trini's out." He says.

"Don't say it like that! She's still one of my best friends!"

Tommy doesn't even bother to argue that it was her that said it first so he moved on, "Kate and Aisha are left."

"Kaitlyn and I are like sisters…"

"Aisha and you lived together."

Kimberly thinks for a minute, "Aisha."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, and I am the closest with her…"

Tommy smiles, lying down next to her, "There, was that so hard?"

"No, it was TORTURE." She says over exaggerating her answer.

"Now we pair them."

Kimberly thinks for ten seconds, "Aisha and Jase, Rocky and Kaitlyn, Adam and Trini, Billy and Kat, Zack and Tanya." She writes the names in the notebook she has been keeping, "Not in that order though…"

Tommy laughs, "Sounds good."

"Yeah, that's the easy part." She says yawning, "I need to get some sleep."

"It's only…"

"One in the morning." Kim groans, "I'm planned out today anyway."

"Alright." He says as she puts the note book down on the nightstand. "We have to be at the reception place by ten."

"I'll have to be up by eight then." She says.

"I'll set the alarm."

She lies next to her fiancé, "I am so tired."

"So, go to sleep." He says, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her cheek."

"I am. You keep talking." She smiles as he retaliates by tickling her sides. She laughs and squeals as he playfully tortures her.

Rocky bangs on the door, "Do you mind keeping it down a bit? I don't wanna be kept up with your "sexual antics." He teases as he opens the door.

"Yeah, keep that in mind when Kate stays over." Tommy laughs.

"Thanks." He laughs, opening the door, "Night."

"Night Rocko." Kim smiles

"Night Rock." Tommy says. Rocky closes the door smiling to himself, "You know, I really need to get a door that locks."

"Why?" Kim asks.

"To keep out Apes." He laughs.

Kim smiles, and rolls her eyes at a poor attempt at a joke, "Night handsome." She says, kissing him.

"Night Beautiful."

The next day they head to the banquet hall and sign the papers. Kimberly heads home after they sign the papers to rent out the hall that night. She has to tell Aisha that she wants her as the maid of honor.

"How was the banquet hall?" Aisha asks.

"Awesome. We have it."

"That's great!"

"Hey, I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Aisha smiles.

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Yeah! I'd love to, but only on one condition…"

"Shoot." Kim grins.

"You'll be mine."

"Of course I will!"

"Well that's finished." Aisha laughs. "Can you believe that in a year and a half you'll be married, and right after that I will be?"

"It's scary isn't it?"

"It really is. We are all only living in our house for two years tops."

"Did Jason and Kat pick a date?"

"Yeah, they are November of '02."

"That's cool."

"Yeah."

"One question…"

"What's that?"

"You aren't going to make me wear pink are you?"

Kimberly laughs, "No, you'll wear yellow, or another color if you wanna."

"Yellow works." Aisha laughs, "Just making sure though, because if you were making me wear pink, I'd have to hurt you."

"I was thinking a possible blue color, but who knows."

"Blue works… We can pass up our trademark colors for one day." Aisha giggles.

"Like every day since the powers left us?"

"That too." Aisha smiles.

_October 19, 2000_

_Dear Diary,_

_This school year has been amazing and busy at the same time. They guys are barely around, working their asses off to finish the studio's, which I have to say is coming around nicely. The painters were in doing Kat and my studio and they did an awesome job! My studio is looking amazing! I have a huge pink wall in the back of the studio where the crane will be hanging. The rest of my studio is sponge painted blue, purple, green, and pink. It's a bit girly, but hey, it's a gymnastics training complex. There is enough testosterone on the first floor. Kat and my studio is meant to be pretty. _

_Well, anyway, I am lucky if I see my fiancée more than two times a week. He is busy working at the High School, I am busy working at the Elementary School. Report cards are coming up very soon. I have a great group of second graders. They are amazingly smart! They are a great group of kids. I've got 13 girls and 10 boys. It's nice having more girls than boys because they are a lot easier to handle._

"Kim! Tommy's here!" She hears Katherine call to her.

"I'll be right down." She calls back.

_Anyway, I better head down and see him. I haven't seen him in a few days._

_Love,_

_Kimberly _

"Hey stranger, long time no see." Kimberly teases Tommy.

"Yeah, that's why I stopped over." He says, kissing her.

"I was beginning to think that you didn't love me anymore."

"Nah, haven't you heard distance makes the heart grow fonder?"

"Not this _hart." _She grins.

"No pun intended." He smiles, "Are you busy?"

"Just working on report cards."

"Yeah, I have to do that too soon."

"Mine are a bit more in-depth."

"Can you stop to grab something to eat?"

"Yeah." Kimberly smiles, "Let me just grab my bag."

"You got it." He smiles as she disappears for a bit.

"Alright. Let's go."

"Mom wants us to stop over there sometime tonight so they can finalize a bit more of the wedding."

"Good." Kim smiles, "We really need to do that."

"Did you decide on brides maid dresses?"

"Yeah. I have a few picked out. It just matters what looks the best on the girls. Mackenzie is on her own. I told Larissa what color I wanted and she said she'll find a dress for her, and get my final ok."

"Great." Tommy smiles, "What color? The blue one still?"

"Yeah it's called Caribbean. I like it."

"Mom says we need to find flowers to match."

"I figured the girls could get yellow and pink. I just have to make sure it looks good. I may do all purple instead. That may be better."

Tommy smiles, "It's still over a year away."

"Hey, Kat and Jason have theirs totally planned, and they are not till November 02. We are next May. Give me a break."

"It seems so far away."

"It will be here before we know it." She says, as they drive to the restaurant. "How's the studio going?"

"Top floor looks amazing."

"Thank you." She smiles, "Kat and I know how to get it done right, the first time."

"Yeah, pay someone to do it."

"You'll learn." Kimberly giggles.

Tommy groans, "I'm actually beginning to think that we better start hiring someone to do the painting. Its gonna take forever."

"I'll have my guy call you." She smiles.

"Just have them come and finish the job."

"That too." She says, kissing his cheek.

"We really need to spend more time together you know."

"Tell my fiancée that." Kim teases

"Why don't you stay over tonight?"

"Can't. I have to be up early for an AM meeting. Tomorrow?"

"Can't, the next day is my meeting."

"Ugh. I never thought we'd have to schedule time in to see each other." Kim groans.

"It will stop, as soon as the studio is finished. Your equipment should be in by next month."

"Good cause Coach Schmidt is coming to help me use the best of my space."

"That's good. I'm sure it will look great no matter what." Tommy smiles at her.

"I hope so." She grins.

_April 3, 2001_

_Dear Diary_

_Well, our wedding is just another year away, but at least we have everything planned. It's a good thing because Tommy is right now driving me up a wall. So, get this, the past week all the guys have had this nasty stomach flu. The girls and I have done our best to stay clear of the "hot house" so to speak. It started with Zack, then Adam, Rocky, Jason, and Tommy got it. Zack has so nicely called it the plague. The girls and I have been lucky not to get it. The reason for that is probably because we barely see them. _

_Yesterday, I wasn't feeling too well. I thought I was getting their flu, but it ended up basically being a bad case of indigestion… at least that's what it felt like. I'm better today, I just can't really eat… oh well, hopefully I'll be feeling better soon._

_I have had several dates with Tommy that have been broken because they are too busy with the studio. I don't get why they don't just hire someone. Kat and my top floor is completely finished, all items are in there! It looks great! It's been finished for like two months almost, but the guys insist on doing it themselves, causing them to ignore us and work hours in the studio. They want it opened by August, but I can basically say, good luck. They still aren't finished painting yet! They don't' even have all their "pictures" up, or their floors in… or their equipment. _

_Anyway, I gotta head to the studio to see if Tommy and I are still on for tonight… good luck to me!_

_Love,_

Kimberly

Kimberly makes the twenty minute drive over to the studio, one she knows all too well. She pulls into the parking lot and seeks out her fiancée. They have had to reschedule their date seven times in two weeks. Kimberly was beginning to lose her patience with him.

"Hey honey. Are we still on for tonight?" Kim asks him when she finds him.

Tommy was busy on his hands and knees painting the lower part of his studio. He barely acknowledges her as she comes into the room, speaking to him, "Not tonight." He says in a flat tone, "I have to finish this coat of paint."

"You know what Tommy, that's fine." She says in a sarcastic tone, "Why don't we call off the wedding too? I mean, you are obviously too busy for a wife too!"

"Stop it Kimberly." He says firmly, not looking up from his painting.

"No. Don't you tell ME to stop it! I have every right to be upset! I barely see you anymore!" Kimberly was fuming as Tommy continues to ignore her anger.

"Well yesterday and the day before YOU were sick. If you forgot, YOU broke that date."

"I still feel like hell, but I am trying to spend time with you! Dammit Tommy, I see you MAYBE once a week, and that is ONLY when I come to the studio! If I want to hear from you I need to call! I am so sick and tired of being second to a STUDIO! I shouldn't have to beg you to spend time with me! You should WANT to!"

"You know when we bought this how much work it would be!"

"Not as much as YOU are making it! Rocky, Jason, Adam, they ALL spend more time with their girlfriends then you spend with me! I am sick of being second in your life! I AM SICK OF IT!"

"You know something Kimberly…" He says, losing her patients, "The world doesn't revolve around you."

"You… YOU!" Kimberly says raising her voice.

"I am NOT finished." He says looking at her, "I am doing this and you'll just have to deal with it, or don't. I'm not stopping from fixing this up because YOU need to see me."

"You just don't understand!"

"No, YOU don't." He says standing up from his painting, throwing his brush down looking her in the eyes, "I have to get this done! I see you all the time! I am doing this for US! It's opening in less than a year!"

"Fine Tommy, all the time. I see you all the time right? It's been two weeks since I've seen you away from this FUCKING studio! It's been one week since I have seen you more than an hour! And it has been five days since I have seen you at all! I don't care anymore, you don't get it! I'm done Tommy, I'm done."

"So am I." He growls at her, "Call me when you stop clinging so much." He says turning back to his painting. Kimberly storms out of the studio and jumps into her car.

Kimberly went home furious at her fiancée. She had a dull pain running through her stomach. "Great, the flu is just what I need tonight." She groans as the nausea persists. Within the hour she was sick as a dog. All afternoon she was throwing up. Nothing would stay in her. The pain gradually got stronger as the night went on. Around 6:30 she stopped her heaving and she lies on the couch. She was feeling rotten and could barely move. 8:00 Aisha comes home and sees her laying on the couch, "Are you still sick?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you should go to the doctors Kim."

"I will Aisha, if this doesn't stop in a few days. I think it's just the flu the guys had."

"I'm not sure… but just keep a check on it. If you need me just shout."

"Will do." Kim says.

By 9:00 the pain starts to move into her right side and shoot into her back. It was beginning to hurt when she walked and she started to get sick again. By 11:00 Jason and Katherine come home. Jason checks on Kimberly who was laying on the couch and heads upstairs. By midnight the pain was horrible. Kimberly was curled up in a ball on the couch. Aisha comes down to check on her before going to bed, "You look awful."

"I think I need to go to the hospital." Kimberly says, beads of sweat pooling on her forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"My side… it really hurts, and my stomach, my god Aisha I can't stop getting sick." She replies, tears filling her eyes.

"Can you walk?"

"I can't even move with out it hurting."

"I'll get Jason." Aisha says calmly, not to frighten her friend. She quickly makes her way upstairs and into Kat's room. Jason runs downstairs.

"You ok?" He asks, leaning down next to her, feeling her forehead. She was burning up.

"No, I don't think I am." She says as she grimaces in pain.

"Can you walk?"

"It hurts too much Jase."

"Alright sis." He says, gently picking her up, "Let's get you to the hospital."

Kat and Aisha go with Jason and Kimberly. Aisha sits in the back with her friend as she watches the pain on her face increase. Kimberly couldn't stop throwing up and during the fifteen minute ride she let out a yelp and continued to get sicker. Aisha silently wishes Jason would go as fast as he could to get her to the hospital, and after what seems like an eternity they arrive. Jason parks the car and picks Kimberly up, "How are you?" He asks, seeing how gray her complexion looks. She did not speak to him, instead she shook in his arms. Jason walks quickly into the emergency room. As soon as they walk through the door a nurse calls for a stretcher, "What happened?"

"My friends been complaining of her stomach hurting and feeling sick. She has been sick for several days. She thought it was the flu. Apparently she was throwing up a lot tonight, then she told her housemate her side hurt." He says gesturing to Aisha.

"Has she ever had her appendix out?"

"No." He replies. "She was sick the whole way here, and then stopped talking to us. She has been shaking a lot."

The doctor checks Kimberly out quickly and tries to get her to talk to him with no luck. As Kimberly was once again sick, he says, "We're going to do an MRI and take some blood to see what's going on with her. I am going to say that it is most likely appendicitis, but we need to be sure."

"She was in a lot of pain in the car, and shouted out a bit." Aisha tells the doctor.

"We'll let you know what's going on after the blood work and MRI."

"Thanks." Jason says, leaning down to Kimberly, "I'll see you soon sis." He says, kissing her forehead.

"Do you know her well enough to fill out information on her?"

"Yes." Jason says taking the forms. He fills out all the information needed and hands it back, "I'm not sure of her health insurance. She's employed at Reefside Elementary."

"We'll look into it." The nurse says.

"Thank you." Jason says, turning his attention back to his fiancée and friend, "Did you try Tommy?"

"He didn't pick up." Aisha replies.

"He probably thinks we're trying to make the two of them talk again." He groans, knowing all about their recent fight, "I'll try him in five minutes or so."

About thirty minutes later, the Doctor comes back out, "We're taking her immediately up to surgery. Her appendix has ruptured.'

"How severe is it?"

"Quite. We don't know how long ago it ruptured. We have to get her cleaned up. It's going to be a bit of a long surgery and recovery. Most ruptures are. She has quite a bad infection…."

"How can you tell?" Kat asks.

"When she was ill, she was vomiting a darker color. I'll come talk to you after she is out of surgery. It will be approximately three hours."

"Thank you." Kat says, with a sour face as the doctor turns to leave, "I'm sorry I asked."

Jason during the two hours he sat kept calling Tommy. Finally he picks up his phone, "Are you going to stop calling? It's two AM. Can't we talk about this later?" Tommy groans.

Jason could tell by his voice that he wasn't really sleeping, "Tommy, listen…"

"No, I am so sick of her always telling me that I care more about the studio than about her. Then everyone calls me to say spend more time with her. What am I suppose to do Jason huh? You're our best friend, what… should I stop the studio? Should I spend every waking minute with her? Should I…"

Jason cuts him off, "Dammit Tommy! LISTEN TO ME! Kimberly's in the hospital. Her appendix burst. She's really sick!"

"Shit… I'll be right there." He says hanging up his cell phone as he grabs his car keys, pulling on jeans and a shirt. His phone rings again, "What?" He asks as he recognizes the phone number.

"Swing by the girls place on your way and grab her medical card."

"Ok."

"Aisha says her bag is either in the kitchen or in her room."

"Fine. Ill see you when I get there." He says as he sticks his head in Adam's room, "Kim's in the hospital."

"Is she ok?" Adam asks, looking up from his text book.

"Her appendix ruptured."

"I'll go with you." Adam offers.

"I gotta go to the girls house first, let Rocky and Kaitlyn know and get her medical card. Aisha, Kat, and Jase are all over at the hospital…"

Adam could sense that he was not in the mood to have anyone drive with him, "Alright, I'll be there tomorrow then."

"Fine." He says, "See you tomorrow."

"Keep me informed."

"Alright." He says and shuts Adam's door, practically running out of the house. He drives the short distance to the girls house and heads inside, grabbing Kimberly's purse.

"Tommy?" Kaitlyn asks, as he flies past her door.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Kim's got appendicitis. Her appendix ruptured. I need to grab a few things for her."

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know!" He says, as Kaitlyn goes into Kimberly's vacant room grabbing her stretchy, loose clothes. She gives her a few changes of clothes in a bag and sends Tommy out the door with a final, "Call us when you hear something."

"I will."

"We'll be in tomorrow."

"Alright." He says as he grabs her pocketbook and heads out the door.

Tommy gets to the hospital and finds his friends in the waiting room. "Here are her cards, who do I give them to?"

"The nurse around the corner." Jason says.

"I'll be back." Tommy says taking the cards out of her wallet and handing the purse and bags over to Aisha. He then heads over to the nurses station and says, "Hi, I have all of Kimberly Hart's insurance information." He hands over the cards asking, "Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you. I'll make a copy of this and return it."

"Do you have any information on her?"

"No, she is still in surgery."

"Alright." He sighs.

"As soon as I hear something, I'll come find you… and your relationship to the patient?"

"I'm her fiancée." He says.

"Alright." She says with a kind smile.

"Any news on her?" Jason asks as Katherine was leaning against him with her eyes closed.

"Not yet." He says, sitting besides Aisha, "What happened?"

"She was sick, the flu or something and kept on getting sicker." Aisha says, yawning, "We got her here and now it is three thirty in the morning almost and we're waiting on news."

Tommy sighs, as Aisha leans against his shoulder, "God I should have known something was wrong. I should have cared. What the hell was I thinking?"

"We all had the stomach flu, you didn't think anything of it. Tommy, you've been busy with the studio, we all have. It's a stressful time. I can't see Kat as much as I want to either."

"I haven't even thought about seeing Kim. It's just like when she went to Florida all over again. I'm taking our relationship for granted. I keep thinking that it will always be there, and keep doing my own thing. God, I haven't seen her in a whole week and that's how I treat her."

"Don't go blaming yourself Tommy. It's not your fault that she is in the hospital. It would have ruptured no matter what happened."

"I should have seen that she was more sick than she thought."

"She'll be fine." Jason says, running his hands over Katherine's hair, "This happens all the time. Hell, her sister had this a few years back. The doctors say that it is fairly common between the ages of 16 and 30 years old. She'll be in the hospital for about five days and be released."

"God, I hope she'll speak to me after." He says, shifting slightly to accommodate Aisha in a bit more comfortable position for the two of them. "How long has she been sleeping?"

"Since about two." Jason says, "You sleeping Aisha?" Getting no reply from her, "I don't blame them. I'm staying up by sheer will power. I have to know what is going on with her and how she is."

"Thanks for taking her Jase."

"Hey, she was my best friend way before you came into the picture bro. You know I'd do anything for her."

"More than I would do for her in the past few weeks. Dinner, that's all she asked for was dinner, a night with just the two of us… I couldn't even find time for a few hours to see her. Wait, what about her class tomorrow?"

"Dude, tomorrow's Sunday."

"Well that's good… but Monday, Tuesday…"

"And all the other days of the week, she can handle it." Jason smiles, "Let's just get her out of surgery and we'll take it from there."

It was another thirty minutes before the doctor came out to talk to Jason, Tommy, and the girls. "Hi, I'm Dr. Jacobs, and I was the one operating on Kimberly."

"How is she?" Tommy asks.

"Her appendix did rupture. It took us a while to clean her out, and she may need more surgery tomorrow, but we'll cross that bridge when it comes. She is still coming around in her recovery room. She has a pick line as well as a drain to get the rest of the infection out of her. She'll be fine, but for the next few days she'll be in quite a bit of pain an battling a fever off and on. It's just her body's way of ridding it of infection."

"Can I see her?" Tommy asks.

"Yes." The doctor says, "One at a time though."

"Go ahead Tommy. We'll see her when we can."

Tommy gently stands up and Aisha wakes up, "She's awake Aisha, I'm gonna go see her."

Aisha yawns, "Good." She says, and leans over closer to Jason, laying against him.

"I think the three of us are actually gonna head home. We'll get some rest and come back when it's light." Jason says.

"Alright." Tommy says, "Thanks for bringing her bro."

"Just tell her I was here."

"I will. Night."

"Night." He says, "Aisha, you ready to head home?"

"Yeah, we'll see her tomorrow."

Jason shakes Kat awake, "She's out of surgery, but the Doctors say only one person at a time. What do you say we head home till tomorrow?"

"She ok?"

"She'll be fine."

"Ok." Kat says, standing up.

"I'll just take you two to our place, it's a bit closer." He says, wrapping his arms around both girls. They get home in a matter of minutes, and split off. Aisha heads into Zack's room and talks to him for a few minutes before falling asleep.

Tommy heads into Kimberly's room and hears the faint beeping of the monitors. She was laying on her back and looking quite pale. Tommy sighs and sits next to her, taking her hand into his. He sits quietly so he doesn't wake her up, but within an hour her eyes open slightly. Tommy was dozing by her side, "Tommy?"

"Hey you." He says, sitting up and turning the light on so he could see her, "How are you feeling beautiful?"

"Not too good." She says.

"At least you aren't lying this time saying you are fine."

"You manage to always catch me in a lie."

"I was so worried about you…"

Kimberly shakes her head, "I am so sorry."

"You couldn't help it…"

"No, about yesterday night. I feel awful for blaming you for not having any time to spend with me. I know how much the studio means to you and I know it won't be forever, but I really missed you. I hate not seeing you every day…"

"Kimberly, shh." He says, not wanting her to get worked up, "It was my fault. I wasn't thinking about what my being occupied with the studio all day and night was doing to you. I almost blew the second chance with you, because I just feel that the relationship will always be there. I'm sorry. I am going to start spending a lot more time with you."

"I don't need a lot… I just need twice a week to see you, even if it's for just an hour outside the studio." Kimberly explains.

"You will." He says as he watches her eyes start to droop again, "You should get some sleep."

"Please don't leave me." She says to him, as he takes her hand.

"I'm not. I'll stay until they kick me out." He smiles, kissing the side of her head, "Get some rest. I'll be right here. We can talk more tomorrow."

She nods and closes her eyes. Tommy sighs and continues to sit with her. She was in pain and a bit delirious through half the night. Her fever kept shooting up and down. Tommy felt helpless sitting next to her. The nurses came in and left every half an hour. Sometimes they brought medicine, sometimes it was to change dressings or sometimes just to take her vitals.

The next morning Jason and Katherine come in first. Jason couldn't stay away and Katherine couldn't sleep with him tossing and turning all night.

"How was your night?" Jason asks Tommy as he came into the room.

"Long." He sighs, "She barely got any sleep, and of course I didn't. She's slept a full hour almost and that's the longest she's slept all night." He says looking at the clock and sees it says 9:45am, "How was your night?"

"I couldn't sleep." Jason says, shrugging.

"Yeah, and when he can't sleep neither can I." Katherine yawns, "I got more sleep at the hospital than with him at home. He wouldn't stop tossing and turning. I was ready to get up and go into Adam's room and sleep."

"Was he there? I didn't see him." Jason asks, standing behind Katherine who was sitting on the chair. He gently rubs her shoulders.

"Yeah, I saw him for a few minutes in the morning. He said he will be over later this afternoon." Kat says yawning.

"How has she been?" Jason asks his best friend.

"Sick… she's had a fever all night, and it shot up to 104 this morning. She's been in a bit of pain, but apparently the doctors told me she has an extremely high tolerance to pain because she hasn't been asking for much pain medicine, and she would have been in pain a few days ago, before the appendix ruptured."

"Do you want to go home and we'll stay with her? Just so you can get some sleep?"

"No. I promised I'd stay with her till the Doctors kicked me out which will probably be tonight."

"You should Tommy." Kat says.

"I can't leave her." He sighs.

"You don't have to." Jason says, "But let's go grab some coffee."

Tommy agrees to that, and looks at Kat. "I'll stay with her." Kat says, smiling at the guys.

"Tell her we'll be right back if she wakes up."

"I will."

Kimberly wakes up about fifteen minutes after the boys left. Kat gives her a smile, "Hey girl, how you feeling?"

"Hi Kat." She says, "Not so good."

Kat smiles kindly at her, "You'll start to feel better soon."

Kim nods, "When did you get here?"

"Not quite an hour ago. Tommy and Jason went to get some coffee. Tommy looked wiped."

"You didn't go?"

"No, I didn't want you to wake up alone. Jason's bringing me back some."

"God, I hurt so bad…"

"Do you want me to get you medicine?"

"Would you mind?"

"No, I'll go find the nurse."

Kat grabs a nurse and heads back into the hospital room, "Good morning Kimberly, how are you? Any better?"

"Actually I feel worse." She says honestly.

The nurse smiles kindly, "You still have a lot of infection going on in your body, so you're not going to feel much relief for a few days. Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Quite a bit." Kim says as the nurse takes her blood and checks her vitals.

"I'll give you something. We'll have to get you up and moving around a bit today."

"Alright." She says as the nurse hands her a pill. She quickly takes it and lies back down.

"I'll be back in an hour unless you need me before."

"Thanks." Kim says.

Within a few minutes, Tommy and Jason come back with three cups of coffee. Jason hands one to Kat, "Thanks." She says, as Tommy sits next to the bed again.

"You doing any better Kim?" Tommy asks.

"Not really." She says, shifting a bit on the bed, wincing in pain as she turns the wrong way, "I'm really getting sick of being in the hospital."

"You were only in here once before, and that was for a one night stay." Tommy says, smiling.

"No true." Jason says, remembering ninth grade, "The year before you moved here, she had an awful case of pneumonia and spent around two weeks in the hospital. It was bad. She passed out in school, and it was right around the time her parents were getting divorced, so she didn't take care of herself." He scolded her playfully.

"That was a long time ago." Kim sighs.

"I agree though, no more hospital stays for a while ok Kim?"

Kimberly smiles a bit, "Not a problem Jase."

"So how are they going to get you to walk with that pump in your stomach?" Jason asks.

"Didn't think about that." Kim sighs, "I guess they'll take it out or something. It all depends if the infection is gone or not." She shrugs.

"Do you feel any better?" Kat asks her.

"Not so much."

The doctor comes into the room, and picks up Kim's chart, "How are you feeling Kimberly?"

"Not so good." She says.

"You're lucky you got here when you did. I'm going to check the drain as well as the wound." He says turning to her friends.

"We'll wait outside." Tommy says, kissing her forehead.

"We'll just be a few minutes." The Doctor says. The nurse closes the door, "So are you in much pain?"

"Um, nothing that I can't take. I feel more like I have the flu then pain."

The doctor nods, "You should start feeling better in a day or so." He looks over the pump and drain, "I think we have gotten almost all of the infection out. By tonight, I should be able to take this out and stitch you up."

"Another surgery?"

"No. We'll just numb you a bit, pull the tube out and stitch you up. It won't take that long."

Kim nods, "Alright."

"We're going to up the antibiotics tonight for the last time. Hopefully you'll be able to go home in about three days."

"Great." Kim smiles.

"Alright Kimberly, I'll check on you a little while later."

"Ok."

"Bye." He says, smiling at her and walking out.

"Well what did he say?" Tommy asks her as he walks back in the room.

"That I may be out in three days, and they are taking the drain and pump out of me tonight."

"That's good."

"Yeah, another pain…"

"You'll get through it." Jason say.

"I know I will." Kim sighs.

That night, after they take the tube out of her, she was forced to walk. Tommy took a walk with her around the hospital floor. She was very slow and wincing a lot, "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah." Kim says, her hand on her side, trying to push the idea of pain away from her mind. She slowly breaths in and out as she walks down the long hallway, "Oh god…"

"What?" He asks, taking her hand gently.

"Tomorrow starts the beginning of the school week. What am I going to do? I don't have a substitute, I don't have lesson plans, I don't have anything for the kids on Monday."

Tommy smiles, "Kimberly, I'm sure they can figure it out. Susan knows where you are doesn't she?"

"They kids are suppose to be taking a huge test on Tuesday. She doesn't know that… and I told them that we can play a review game, that she doesn't know how to play. I can't just leave them!"

"I really don't think you have much of a choice Beautiful."

I have to get my lesson plans done for tomorrow, I have to. Everything is at my house!"

"Kim, calm down." He says, kissing her head, "I'll call Rocky and he can bring all of your stuff here ok? Then you can call Susan, and I'll drop all the stuff off on my way to school ok?"

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not." He says, "Boy, looks like you are feeling better."

"Momentarily." Kimberly sighs wincing again as her adrenaline slows down.

"Come on, looks like you've had enough walking for the night." He says noticing her pale complexion.

"Yeah I definitely have."

When he gets back into her room, he calls Rocky who grabs everything she needs and brings it to the hospital within the hour. Kimberly does all she can before becoming too exhausted and sends it out with Tommy.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school ok?"

"Kay." She says, as he leans into kiss her, "Thanks Tommy."

"No problem. Feel better ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you."

"Love you too." She replies smiling as he walks out of the room. She was glad to have a bit of time by herself, but she would miss him something terrible. She hated when he was away, but she needed time to relax and rest, which she wasn't getting too much with everyone in and out of the hospital. She sighs and turns on the TV, before falling asleep for the night.

_April 10, 2001_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, it's yet again the first day that I am home from the hospital. This time was really fun let me tell you… my appendix ruptured. Tommy and I made up though, and everything is all good. I think he feels guilty about yelling at a person with appendicitis, because he spends almost all his free time with me. It's nice actually. He's been taking good care of me. _

_I get to head back to school next Monday. I'm glad, because I really miss the kids. They made me get well cards with the substitute. My only problem is I am not sure who is in my class, nor what they are or aren't doing. It's nerve-racking. I've worked with them so much to get them almost ready for the third grade next year, and I can only hope that they aren't backtracking. I'm sure they are fine, and Sue would tell me either way… oh well._

_Oh well, only a few more days…._

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

Kimberly hears the phone ringing as she watches TV in her room, she then hears Kaitlyn say, "Hold on, let me see if she's awake." And the door opens, "Kim, you up?"

"Yeah." She says.

"Your sister is on the phone."

Kimberly groans a bit, "Ok." It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to her sister, she was just exhausted, "Hey Mackenzie" she says as she picks up the phone.

"Hi Kim! How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok honey, thank you."

"It only hurts for a little bit Kimberly."

Kim smiles and laughs a little bit, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, when my appendix had to come out it hurt but then it gets better! You should be better soon!"

"Well thank you Dr. Hart." She grins, "I'm so lucky to have a sister taking care of me over the phone."

"When are you coming to see me?"

"Not for a bit Mackenzie. I was going to come for Easter, but I can't now."

"Ok." She sighs. Kimberly can hear her pouting and sulking over the phone.

"Don't give me the guilt trip Mackenzie Lynn." Kimberly says, "I'll be out when I can."

"Ok… I just miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Really?"

"Of course, how many sisters do you think I've got?"

"Just me."

"Yup and I wish I could be out there with you."

"Soon then."

Kimberly laughs, "Soon. Sometime this summer Tommy and I will come out ok?"

"Ok." Mackenzie smiles, "I gotta go!"

"Homework?"

"Yeah, dad's making me do it."

"Alright kid, I'll talk to you soon."

"Love you Kimberly! Feel Better! Bye."

"Thanks Mac, love you too. Bye." And she hangs up the phone.

Kimberly decides she better get up and walk around the house a bit. She stepped on the scale and found that during her week in the hospital she had lost ten pounds, "Ugh." She says watching the scale drop to 100 pounds, "I guess I should try and eat."

She slowly walks down stairs and sees Rocky eating lunch, "Hey Rocko." Kim smiles.

"Hey Kimberly, how ya feeling?"

"Still in a bit of pain, but I'll live."

Rocky smiles and nods, "You want anything to eat?"

"I probably should, I'm almost into the ninety pound weight zone."

"Jeeze." He says, standing up, "Sit, what do you want?"

"What do we have?"

"Lunchmeat?"

"Surprise me then, unless its' what ever you have on your sandwich." Kim says making a face.

Rocky smiles, "There's nothing wrong with ham, salami, turkey, provolone cheese, and mustard."

"Ew." Kim says, in disgust.

"Turkey?"

"Sounds fine."

"So when are you going back to work Kimmy?"

"Monday, if the pain is almost totally gone. I told the school that if I can't handle it I'll be there just a half day."

"Be careful, because they will run right into you."

"Who?"

"The second graders. I'm sure they miss you a lot, and that means excitement when they come into the classroom."

"I'll just sit behind my desk." Kim smiles, "They can't get to me there. I miss them a lot though."

"I bet you do." Rocky smiles.

"How's the studio going?"

"Well, Jason was working on Tommy's side while you were in the hospital and it is actually coming along very nicely. I think we will be shooting for September as an opening. We are going to send out letters to our students from before and tell them about the new studio."

"Cool."

"And Kat and your upper floor looks awesome. The gymnastic equipment is all set up. It's ready to go!"

"Did they put it in the right place?"

"Tommy and Jason had a diagram you drew."

"Ok." She smiles, "Thanks Rocky." She says as he hands her a sandwich.

"Are we going camping again this year?"

"I'd like to, but that is all up to you guys and if you want to leave the studio or not."

"Well, we won't be going till the end of the summer, the last week of August or something, and I hope the studio will be completely done by that time."

"I'm all for camping, and the others will be too."

"Well have to talk about that sooner or later." Rocky smiles.

"Sounds good." She smiles.

Monday Kimberly drives into Reefside Elementary School and arrives an hour before the kids came in. She knew she would have a lot to do before they came in. She read the not about the kids every day and saw that as the days went on they got more "chatty." Kimberly smiled at that.

"I thought you were back!" Sue smiles as she walks into Kimberly's room.

"Yeah, I couldn't stay away anymore." She smiles, standing up as Sue hugs her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. Still a bit of pain, but that'll last a while. How was my class?"

"They did pretty well." She smiles, "Marissa didn't talk at all when you were gone."

"Figured that. I really have to work on getting her to talk to other adults."

"Good luck. Her first grade teacher is shocked that she has taken so well to you."

"I work with her." Kim shrugs, "There's nothing else to it."

Susan smiles, "Well, I'm glad you're back."

"Was the sub ok?"

"She was fine. Almost everything got done… almost."

"I'm not worried about that." She smiles.

"The kids are going to FLIP when they see you back."

Kimberly smiles, "I can't wait till eight thirty."

"Alright, well you get back to work, and I'll see you in a bit. Glad you're back Kimberly."

"Thanks Susan."

Kimberly waits for the kids to file in, and Julia was the first one in, "MISS HART!" She says, running over to Kimberly at her desk.

"Hi Julia, I miss you guys."

"We missed you too! Are you feeling better?"

Kimberly smiles, "I still hurt, but I'm better."

"Good." She says.

Kimberly gets the same reaction from all her students as they walk through the door. She hugs them all gently and they sit down at their desks. Kimberly sits down on the desk in the front, "Now, I need all of your help for the next week. I still am very sore from my hospital stay ok? I need all of you to be on your best behavior and watch out for my side. I have a cut on it that really hasn't healed yet."

"Do you need a band-aid?" Josh asks her.

Kim smiles, "I have one, thank you. I just need you to be careful around me and be on your BEST behavior. Got it?"

"Yup!" They agree.

_May 17, 2001_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well today was my first day back to class and I was so glad. The kids were a bit off the wall when they came into the room, but as soon as they saw me, they calmed down. I got a pretty good letter from the substitute. I was in quite a bit of pain by the end of the day, but nothing compared to what I was before. _

_I have a lot to catch up on though, so I better get grading!_

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

_June 23, 2001_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, we are all planned and booked for our camping expedition. We'll be leaving on August 28 and staying till Labor Day. School for Tommy and I doesn't start till the week after so we've got plenty of time. _

I got on the beam for the first time in years today. My students are all signed up for class starting in September. They studio is almost ready, to all of us girls relief. We'll have our fiancée's back in a matter of months. Today Mrs. Oliver and I are heading to finalize the meals for our wedding in April. Gosh, I can't believe it's happening so soon. Tommy left this detail up to us. Rocky insisted on what food's he would like served there, and strangely I took it into consideration. He has excellent taste for food. I seriously thought he'd eat anything, but when it comes to eloquent food, he's good. Kaitlyn says that it was the one thing he was assigned to for their wedding.

_Anyway, we are doing this whole huge appetizer almost buffet before the dinner, then during dinner it will be chicken, fish, or meat, and of course a vegetarian platter, though that is barely ever used. _

_The girls and I are choosing the final dresses in September. We are going with a blue color, and then the flowers will honor our original colors haha. I had to throw them in there, even though we don't really wear them all the time anymore. The girls don't know that little hint yet. Kaitlyn won't get it, but the other's will. The guys are each getting a boutonnière of their color. That was Tommy's doing._

_I'm getting a bit excited. The last thing we have to do is pick the photographer and choose our honeymoon… and go house hunting…. And pay for everything leftover. Ugh there is so much to do still. I also have to get the bridal party gifts… Thank god I have another 10 months._

_Anyway, gotta meet Mrs. Oliver!_

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

"Where are you off to Kim?" Aisha asks.

"I gotta meet Tommy's mom and finalize the reception dinner. My mom is paying, but Mrs. O is coming to finalize the entrees."

"That's nice of her."

"She has no choice." Kimberly smiles, "She only has one son, no daughters, and I'm without a mom to help plan so she's stuck. My mom is doing all she can over in France, and they have been conversing a couple times a week."

"Gosh, I can't believe you're getting married so soon…"

"Hey, ten months and yours is only about 13 months away."

"Yeah, but I still have time." Aisha smiles.

Kim laughs, "I'll see you later."

"Have fun."

"Thanks." She smiles.

Kimberly drives the thirty minutes over to the Oliver's house, so she could pick up her soon to be mother-in-law. She was so happy to have her during the planning, but knows her mother wishes she was there too. She parks in the driveway and walks into the door, "Hello?"

"Hi Kimberly." Mr. Oliver calls to her, wiping his hands on a towel in the kitchen.

"Hi Mr. Oliver." She smiles, hugging him.

"How are you honey?"

"Good, you?"

"Good. Jan will be down in a bit."

"Great. No rush." Kim smiles.

"So what are you two doing today?"

"Finalizing the menu's at the reception hall. They asked that we come in and choose everything."

"My son isn't doing that?"

"Not this part. He is too busy today at the studio to come down with me. I'm ok with it though, because his choice of food was 'What ever you want Kimberly' so I intend to making him happy with that."

"Just no tuna." Mr. Oliver smiles.

Kimberly laughs, "No, he'd kill me. We aren't even allowed to order it when Jason and Tommy are around."

"I don't blame them. They got sicker than hell of it that one time and never recovered."

"I told him that it smelled funny.. so did Kat. They just chose not to listen."

"Hopefully they'll listen to you now."

"Yeah, hopefully, but probably not. You guys never listen to us." Kim teases.

"And with good reason." He says back to her, smiling.

"So what are you up to today? Do you want to come with us?"

"No honey, but thank you. I've got some odd jobs to do around the house. Besides, I never stand in the way of women and planning a wedding. I learned that from mine."

Kim giggles, "Just figured I'd ask."

"Hi Kim."

"Hi Mrs. Oliver." Kimberly says, hugging her.

"You all ready?"

"Yeah." She smiles.

"Alright, let's go. Jim, we'll see you in a few hours ok?"

"Yup. Enjoy!"

"Thanks." Kim smiles, "See you later."

"Bye girls."

"Do you want me to drive Kimberly?"

"No, I'll drive this time." She says, as they hop into her red convertible.

They drive the thirty minutes over to the banquet hall, "I'm gonna definitely do meat, fish, and chicken." Kim says, "I'll throw in a vegetarian platter as well."

"Sounds good. DO you know any vegetarians?"

"Not personally, but that doesn't mean that there aren't any there. I don't know EVERYONE who is going." Kim laughs, "Guests of the people especially."

"That's the fun of weddings, figuring out how in the hell you know the people you are getting money and gifts from."

Kim smiles, "It's crazy."

"How can I help you?" A man in a black and white suit asks.

"Hi, I'm Kimberly Hart." She says with a smile, "I'm just here to finalize the details of my wedding."

"Ah yes, Miss Hart, we spoke on the phone several times. I'm Mason Jacobs."

"Hi." She says, shaking the mans extended hand.

"And are you Mrs. Hart?"

"No, I'm just the mother-in-law." Mrs. Oliver smiles.

"Glad to have you here as well." He smiles, "Now, we have several different ways to go, as you know. Appetizers usually occur when you and the rest of the bridal party are taking pictures."

"Alright. We were definitely thinking about doing the appetizer's but what comes with it? Is it just the usual fruit and vegetable platters?"

"That and then you can choose from Seafood, Italian, Chinese, Mexican, and Thai. Most people choose three out of the five appetizers."

"Nah, I don't think we need three of them, as long as the fruit and vegetable platter is there." Kimberly says, flipping through the brochure. "What do you think?" She asks Mrs. Oliver.

"I'd say we should have Italian and Chinese. It seems like there are more choices with the two of them."

"You are having about 150 people correct?"

"Yes." Kimberly replies, "There won't be any more then that."

"Then I would suggest getting the Chinese, Italian, and the vegetable and fruit platter."

"Sounds good." Kimberly smiles.

"Now for the main entrée. Were you thinking of going with the standard meals?"

"We are going to go with the prime rib as one, then the baked chicken as the second, and salmon for the third." Kim says.

"Alright, and any pasta platter?"

"Yes, please."

"So four choice of entrée?"

"Yes."

"Alright." He says writing down everything, "Open bar?"

"Yes." Mrs. Oliver answers for her, "I'm gonna need it."

Kimberly laughs, "You are? Think about me."

"And your mother will need it too… that's what we get for having our only children marry each other."

"How many hours?" Mason asks.

"For the entire reception."

"Right." He says. "Now, are you going to have a wedding party table?"

"Yes."

"How many people will be sitting there?"

"Oh jeeze…" Kim says, thinking, "Ten… I believe… no, like eleven."

"Alright."

"Shoot.. I've got, Aisha and Jason, Rocky and Kaitlyn, Trini and Adam, Tanya and Zack, Billy and Kat… then Mackenzie…. So thirteen including Tommy and I."

"Alright, I think we are set here." He says as they finalize everything within an hour. "We'll see you for April 2nd!"

"Great thank you for all your help." Kimberly smiles, shaking his hand. With a final goodbye Kimberly and Mrs. Oliver head out to her car, "That wasn't too hard."

"No it wasn't." Mrs. Oliver smiles, "And just think, that's one more thing out of the way. Then you guys are home free for your honeymoon all because of Easter."

"I know, perfect timing eh?"

"Definitely." Mrs. Oliver smiles, "It's gonna come so fast."

"Don't I know it."

They drive back to the Oliver's house and then Kimberly decides to head over to the studio to talk to her fiancé about everything.

"Hey Jason." Kim calls to him as he comes out of the guys massive office.

"Hey Kim, how'd the planning go?"

"Good. How's the studio going?"

"Great. It will be opening up by the last week in September. We are just trying to get our rosters together. We have had a lot of calls for you to coach their kids gymnastics."

"Ugh, I'm gonna need an assistant coach."

"Wasn't Kaitlyn a gymnast?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if she would want to coach, let alone remember most of it."

"Once a gymnast always a gymnast." Jason smiles, "Kind of like us being Rangers."

Kim smiles, "I'll ask her first of course, but if not I'll need two coaches instead of one. Where's my fiancé?"

"Somewhere in the Falcon room. He may still be with the building inspector. He OK'd your studio as well as Kat's. He's just finishing up on ours." He says.

"That's great! Alright, I'll see you in a bit." Kim smiles, heading past the office to the left where Tommy's studio was.

Kimberly pokes her head in and says hi to him briefly.

"Hey Kimberly, I'll talk to you in a bit." He says, giving her a warm smile.

Kim nods and heads up the steps to her room. She was thrilled at how her studio came out. The crane now flies on the wall across from the main doors. Pink streaks make it look like the crane is flying. Kimberly had designed all of their 'spirit animal' backgrounds to make them look more realistic by adding streaks of color behind the background. Kim takes off her sneakers and ties her hair back out of her face. She smiles as she walks around the new mats and gymnastic equipment and takes some time to stretch. It's been months since she has been on an apparatus let alone practiced and she didn't want to get rusty. She also was getting bored waiting for Tommy to finish with the inspector. After properly stretching she mounts on the beam and walks back and forth, getting her balance back, which didn't take long. She went through her old Pan Globals routine twice, and added a bit more to it as she went through the movements.

"I could have won the Olympics with this routine." She sighs.

"I hope my talented fiancé is not second guessing herself about the Olympics." Tommy says, leaning against the door jam.

"How long were you standing there?" She says, starting to get down off the beam.

"Just enough time to see the start of your routine."

"Which time?"

"This last time."

"No, not second guessing myself about it, just thinking about what would have happened if I did go. I mean, I wouldn't have the studio, we probably wouldn't be getting married in April because I'd be finishing school… I definitely wouldn't be teaching. There were just too many con's mixed in with my pros."

"You would have won gold… but I'm glad that you didn't go."

"Why's that?"

"Because I couldn't bear being without you for another couple years while you trained. I put up with Pan Globals and then college, but that's all I could do." He smiles.

"Oh? So you're saying…"

"You'd have me following you around the world while you were training." He smiles.

Kimberly smiles at him and walks over towards the door, "So, did we pass?"

"Yeah, Secret Ninja Studio's will be opening in September."

"Awesome!" Kimberly smiles brightly.

"Did we plan food?"

"Well I did."

"What are we having?"

"Chinese, Italian, Fruit, and Vegetable appetizers. The main coarse is a choice between prime rib, baked chicken, pasta, and Cajun tuna."

"TUNA! Kimberly are you CRAZY! I told you that, that fish is not to be around me…" He says realizing the amused look on her face as she tries and hides the smile from him, "There's not going to be any tuna is there?"

"No." Kim laughs.

"Ugh…"

"You should know me better then that handsome." She smiles, wrapping her arms around his waist as she leans her head against his chest. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight, "There was no way I was going to be standing around with Kat, watching the two of you throwing up all night again."

"Funny." He says, tickling her sides. She laughs and squirms out of his grip, before he grabs her hand and pulls her over to him again, "So what is the fish?"

"Salmon… similar to Tuna, but not quite."

"Ok then." He smiles.

"What are you worried about? You wont' get the fish anyway."

"I may."

"No you won't you'll end up getting the prime rib, and I'll get the chicken like we always do." She smiles.

"Probably…" He smiles, "What do you say, ready to go out and get something to eat?

"Yeah, let's go."

_August 1, 2001_

_Dear Diary, _

_Well, it's been a crazy month, but our entire wedding and honeymoon is done! We are going to head out on a cruise to the Caribbean islands the night of the wedding. It's kind of crazy, but we need to get over to Miami, Florida and on the boat by ten am, well even before because that is what time the ship leaves. I can't believe that we only have a few more months until we are married._

_This month is going to be a bit crazy because it is one month till the studio opens and Tommy and I are going to be very busy looking for a house. We want to move out around Reefside, which is close to almost everything that we are involved in. Gosh, I really can't wait to start our life together, I mean, we've been together for so long, that this is just the next step. I feel like we are already married haha._

_Anyway, the girls and I are heading out at the end of September to get their dresses. I can't wait._

_So today I was suppose to head out to the mall with Kat, but she woke up with the stomach flu. She looks absolutely awful. I hope she feels better soon. Aisha says that she is going to be crashing at the guys place until the flu bug is out. She can be such a baby when she is sick haha. I'm not too worried about getting it. If I get it, I get it. _

_  
Anyway, I have to now head out with Kaitlyn to get our camping supplies. Only two weeks till we go! _

_I'm off!_

_Love,_

_Kimberly _

Next chapter: More camping, jobs, problems, and suprises!

Well? What didcha think? I'm going to be taking it all throughout High School, college and adulthood, snip-its of the diary through out the entire story.

Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it. It helps me to know what you all want or don't want to see in the story.

Don't forget about my other story "Are We Over!" Which will be updated very soon. I had a bad case of writers block. The chapter is still only ½ way done!

Thanks!

LUNA


End file.
